


The Life of a Wedding Photographer

by Discordia



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 136,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discordia/pseuds/Discordia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esme Cullen's matchmaking leads to her son Edward dating fledging wedding photographer, Bella Swan. Falling for each other is effortless and soon Bella's career begins to take off. However, not everyone is quite so thrilled about Bella's happiness and success. A continuation of "The Wedding Photographer".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: (CONTENT and LEGAL) All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Chapter Notes:
> 
> Big thanks to Amery Marie and Sunflower3759 for beta-ing this chapter for me!
> 
> You readers have been so amazingly patient with me while I posted so many other stories rather than continue this. I am so excited for you all to read this, finally! It's relatively short, coming in under 25 chapters. I am almost done with it, still working on the last couple chapters and the epilogue.
> 
> This prologue is from Esme's POV, and the remaining chapters alternate between EPOV and BPOV. Chapter 1 will be the wedding (the one-shot in its entirety) and then the rest is all brand new chapters.

**Prologue: Meddling**

**Esme POV**

"Why do you think Edward's single?" I asked my husband, patting my face dry and peering at my reflection in the mirror as he put his toothbrush back in the holder.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows at me and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because he hasn't found the right girl."

"But do you think if he met the right girl, he'd want to settle down?"

"Probably. Why, do you have someone in mind?"

"No. Just wondering."

"Leave the poor boy be then, he'll find her soon enough," Carlisle chastised me gently.

"I just have weddings on the brain," I explained, smoothing lotion onto my face.

"I can't believe that Tanya and Riley's wedding is in just a couple of weeks," he sighed.

"I know. There's so much left to do."

We made our way into our bedroom and slipped under the sheets. I turned to face Carlisle and spoke. "My number one priority is finding a photographer. Did you hear that Alec Roberts couldn't do it?"

"Well, you can't really expect that he'll be free at the peak of wedding season with just a few weeks notice."

"I know, Tanya was just so excited about hiring him."

"I am sure you can find someone else. They may not be quite as good, but you can always look into amateur photographers."

"I'd just hate to have someone who was unreliable. Maybe I'll talk to Cynthia tomorrow."

"Cynthia Brandon?"

"Yeah, as head of the Chamber of Commerce for Forks she knows everybody. I'm sure she's worked with photographers in the area before."

"That's a wonderful idea." Carlisle kissed me on the cheek and inhaled deeply; he had always loved the scent of my lotion. "I love you, Esme."

"I love you, too, Carlisle. Goodnight."

"Night." He clicked out the light on the bedside table and drew me into his arms as he had for nearly every night of the past thirty-seven years. I fell asleep making a checklist of things still to do for the wedding.

In the morning, I called Cynthia right away and we chatted for a few minutes before she invited me over for a cup of coffee. She lived just a few miles from me and I hurried to my car to drive to her place.

Once we were relaxing on her patio with a fresh cup of coffee, I asked her. "Do you know any photographers?"

"Sure. Why?" She pushed her short dark hair out of the way and I marveled that she hardly looked old enough to have a daughter in college.

"Well, you know about Tanya's wedding, right?"

"Yes, your niece is getting married at your home in a few months right?"

"It's actually two and a half weeks from now."

She glanced at me in shock. "Why?"

I told her the story about Tanya's visa issues and she nodded in understanding. "I'm afraid most photographers are going to be booked already. Have you thought about an amateur?"

I sighed. "That's what Carlisle suggested. I'm just worried about finding someone reliable."

"Well, let me think, I have to know someone." She sipped her coffee in silence for a few moments. "Oh! I can't believe I didn't think of this right away. Do you know Bella Swan?"

I shook my head. "The name doesn't sound familiar."

"Chief Swan's daughter."

"Oh, of course. No, I don't know her per say. She's quite a bit younger than my boys."

"Yes, she graduated with Alice. They're good friends. Anyway, she's a photography student at U Dub. She's home for a few weeks this summer and I know for a fact she's good. I had her take Alice's senior portraits. Would you like to see them?"

"Sure." I followed her into the living room and took a seat on the wingback chair while she sorted through a shelf lined with picture albums.

She brought me an album and turned to Alice's senior portraits. I flipped through them, impressed by the eye for photography a high school student had. "She was eighteen when she took these?"

"Must have been seventeen. It was the summer before their senior year."

"She's very good."

"Yes."

I flipped to the next page to see a photo of two girls on swings, their hair flying in the wind and laughter on their faces. I knew Cynthia well, but we'd only really become friends in the last few years, after Alice had graduated high school. I vaguely remembered talking with Cynthia and meeting Alice at some school event or function, but if I remembered correctly, it would have been when Edward was still in school, Alice would have been quite young.

"That's Bella." Cynthia pointed to the one with brown braids and impossibly long, pale legs. "She set up the timer to get one of the two of them together."

"They look close," I commented.

"They are. They were inseparable all through high school and went to college together. They still live in an apartment together."

I nodded. "Well, I'd be happy to have Bella photograph Tanya's wedding, if you think she'd be interested."

"I'm sure she would be. I know she's done a couple of weddings and she's always looking for more experience."

"Wonderful." I took a sip of my coffee, another thought occurring to me. "How old is Alice?"

"Twenty-two. Why, Esme?"

"Just wondering about setting her up with Edward."

Cynthia laughed. "Alice is a handful. I love my daughter, but she'd drive most men to drink. Besides, she's found a great guy. His name is Jasper."

"Too bad."

"Bella's single though."

"Really?" I asked with some surprise, wondering what Edward would think of her.

"Yeah, broke up with some guy a while back, but I don't think she was heartbroken. She's a really sweet girl, and she's very pretty. Can't hurt to hire her to photograph the wedding."

"And we can always hope that sparks fly." I smiled at her.

She nodded to a framed picture on the mantle. "That's a more current picture of Alice and Bella. It was taken two years ago, I think."

I stood up to examine it. It was a photo of the two girls, young women now, with their arms around each other, cheeks pressed together and huge grins on their faces. Bella was dressed in a pretty sun-dress, cool and comfortable looking without too much skin showing. My eyes lingered on her dark brown curls and shining brown eyes.

The pose and attitude were artless and unaffected. She wore just enough makeup to accent her features without it looking caked on. She really was lovely. She was a bit young for Edward, maybe, but it was worth seeing if they hit it off. Something about her made me think it was worth trying to set them up.

"She's lovely," I said, taking a seat back in the chair and sipping my coffee.

"She is. And one of the nicest girls you'll ever meet. I had no qualms about Bella and Alice going off to college. I'm sure they went to parties and drank, but I never worried that I was going to get a call saying they'd been arrested. They were too smart for that."

I sighed. "Emmett caused every single grey hair I have. But Edward was no worry either."

"I'm surprised to hear that Edward's single," Cynthia commented. "He's never had a problem getting a date before, has he?"

"No. Just decided to take a bit of a break, I think. But I'd like to see him settle down."

"After those modeling gigs, he could probably date any girl in Seattle that he wanted."

I sniffed. "Do you know what kind of girls go after him because of that? Not the ones I want for a daughter-in-law some day, that's for sure."

"Does he have any say in this?"

"Of course he does," I protested. "I just know he was complaining about some ridiculous woman who was throwing herself at him and how difficult it is to meet anyone decent. A little meddling on my part can't hurt."

"Well, why don't I call Bella and see if she's available to photograph the wedding. And if she can't do it, I'll try to think of someone else."

"Thanks, Cynthia, you're a life saver."

"I'll give you a call as soon as I talk to her," she promised.

I said goodbye and drove home hoping that Bella would be able to photograph the wedding. Edward's love life aside, there was no time to delay, the wedding was just a few weeks away and I knew how desperately Tanya wanted a good photographer to be there.

I was pleased when Cynthia called that evening to say Bella was available and interested, and I had a good feeling about things.

The next few weeks flew by in a flurry of preparations. I made sure to mention Bella to Edward, but other than being happy that Tanya and Riley now had a photographer, he seemed indifferent. There was certainly no guarantee of them hitting it off when they met, but I was hopeful.

Charlie Swan had been a solid presence in the community as long as Carlisle and I had lived in Forks, and although I didn't know his wife, Renee, personally, she was always friendly when we passed in the aisle at the grocery store. I had known Cynthia Brandon for years, and if she vouched for Bella, that was enough for me. It was up to the two of them now.

**~LWP~**

I took a final look around the yard. The lights and candles and bonfire were out. The guests had left and everything was dark and quiet. Despite the frantic rush of preparation and last minute scrambling the wedding had gone smoothly. Tanya and Riley had left to stay in a hotel for the night and would return in the morning for a family brunch. Before Bella had gone inside to copy the disc for Tanya, I had suggested she leave it in Carlisle's study. I also conveniently 'forgot' to give her the check, and gave it to Edward instead. I'd noticed that his eyes hadn't left her since they'd met, and he eagerly agreed to take the check to Bella.

Bella had been polite and friendly all evening, and I had no faults with her as a photographer. She was even lovelier than her senior portrait and had obviously grown into herself. Gone was the coltish, awkward girl and, in its place, was a self-contained young woman who carried herself well. She was less obvious about checking out Edward, but she had clearly kept an eye on him as well. I had hoped he would ask her to dance, but she had seemed reluctant to relax as long as there were guests still there. I hoped that when he gave her the check and her job was done, she would relax a little. Edward was charming, and if anyone could coax her to open up, it was my son.

I cursed myself for not inviting her to the brunch the next day. Tanya and Riley would have welcomed her there, and it would give her another opportunity to get to know Edward. I could only hope he had asked her on a date before she left.

I went in the house and was surprised to see the lights still on in the library as I passed. I headed over to turn them off and I gasped quietly when I saw Edward pressing Bella against Carlisle's desk. I hurried past, having no desire to linger, and congratulated myself on a job well done. Clearly, they had hit it off.

When I reached the bedroom, Carlisle was already in bed.

"Do you know what your son is doing in your library, on your desk?" I asked him.

He groaned. "What is wrong with Emmett? Don't he and Rosalie have any sense of decency? How many times have we caught them?"

I smiled. "Not Emmett."

"Really? That hardly sounds like Edward. And who…? Ahh, Bella, the lovely photographer."

"Yes. Did you see him all night? He couldn't take his eyes off her."

"I didn't really notice any interest from her, but I'm sure she was busy being professional. Although, I'd hardly say what they're doing now is terribly professional."

"Oh, Carlisle, don't be such an old man. I gave Edward the check, her job is complete and she's free to do whatever she'd like."

"Or whomever," he said dryly.

"I, for one, am thrilled. I would have preferred he didn't use your study, but I'm just pleased he found someone he was interested in. He's been lonely, I think."

"I know he has," Carlisle admitted.

"Besides, perhaps you ought to remember what we did in your father's office. And I was his secretary at the time."

He chuckled. "You have a point. Well, I hope they are equally lucky. Although you will be insufferable if you managed to successfully match them."

"Husband, after all these years, you just need to give up and admit that I am always right."

"Yes, love." He kissed me then, and all other thoughts fled.

Carlisle and I might not have been quite as wild as we were in our youth, but we still had plenty of spark left.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Wedding Photographer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the one-shot previously, this is essentially the same content, with a few minor tweaks to correct grammar and spelling.

I was nervous when I pulled up to the house. I'd never even met the bride and groom and yet I was photographing their wedding. It was a small affair, and apparently being arranged last minute. I wondered if the bride might be pregnant when Mrs. Brandon called to ask me if I'd be interested in photographing it. I was home from college for the summer and happy to take any freelance jobs I could get. I had only photographed a couple of weddings before, so I was slightly apprehensive, but Mrs. Brandon assured me they were a nice couple and that they were very relaxed. She was friends with Mrs. Cullen, the aunt of the bride, and Mrs. Brandon quoted a price I couldn't refuse.

The wedding was being held at the Cullen home, and as I parked near the line of cars alongside the driveway, I could see why. The property consisted of a beautiful old farmhouse and barn with stunning gardens. People were bustling around, setting up tables and chairs under a small tent, and as I lugged my gear up the driveway I wondered how on earth I was supposed to find Esme Cullen. I stood awkwardly beside the tent, watching people put together flower arrangements and tie ribbons around favors. It was organized chaos, but everyone looked happy to be doing their job. A stunning woman with soft caramel colored waves smiled at me and walked over.

"You must be Bella Swan."

"I am." I shifted my camera bag higher on my shoulder and held out my hand.

She took mine and squeezed gently.

"I'm Esme. I am so delighted that you could come and do this. We're thrilled to have you here, and as you already know, it is my niece Tanya who is getting married. She's from Russia and they had planned a large wedding for six months from now, but there were some problems with her visa, and they decided to move up the date. This version is going to be a lot smaller, but she's been so flexible about everything, and I think you'll really like her and her fiancé."

I laughed softly. "I have to admit, I was somewhat curious about why she didn't have a photographer lined up already."

"They did, but he was already booked for this date. We've really put everything together in about three weeks."

"Oh wow. Well, everything looks beautiful." I shifted my heavy gear once again, and she frowned at me.

"Thank you. Oh my goodness, I am so sorry to make you stand here holding all of that. If you'd like, you can store your equipment in my husband Carlisle's study until it is closer to the time of the ceremony. I hope you don't mind that I suggested you get here so early. I thought it might be better if I could give you my undivided time and you could get familiar with the grounds."

"That sounds great." I followed her into the house and stowed my gear in the study. It was a beautiful room, with large windows overlooking the garden and a huge oak desk. The entire house had gleaming wood floors and large windows. It was a nice blend of modern and antique furnishings, and it made me very curious to see more of it.

"Let me take you upstairs to meet the bride. Tanya is getting ready in one of the guest bedrooms."

She was sitting in front of a large wooden mirror while someone applied her makeup. She was absolutely stunning in an ivory satin robe; her skin was translucent and glowing against her strawberry blond curls. When the woman applying her makeup stepped away I saw that the bride had delicate features and large blue eyes. She would be breathtaking in front of a camera.

She stood up to greet me. "You must be Bella. I am Tanya," she said in a soft, faintly accented voice.

"I am; it's nice to meet you. Congratulations."

"Oh, thank you, I am so thankful that you could be here. We don't have too many requests, just that you do your best to capture the ceremony and our guests enjoying themselves. We would like a few posed photos afterward, but we are very willing to do whatever you think is best. We're flexible."

She gave me a sweet smile and I couldn't help smiling back. For such an impossibly beautiful woman, she seemed very relaxed and gracious, especially just hours before a hasty wedding. We spoke for a few minutes more about what she expected, and then I excused myself. Esme continued the tour of the house and then we made our way out to the lawn. There were a thousand little corners tucked away that would be lovely backdrops for photographs. A rustic trellis of grapevines near the barn was where the ceremony would take place. Esme excused herself to go speak to the caterer who had a question about the table linens, and I took a few moments just to soak in the scene.

Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I turned to see a tall man dressed in black suit pants and an open white shirt come out of the house. His shirt was layered over a thin white undershirt and I could see lean, sculpted muscles underneath. He was well over six feet, and neither bulky nor lanky. His brownish red hair was casually disarrayed, and I could see that he was striking, even from a distance. I could make out a strong jaw and elegant nose, but beyond that I couldn't see much. I made a mental note to ask Esme if that was the groom. He would be an incredible subject to photograph as well, and I was sure the photos of them would be some of my best. It would be hard for them not to be great, with two such beautiful people posing for me. I laughed to myself, making a mental note that I would have to watch myself; it would be wildly inappropriate of me to spend the ceremony drooling over the groom. He spoke briefly to Esme and when they were finished she came back over to me.

"Bella, do you have any questions for me?"

"No, I don't think so," I said honestly.

"All right, well if you think of anything, let me know. And don't let me forget to introduce you to my son." She winked at me. "That is, if you're single."

I laughed. "Uh, I'm single, but I think I'll be a bit busy tonight."

"Of course, but there's always the reception, and after."

She grinned and I couldn't help but smile back. I was normally against set-ups when it came to my love life, but any child of hers had to be at least decently attractive, and she was already fast becoming one of my favorite people.

I went inside to get a few photos of Tanya getting ready and quickly settled into the headspace I needed to be a good photographer. She sent me out to get some photos of the guys. Esme was getting ready and I made my way to the room where they were dressing. I knocked tentatively and a moment later the handsome one I had seen earlier opened the door. He was even more attractive up close, with long, feathery eyelashes, bright green eyes and a dazzling smile.

"Hello?" he said, sounding mildly puzzled.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm the photographer."

"Oh, right. Come in, we're all decent. Well, as decent as we ever are." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile at the lopsided grin he gave me.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Edward." He gestured toward the other two standing on the far side of the room. "This is Emmett and Riley."

Emmett was a large guy with short, curly, brown hair, twinkling blue eyes and dimples. Riley was a bit older, a few inches shorter and slightly paunchy around the middle, with slightly thinning light-brown hair, but he gave me a friendly smile and I smiled back.

"All right, Tanya asked for a few shots of you getting ready."

Edward laughed and rolled his eyes. "Of course she did. Tanya's sweet, but she does love to torture us."

I thought it was a rather odd way of talking about his bride-to-be, but it wasn't my place to judge. I got some good shots of the guys putting on their suit jackets and ties and pinning on the boutonnieres. They were relaxed and joking around. Edward was extraordinarily easy to pose; he moved naturally and looked phenomenal in front of the camera. I was slightly uneasy about the flirty smiles he kept giving me, but I chalked it up to nerves. I asked them if they'd mind a few outside photos and they readily agreed. They were easy to work with and in no time at all I had some great shots. Esme joined us as we were finishing, looking lovely in a bottle green silk skirted suit. The guys wandered off and I spoke to her again.

"It's going really well and everyone has been so easy to work with."

"Oh good. Be sure to get a lot of my son Edward, he's gorgeous, I'm sure it won't be too much of a hardship. And you can always dance with him later…"

"Oh um…" I blushed, and then realized what she had said. "Wait, he isn't the groom?"

"Oh my no." She laughed. "He's Tanya's cousin. Riley is the groom."

I turned and gaped at her. "Really?"

"Really. I know they make a bit of a surprising couple but she's absolutely devoted to him. They're wonderful together."

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me, I shouldn't have…"

She cut me off. "It was an understandable mistake. No harm done. Now do you see why I wanted to introduce you to Edward?"

"Well, I'm flattered, but I don't know…"

"Just keep an open mind." She patted me on the back and continued. "And feel free to take oodles of pictures of Edward. He's about the most photogenic person I've ever seen. He even did some modeling to put himself through journalism school."

"Wow."

"He's a good boy." She smiled fondly. "And very single."

"You're incorrigible," I laughed.

"Yes," she agreed. "I am."

I excused myself to go back into the house and I went up to see the bride once again. She was dressed and chatting with her bridesmaids, looking relaxed and happy. I spent a while photographing just her, and then with her bridesmaids and a few of them alone. Her older sister Katrina, who went by Kate, was maid of honor and her younger sister Irina was a bridesmaid. They were all equally stunning and we spent time laughing in between photos. They were easy to work with as well and I was looking forward to the rest of the wedding. The bridesmaids' dresses were a soft shade of green and they had bouquets of white lilacs to carry. Tanya was dressed in a gorgeous ivory dress with deep purple lilacs and I found myself taking more photos than I intended of her standing in front of sheer ivory curtains, the sunlight spilling around her to halo her golden curls. It was some of the best portrait work I had ever done. I couldn't wait to take a look at the photos on my laptop.

Shortly before the ceremony was about to begin I made my way outside and photographed the table settings and ceremony set up. Everything was done and it wouldn't be long before guests began to arrive.

"Do you do this for a living?"

I had been crouched down, taking a photo of the length of the aisle. I was trying to line up a shot that included the buckets that were filled with lilacs hanging from shepherd's crooks that were placed along the aisle of seats. When the deep voice spoke to me, I nearly fell over in surprise. I righted myself and looked up to see Edward standing there. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Um, that's all right. Just a moment, I am having a hard time with this shot." I went back to lining everything up perfectly and snapped several quick photos. I stood up and checked it on the camera. I was glad to see I had finally captured it.

"Sorry, what was your question?" I glanced up at him before going back to photograph a close up of the lilacs draping over the metal pails.

"I asked if you were a professional photographer, if you do this for a living."

"Oh, sort of. I get paid to photograph things, so yes that does make me a pro. But I'm still a student, so I just work freelance doing gigs like this to help pay for school. It is what I am planning to go into for a career."

"How did you end up doing this wedding?"

"My friend Alice; apparently her mom is friends with your mom."

"Mrs. Brandon?" he asked in surprise.

"Uh, yes, you know her?"

"Yeah, I know her. I met her daughter Alice a long time ago but I think she's quite a bit younger than me."

"How old are you?" I asked. I focused my lens on the basket of programs sitting beside the chairs and snapped a quick photo.

"Twenty-seven, you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Are you in your final year of undergrad?"

"I start it next fall. It's taking me a while to get through school. Never enough money you know?" I laughed. "Your mom told me you modeled to put yourself through school."

I looked up at him and saw him blush. His hand came up to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah. Embarrassing, but it paid well. It was worth it."

"You are very photogenic," I commented.

"Thanks." The color in his cheeks deepened and I took pity on him and changed the subject.

"So you're in journalism?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Your mom."

"Oh. I shouldn't be surprised." He laughed. "Yes, I work for The Seattle Times."

"Wow. Nice. Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I do.

I had wandered to the tent to continue photographing the table decorations and he followed behind me as we talked. I briefly wondered why he was so interested in talking to me and while I didn't really think he was attracted to me, it was flattering to think it was a possibility. He was one of the most gorgeous guys I had ever seen in real life, and seemed genuinely nice, too. He was probably just being friendly though.

I turned my camera to the ceiling of the tent where white lights and sheer white fabric were draped and snapped a few shots of that.

"I can't wait to see these photographs," he commented.

"I am really happy with the way they're turning out so far," I told him and he smiled at me.

"Good. Tanya was so disappointed when the original photographer they had lined up couldn't make it today. Her mother Sasha is still in Russia and too ill to travel. She plans to put together an album to send her."

"That's sweet."

I snapped a shot of the white cake covered with small sprigs of lilacs and the beautifully set up tables. Guests began to arrive, taking seats for the ceremony and I moved to get photos of them.

"I am going to go check on Riley and let him know most of the guests are here. I will talk to you later, Bella."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, later, Edward," I said distractedly, spying a tiny girl with blond ringlets in a lavender dress twirling on the lawn. I moved a little closer, capturing the smile on her face as she laughed. A man in a suit stood close by watching her, and when she launched herself into his arms I took a guess that he was her father. He carried her up to the house and I wondered if she was the flower girl.

A young woman with a violin began playing and everyone grew quiet. I felt my stomach clench with nerves as I positioned myself facing the house, waiting for the bride to come out. The guys walked down the aisle and took their places at the front and I took a deep breath as the wedding march began and Irina stepped out of the house.

It was a blur from then on out as I focused on snapping as many photos as I could. The ceremony was brief, but meaningful, and I was able to put Edward completely from my mind. I was thrilled with some of the shots I got. One was of Riley wiping away a tear that escaped from Tanya's eye while she was reciting her vows. Another was of him sliding the ring on her finger. The best were of the kiss after, and the look they gave each other as they turned to walk down the aisle.

I followed them as they mingled with their guests during the cocktail hour. They snuck away with me for a few minutes for some private photos of just the two of them in the garden. I couldn't seem to stop smiling, their happiness was so contagious. I hoped someday I would be half that happy on my own wedding day. The wedding party joined them after a little while and we got photos of the entire group. I was right: the small girl in the lavender dress was Tanya's niece and flower girl, and she nearly stole the show posing for pictures. She was adorable and I couldn't help but laugh when I said to kiss the bride, and instead of Riley going in for a shot, the little girl did. With everyone laughing at her antics, I snapped a final photo and sent them back to the tent to join their guests for dinner.

There was a seat waiting for me with a plate before it, and Tanya sweetly ordered me to make sure I ate. I did, enjoying the tastes of the spring menu of herb stuffed chicken with asparagus and red-skinned potatoes. Everything was fresh and light and flavorful. I stuck to water, although Tanya and Riley had both told me I was welcome to have a drink from the bar. I did have a piece of the cake after they cut it and fed it to each other. It was a delicious cake filled with lemon curd and iced with buttercream, and I nearly went back for seconds it was so good.

The dancing began immediately after the cake cutting and although it was stressful, scrambling to photograph the couple's first dance and be sure that I caught every kiss and loving look. They were both great dancers and gazed at each other adoringly throughout the entire song. Immediately after, the rest of the guests joined them and I wandered around getting shots of people chatting and dancing and drinking. There was a bonfire set up a short distance from the tent and a handful of people were around it, roasting marshmallows and making s'mores.

Edward had been claimed by Tanya's flower girl, who I finally figured out was Kate's daughter, Lucy. She had blond ringlets and wasn't more than four years old, but she had attached herself to Edward and refused to let go. He seemed happy to dance with her; I got a number of great shots of her standing on his toes while they moved around the dance floor, her pink cheek pressed to his shoulder as she started to tire out. He danced with his mother and Tanya and her sisters as well, and didn't appear the least bit bothered by the fact that he was at the wedding alone. I was surprised he didn't have a date, but I couldn't deny how adorable he was with Lucy.

Once the dancing started to wind down and guests began to leave I packed up my gear, satisfied that I had taken every shot Tanya and Riley wanted and more. I found Esme sitting at a table drinking a glass of wine with her husband Carlisle, and I asked if there was somewhere I could set up my laptop in the house.

Esme directed me to use Carlisle's study and I went inside and took a seat at the desk. Tanya was a graphic designer and had asked if she could do all of the editing of the photos. All I had to do was give her a disc of the raw images. It made my job much easier and I wanted them to have the photos before I left tonight. Tanya and Riley were headed to a bed and breakfast for the night but would be back in the morning before they left for their honeymoon. There was going to be a brunch with some of the family who were in town, and I wanted them to have the photos before they left. I slipped the memory card into my laptop and waited while they uploaded. When they were done I put an empty memory card in the camera and I burned the wedding photos to a disc for Tanya and Riley. I would copy the files to a separate hard drive when I got home. After losing some photos when my computer crashed a few years ago, I had learned to back everything up as many times as I possibly could.

The disc was just finishing up when I heard a noise at the door. I looked up to see Edward standing there, his tie loose and the top buttons of his dress shirt undone. He had a glass dangling from his fingertips and he was leaning against the door. It was a perfect pose and without hesitation I picked up my camera and snapped a photo. He smirked at me and I sheepishly apologized.

"Sorry, I should have asked."

He shrugged. "No, it's all right, although I can't imagine I look that great. I'm a bit disheveled."

"You look great, like you've just rolled out of bed or had a tryst in some secluded corner."

"Hardly," he snorted. "My date is four. She did, however, wear me out dancing."

"I'm sure if it were a larger wedding you wouldn't have any trouble finding a girl your age," I said dryly.

"You think I could pick up a date?"

"I think you could have just about anything you wanted," I admitted. He stood up straight and walked slowly over to me.

"What about you? What if I wanted you?"

My breath hitched and I focused on packing away my laptop and labeling the CD I had burned for the bride and groom. "I think that wouldn't be prudent."

I stood up and he stepped closer to me. "Why?"

"Because I was hired to do a job here; it wouldn't really be appropriate."

His hand grazed mine. "But otherwise, you wouldn't have a problem with it?"

I drew in a shaky breath, overwhelmed by his scent and his touch. It was difficult to think straight with him in such close proximity.

"If we met under other circumstances, I'd be interested." It was the most diplomatic way of telling him that I was very much attracted to him, even if he was out of my reach.

"I'm very interested." He brushed the back of his fingers down over my cheek and I shivered. "And even if there had been dozens of available women here I still would have been interested in you."

"You're quite the sweet talker."

"Apparently you are immune."

"Not immune, just trying to be professional."

"Well," he reached into his jacket pocket and drew out an envelope, "I have your check here from my mother. You have the photos burned to disc. I believe your job is officially complete."

"That's true." I let out the breath I had been holding and he stepped even closer, so his chest was brushing mine.

"Have any other objections?" He cupped the back of my head in his hand, his thumb grazing across my jaw by my ear. He drew me forward until our lips were just millimeters apart.

"No," I said softly.

"Good."

His lips crashed against mine, hard enough that I felt the sting of his teeth clashing with my lip. But in a moment he had angled our heads so that the kiss was deep, and his tongue plunged into my mouth. It should have been a complete turn off, but instead I found myself pressing tighter to his body, wanting to feel more. His fingers tightened against the back of my neck, and I kissed him back hard. Every stroke of his tongue against mine made me want him more and my nipples had tightened to an uncomfortable hardness and I felt wetness gather between my thighs.

It was only when I was nearly out of breath that he loosened his hold on me.

The kiss was far more intense than I expected, hardly appropriate as a first kiss. He drew back a few inches and sighed.

"I have been wanting to do that since you got here. Sorry if I was a bit rough."

"I don't mind," I admitted and he chuckled softly, drawing my hips flush with his. I could feel his erection pressing against my lower belly and I involuntarily rocked a little against him.

"Yeah?" he said with a strangled moan and I reached up and pulled his lips to mine again. We kissed just as roughly as before and I found myself pressing hard against him to feel more. He pushed me back until I was leaning against the desk and his thigh nudged mine apart. I opened them wider and grabbed onto his belt loops, pulling him tight against me.

It didn't take long for him to begin a slow, rhythmic grind, pressing his cock against my pussy. We were both wearing lightweight pants and through the thin fabric I could feel everything. He dipped his knees just enough to rub the head of his cock against my clit and I moaned. My nail scraped against his scalp and he hissed and bucked against me.

His hand slid between our bodies and up under my shirt to palm my tit through the bra. He pinched my already hard nipple gently between his fingertips and I cried out softly.

His hips gripped mine and he stopped their movement with a groan.

"Much as I want to, I really can't fuck you on my father's desk," he sighed regretfully and straightened up, bringing me with him.

"Oh God," I moaned, embarrassed.

"I promise, I'll never tell." He gave me a crooked smile and pulled away. We stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"I really should head home," I muttered as I turned to gather my things.

I was disappointed, and frustrated, but I was thankful that he had some sense of propriety, because apparently mine had fled completely.

"Let me walk you to your car," he offered.

He slung my laptop bag over his shoulder and picked up my tripod, leaving me with my camera bag. The house was quiet as we slipped out the front door. The guests and the bride and groom had left, and the fire had been put out.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to your mother."

"She understands."

He took my hand as we walked slowly to my car and he helped me load my gear in the passenger seat. He pinned me against the car when we were done and lowered his lips to mine. I greedily kissed him back, not really wanting to leave at all.

"I should go," I protested eventually.

"But I want to make you come," he whispered against my mouth.

I shuddered at his words and ground myself against him. He plucked the keys from my fingers and slid them into the lock. When the door was open he tossed them into the front seat and pulled me with him into the back.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing.

"Making out with you in the back seat." He pulled me down on top and I shifted to straddle him.

Dimly, in the back of my mind I realized how reckless I was acting but I didn't care. I wanted the man whose hand was snaking under my shirt to touch my tits. His extraordinarily hard cock was pressed right up against my clit and it felt so good.

I leaned my head down to kiss him and once against we got lost in it. He pushed my shirt up roughly and palmed my breasts through my bra. I rocked over him as he tugged my bra down to take one in his mouth. I gripped his shoulder hard when his tongue ran across them, wet and warm. One of his hands traveled down to press against my clit and despite the awkward position I gasped and my fingers tightened in his hair, forcing his mouth harder against my nipple.

"Fuck me," I begged.

"Yeah, you want me?"

"I do," I moaned.

"Appropriate words, for today," he joked and I blushed. He smirked at me and fumbled around in his suit jacket for his wallet. He tossed it on the seat beside us after he'd pulled out a condom. Magnum, of course. I gulped and he reached for the zipper on my pants. I helped him undo the fastenings and awkwardly wiggled out of them. I had dressed for comfort rather than appeal but he didn't seem to mind the black cotton boyshorts I'd worn.

He slid his fingers underneath and I groaned at the feeling of him touching me. I leaned back a little, resting against the front seats so he could get better access. I fumbled for his zipper and slid my hand inside his pants, pulling his cock out through the fly in his boxers and stroking up and down it several times. He stopped me and reached for the condom. He ripped open the package and covered himself before pulling me forward. I grasped him lightly in my hand and lowered myself over him, crying out as he filled me. His palm came to rest against the middle of my shoulder blades and he pulled me forward as we kissed. After a few moments my body relaxed, drawing him in deeper. I began to move, my hands reaching out to grasp his shoulders as we kissed.

I felt sweat gather along my forehead as I rocked over him and I dimly wondered if we'd fogged up my car. His teeth nipped at my lips and one of his hands cupped my ass to pull me tighter and help me move. He sighed with pleasure when I circled my hips and I felt him shudder against me. I slipped a hand between us to stroke my clit lightly and he mumbled something against my mouth.

"What was that?" I asked breathlessly, my lips still almost brushing his.

"That's so hot, feeling you touch yourself."

I trailed my lips down his jaw to his neck and flicked my tongue against the soft spot behind his ear.

"Shit, I'm gonna come soon," he gasped in my ear and I pressed harder against my clit, wanting to come too. "What do you need?"

"Harder," I begged and his hands moved to my hips to help me ride him faster, pushing into me deeper.

I cried out and clenched around him, resting my forehead against his shoulder as I came. He came shortly after with a hoarse groan, his breath hot against my neck. He pushed my hair over the other shoulder and pressed his lips to the bare skin there.

Flushed and panting I sat back and he groaned. "You are amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," I smiled.

I was grateful I kept tissues and a plastic bag for trash in my car, although I'd never used them for this reason before. After we had cleaned up, I moved to get off of his lap but he held me close.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to get dressed."

"Overrated."

"Look, tonight was amazing, but I should get going." I felt awkward all of a sudden and I pulled back firmly enough that he finally let me go. I moved to the seat beside him, reaching for my pants. I dressed quickly and he sighed and fastened his own.

"You go to school at U Dub right?" he asked as he watched me right my clothes.

"Yeah." I pulled my shirt back down and smoothed my clothing. "Why?"

"'Cause I live in Seattle and I'd like to see you again."

"Oh."

He frowned at me. "I mean, I thought we kind of clicked. Not just the sex, although that was phenomenal. I'd like to see you again." He chuckled. "Take you out on a proper date."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I guess I just assumed you were just after a hook up."

"Uh, no. Not really my thing. I can't say I've never done it before, but only once or twice, and I wasn't a big fan."

"Really?" I said questioningly, surprised by his answer.

He stared at me expectantly and I hastily added, "I'd love to go out on a date with you. That would be great."

He gave me a bright smile and pulled me to him for a kiss. "You had me worried there," he mumbled against my mouth.

"Uh, sorry. I'm still having a hard time believing I just hooked up with the best man at a wedding I photographed. And that he wants to take me on a date."

"It'll be a good story to tell our grandkids." He winked. "Give me your phone, I need your number if we're going to do this right."

_Our grandkids?_ I thought as I kissed him goodbye and drove home in a daze. _Holy hell, what had I gotten myself into? And why wasn't I freaking out more?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't reviewed this before, I'd love to know what you think! Chapter two will be brand new!


	3. Chapter Two - Brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I was utterly flabbergasted by the response to the prologue and first chapter. I will do my very best to respond to every single review. I love them so much, and every favorite and follow alert that popped up in my inbox was a thrill. You guys are all amazing and I’m so excited to have you on board for this story!
> 
> As always, big thanks to Sunflower3759 for cleaning up my spelling and grammar, and LisaDawn75 for validating. Without them, this story wouldn’t be possible.

**Chapter Two: Brunch**

**Edward’s POV**

  
I watched Bella drive away and once the taillights had disappeared around the corner I turned to head back into the house.  I stumbled, my legs still weak and shaky from my encounter with her.  She was incredible.  I could still feel her soft skin and taste her lips against mine.

 I’d been unusually cocky tonight, which was kind of out of character for me.  A couple of drinks and a desperation to sweet talk Bella into opening up to me brought it out, but it wasn’t my usual approach.  I’d gone through a bit of a cocky phase in college; I had quite a few girls pursuing me, and it was easy to let it go to my head.  I didn’t want to be an asshole though,  and as I got older I realized that there was a distinct line between being charming and being a cocky, arrogant jerk.  I didn’t think I’d been too bad with Bella tonight, but I hoped that wasn’t the only thing that had attracted her to me.  To be honest, I tried really hard to be a good guy and I hoped that was what she was looking for.

Once in my old bedroom, I showered and brushed my teeth, wondering if Bella would come to the brunch the following day if I asked her.  When I was ready for bed, I took a deep breath and typed a quick message on my phone.   
  
**_At the risk of sounding like a creeper, I don’t think I can wait to see you again.  Come to the brunch tomorrow? <E_**  
  
There was no answering response and I threw myself down on the bed, worried that I had scared her off.   _Grandchildren?_  I thought. _What was wrong with me?_  She had to be freaking out that I was a clingy, obnoxious weirdo.  I threw my forearm over my eyes and took a deep breath, not sure why I was so worked up over this.  One quick fuck in the back of a car hardly meant anything, but I couldn’t get her off my mind.  There was something about Bella that made me want to see where else this could go.   I forced myself to take a few deep breaths and calm down.  I was nearly asleep when my phone finally beeped, but I eagerly reached for it.  
  
 **_Are you sure that’s a good idea?  I’d like to see you, but I don’t want to make things weird… <B_**  
  
 **_It’s up to you.  I’d really like to have you here, but if you don’t feel comfortable with it, I understand. <E_**  
  
 **_I’ll come, but I reserve the right to leave if it gets awkward_.  <B**  
  
 **_Fair enough_. <E**  
  
 **_What time do you want me?_ <B**  
  
 **_Now._ <E**  
  
 **_At the brunch._ :)  <B**  
  
 **_You could come back over now, then you won’t have to worry about what time_.  <E**  
  
 **_You’re awfully persistent_ <B**  
  
 **_Scaring you off?_ <E**  
  
 **_No, just having a hard time wrapping my brain around it._ <B**  
  
 **_Around what?_ <E**  
  
 **_The whole situation.  How we met.  What we did.  The fact that we’re seeing each other now.  I mean, I think we’re seeing each other, right?_ <B**  
  
 **_I scared you off with the comment I made just before you left, didn’t I?  And yes, I hope we are._ <E**  
  
 **_Surprised me. <B_**  
  
 **_I was joking. Kind of.  I mean, I was joking, but you know, if we DID end up together, it would make for a great story. <E_**  
  
 **_True.  It’s okay.  I’m not freaking out or anything.  You just keep surprising me. <B_**  
  
 **_Tell me if I am making you uncomfortable. <E_**  
  
 **_I will.  (yawns) I’m wiped out though.  Need to head to bed.  What time tomorrow? <B_**  
  
 **_11am. <E_**  
  
 **_Should I bring my camera? <B_**  
  
 **_No, you’re a guest. <E_**  
  
 **_K.  See you tomorrow. <B_**  
  
 **_Night, Bella. <E_**  
  
 **_Night, Edward. <B_**

I fell asleep thinking about her and when my alarm went off in the morning I got out of bed reluctantly, even though I was eager to see Bella.  The last week had been exhausting; I felt like I’d been run over by a truck.  I was glad I could help out my family, but the amount of work that went into a wedding was ridiculous.  I understood the yard work and landscaping we’d done, after all, the wedding was outside.  But did any of the guests really care if the basement was swept?  No one even went down there.  The minute attention to detail my mother had put into it seemed way over the top to me.

It didn’t take me long to get ready; I put on jeans and a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and made a half-hearted effort to calm down my hair.  I slipped my phone into my pocket and went downstairs, kissing my mother good morning and diving into the chaos. Things were less frantic than they had been the day before, but there was still quite a bit to be done for the brunch.  My sister-in-law, Rosalie, and I set the long dining table and arranged everything for the buffet.  She was fairly subdued this morning, she was four months pregnant and still struggling with some morning sickness and I knew she was tired.

“You can go rest, Rose,” I offered.

She smiled gratefully but shook her head.  “Nah, I’m fine.  I’ll never get anything done if I rest every time I feel bad.”

“Just don’t push yourself, okay?”

“I won’t,” she assured me.

“Good.  We’re all looking forward to the next Cullen being born.”

She smiled and rubbed her stomach gently.  “I know.  I don’t know how I got so lucky, marrying into this family.”

Rosalie’s history was a rough one, with divorced parents and an abusive step-father.  She had really struggled to trust Emmett initially, but my brother had doggedly pursued her, and they were both eager to begin their family.

“We’re glad you didn’t run screaming from our craziness,” I joked.

“I thought about it.” She chuckled and nudged my side with her elbow as I stacked plates and she arranged coffee cups.  “So, I saw you and the photographer checking each other out all night.”

I grinned.  “I got her number and she’s coming to the brunch today, as my guest.”

“Very nice.”

“Yeah, I really like her.”

Rose grinned at me.  “I could tell.”

I finished laying out the silverware and moved on to stacking the napkins, trying to hide the smile I got every time I thought about Bella.  “She’s really great.”

“You are smitten, aren’t you?  How much time did you actually get to talk to her?”

Although I couldn’t get the memory of sex in the back seat of Bella’s car out of my mind, I didn’t think Rosalie really wanted to hear about it.  “Uh, we talked for a little bit after the wedding.  She burned a disc of the pictures for Tanya last night in Dad's office.”

“Oh wow, that’s awesome.”

“Yeah, Tanya wanted to edit her own.”

Rosalie nodded.  “I guess they aren’t going on much of a honeymoon, are they?”

I shook my head.  “Unfortunately, she could only take a few days off work.  But, even just a few days away will be nice.  I know things have been crazy for them with moving the wedding up.”

“Sometimes I wish Emmett and I had done something smaller,” she said wistfully.

“Yours was a little over the top,” I replied, trying to be diplomatic.

It had been located at the Fairmont ballroom, with over two hundred guests and lavish decorations.  If the work that had been put into Tanya and Riley’s wedding was over the top, Rosalie and Emmett’s was insane.  At least in that case I hadn’t been roped into doing all of the work.  I shook my head, _the things I did for this family…_

She shrugged.  “At the time, I really thought it was what I wanted, but now…I think I’d rather just have something quiet.  Although, I ended up married to the love of my life, so that’s what really mattered.”

I smiled.  “You guys really are amazing together.”

She smiled at me and put her hand on top of mine.  “You thinking about settling down, Edward?” 

I squeezed her hand and sighed.  “Maybe? I don’t know.  Seeing Tanya and Riley, and you and Emmett, and my parents…it made me think about it.”

“And did your hot little photographer have anything to do with it?”

I shrugged.  “I was thinking about it in general before I met her.  But yeah, last night, it certainly crossed my mind.”

“Just be careful,” Rosalie warned.  “It’s easy to get caught up in the idea of how things might play out, and not focus on the real relationship.”

“I know,” I reassured her.  “I’ll keep that in mind.  I just have a good feeling about things.”

“I can’t wait to actually meet her. I didn’t really get a chance to talk to her last night.”

“I think she’ll be here pretty soon. I told her eleven.”

She glanced at the silver watch on her wrist.  “It’s ten to eleven.  Think you can wait that long?”

I rolled my eyes at her.  “I’m sure I can manage.”  The truth was, I was getting antsy to see her _.  What was it about this girl that had me feeling so eager?_  I shook my head to clear my thoughts and went back into the kitchen to get out the drinks ready.  I had just set out the ingredients for Mimosas and Bloody Marys when there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it,” I called out, and Rose shot me a grin from where she was arranging flowers at the dining room table.  Sue me, so I was eager.  I opened the door to see Bella and my face lit up with a smile.

“Hey.” She smiled back at me.

“I’m glad you came.”

We stared awkwardly at each other for a moment. She shifted uncomfortably.  “I wasn’t really sure what to wear, is this okay?”

She had on a blue and white print skirt, with a blue tank top and white short-sleeve cardigan.  It was summery looking and relaxed, without being too casual.  Her hair was down and curly and I couldn’t stop myself from reaching out to touch a curl that hung down over her left shoulder.  I really wanted to see her naked with her hair down like that, preferably in my bed.

“You look great.”  I stepped forward and kissed her forehead and she relaxed against me.  “I am glad to see you.”

She smiled.  “Yeah, you, too. I have to admit you surprised me with the invitation to brunch.”

“Obviously.  You swear I’m not freaking you out?  I’m not usually this…obnoxious.” I chuckled, feeling awkward for the way I’d been acting.

She laughed.  “There are worse things than a hot guy pursuing me.”

“I promise I’m not a stalker or anything.  I’m just really looking forward to getting to know you better,” I explained.

“I’d like that.”

“C’mon, come inside.”  I tilted my head at her and held out my hand.  She took it and walked inside with me.  My mother was just pulling the French toast out of the oven when I led Bella into the kitchen.  She turned to place it on the counter and her face lit up with a smile when she saw Bella.

“Bella! I am so glad you came.  I would have invited you last night if I’d had a chance.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I actually wanted to thank you for hiring me to photograph the wedding.  It was a great opportunity.”

“Good, I am so glad.  No more work talk now, though.  You’re our guest.  I am so glad you and Edward hit it off so well.”

“Uh, yes.  I was a bit surprised by that myself,” Bella admitted.  She looked up at me and smiled and I felt my heart thud in my chest.   _Shit, what was this girl doing to me?_  “Your matchmaking worked.”

“Mom?” I turned to look at her and she smiled sheepishly at me. 

“I didn’t do anything.  I just saw a lovely, brilliant photographer and suggested she be sure to take a lot of photos of you.”

I shook my head.  “I don’t believe that for a minute.  Bella?”

She raised her hands in mock surrender and laughed.  “No way am I getting in the middle of this.”

“Smart girl.”  I leaned down and kissed her forehead.  “Let’s go get a drink.  There are Mimosas and Bloody Marys in the dining room.”

She followed me inside and once we were away from everyone else I spoke.  “You feeling okay?  Not too awkward?” I asked her. 

She shrugged.  “A little awkward, but I’m glad I came.”

“Good.  Drink?”

“Mimosa, please.”

She took one from my fingers and I grabbed a Bloody Mary.  “Don’t like champagne?”

I shrugged.  “I like vodka more.”

She giggled.  “At eleven A.M?  Is there something you need to tell me, Edward?”

“I promise, I don’t have a drinking problem. I’m just really ready for all of the wedding stuff to be over.  It’s great, and I am glad my parents could host it for Tanya and Riley, but it’s a lot of work.  We’ve spent the last few weeks going non-stop.”

“I thought you lived in Seattle?” she asked.

“I do.  I took last week off work to help though, and I’ve been here the last couple of weekends in a row.”

“Oh, wow.”  She smiled sympathetically.  “That is a lot.”

“It was alright.  I had plenty of vacation, and it was nice to spend more time with my family.”

“They seem great,” she said, taking a sip of her Mimosa.

“I can’t wait for you to meet my sister-in-law, Rosalie.”

“She’s married to your brother, Emmett?”

“Yes.”

“Sorry, I’m just trying to keep everyone straight.”

“It’s going to get a lot harder once the extended family shows up.”

Her eyes widened and she gave me an apprehensive look.  “How many people?”

“About the same as last night.  So, maybe fifty, sixty people.”

"Oh, wow.  All relatives?”

“No, some are friends of Riley and Tanya.  But I do have quite a few aunts and uncles and cousins, and all of their spouses and kids.  And my grandma.”

“I met her last night.  She seems really sweet.”

“She is, kind of a spit-fire, though, sometimes.  I wouldn’t underestimate her.”

Bella gave me a nervous look and took another drink.  “I guess I am kinda nervous about meeting her then.”

“I thought you met her last night?” I asked, confused.

“I know, but I met her as the photographer, not as the girl who is dating her grandson.  I mean,” she looked down at her drink, twirling it in her fingers, “we are dating now, right?”

“Hey.”  I gently tilted her chin up so her eyes met mine.  “If it’s not moving too fast, I’d really like to date you.  And my grandma is going to love you, I promise.”

She sighed and set the champagne glass down on the table and wrapped her arms around my waist.  I followed suit with my drink, and when my hands were free, I held her close to me.

“I’m sorry I’m being so weird about this.” She sighed.

“Hey, this is all new to me, too,” I admitted. “I’ve never felt like this about anyone before, Bella.  I just really think there’s something here, and I want to find out if I’m right.  No pressure, and if I’m moving too fast, let me know, okay?”

“Okay.”  She went up on her toes and pressed her lips to mine briefly.  “I’m fine.  No more freaking out.”

I gently pulled her lips to mine again and kissed her more thoroughly.  She tasted like oranges, fresh and sweet, and I wouldn’t have stopped, except for the person quietly clearing their throat in the background.  I reluctantly pulled back from Bella to see her eyes, bright and shining at mine, and I smiled involuntarily, feeling unbelievably happy to have her in my arms.  I turned to look, and saw Rosalie in the doorway with a grin on her face.  Maybe we were getting a little out of hand, but I really didn’t want to stop.  For a moment I wondered if anyone would notice if I dragged Bella upstairs to my old bedroom.

“If you two can separate long enough, I could use some help getting the food in here.”  Bella and I gave each other sheepish grins and followed Rosalie into the kitchen.  Rose stuck her hand out at Bella, and introduced herself.

“I’m Rosalie, I’m married to Emmett, Edward’s older brother.  I know we sort of met yesterday, but I thought I’d officially introduce myself.”

“It’s nice to actually meet you.”  Bella gave Rosalie a smile and I fell into step behind them.

“I am really excited to see the pictures you did yesterday.  How did you get into photography?” Rosalie asked.

Bella smiled at her, and they both took large platters to carry into the dining room from where they were waiting on the kitchen island.  I followed with several more, surreptitiously listening to them talk.

“I’ve always enjoyed it.  My parents got me a really basic camera when I was a kid, and I’ve been fascinated with it ever since.  In high school I was on the yearbook committee, took a class, and did a few senior portraits for some friends.  When I graduated and went to U Dub, I decided to major in photography and minor in business.  Right now, I work at Victoria Winter’s Photography in downtown Seattle.  During the school year I just work a few days a week, but for the summer I’m full time.  Summer is the busiest season, so it works out well.”

“That’s really great.  Do you get to do much photography at the studio?”

Bella shook her head.  “No, it’s mostly office work, but I’ve learned a ton.  She has an assistant, Bree, who is a bit older than I am.  She’s really amazing.  I know someday she hopes to take over for Victoria.”

“What about you?” Rosalie asked.

Bella shrugged.  “I’m going to play it by ear.  I need more experience before I feel comfortable branching out on my own.  That’s why I was so excited to get this gig.”

Rosalie squeezed Bella’s shoulder and they headed back into the kitchen for more food.

“We’re so glad you came.  I know Tanya was really happy, and we’re all thrilled that you and Edward hit it off.”

Bella glanced back at me and smiled.  “I’m pretty happy about that, too.”

We carried the last of the food into the dining room, and just as we finished, the doorbell rang.  My mother answered it, and the guests began to trickle in.  Bella, Rosalie and I fixed plates and took a seat in the living room, balancing our plates on our laps as we ate.

“So, what do you do, Rosalie?” Bella asked.

“I’m an accountant.  I know, number-crunching doesn’t seem exciting, but I love it.”

“No, that’s great.  I think it’s wonderful that you enjoy it so much. I may need your services when I do have my own studio someday,” Bella said.

Rosalie smiled at her, no doubt happy to have someone who didn’t immediately roll their eyes and make disparaging comments about her career.  In fact, at her wedding she’d nearly decked an old guy who condescendingly told her she didn’t need to worry her pretty head about a career now that she was married.  I’d nearly decked him as well.  It was just a good thing Emmett hadn’t been around.

“It will be nice to have a little bit of a break once the baby comes,” Rosalie smoothed her hand over her stomach and Bella glanced down.  Rosalie was only four months along, and on her tall frame, it wasn’t very obvious yet, but there was a distinct roundness beginning to show.

Bella giggled.  “I wondered if you were pregnant, but I am always afraid to ask someone, in case they may have just gained a little weight.  I would hate to be rude.”

Rosalie laughed.  “No, I’m sixteen weeks, so any day it’ll start becoming really obvious.”

“Is it your first?”

“Yes, we’re very excited.”

“Well, congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Rosalie beamed at her, and I smiled and took a bite of the egg casserole on my plate.  It was nice to see that they’d hit it off.  Not that it was difficult.  Rosalie had come a long way from the withdrawn girl I’d met when she and Emmett had begun dating.  Now she was much more friendly and open.

Bella ate quietly for a minute before she turned to me.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

I reached over and squeezed her thigh, wanting to reassure her, but also completely unable to keep my hands off of her.  “It’s okay, I’m glad you and Rosalie are getting to know each other.”

“She seems really great,” Bella said quietly.

“She is.  She and Emmett are perfect together.”

“I talked to him a little bit yesterday; he was nice.”

I laughed. “Most of the time.  He’s my brother so I have to hate him occasionally.”

"Is that how that works?”  Bella laughed.  “I’m an only child, so I missed all of that.”

“We still like to drive each other crazy, but we are close.” 

“That must be nice.”

“Are you finished with your food?” I asked.

She took another bite of her French toast, and when she finished, she smiled at me.  “I am now.”

“Would you like to go talk to my grandma with me?”

“No, but I will.”

I laughed, pleased by how up front she was.  “You don’t have to.”

"No, it’s fine.  I am a little nervous, but I’m sure she’s very nice.”

I took her plate and dropped it off in the kitchen.  Grandma Platt was sitting in a chair on the sun porch, talking animatedly with my Aunt Ruth.  “And that bitch stole one of my chips.  We were in church!  I couldn’t believe her nerve.”

I stifled a laugh.  The woman was eighty-seven and still as spry and feisty as ever.  She had a running rivalry with one of the other women who played poker at the church.  They used to play Bingo, but she had decided it was too tame and somehow convinced the pastor to introduce poker.  They played for charity with the winner choosing where the proceeds were donated, so it was all above board, but it had scandalized a number of long time church-goers.

“Grandma,” I said, when she took a deep breath.

She turned to me and smiled.  “Edward, my darling boy.  Come here.”

I leaned down to hug her, realizing how frail her shoulders were.  She kissed me soundly on the cheek, and her bright eyes reminded me that although her body wasn’t as strong as it used to be, mentally, she was still as sharp as ever.

“Grandma, I have someone I’d like to introduce you to.”  I stepped back and Bella smiled bashfully at her.

“Just how bad do you think my memory is?  I met this lovely young lady last night.”

I laughed.  “I know you did, but I want to introduce her as the girl I’m dating.”

She chuckled.  “You move fast.  Good for you though.  Someone else might have snatched her up.  She is a looker.”

Bella smiled at Grandma, still looking a little bashful.  “It’s very nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Ma’am?  Oh no, that won’t do.  Call me Grandma Myrtle.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Grandma Myrtle.”

She patted the seat beside her.  “Have a seat; I want to get a good look at you.”

Bella glanced over at me for reassurance as she sat down; I gave her a comforting smile and she relaxed and turned back to Grandma and said, “The wedding yesterday was beautiful, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.  I do like this trend of outdoor weddings.  So much less stuffy than in a church.”

“Better lighting, too,” Bella commented and grandma smiled.

“I can’t wait to see those photos you took.   You make sure I get a copy of Edward dancing with Lucy, okay?”

“Well, Tanya has all of the photos and she’s the one who is going to touch them up and get them ready to print, but if she doesn’t give you one, tell Edward and I’ll make sure you do.”

“Thank you, dear.”  She patted Bella’s hand.  “I knew I was going to like you.”

“So, explain to me exactly who Lucy is to you, Edward,” Bella said, looking up at me.  I took a seat on the floor next to her and began.

“Tanya and I are cousins by marriage.  My mom’s brother Bud was working for the State Department as a diplomat.  He got sent to Russia during the Cold War, and fell in love with a woman named Sasha Borovsky.  He ended up staying there permanently, because it was very difficult for her to leave the country at that time.  They married and had three girls.  When Tanya came over from Russia to study here, my parents sponsored her and they got to be very close.  She met Riley while she was here.  Her two sisters came shortly after.  Kate met her husband, Garrett, and they had Lucy.  So, I guess Lucy is a distant cousin.  I think that’s how that works, I don’t know.  She’s the only little kid in our family at the moment, so everyone dotes on her.  Once she was old enough to walk, she pretty much latched on to me.  No idea why.”

“It’s the hair,” Grandma Myrtle said in a stage whisper.  “All the girls love the hair.”

I rolled my eyes at her but Bella nodded.  “It is pretty spectacular.”

I groaned.  “I see, you two are going to start ganging up on me, aren’t you?”

They nodded and smiled at each other.  “I’ve been needing an ally, Edward,” Grandma said.  “I like this one.  Hold onto her.”

I reached over, grabbing Bella’s hand and squeezing.  “That’s the plan.”

We talked to Grandma and Aunt Ruth for a while longer before we made the rounds to the rest of the family.  Bella was a bit nervous, but she was friendly and polite.  It wasn’t hard to see that they were all charmed by her, and I had to practically drag her away from my Great Uncle George who was attempting to flirt with her.

I pulled her away, intending to see if she wanted to go outside, but Tanya and Riley’s arrival sidetracked us.  The entire family descended on them and we waited patiently to give them our congratulations.  When the crowd cleared and Tanya saw Bella, she reached over to give her a hug.

“You came!  I was going to invite you, but I ran out of time before we left.”

“Edward invited me,” Bella said quietly.  Tanya gasped, her hands flying to her cheeks in a gesture of surprise so comical that I had to stifle a laugh.

“Are you…? Oh my goodness, this is so wonderful.  You two are…” she trailed off and I completed her thought.

"Yes, I asked Bella out on a date for next weekend.”

“Oh, this makes me so happy.  The thought that my wedding might have brought you two together.”  She grabbed Bella by the shoulders and loudly kissed each cheek.  “This is the best wedding gift ever.”

Bella tried not to flinch away from the excessive display of affection, but I could tell that she was a little overwhelmed.  I gently pulled her away from Tanya and put my arm around her shoulder.

“Easy, Tanya!  Not everyone is used to you.”

“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry,” she apologized to Bella.  “I am a little bit…how do you say,,,?  Excitable.  Yes, that’s the word.  I am just so very happy.”

“It’s fine,” Bella reassured her.  “Now, your photos are in a disc on Carlisle’s desk in the study.”

Tanya gasped.  “I must see them.  Come, Riley.”

“But I was going to get food,” he protested as she dragged him away.

“Food later, pictures now.”

I laughed as he looked wistfully over his shoulder at the dining room table.  I looked down at Bella.  “Why don’t we make up plates for both of them so they can eat while they look at the photos.”

“Okay,” she agreed.  “Is there anything Tanya doesn’t eat?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

We filled plates and took them into the study where a small crowd had gathered around my father’s desk, all enraptured by the photos.  Tanya and Riley took the plates distractedly; even Riley was too intent to really focus on the food.  I looked at the photos, amazed at how good they were, even raw and untouched.  Although, I had to admit my focus wasn’t completely on the pictures.  I kept thinking about Bella bent backwards over the desk and the way her body had moved against mine.  So not appropriate for a family brunch, but I couldn’t seem to think of anything else when she was around.

Bella groaned and buried her head in my shoulder.  “Sometimes I hate looking at my photography.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I just always feel weird about it when other people are around.”

“Would you rather go outside and talk for a bit?” I asked, hoping to at least spend a little time alone with her today.

“That would be great,” she said.

We turned, only to see Kate, Garrett and Lucy in the doorway.  At this rate we were never going to escape my family.

“Uncle Edward!” Lucy cried out and hopped down from her father’s arms.  She launched herself at me and I managed to grab her and swing her up into my arms.

“Lucy-girl.” I covered her with kisses as she squealed and squirmed. “Did you have fun last night?”

“I did.  You wanna dance with me again?” she asked hopefully.

“Not right now, but maybe sometime soon,” I promised, and she cheered.

“C’mon, let’s give your Uncle Edward a break.  You need to go have breakfast,” Kate said, taking her from me.  Lucy pouted and buried her face in Kate’s neck.

“Not hungry,” she protested in a muffled voice.

“You were just talking about Great Aunt Esme’s French toast on the way here.”

“Okay.”  Lucy sighed.

I turned to Bella and smiled.  “Let’s see if we can make it outside this time.”

She smiled at me, and once we were outside and away from prying eyes, I leaned down and kissed her.  She relaxed against me and kissed me back, her fingers clutching at my shirt as the kiss grew heated.

“I see why you wanted to come out here,” she teased me breathlessly when I finally pulled away.

“That wasn’t the only reason.”

 “It was a good reason though.”  She smiled at me and I brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek.

“Hey, let’s go sit on the swings while we talk,” I suggested.

She smiled and followed me over to the old swing set that Emmett and I used to play on.  I held the ropes while she took a seat, and then pushed her gently to start her swinging before I took a seat on the other one.

“Was today too much?” I asked.

She shrugged, a bit of a frown forming on her forehead.  “Not really.  I mean, I feel a little bit turned around.  I certainly never expected this to happen.  And spending the day with your family, before we’ve actually gone on a date, is a little bit overwhelming, but I like you, Edward, and I’d like to know you better.  I’m not going to freak out just because the situation is a little bit different than anything I’ve ever dealt with.”

“So, meeting the relatives wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be?”

She chuckled.  “No, I like them all a lot.”

“Grandma adores you.  And she is notoriously picky.  She hated one of my ex-girlfriends.”

 “Well, I’m glad.”

I heaved a sigh of relief.  “Good.  Because I like you too, and I want to get to know more about you.   I’m really, really not trying to scare you off.  My comment last night was probably not the best idea. I was trying to be funny, and maybe it kind of backfired.  I’m not saying I’m in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, even though it kind of came across that way.”  I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.  “What I am saying is that I see a lot of potential for us and I’d like to give it a shot.  I hope this week we can text and maybe talk on the phone.  And I’d like to take you out next weekend.  Does that work for you?”

“That sounds perfect.  And I guess we should have this talk now.  You say you’d like to date, does that mean exclusivity or not?”

I was glad that she asked, and that we didn’t seem to be having a difficult time communicating, aside from my idiotic rambling. “To be honest, I’d prefer to be exclusive, but I don’t want to push you.  I will say this though, I’m not dating anyone else at the moment, nor is there anyone I’ve been interested in.”

“That’s fine.  I’m not dating anyone right now, either.”  She sighed.  “I think I owe you an apology.  I had this assumption in my head that last night was just a one-time thing, which obviously wasn’t the case.  And I think it’s because I assumed certain things about you, and that’s not fair.”

“What kind of things?”

She looked down and scuffed her toe across the grass.  “That because you’re so attractive, you’re not the type to want something more serious.  Which is about as far from the truth as possible, I guess.”

I nodded.  “Yeah.  Christ, I might as well just tell you about my past.” She gave me a startled look and I hastened to reassure her.  “No skeletons or really horrible relationships, I promise; nothing that you need to worry about.  It’ll just give you a better idea of where I’m coming from.”

“Oh, okay.”

I opened my mouth to continue, but I was interrupted by Emmett barreling out of the house.  “Edward!” he called out.

“What’s wrong?” I stood up quickly, knowing that Emmett wouldn’t look that worried for no reason.  “What happened?”

“It’s Lucy, she fell and broke her arm, and she’s crying for you.  We’ve got to take her to the E.R., but she won’t go unless you ride in the car with her.”

“Shit.  Okay.” I turned to Bella, but she had already stood up and was brushing herself off.

“Don’t worry about it, Edward.  I’ll grab my stuff from the house and head out.  Text me when you get back from the hospital.”

“Thank you.”  I kissed her quickly and we both jogged to the house.  She gathered her things and I kissed her again by her car before sliding into Carlisle’s already packed car.  Lucy was in her car seat in the middle of the back, Kate was on Lucy’s right, and Garrett was in the front passenger seat.  

“It hurts, Uncle Edward,” she sniffed.  She had tear tracks down her cheeks, but I could see that she was trying to be brave.  

“I know, Lucy.”  I grabbed her uninjured hand and held on.  Thankfully, the ride to the hospital was short, and thanks to a quiet afternoon and a bit of pull from Carlisle, she was in and out as quickly as possible.  Some x-rays, a bright pink cast, and some painkillers later, and she was snoozing in her father’s arms as I kissed her blond curls and packed my things to head back to Seattle.  I sent Bella a quick text before I left.    
  
 ** _Thanks for being so understanding, Lucy’s ok.  Just a simple break.  Headed back to Seattle now. <E_**  
  
 **_Good!  I was worrying about her.  I just got back to Seattle about 20 minutes ago.  Going to have a relaxing evening watching movies and then go to bed early.  I’m exhausted. <B_**  
  
 **_Sounds nice.  I’ll probably do the same. <E_**  
  
 **_Night!  I’ll give you a call tomorrow night, okay? <Bx _**  
  
**_Sounds great.  Night. <Ex_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like Edward’s POV? I’m dying to hear what you thought about the chapter!


	4. Chapter 3 - Question and Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely validation beta on Twilighted was able to get the previous chapter up faster than I anticipated! LisaDawn75 is awesome. Huge thanks to her, and to Sunflower3759 for her hard work tidying up my chapters! I couldn’t do this without them!
> 
> You guys sent me such wonderful reviews and I am still amazed at how excited all of you are about this story. It makes me so happy!

 

**Chapter Three – Question and Answer**

**BPOV**

 

Edward’s hasty departure at the brunch left me with a lot of questions.  It was sweet that he was so worried about Lucy, but now, I was incredibly curious about his past.  It wasn’t that I doubted him, but I wanted to know what he’d planned to tell me.  

I drove back to my parents’ house and unlocked the door, looking around for my mother. I heard a distracted, “Hey, Bella,” from the kitchen as I made my way into the house.

 

“Hey, Mom,” I called out.  “I’m gonna go pack.”

 

“Okay,” she yelled back.  “I’ll be up in a few.”

 

I jogged up the stairs, eager to head back to my apartment.  It had been nice visiting them for the past few weeks now that the semester was over, but I was glad to be heading back to Seattle today.

 

I pulled my suitcase out from the closet and tossed it down on my bed.  My mother had apparently done laundry and there was a neatly folded basketful of my clothes waiting for me.  I was nearly done packing when she knocked on my door. 

 

“You ready to head back?”

 

“Yep.  Just about.”

 

“How did it go yesterday?”   Both of my parents had been asleep when I’d gotten home the night before and my dad was at work and my mom was out in her studio when I left this morning, so I hadn’t had a chance to talk to either of them since the wedding.  She took a seat on the bed beside my suitcase and I looked at her and smiled.

 

“Great.  Mrs. Cullen was wonderful, and the bride, Tanya, was too.  I got a lot of really wonderful shots.”

 

“Good.”

 

“How is your painting going?” I asked her.

 

Renee was the local art teacher, but she was also a watercolor painter who had sold a fair amount of her work at a gallery in Port Angeles.

 

She sighed, and brushed her hand across her forehead.  It was streaked with green paint and I smiled.  It was more unusual to see her without it, than with it, and we only ever mentioned it to her if she was about to leave the house that way.

 

“It’s okay.  I’m having trouble with the light on the window of the farmhouse.”

Her current piece was of an old abandoned house just outside of Forks.  We’d gone out together the week before and I’d photographed it while she painted.  She had my photographs for reference and was finishing it up this week.

 

“You should send Cynthia a thank you note by the way,” she said, changing the subject.

 

“You’re right.” I nodded.  “If you have note cards I can use, I’ll do it before I leave.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I should probably write one to Esme Cullen, too, although maybe that would be weird.”  I stuffed the last sock in the suitcase and zipped it.

 

“Why would that be weird?”

 

“Uh, I kind of have a date with her son Edward for next weekend.”  I hauled the suitcase off the bed and put it on the floor by the door.

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yep.  He’s a journalist at the Seattle Times.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at me. “How old is he?”

 

“Twenty-seven.”

 

“Oh, that’s not bad.  For some reason I thought I remembered him being older than that.”

 

“He has an older brother,” I offered.

 

“Oh, that’s probably it.  So where were you this morning?” she asked.

 

“Edward invited me to the post wedding brunch.” I tried to suppress the stupid grin I got whenever I thought about him.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“What does hmm mean, Mom?”

 

I’m just surprised.  I haven’t seen you excited about anyone since Jake.”

 

I shrugged.  “Edward’s a really nice guy.  I’m looking forward to our date.”

 

“Good.  I hope it works out.  You better call me after your date and tell me how it goes.  I can’t wait to hear all about him.”

 

“I will.”

 

She hugged me and walked out the door before turning back to me.  “Oh, I’ll grab you that stationary now.”

 

When she returned, I wrote the letters and hugged my mom goodbye before piling my stuff in the backseat of my car.

 

On the way to the police station to say goodbye to my father, I dropped the letters off at the post office.  I had decided to write one to Esme anyway, and thanked her for the opportunity to photograph the wedding.  It was short, but heartfelt and if things with Edward worked out, I knew I was going to have a lot to be grateful for.

 

My father was in his office drinking what was probably his sixty-seventh cup of coffee for the day when I stopped in.

 

“Bella!” He stood up and hugged me.  “I am glad you stopped to say goodbye on your way out.”

 

“Hey, Dad.”

 

“How did the wedding go?”

 

“It was good, I’m glad I did it.”

 

“Good.  Make sure you text your mother when you get to Seattle, okay?”

 

“Of course.  What time are you out of here?”

 

“Oh, I’m on until three.  And then your mother is making me pot roast.”  He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

 

“It’s nearly seventy degrees out,” I commented.  “Doesn’t that seem too heavy for this time of year?” 

 

He shrugged.  “You know I can never get enough pot roast.”  It was true, he would probably eat it every day if she would make it that often.

 

I chuckled and hugged him tight.  “All right, I’m out of here, Dad.”

 

“Drive carefully,” he warned me.

 

“I will.  You be careful too,” I reminded him.  He was chief of police in our small town, and although I tried not to dwell on it, I did worry about something happening to him.

 

“Always am.  Love you, Kiddo.”

 

“Love you, too, Dad.”

 

With a final hug from my father I left the station and swung by the Brandon’s house.  Alice’s mom answered the door with a big smile.

 

“How did the wedding go, Bella?” she asked, stepping back for me to come inside.  In the entryway, I kicked off my shoes like always and followed her into the kitchen.

 

“It was great.”  It was nice to have so many people who cared about how it had gone, but I felt like I was answering the same three questions over and over.  “I’m very happy with the way everything turned out.  I can’t thank you enough for recommending me.”

 

“Oh you’re welcome.  You’re such a talented photographer, I’m happy to recommend you to anyone who needs your services.  Isn’t Esme just wonderful?”

 

“She is,” I agreed.  “The whole family was very nice.” I took a seat at the counter and relaxed, knowing Alice would be down in a few.

 

“Anyone in particular?” she gave me a speculative look.

 

I smiled at her.  “What could you possibly mean, Mrs. Brandon?”

 

She laughed.  “I was just wondering if maybe you talked to a certain very single, very handsome Edward Cullen.”

 

“I did.”  She looked at me expectantly and I took pity on her.  “I have a date with him for next weekend.”

 

She squealed and clapped her hands together, looking hardly any older than Alice.  “I am so excited.”

 

“I take it you and Mrs. Cullen were plotting something.”

 

She shrugged.  “We thought it was a good opportunity.  You know I think of you like another daughter, and Edward really is a great guy.”

 

“Well, your scheming worked.  We did hit it off.”  I bit the inside of my cheek at the thought of just how well we’d hit it off.  No need to go into details there.

 

“Wonderful.”  She hugged me.  “Now let’s go see what’s taking Alice so long.”

 

She helped us load Alice’s suitcase and a number of bags of food into the backseat and then Alice and I were on our way back to Seattle.

 

“So, I overheard you and my mom.  You found a date at the wedding?” Alice asked.

 

“I did.” I laughed.  “Edward Cullen.”

 

“Hmm, you know, I’m sure I met him when I was a kid, but I can’t picture him.”

 

“He’s cute.”

 

“I figured.  Do you still have the photos on your camera?”

 

“No, they’re on the laptop.  If you can dig it out of the backseat, you can look.”

 

“Awesome.”  She unhooked her seat belt and turned around to root in the backseat for where my laptop case was buried under the bags of food.  After a moment she triumphantly held it up and she clicked her seat belt back into place and powered the laptop up.  “So, tell me more about the wedding.”

 

“It was perfect.  The bride was really sweet, I got a ton of great shots, and I got laid.”

 

She turned to me with her jaw nearly on the floor in surprise.  “You WHAT?”

 

“I got laid.”

 

She blinked at me for a moment.  “I…wow…where did that come from?”

 

I shrugged a little sheepishly and told her what had happened with Edward.

 

“Oh my God, you never do things like that, Bella.”

 

“I know,” I admitted.

 

“He must be hot.”

 

“He is.”

 

“If your laptop would hurry up, I could see.  Tell me what he looks like.”

 

“He’s at least six foot two or three, he has reddish brown hair and green eyes.”

 

“Oooh.  How was he?”

 

I smiled. “Incredible.  Plus, he invited me to the brunch they had this morning and we have a date for Friday.”

 

“I’m just so happy you got laid, you needed it.”

 

I laughed.  “Yeah, probably.  It has been a while.”

 

“Oh, finally!” she said.  She was logged in to my computer and browsing through the photos.  “You said tall, red-brown hair and green eyes, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh my God, please tell me this is him.” She tilted the computer so I could see it and I glanced over quickly before returning my eyes to the road.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wow.  What a hottie.  If I didn’t have Jasper, I’d do him.”

 

“That’s deeply disturbing, Alice.”

 

She giggled and continued to click through the photos.  “You did a great job.”

 

“On picking up a guy?”

 

“That, too, but I meant with the photographs.  They look great.  The bride is gorgeous.”

 

“I know.  At first I thought Edward was the groom, I mean, who else is hot enough to be with her, right?”

 

She scrolled through the pictures and gasped.  “Wait, the groom is this guy?”

 

I snuck a quick glance at the screen and nodded.  “I know.  I feel like such a bitch, because she’s so much hotter than he is, but he’s a complete sweetheart, and it’s obvious she is nuts about him.  It just goes to show you can’t assume anything.”

 

“No kidding.  Ugh, we are terrible people.  It’s just…you don’t see many couples who are that drastically different looking.  I mean, unless the guy is a billionaire.  He’s not, right?”

 

“No, he’s not.  I mean, he has a good job, but so does she.  And from what I can tell they’re wildly in love with each other.”

 

“That’s so sweet,” Alice said.  “Oh, this one, with Edward dancing with the little girl...be still my heart.”

 

“I know, adorable, right?”

 

“I can’t even stand it, it’s so cute.  She’s not his, is she?” Alice asked.

 

I laughed.  “No, she’s Tanya’s niece.”

 

“Even cuter.”

 

“Ugh, that would have been weird,” I admitted.

 

“If he had a kid?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Mmm, definitely.”

 

“Thankfully, I’m pretty sure that’s not the case.  He was going to tell me about his exes earlier, but we got interrupted.  Lucy broke her arm.”

 

“Lucy is the little one?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Aww, poor thing.”

 

“I know.  So I kinda got left hanging.  I don’t think that he has anything too crazy in his past, at least he said he didn’t.  But for some reason he wanted me to hear it.” I shrugged.

 

“Well, that doesn’t have to be a bad thing.  Maybe he was just trying to be open and upfront about everything.”

 

“I hope so,” I sighed. “I’m already so into him.”

 

“Obviously you’re not playing hard to get like I did.”

 

“You tortured Jasper,” I teased her.  “You made the poor guy woo you for months.”

 

“I’m worth wooing,” she protested.

 

“Are you saying I’m not?” I joked.

 

“Pfftt, that’s not what I meant.  But I had fun dragging it out with Jasper.  He was just so adorable with those earnest blue eyes when he serenaded me on my guitar.”

 

“You are a cruel, cruel woman.”  I shook my head and laughed.  Alice’s determination not to get in a relationship ,,, and Jasper’s subsequent wooing had been epic.  They’d been together for almost two years now, but I still couldn’t believe what she’d put him through.

 

We spent the rest of the ride to Seattle laughing and joking and the afternoon was equally relaxing.  Alice headed over to Jasper’s place and after I put away my things I curled up on the couch with some movies.  I was glad when I got Edward’s text that Lucy was all right and tried not to spend the entire night thinking about him instead of the movies I was trying to watch.  I wasn’t very successful.

 

**~LWP~**

 

In the morning I got ready for work, eager to get back to the studio.  When I unlocked the door at ten minutes to nine, Victoria was already there at her desk.  She turned to greet me with a smile.  She was in her late thirties and one of the most beautiful and successful women I’d ever met.  Her studio was located in a large, old storefront.  The front door opened into a stylish, comfortable sitting area where client meetings took place.  A frosted glass divider separated it from the office space we used, and stairs along the side wall led to the upper floor that housed the actual studio space.  It was a large open area divided by curtained panels that hung from the ceiling.  The back of the upstairs had a storage area for props and furniture and a small dressing area for clients to use if they wanted to change outfits partway through the shoot.  It was a flexible open studio space with great natural light and a relaxed modern vibe.

 

Victoria opened her studio about ten years before, and although it had taken a few years to become successful, she was now quite well known in the Seattle area.  I’d thought it was a long shot when I’d applied for a job, but she had been impressed with my portfolio and hired me on the spot.  The last few years made me realize just how lucky I was.  Very few of my fellow photography majors had been able to find jobs in studios, or were in unpaid internships.

 

“Welcome back, did you enjoy your trip home?” Victoria asked, smiling at me.

 

“Yes, it was great.  Thanks for giving me the time off.”

 

She shrugged and waved off my thanks.  “It worked out fine, and Bree was happy to pick up some extra hours.”

 

“I got a freelance gig while I was there,” I told her.

“Oh nice!  Senior portrait or wedding?”

“Weddin, actually.” I logged in to my computer and looked up at Victoria.  “Friend of a friend’s mom.  Well, she hired me, but the bride was her niece.”

“How’d it go?”

“Great, I am really happy with the way they turned out.  I’ll have to show you later.”

“You editing them?”

“No, she wanted to do it herself.  She’s a graphic designer.  Although, I’ll do some of my favorites to put in my portfolio.”

“No bride drama?”

“None at all, she was really sweet.  The whole night went perfectly.”  I thought about Edward and bit my lip, trying to suppress the stupid smile that tended to form whenever I thought about him.

“Hey, I recognize that look.  That’s more than just the look of a happy photographer who got some great shots for her portfolio.  There’s a guy involved, isn’t there?” Victoria asked teasingly, glancing at me over her shoulder.

“Crap.  You know me too well.  Yeah, there’s a guy.”

She turned completely around in her chair.  “Tell me everything.”

“I do kind of have some work I need to get caught up on.” I laughed.  

“Pfftt,” she scoffed.  “This is better than work.”

“Okay, Boss.”

I told her about Edward and she gave me a gleeful smile.  “That’s fantastic, Bella.”

“You don’t think I was unprofessional?” I asked.  It was the one thing that been worrying me since it happened.

“If he had been the one to hire you, or you’d missed part of the wedding to hook up with him, yes.  Or, of course if he were the groom.  That’s a big no-no.   But under the circumstances, no, I don’t think it was unprofessional.  It’s not often you meet a guy like that and the feeling is mutual.”

“Good.” I sighed.  “I was kinda feeling guilty about it.”

“Obviously if it got to be a habit, I’d be concerned.  But you’re twenty-two, Bella, enjoy it!”

“Oh trust me, I will.  We have a date this weekend.”

“I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

“Well, let me get some work done today, okay?”

“You’d think you were the boss around here or something,” she teased me.

I laughed and got to work.  I spent the morning replying to emails from customers, and forwarding a select few to Victoria to deal with directly.  Most were simple questions about pricing and shoot locations that I was able to answer easily.  Once that was over I printed out and put together contract and model release paperwork packets for Victoria to use at client meetings.  In no time at all it was noon.

“You can take your break now, Bella,” Victoria suggested and I looked up from the filing I’d been doing and glanced at the clock.

“Oh wow.  The day flew by.  I brought my lunch; do you have time to look over the wedding photos with me on break?”

“That would be great.  Why don’t you get it all set up and I’ll go grab my lunch from next door.”

“Okay.”  

I was halfway through my turkey on twelve grain when she came back.  I set the photos to run as a slideshow and narrated while we ate.  When we got to the first picture of Edward, I pointed him out and her jaw dropped.

“Holy shit he’s hot.  You said he modeled?”

“Yeah, to put himself through school I guess.”

“Nice.  What’s he do now?”

“He’s a journalist for The Seattle Times.”

“Impressive.  Have you Googled his modeling photos?”

“Not yet.  I’ve been so tempted to though.”

“Do it, I wanna see.”   

I laughed, and clicked on a web browser.  I was just about to type in his name when my phone rang.

“Victoria Winters Photography, this is Bella speaking.  How may I help you?”

“Bella, it’s James, can I talk to Vickie?”

“Of course.  Let me transfer you to her phone.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

I transferred the call.  “Victoria, it’s your husband.”

“Thanks!” she waved at me and I threw away the trash from my lunch and got to work editing some of the photos that Victoria had taken while I was on vacation.  Bree had made headway, but she hadn’t been able to tackle everything.  I half-listened to Victoria talk to James, noticing the way her voice softened and she relaxed in her chair.  He had kind of intimidated me when I met him two years before when I began the job.  He was handsome, with lightly tanned skin and blond hair pulled back into a neat ponytail.  His eyes were a cool, piercing blue and he was a fairly serious person most of time, so I’d gotten the impression that he was cold and unfriendly.

He worked for Boeing in their commercial airline division as an Aeronautical Engineer and he was absolutely brilliant.  Unfortunately, like a lot of people who were of extraordinarily high intelligence, his social skills weren’t stellar.  I had been a little uncomfortable around him at first.  It had almost seemed like he disliked me, and I couldn’t figure out why.  The more I got to know him though, the more I realized that initially, he was just a very reserved person.  He seemed to have no idea how to make small-talk and he felt uncomfortable with new people.

 

But when I saw him with Victoria, I got an entirely different perspective on him.  They had been married for nearly fifteen years and they spoke every day at lunch.  He absolutely adored her, and the feeling was mutual.  They were nothing alike, and yet they seemed to work together really well.  Sometimes he surprised her with lunch out, and he always called me first to see how her day was going so he didn’t interrupt anything important.  

I smiled to myself, thinking of Edward and how solicitous he was.  I was a little nervous about the date, but excited, too.  It was the first time in a long time that I felt eager about a new relationship.  I’d gone out on a few dates since Jake and I had ended things, but I hadn’t clicked with anyone.

The rest of my day passed in a blur of client meetings and photo editing, and when I finally logged off my computer at five o’clock I was glad my day was over.  Alice was out with Jasper, according to the text she’d sent me, and when I got home I gratefully changed into pajamas and heated up leftovers for dinner.  I read for a while, trying not to be too over-eager to talk to him.  When I finally couldn’t wait another moment, I picked up my phone and called him.

 

“Hello.”

“Hey, Edward.”

 

“I’m glad you called,” he said warmly.  “How was your day?”

“Good.  Busy, but really good.  How was yours?”

“Busy.  Now that I’m back they’re piling on the work.  I stayed pretty late tonight to catch up.”

“That’s miserable.”

“That’s the life I signed up for.”  He laughed.  “Still, it’s better than being a doctor like my father and Emmett.”

“I didn’t realize they were both doctors.”

“Yes, they have a small practice together.”

“It never interested you?” I asked.

“No, not at all.  I respect what they do, but it’s definitely not the right job for me.”

“How did you get into journalism?”

“It wasn’t one big thing.  I wrote a lot in school, and joined the newspaper in high school.  I really enjoyed it, so I took some classes in college and got an internship at the paper.”

“I have to admit, I hardly ever read the paper,” I confessed.

He laughed.  “Yeah. We’re struggling to get the younger readers.  Do you read articles online?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, it’ll be interesting to see where the industry ends up.  I think in my lifetime there are going to be a lot of really big changes.”

“I hadn’t really thought too much about it,” I admitted. “But that makes sense.”

“I may find myself without a job,” he joked.

“Well, hopefully not.  And you always have your modeling to fall back on, I guess.”

He laughed.  “Sure.”

We were both silent for a moment and then he sighed.  “So, I guess it’s time for me to tell you about my past.”

“You make me nervous when you say that, Edward,” I admitted.

He chuckled.  “Look, it’s not as scary as it sounds.  No ex-wives or children, no addictions, no mental health issues.  Just a couple of relationships that didn’t go well.”

I let out the breath I’d been holding and he continued.  “I had a couple of girlfriends in high school, nothing serious.  I did the modeling thing in college and uh, had a few one night stands because of it.  The attention was pretty flattering and I guess I took advantage of that.  But I wasn’t that enamored with it when it came right down to it, so I stopped.  I had a couple of semi-serious relationships after that.”

“That’s not so bad,” I teased him, relaxing back onto the pillow.  I’d been so anxious about what his past entailed, but now that I knew I felt a thousand times better.

 

“I know, I just wanted you to know a little bit about my past.  The relationships over the last few years kinda turned me off of the idea of dating for a while.  It wasn’t horrible, no one cheated or lied or anything.  But there was fighting and drama and I got tired of it.  So I took a break.  I’m not desperate to settle down or anything, but I am kinda looking for something more than a fling or a really casual thing.”

 

“That’s fine.”

 

“And please, no drama.  I can’t stand it.”

 

I chuckled.  “I’m low-maintenance.  If I’m upset about something I’ll tell you.  And if I want something, I’ll ask for it, not make you guess.”

 

He sighed with relief. “Good.”

 

“I guess I should tell you about myself, too,” I added.  “I had a couple of typical high school relationships and there was one guy I hooked up with on and off my freshman year of college.  I’ve just had one serious relationship.  I broke up with him about six months ago.  I’ve known him most of my life and we hung out a lot in high school but never dated.  It sort of happened gradually, but we dated for a couple of years.  It didn’t end badly either, we just sort of realized that there wasn’t much else there but friendship.  There wasn’t the passion and fire and need to be together.  It was comfortable, and I cared about him, but it wasn’t heartbreaking to end it.”

 

“Are you guys still friends?”

 

“Yeah, we hang out occasionally.  He has a new girlfriend and she’s cool with it.  I get along with her pretty well.”

 

“That’s nice.”

 

“Yeah, it is.  It could have been really uncomfortable.” I hesitated.  “Uh, can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure, you can ask me anything.”

 

“Are you all right with it?”

 

“With you hanging out with your ex occasionally?  Of course. I mean, I trust you if you say it’s over.  I wouldn’t mind meeting him, maybe the four of us could hang out sometime, if you think that’s a good idea.”

 

“That would be great actually.”

 

“You sound surprised.”

 

“Pleasantly.  I don’t deal with jealousy well.”

 

“Good.  Me either.  That was an issue in one of my past relationships.  I don’t think she ever really fully trusted me.”

 

“That makes it difficult to have much of a relationship.”

 

“I know.” He laughed ruefully.  “Believe me, I know.”

 

“So, we’ve kind of hashed over the past relationship thing, but tell me more about you.  I don’t actually feel like I know you that well.”

 

“Yeah, we sort of started out on page fifty, didn’t we?” Edward chuckled.  “Let’s see, back to page one.   Well, I grew up in Forks, graduated in ‘01 and went right to UDub.  Got my undergrad and modeled.”

 

“How did you get into that anyway?”

 

“Ugh, it’s so embarrassing.  It was a friend of my mom’s.  She’s a talent scout and she suggested I do it when I had a hard time finding jobs that paid enough for school.  My parents would have paid, but I wanted to do it on my own. Emmett’s a doctor, so between undergrad and med school, my parents had spent a lot of money on school for him. He’s paid them back for all of it now, but I wanted to try to pay for it myself.  I got a couple of small scholarships, but nowhere near enough to cover my whole tuition.  When Mary told me about the modeling gig I was kinda hesitant but I figured I should at least check it out.  I never got into anything major, but I did all right with it.  It was enough to pay for school along with the scholarships.  One of the best ones was for a men’s store in Seattle.  They do custom suits and tuxes, so it was easy work, I just had to stand around in a suit and smolder at the camera.”

 

“Smolder?” I had to struggle to keep myself from breaking out into hysterical laughter, but a snicker escaped me.

 

“Be nice.  That’s what the photographer Laurent told me to do.”  He said the name in a snooty French accent and I laughed again.

 

“And you were good at smoldering?” I asked.

 

“Fabulous.  Apparently I also brood well, too.”

 

“Do you pout?” I teased.

 

“Like a dream.”

 

I laughed out loud at that.  “Good to know.”

 

“Emmett called me Zoolander for months.”

 

“Well, you are really, really, ridiculously good looking.”

 

He laughed.  “I could kiss you right now for that.”

 

“For telling you you’re pretty?”

 

“No, for quoting stupid movies to me.”

 

“Oh, well if that’s your thing, baby, I’m your girl.”

 

He chuckled softly.  “You know, I kinda wish I didn’t have to wait until Friday to see you.”

 

“Just kinda?”

 

“Fine, really wish I didn’t have to wait.  I just don’t want to scare you off.”

 

I smiled.  “You’re not going to scare me off, Edward.  I don’t really want to wait until then either.”

 

“So lunch sometime this week? Drinks after work?”

 

“Both?” I offered, hoping I wasn’t the one being too pushy now.

 

“I could definitely do both.  Lunch tomorrow and drinks on Thursday?” he asked.

 

“That sounds good.”

 

“Are you taking any summer classes?”

 

“No, just working right now at the photography studio.”

 

“Want me to pick you up there?”

 

“Sure.”

 

We made plans and I couldn't help but feel giddy that I’d see him the next day.  The only question was what I should wear.  Victoria didn’t have an extremely formal office but she expected us to dress professionally.  I didn’t mind and I had a pretty decent work wardrobe.  It took longer than it should have but I finally settled on a pair of grey trousers and a gauzy purple camisole.  I added a black shrug because the office was usually cool and a pair of black peep toe wedges.   _It’s been a long time since I cared so much about what a guy thought,_ I realized.  It was a little nerve-wracking, but kind of exciting, too.  I fell asleep thinking about Edward and he was still on my mind in the morning when I dressed for work.  I spent a little extra time on my hair and makeup and when I walked out of the apartment there was an extra spring in my step knowing I’d see Edward that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you’re all eager for their first date, but I thought a glimpse of Bella’s life, and some getting to know you questions needed to come first. What did you think of the chapter?
> 
> Looking forward to getting your feedback!


	5. Chapter 4 - Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: As always, huge thanks to Sunflower3759 for beta-ing, and LisaDawn75 for validating! You guys are amazing and I can’t thank you enough!
> 
> I apologize for the delay in posting, I'm still trying to get into a good rhythm with validation and posting. Hopefully it'll be a bit quicker from here on out. Thanks for your patience! I am as eager to get this story out to you as you are to read it!
> 
> This chapter begins before the end of the previous chapter. Generally, I am going to avoid overlapping when I post from the two points of view, but in this case, it tells how they spend their day separately, and their phone conversation that night. I definitely won’t be re-telling each chapter from both points of view.

**EPOV –  Anticipation**

**Chapter 4**

 

Monday morning passed impossibly slowly.  I was eager to see Bella and although I was completely slammed at work, time seemed to crawl.  Most days I loved working as a journalist.  It was challenging but rewarding and I was damn good at it.  Today day, I hated it.  I spent a good portion of the morning staring blankly at my computer screen, wondering when I’d be able to see her again.  We’d made plans to get together on Friday night, but that suddenly seemed so far away. 

           

I wanted to be with her now.  Physically of course, that almost went without saying; it had been some of the most explosive sex I’d ever had.  There was more to it than that though.  Her intellect and her talent as a photographer were just a few of the things about her that intrigued me.

           

A ringing telephone eventually snapped me out of my daze and I finally shook off the stupor I’d been in.  The time I’d taken off work to help with the wedding had put me behind, and now that I was back there was a mile long list of things I had to catch up on.  I sighed and went over my to-do list for the day, muttering under my breath in frustration at missing an entire week of work to help with the wedding.  I was happy for Tanya and Riley and I hadn’t been about to leave all of the work to my parents, but damn, hosting a wedding was too much fucking work.

 

With another long sigh I began to work on the article that I’d half completed before my week off, and did everything I could to keep Bella out of my thoughts.  A frustrating phone call to the mayor’s office finally wiped everything from my mind but the task at hand and I was startled when Mike spoke to me.  

 

“Cullen.”

 

I lifted my head from the notepad I’d been scribbling my thoughts on and stared up at him.  “What?” I asked blankly.

 

“I’ve been trying to get your fucking attention for twenty minutes now.”

 

“Sorry.” I sat back and threw down my pen, raking my hand through my hair in frustration.  This article was going to be a nightmare to write and I was irritated with the interruption. 

 

“Wanna go to lunch?” He asked.  Mike Newton was a pretty good guy, we’d been friends since college and since we’d both gotten jobs as reporters for the Seattle Times we spent a fair amount of time together.  We went out to lunch at least a few times a week and got drinks after work or went to Mariner’s games occasionally. 

 

“I have to get this article finished.  I’ll grab something to go and eat here.”  I gestured to my desk and he grimaced.

 

“Dude, you’ve been gone for a week; we were starting to think you were dead.”

 

“I told you I was taking some time off,” I protested.  I stood up and stretched and grabbed my wallet and phone from my desk drawer.  “Fine, if you’re headed out now, I’ll walk down with you.”

 

He nodded.  “So what the fuck were you doing again?”

 

“I had to go home to Forks to help my parents out.”

 

“With a wedding, right?  That sucks.  How’d you get roped into that?  It’s not like you’re the groom.”  He nudged me with his elbow as we walked to the elevators.

 

“Well, I was the best man,” I pointed out.  “And it was at my parents’ house.  They needed the help and I could take the time off.  My dad and my brother Emmett couldn’t.”

 

“Shit, that sucks.  Was it worth it though?  Any hot chicks at the wedding?”

 

I laughed.  Mike was a complete hornball; he pretty much had screwed any girl he’d ever run across who was interested.  He loved to give me shit for not doing the same.  I pressed the down arrow on the elevator and shook my head at him.

 

“Pretty much every girl there was either related to me, or already in a relationship,” I said, not really feeling like discussing Bella with him, or what happened between us.  Somehow Mike would manage to cheapen it.

 

“Your cousins are fucking hot; you should have invited me, man.” 

 

I suppressed a shudder at the thought of Mike trying to hit on Tanya, Kate and Irina.  No doubt they were attractive, but they were my cousins.  Hell, Tanya was practically like a sister to me.  I just did not think about them that way.

 

I changed the subject.  “So what about you?  What were you up to last week?”

 

“A bunch of work bullshit, and Eric and I went out for beer and wings on Friday.  That was pretty sweet.  Went home with a blonde with the best rack I’ve ever seen.”

 

I shook my head in amusement as we stepped into the elevator to go down to the ground floor.   I wondered how he hadn’t slept with all of Seattle already at the rate he was going.  Then again, although he was good looking enough to attract a lot of girls, he certainly had met a few who had turned him down.  To his dismay, his blond hair, blue eyes and cocky attitude didn’t always get him everywhere.  It was always a riot seeing Mike’s face when he got shot down. 

 

“Let me guess, you left after?” I asked as we walked into the lobby of the building.

 

“Hell yeah.  I wasn’t about to stay after and cuddle.”

 

“Has it ever occurred to you that sex gets better the more you know a girl?” I asked him. 

 

He shrugged.  “Sure, but I guarantee it isn’t worth all of the drama that comes with it.  You are such a pussy, Cullen.”

 

I rolled my eyes.  “And you’re an asshole.  What’s new?”

 

I waved goodbye to him as he headed to the pizza place we often frequented.  There was a girl that he was always eyeing.  She hadn’t succumbed to his charms yet, but he was always hopeful.  I knew he’d spend his whole lunch there trying to impress her, so I went in the other direction to grab something from the deli a few blocks over.

 

Once I decided on a Reuben and a bottle of iced tea ,,, I fiddled with my phone while I waited for my order to come up.  I really wanted to text Bella, but I was afraid I was coming on too strong.  I hadn’t scared her off yet, but I didn’t want to push my luck either.  She said she’d call me that night, and I knew I should leave it at that.

 

I ate lunch at my desk and spent the rest of the afternoon untangling the issues with the articles.  A late afternoon phone call from the PR rep for the mayor finally got me the answers I needed and I typed up the article.  With a relieved sigh I sent it over to my editor and packed up my shit. I was the last one out of the office that evening.  The cleaning crew was making their way through the building and I waved at a couple of the guys I recognized. 

 

“Hey Jeff, hey Jose.”

 

“Night, Edward,” they both called out.

           

It was our usual routine and as I jogged to the parking lot to find my car I realized just how much of a rut I was in.  I worked, went out to the bar with the guys, had an occasional dinner with my family, and that was about it.  Late nights at work or a Mariner’s game was about as wild as I got.    

 

I realized that my life was rather depressingly predictable.  Kind of sad really, although I had no doubt that dating Bella was going to change things.  I smiled at the thought of talking to her tonight, eager to hear her voice again.  After the brunch, I had to say goodbye to her so abruptly because of Lucy’s broken arm.  I was disappointed that our conversation had been cut short and I hoped my comments about wanting to tell her about my past hadn’t scared her off.  The last thing I wanted her to think was that she had _anything_ to worry about.  My past certainly wasn’t something she had to be concerned with, I just really wanted be open and honest with her. 

 

I walked through the nearly empty parking ramp and finally reached my silver Mazda 6.  It was a great car and I’d bought it shortly after I got the job as a reporter.  The money I made as a model helped me pay for school without having to take out any loans.  Between that and my actual job, I had enough to not only buy a new car, but a condo as well, and put a little into savings.  For the most part I’d stopped bothering with modeling gigs, but a twice a year appearance in the ads for Van der Moore Suits gave me a nice amount of extra  money to work with.  I wasn’t rich by any means, but for someone my age, I was pretty comfortable.

 

I unlocked the door and put the key in the ignition, turning on the radio before heading home.  It was raining lightly as I pulled out onto the street and I was feeling completely unmotivated to cook so I picked up a pizza on the way home. Once I got to my apartment I tossed the pizza box on the granite countertop and kicked off my shoes.  My apartment was fairly small, but it was home.  I’d bought it a few years ago.  Living in the International District was much cheaper than buying a condo in downtown Seattle, and it still wasn’t far from my work.  At first I’d debated if I should rent or buy, but I found a great deal at the Asia Condos on a one bedroom apartment and couldn’t pass it up.  Sometimes I missed having a roommate, but most nights I was glad to come home to a quiet place and uninterrupted space to call my own.  And it was really going to come in handy now that Bella and I were dating.  Fuck, Friday was way too far away.  I wanted her _now_.

 

I glanced around the apartment as I hung up my coat and tossed my keys on the table by the door.  It was far nicer looking than I would have been able to manage on my own.  Kate was an interior decorator, and although I’d been a little skeptical about letting her work on it, I’d finally given in to her pleading.  It was comfortable while still being stylish.  The guys at work liked to tease me about it, claiming that any guy who modeled and had a well decorated apartment had to be gay.  Since Mike lived in a hovel and Eric’s apartment was so sterile it looked like a lab, I hardly felt they had any room to harass me about my living quarters.

 

The kitchen was small, but newly remodeled, and had the vaguely Asian feel of the entire building.  It was done in neutral colors with small pops of reddish orange in the tile backsplash.  There were dark floors in the entryway and kitchen, dark countertops and light toned wood cabinets.  I carried my laptop bag into the living room, and tossed it on the couch before going in the bedroom. The colors carried into the other rooms as well, with cream colored carpet on the floors of the bedroom and living room, white and light tan on the walls, and brown and grey tones for the furniture.  There were small touches of rusty red-orange that kept the place from looking stark and I had to admit, Kate had actually done an amazing job.  Plus, she’d charged me next to nothing, so I wouldn’t have complained even if it hadn’t been to my taste.

 

I changed into pajama pants and a long sleeve T-Shirt before dropping the clothes I’d worn that day into the hamper in the small walk-in closet.  I wasn’t an ~~y~~ incredibly neat person, but I wasn’t a slob either.  I’d cleaned the apartment just before I’d headed to Forks for the wedding, so at least I didn’t have any cleaning to do now.  I walked out of the bedroom, through the living room and back into the kitchen to snag a few slices of pizza.  I threw the remainder in the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and collapsed onto the couch, completely exhausted.

 

It had been a long couple of weeks.  I was glad I’d been able to take the time off to help my parents get ready for the wedding, but it had been exhausting.  I’d spent a lot of the time doing yard work and although I worked out regularly, it was still a lot of physical labor.  I devoured the pizza far too quickly and glanced at my phone, wondering when Bella was going to call.  It was late enough that she should have had plenty of time to get home from work and have dinner, but I had no idea if she had other plans.  I knew she had a roommate named Alice that I had apparently met when I was younger, although I doubted I could pick her out of a crowd.  They sounded close though, and I had a feeling I’d be getting to know her over the coming weeks.

 

I was eyeing my phone when it rang.  Hopeful that it was Bella, I was disappointed when I saw it was my brother.

 

“What do you want, Emmett?” I asked.

 

He chuckled.  “Just wanted to see how you were doing.”

 

“Sure,” I said skeptically. 

 

“All right, I wanted to see how it was going with your girl.”

 

“Bella’s fine.  I texted with her last night.  Why?”

 

“Jesus, just trying to be supportive; I know you seemed pretty into her.”

 

“Were you like this when you met Rosalie?” I asked, curiously.

 

He laughed.  “Yeah, I was pretty nuts about her from the get-go.  At least Bella should be less difficult than Rose was.”

 

“Was it worth the struggle she put you through?” I asked.

 

“Rose?  Oh absolutely.  Besides, you’ve seen the difference in her; she’s like a totally different person now.  Even if we hadn’t ended up together it would have been worth it to be the one to make her smile and open up.  Would have broken my heart though,” he said earnestly.

 

“Good thing you have nothing to worry about there,” I said.  “Married for five years and a baby on the way, I’d say you’re doing pretty well, man.”

 

I heard the warmth in his voice as he responded.  “Yeah, I really am.  Anyway, just wanted to see how you’re doing and wish you luck with Bella.”

 

“Thanks, Emmett.”

 

“Anytime, bro.  Call me if you need me.”

 

“I think I’m good,” I said.

 

“I’m headed to bed with my beautiful wife, who says hi by the way.”

 

“Hi Rose.  Night Emmett.” 

 

With a laugh, I hung up the phone and stared at it for another long moment before turning on the TV to distract myself.   Bella called about twenty minutes later and I switched off the show I hadn’t really been paying any attention to anyway.  As we talked I settled more comfortably into the couch, focused completely on her.  We made small talk for a little while before I finally brought up the topic of past relationships. I wasn’t entirely sure why I felt like I needed to be upfront with her about my dating history, but for some reason I felt compelled to make sure everything was out on the table. 

 

Despite numerous opportunities to meet women, I was less experienced than most people assumed.  I could hardly say that being attractive was a disadvantage, but occasionally it led people to believe certain things about me that weren’t true.  Hell, Bella had assumed I’d just been looking for a quick fuck the night of the wedding, even though nothing could have been further from the truth. 

 

I’d had a few one night stands in college when I’d started out modeling.  There weren’t a lot of girls I’d been with, but after a couple of times I started to realize it wasn’t really something I enjoyed.  I had no issues with the idea of a one-night stand, but in practice I usually found it disappointing.  Sure, I got off, but it was never as satisfying as having a connection with a girl.  After that, I had a few relationships, but those were equally disappointing. 

 

_I was twenty-one when I met Faith.  She was in my 400-level Journalism class and we started dating shortly after we met.  We dated for about six months before things started to fall apart.  She didn’t deal well with my modeling, sure that I was sleeping with every girl I had a photo shoot with.  The final straw had come after I’d brought her to a shoot to try to convince her that it wasn’t at all like she imagined.  Instead of reassuring her, she ended up in a shouting match with one of the girls there, and after that, I told her we were over.  It wasn’t a great ending to a relationship, and I was less saddened that it was over than I’d expected to be.  Shortly after that I’d started my job, so I’d been too busy to really go out and meet anyone for a while._

_My second girlfriend was named Casey; we’d met on a photo shoot where she was working as a stylist.  We’d gone out for coffee after the shoot and wound up dating for three months.  We had a lot in common, but she was terrible at telling me what she wanted.  I grew tired of the passive-aggressive bullshit, and she picked fights with me over the smallest things.  She’d dumped me, but I hadn’t been heartbroken over losing her either._

_Emma had been my most recent girlfriend, and the best of my relationships to date.  She worked in the advertising department at the newspaper. We got along well for the most part, and after dating for about five months she’d met my family.  Grandma Platt hadn’t liked her at all.  I’d never really been sure why, but I trusted her judgment.  Emma had been frustratingly insecure, and after months of reassuring her that I found her beautiful and desirable, I was exhausted.  Every time I worked late or didn’t call her back immediately, she was convinced she’d done something to displease me.  No matter how many times I told her she had done nothing wrong, it was never enough.  She was a sweet girl and I cared about her a lot, but it had been for the best when she got a job offer from a newspaper in Chicago.  She’d hoped that either I’d move with her, or at least try for a long-distance relationship, but I didn’t feel like what we had was anywhere near enough to attempt either.  Once she was gone, I missed her, but not enough to call her and try to start up our relationship again._

_Since then, I’d gone on a few dates, but hadn’t met anyone worth pursuing.  Bella was an entirely different story though.  I’d been a little shocked by my behavior at the wedding.  I wasn’t sure I’d ever pursued a woman like that, but I couldn’t help myself with her.  I didn’t regret that we’d had sex that night; it had been too good to wish that it had never happened, but it was out of character for me.  For one nerve-wracking minute I’d wondered if Bella had just used me to get off.  She seemed completely shocked by me asking her out on a date and I felt a flash of disappointment.  Our brief conversation before the ceremony had piqued my interest and I hadn’t been able to take my eyes off her during the wedding._

_Even as I participated in the ceremony and reception, I’d watched Bella.  She was fascinating to observe and although her simple grey shirt and black pants were more practical than high-fashion, she still looked beautiful.   But beauty aside, it was her personality that intrigued me.  She was soft spoken but firm, cajoling even Lucy into standing still for the handful of posed portraits and managing to keep everything flowing smoothly.  I’d dealt with my share of asshole photographers, both male and female, and for being young and fairly inexperienced she had a natural gift for dealing with people.  I was intrigued by the camera angles she used and the unique way she captured the important moments of the night._

_It was her facial expressions that I found the most fascinating though.  She was so involved with the wedding, laughing at Kate’s speech and smiling softly at the tender kisses Tanya gave Riley.  All while capturing every tiny moment with her camera.  By the time she disappeared into the house to copy the photos for Tanya, I was completely bewitched by her.  I stood in the doorway of my father’s study for a long time, watching her.  She fiddled with her long ponytail and twisted a curl around her finger as she waited for the photos to copy to disc.  I could hear the quiet whirr of her laptop and the soft sound of her steady breathing.  She crossed her legs and looked up at me, her eyes widening in shock at the sight of me standing there.  I blinked in surprise and laughed when she snapped a photo of me, and then promptly apologized._

 

I shook my head to clear it of the memories of that night and focused back on the sound of her voice over the phone.  We talked about her dating history and I was a little bit surprised to hear that she was still friends with her ex.  I’d never had any interest in staying in contact with any of mine, but it didn’t bother me that she still hung out with him occasionally.  I wasn’t a jealous person ,,, and if Bella said they were nothing more than friends, I had no reason not to believe that. 

 

The more we talked the more I liked her.  She was intelligent and hard-working, well spoken and unafraid to voice her opinion on things.  If there was one thing I’d grown tired of in my previous relationships, it was having a girlfriend who thought she had to agree with everything I said.  I didn’t want a puppet, I wanted a partner.  I wanted someone who wasn’t afraid to speak her mind.

           

Bella and I had much more than just physical chemistry, it seemed like we had a mental connection as well, and I was thrilled with how well things were going so far.   I nervously held my breath as I asked her if she wanted to get together before Friday, but she enthusiastically agreed.  We made plans to meet for lunch the next day and I was eager to see her again, to hold her and kiss her.  To be honest, a good portion of me wanted to drag her off to my bedroom and not surface for about a week and a half.  As appealing as that fantasy was, I knew that wasn’t going to happen.  A guy could dream though, right?

 

We talked on the phone for a while longer until a glance at the clock reminded us both how early we had to get up the next morning.  I said goodnight and listened to her soft voice respond. After she hung up I tossed my phone onto the coffee table and stretched.  With a yawn, I got off the couch and plugged in my phone, making my nightly rounds to make sure the door was locked and the lights were off.  Once I’d brushed my teeth I stripped, climbed into bed and turned off the bedside light.  I was tired, but instead of falling asleep immediately, I lay in bed for a long time, staring blankly at the ceiling, thinking about Bella. 

 

I remembered the sweet smell of her perfume and the feel of her skin against mine.  Sex in the back of her car had been frantic and desperate, a brief taste of what we could have together.  I wanted her here in my bed, naked and waiting for me.  I felt my cock harden and I groaned, sliding my hand down to touch it, the tip already weeping with pre-cum.  I spread it around, picturing Bella’s soft hands touching me instead of my own.  A thousand fantasies flickered through my mind but the one I kept coming back to involved me with my head buried between her soft thighs, making her come with my lips and tongue.  I groaned again at the thought of pressing her thighs open to taste her better, and flicking my tongue against her sensitive clit until she came.  I wanted to hear Bella cry out in pleasure; I wanted her mindless and wanting, desperate for more.  I dug out a container of lube and slicked it along my cock, throwing my head back at the slippery friction.  I stroked more firmly, gripping it tightly in my fist, desperately wanting it to be Bella’s pussy instead.

 

I remembered her on top of me, the way her hips moved in rhythm with mine. The memory of her orgasm and the feel of her lips on mine finally sent me over the edge.  I came with a harsh groan that echoed through my empty apartment.  After I’d cleaned myself up and turned onto my side I felt a dull, aching loneliness.  Being single had never bothered me in the past, but now that Bella was in my life I hated the fact that I was alone in my bed. I wanted her here beside me, sleeping in my arms.      

 

The week would drag, I was sure of it.  But every second that passed brought me one step closer to having Bella close to me once more.  I closed my eyes and fell asleep, tossing and turning with desperate dreams of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I have been enjoying all of your reviews so much! I’ll do my very best to make sure that I reply to every one. 
> 
> This chapter gives you a nice little glimpse into Edward’s day at work. I know you’re eager for their first date, but what did you think of it?


	6. Chapter 5 - Just the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Big thanks to Sunflower3759 for beta-ing, and LisaDawn75 for validating! I couldn’t do this without you.
> 
> I am really thrilled with all of your lovely reviews. I nearly fainted when I saw that I have 430 follows for this story, by far the largest I’ve ever had on any story of mine. You guys are amazing and I can’t even begin to tell you how much it pleases me that you are enjoying these two. Their story is really fun for me to tell. :)
> 
> How did I do speeding up the posting! I got this to you in less than a week! I'm pretty pleased with myself for that (and my beta's totally deserve a lot of credit for that as well!). :)

**Chapter 5: Just the Beginning**

**BPOV**

 

 

“You look really nice today, Bella,” Bree commented the moment I stepped into the office the next morning.  

 

Victoria turned to face me and gave me a critical eye.  “You do, hot date with your new boy?”

 

“Yes, he’s taking me out to lunch.”

 

“New boy?”  Bree gave me a quizzical look.

 

I laughed and told her about Edward.  She sighed.  “I am so unbearably jealous.”

 

“Just promise me you’ll have him stop in when he picks you up,” Victoria begged me.

 

I laughed. “I’m not sure I want you checking him out.  What if you get grabby?”

 

“Pfftt…you know I just like a good piece of eye candy.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” I scoffed teasingly.

 

I did my best to focus on work that morning, but I spent far too much time thinking about Edward.  I had a nervous, fluttery feeling of anticipation in my stomach, and by the time he texted me to let me know he was outside, I was giddy.

 

**_You ready for lunch?  I’m outside. >E_ **

****

**_Come in for a sec, and yes. >B_ **

 

I shut down my computer and met him in the small waiting area at the front of the office.  I got a stupid, giddy grin on my face when I saw him.

 

“You look beautiful,” Edward said. He brushed my cheek with his lips and I let out the breath I’d been holding.  

 

“Thanks.  You look good, too.”  He had on a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  “Let me introduce you to everyone.”

 

I made the introductions and Bree stared open-mouthed at him.  Victoria was her usual self.  She flirted outrageously with Edward and he somehow managed to turn on the charm without seeming like he was flirting with her.           

 

“How did you do that?” I asked in astonishment once we had walked out the door.

 

“Do what?” He took my hand, gently twining our fingers together.

 

“Deflect Victoria like that.  She’s the master at making guys flustered.”

 

Edward laughed.  “Believe it or not, modeling.  Between the gay male models, hairdressers and cougar talent agents, I had to learn to turn people down without offending them.”

 

“It’s very handy.  She was impressed.”

 

“Good.  Bree was really quiet,” he commented.

 

“She’s always quiet.  She opens up to Victoria and I, but that’s about it.  It’s the only reservation Victoria has about her success as a photographer.  She’s brilliant behind the camera but not as good at the public side of things.”

 

“I was really impressed by _you_ at the wedding,” Edward said.

 

I laughed.  “I could tell.”

 

“No, you were gorgeous and I wanted you, but that’s not what I meant.  I was impressed by your professionalism.  You took the time to be friendly and get people to relax for you.  You told them what to do without being pushy.  I’ve been in a couple of weddings, and photographers can be insufferable.  It’s a little easier to deal with modeling, but for a wedding, you don’t want some stranger ordering you around and intruding on private moments.  You were very restrained and only spoke up when you needed to.  And I saw your work, you did an amazing job.”

 

“Thanks.  It was pretty scary to do, but I am glad I did.  It was great experience and I’ll have some nice shots for my portfolio.”  I nudged his arm with my shoulder.  “Plus, I got to meet you.”

   

 “Yeah, that’s good, too.” He smiled down at me with a crooked grin and I felt my heart thump fast in my chest.  
   

We stopped at a café and ordered sandwiches, taking them to the park nearby.  We sat on a bench and talked while we ate.  I found myself eagerly listening to everything he said, wanting to know more about him.  The sun was warm and when I slipped out of my shrug, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of my bare shoulders and arms.

 

He laughed when I ate around the edges of my sandwich, biting the crust off first.

   

 “You eat the crusts first?”  
   

 “Sorry, weird habit.”  
   

He shrugged and grinned at me. “I think it’s kind of cute.”  
   

We split an oatmeal cookie and fed it to each other.  I couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes grew needy and hungry looking.  And that he let his tongue graze the tip of my finger every time I slipped a piece into his mouth.  
   

Once our food was done we continued talking, but Edward pulled me closer to him and kissed me mid-conversation.  I kissed him back, not caring that we were in the middle of a public park.  When I had just about convinced myself to climb on top of him right there in the park, he pulled back.  
   

“Why don’t I have any restraint when it comes to you?” he asked, his lips still slightly damp from our kisses.  
   

 “I don’t know.  I don’t either when it comes to you,” I admitted breathlessly.  “Although I don’t have any complaints about what happened after the wedding.”  
   

 “It wasn’t too fast?” He frowned and stroked the skin on my neck with the backs of his fingers and I shuddered at the ticklish pleasure.

 

“No.  Why, do you think it was?” I asked.

 

“It was incredible.  I just worry that maybe we should slow down.”

   

“Slow down now?” I asked, horrified.  
   

He chuckled.  “I know.  I hate the thought of it; I just want to do this right.”  
   

 I shrugged.  “I don’t have a problem with what we did, Edward, and it’s sweet that you’re worried, but I’m happy to go from here and do whatever feels right.”  
   

“I have to admit there’s a part of me that is relieved to hear that.”  
   

“Mmm, I bet I know which part that is, too,” I teased him.    
   

“Make that all of me.”  He groaned and glanced at his watch.   “Unfortunately, I need to get back to the office though, it’s quarter after one.”  
   

“Oh shit, I totally lost track of time.”    
   

 I stood up and gathered my purse and Edward helped me slip back in to my shrug and his fingers brushed against my bare shoulder.  “I want to kiss you right here,” he said in a raspy voice.  
   

 “I don’t think we can do that here, Edward.” I sighed.  
   

“I know.  It’s taking every bit of self-restraint I have.”  
   

 “Me, too.”  
   

We walked back to the office hand in hand, making small talk, trying to ignore the simmering tension between us.  He turned to face me when we reached the door.  
   

“That was a pretty good first date,” I said with a smile.  He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.  I looped my arms around his neck, feeling giddy and dazed by him.  
   

“It’s not the official first date,” he teased me.  
   

 “Thursday?”  
   

“Nope, drinks don’t count either.  Friday night.  You, me, nice restaurant.  Let me do something special for you.”

 

“Okay,” I agreed.  He didn’t have to do anything special to impress me, I was already falling for him, but I certainly didn’t mind the idea of a romantic dinner with him either.

   

“I really don’t want you to let you go back to work.” I sighed.  
   

 “Me either.”  
   

He gave me a lingering kiss that made me flush and want to drag him off to find the nearest bed.  Instead, we reluctantly said our goodbyes and I headed back into the office.  I winced when I saw the clock on the wall; I was fifteen minutes late.

 

“Sorry, Victoria,” I said sheepishly, but she just grinned at me.

           

“Hey, we were taking bets on whether you’d come back at all.  I wouldn’t have.”  
   

“I didn’t want to, trust me.”  
   

 She laughed.  “It’s just nice to see you so smitten with someone.”

 

“I really am,” I admitted.  “He’s amazing.”

 

Although I did my best to focus on work for the rest of the day, it was hard to keep my mind from wandering to Edward.  Victoria was right, I was smitten.  It was terrifying, but a little bit exhilarating as well.  I couldn’t wait to see where things went from here.

 

After I got home from work that night and had eaten dinner and showered, I called him.

 

“Hey, I’m so glad you called.  How was the rest of your day?” he asked.

 

“It was fine.  Glad to be home though.  Yours?”

 

“Busy.  You didn’t get in trouble for taking too long of a lunch, did you?”

 

“No, Victoria’s cool.  She and Bree were taking bets about me coming back at all.”

 

He sighed.  “I wish I could have kidnapped you for the rest of the day.”

 

“That would have been nice.”

 

“Do you have a preference about where we go for drinks on Thursday?”

 

“No. Did you have something in mind?”

 

“I was thinking about taking you to Clever Bottle.”

 

“Hmm, I’m not familiar with that.”

 

“It’s down near Pike’s Place. They have really great appetizers and wine and beer and cocktails.  I’ve been there a few times.”

 

“That sounds good,” I said honestly.

 

“Okay, well, do you want me to pick you up, or meet you there?”

 

“I’ll just meet you there.  If that’s okay.”

 

“Sure.  I can’t wait to see you.”  He sighed.  “Sorry, I sound so needy.”

 

I laughed.  “It’s okay, Edward.  I feel it, too.  I really didn’t want to go back to work today.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I’ll tell you to back off if it’s too much,” I promised.

 

“Good.”

 

We talked for another hour before I started nodding off.  “Go to bed,” Edward coaxed me.  “You sound exhausted.”

   

I rolled onto my side.  “I don’t want to stop talking to you.”  
   

 “Hey, it’s okay.  I’ll call you tomorrow night, I promise.”  
   

“Okay.  Night, Edward.”  
   

“Night, Bella.”  
   

I fell asleep almost immediately, but I woke up at some point in the middle of the night with my phone still clutched in my hand.  

 

**~LWP~**

 

The next two days passed quickly, and we talked at night and texted during the day.  By Thursday night I was eager to see him and sensing my impatience, Victoria told me to leave early.

   

“Go get laid.  You need it.”  
   

“We’re just getting drinks tonight,” I protested.  
   

“Right,” she scoffed.  “I saw the way he looked at you the other day.  Have fun.”  
   

Before I left I took a moment to touch up my makeup and brush my hair before stepping back and eyeing my outfit critically.  It was a little sexier than anything Edward had seen me in so far.  I had on a black, high-waisted pencil skirt with a white button down.  It was professional enough for work, but I had a feeling Edward would really like the way it hugged my curves.  I had worn black flats to work but I changed into black heels that had straps that crisscrossed the top of my foot.  I straightened my necklace and earrings and fluffed my hair before spritzing on a light perfume and grabbing my black leather purse. 

 

Victoria gave me a thumbs-up when I walked out of the bathroom but Bree hardly even glanced at me.  She had been especially quiet lately, and I reminded myself I needed to talk to her soon and make sure she was doing all right.

 

I got to the bar almost fifteen minutes early, and found Edward already there.  He was waiting just outside the entrance of the bar, his hands in his pockets.  I desperately wished I had my camera with me to capture his relaxed elegance.  I drove past him and parked in the lot at the back of the building.  He spotted me the moment I walked around the corner and met me on the sidewalk.  His face lit up when he saw me and I wondered for a moment how I got so lucky.  
   

 “Hey.”     

 

“Hey, yourself.”  He eyed me appreciatively for a moment before he pulled me into his arms and gave me a lingering kiss.  “You look gorgeous.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

I played with the collar of his black button down shirt, noticing the way it skimmed over his body.  It was tucked into black dress pants and he wore a black belt, black shoes, and a silver wristwatch.  He was utterly delicious looking.  I swallowed hard, wanting to completely forget about drinks and have him take me back to his place.  He had a faint shadow of stubble along his jaw and I reached up to touch it before kissing him again. 

 

“You got here early,” he said when I pulled away.

 

“So did you,” I teased him.

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t wait.”  

 

I licked my lips and I saw his eyes follow the movement and his own tongue peek out.  “We should get a table,” I said weakly, not really wanting to go inside at all.

 

“Yes.”  He sighed and pulled back, but not before winding my fingers through his.  He ushered me inside and spoke to the hostess.  “Two please.”

 

“Right this way.”  She smiled at us and led us to a table off to the side.  The restaurant was dim and cozy, lit by candlelight, and simply decorated.  It was unpretentious, and although there was music playing it was quiet enough that Edward and I could easily carry on a conversation.

 

“How was your day?” he asked when we were seated.

 

“Good.  I think. I don’t know, I was having a hard time focusing.”

 

“Oh good, it’s not just me then.  I have been really distracted all week.”

 

“And why were you distracted?” I teased him.

 

He reached across the table to stroke his thumb across my cheek.  “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

 

I lifted my hand to his and our fingers intertwined, coming to rest on the tabletop.  “Trust me; I’ve had the exact same problem.”

 

“So you aren’t sick of me, then?”

 

“Not at all,” I reassured him.

 

He squeezed my fingers.  “Good.”

 

I glanced down at the menu.  “Do you want to order some appetizers?  I’m kind of starving,” I admitted.

 

“Sure, I am, too.  Maybe we should have just gone out to dinner.”

 

I shrugged.  “No, it’s fine.  I think if we order a few appetizers to share it’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“What’s good here?” I asked.

 

“Hmm, I like the blue cheese stuffed olives, Italian meatballs and any of the sampler plates are good.  We could get the olives and meatballs and Market plate if that sounds good to you.  It’ll give us a nice selection.”

 

“That sounds great.  What are you getting to drink?”

 

“They have a great wine and beer list, and the cocktails are top-notch.  I usually get one of those.  Tonight I think I’ll get the Rum and Rye Old-Fashioned.”

 

I peered down at the menu to read the description.  “Spiced rum, rye whiskey, chocolate bitters, and orange zest.  Hmm, interesting.”

 

“I’ve never disliked any of their drinks.  Rose, Emmett, and I come here all the time and she gets the Lavender Currant Cocktail most of the time.”

 

“I was thinking about the Ginger and Sage Mule with vodka, lime, ginger root, sage and ginger brew.”

 

He nodded.  “I like that one.”

 

We placed our order and when the waiter left he turned my hand so it was resting palm up and he traced his thumb across it.  “I’m glad you came tonight.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

“It’s a little awkward though, isn’t it?” he asked.

 

I nodded; glad he had verbalized what I’d been thinking.  “Yeah, a little bit.”

 

“So, let’s make it un-awkward.  Tell me more about yourself.”

 

“Well, I grew up in Forks, too. My dad’s Chief of Police there.”

 

Edward nodded.  “I’ve never met him personally, but I have heard of him of course.”

 

“So no heinous crimes in your past then?”

 

He shook his head.  “Nope, hope you’re not disappointed.”

 

I shrugged and teased him, “Well, I was hopeful, but I guess you’ll have to do, even without a criminal record.”

 

He smiled and I grinned back at him and continued.   “My mom is an art teacher at the middle school, and she shows her paintings at a gallery in Port Angeles.”

 

“So that’s where you got your artistic eye from.”

 

“Yes.  My poor father sure doesn’t have it.  He can barely draw a stick figure.”

 

Edward laughed.  “Are you close?”

 

“To him, or to my mom?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Yes.  I mean, we had our share of fights as I was growing up, but we get along well now.  They’re really supportive, and now that I’m adult, we get along even better.   My dad and I talk baseball and my mom and I talk art.”

 

His eyes gleamed.  “So, are you a Mariner’s fan?”

 

“Of course.  What else would I be?”

 

He held up his hands. “I was just asking.”

 

I grinned at him.  “What about you?  Or is this going to be the deal breaker?”

 

“Definitely root for the Mariner’s.”

 

I let out an exaggerated sigh of relief.  “Good.  I was worried there for a minute.”

 

He was about to reply when the waiter returned with our drinks and said, “Here are your drinks, and your appetizers will be out in a moment.  Please let me know if there’s anything else you need.”

 

Edward nodded and thanked him and I took a sip of my cocktail.  The taste was bright and refreshing and I smiled at Edward when I set it down.  “This is really good.”

 

He grinned at me and said, “I told you.”

 

“How is yours?” I asked.

 

“Excellent.”  He handed it to me and I gestured toward my drink.  “You can have a sip of mine, too, if you want.”

 

“I’ve had it before, but thanks.” His drink was heavier, with more complicated flavors but it was equally delicious.  Edward watched me drink from his glass, his eyes never leaving my lips. I wondered if he was thinking about kissing me, or fantasizing about my lips on his cock.  I had never minding giving blowjobs, but this was the first time I’d ever really wanted to do it.  I wonder what his face would look like when he came.  The light had been dim in the back of my car, just enough to see by, but not really enough to observe him carefully.

 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, his voice sounding gritty and a little strained.  “The look you just gave me was intense.”

 

I tilted my head to look at him, speaking quietly.  “What you’d look like when you came with my mouth on you.”

 

His hand curled into a fist on the table.  “Jesus, Bella, where did that come from?”

 

I shrugged and took another sip of my drink, pleased that my words had affected him so much.  “I don’t know.”

 

“Not that I don’t love the thought, but that’s probably not something we should be talking about right now.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

He chuckled.  “You don’t have to be sorry.  I just think we might get in trouble if we continue the conversation.”

 

“Probably,” I agreed.

 

Thankfully we were interrupted when the waiter brought our appetizers.  Although, Edward didn’t really help things when he picked up one of the olives stuffed with blue cheese and offered it to me.  I took it from his fingertips, letting my tongue graze the side of his index finger.  He drew in a sharp breath and shook his head at me.

 

“You were gorgeous at the wedding, your concentration, your focus on the subject.  And you were so adorable after we had sex when you thought it was just a one-time thing, but this…” He raised an eyebrow at me.  “You’re killing me.  If you want to finish drinks without us getting arrested…”

 

I grinned at him.  “Just having some fun.”

 

He shook his head at me.  “I think you’re going to be full of surprises.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

The conversation moved on to other things.  He told me a little about his childhood.  I laughed when he described Emmett’s reaction to his birth.  Emmett had been five years older, and had been so adamantly against getting a little brother that he’d refused to acknowledge Edward until nearly his first birthday.  I listened to Edward’s stories, enthralled by the way he described their relationship, and how close they were now.  I hadn’t really minded being an only child, but listening to Edward talk made me wish that I had a sister or brother.

 

We ate leisurely while we talked, and once our food had been cleared away he made a suggestion.  “Are you willing to let me order a drink and dessert for you?”

 

“Sure.”  

 

He ordered us two Classic Champagne Cocktails and Chocolate Goat Cheese Truffles.  He fed me the truffle off of his fingertips and I refrained from licking his fingers, but the look he gave me was no less heated.  We hadn’t really discussed if we were going to do anything after drinks tonight, but I desperately wanted him to take me back to his place.  I desperately wanted him.

 

After we finished our cocktails he leaned forward and spoke quietly.  “Are you ready to head out?”

 

I nodded eagerly, desire rushing through my body at the thought of being with him again. “Sure.”

 

He paid the bill although I offered to split it with him.  He declined politely, and I didn’t push it.  Edward didn’t strike me as being rigidly traditional, but paying for our first few dates was nice.  I could always chip in later.  I smiled at the thought of more dates with Edward.  The idea of actually having met someone worth being in a relationship with was exciting.  He stood up and offered me his hand.  I took it, relaxing at the feeling of his skin against mine.  

 

He led me outside and I pointed out my car in the lot tucked behind the building.  He was parked on the other side, but he walked me to my car and I stopped next to it.  I didn’t reach in my bag for my keys to unlock it, just turned and looked up at him expectantly.  He gently rubbed his thumb across my lower lip and leaned in to kiss me.  His mouth was warm and gentle, just wet enough without being sloppy.  His tongue glided against mine and he cradled the back of my head in his hands, deepening the kiss.  I sighed and gripped his shirt collar, feeling myself flush hot with desire.

 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, when he pulled back for a moment to breathe.  “So sexy in that outfit.”

 

I didn’t answer him verbally, but drew his mouth down to mine again, needing to taste him more.  Things grew heated and intense as we kissed against my car and his mouth was hungry on mine.  For a moment I remembered kissing him the night of the wedding and moaned quietly at the memory.  I could feel him, hard against my thigh, and I desperately wanted him inside me.

 

 “Please, Edward, I need you” I begged, but he sighed and pulled away a little bit.

 

“I really want to take you back to my place, but I can’t.” He brushed his thumb against the skin of my jaw and I shivered.

 

I shrugged and tightened my arms around his neck.  “We can go to mine.  My roommate Alice will probably be at her boyfriend Jasper’s place.”

 

“No, it’s not that.”

 

“Oh.” I frowned, confused as to why he didn’t want more.

 

“I’m sorry.  Believe me, I wish I could,” he apologized.

 

I frowned at him.  “Is this about taking it slow?  Because I thought we were going to go with what felt right.”

 

“No, it’s not that, either.  It’s just that I have a really early meeting tomorrow, and I know if you come home with me, I won’t get any sleep tonight.  There’s no way I’d be able to keep my hands off of you.”

 

I sighed, finally understanding his reasoning.  I was disappointed, but not upset with him.  “It’s all right, I understand.  I have work in the morning, too.”

 

“We just have to get through tomorrow, and then we’ll have our first date,” he reminded me.  “So tomorrow, we’re going to go out to dinner, and you’re going to pack a bag, and spend the weekend at my place, all right?”

 

“That sounds good.  I’m looking forward to it.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

He smiled at me and although I was disappointed at having to wait to be with him again, he had a point.  We both had work in the morning and I didn’t want to be exhausted, or get there late.  It wouldn’t kill me to wait one more day.  Although it kind of felt like it.

 

His thumb dragged across my lower lip again and I kissed the tip.  He sighed again and wrapped his arms around me.  “I really do want to take you home with me, Bella.”

 

“I know.”  I reached up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.  “I can’t wait until tomorrow night.”

 

“Me either.”  He gave me one last long lingering kiss, and said goodnight.

 

“Text me when you get home, all right?” he asked.

 

“Sure.” He gave my fingers one last lingering squeeze and waited while I got in my car and pulled away.

 

Before I went to bed that night I packed a bag for the weekend.  I had a feeling we wouldn’t be leaving Edward’s apartment at all, but I packed clothes just in case we did.  I would pack my toiletry bag in the morning once I finished getting ready for work.  I felt a thrill of excitement run through me at the thought of the coming weekend.  My relationship with Jake had been safe and comfortable.  We’d been close for years, so there was never the thrill of a new relationship.

 

Things with Edward _were_ moving fast, and I couldn’t deny that a small part of me was nervous about it.  But the larger part was excited.  Although it had been nerve-wracking at the time, being thrust into meeting his family did alleviate some of my fears.  He clearly was genuinely interested in pursuing something serious, or he wouldn’t have wanted me to spend time with his family.  

 

I fell asleep that night, dreaming of his lips on my skin and his body moving against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I know! I’m such a horrible tease dragging it out for another chapter. But I promise, their Friday night date is the next chapter, and there will be lemons. Are you excited? 
> 
> And did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did! I think it was a good start for them getting to know each other.


	7. Chapter 7 - Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hugs and smooches to Sunflower3759 for beta-ing and LisaDawn75 for validating!
> 
> Here it is, Bella and Edward finally have their first “official” date!

**Chapter Six: Finally**

**EPOV**

 

I barely managed to make it through my seven a.m. meeting on Friday.  My boss, Jon Hewick, had to call my name three times to get my attention.  I was usually very attentive but I couldn’t stop thinking about Bella.  He wasn’t too hard on me when he pulled me into his office after the meeting, but I still felt terrible.  I apologized and promised it wouldn’t happen again, but he frowned at me.  

 

“Edward, you’re usually one of my best reporters, I just want to know what was going on with you today.  It wasn’t like you at all.”

 

I sighed and decided to fess up.  “Look, Jon, I’m really sorry.  I met this girl last weekend, and we went out last night.  I’m seeing her again tonight, and I was just distracted.”

 

To my relief, he laughed and clapped me on the back.  “Thank God, I thought you were thinking about quitting or something.  I can live with you being distracted over a girl.  Just try not to let it interfere with your work again, okay?”

 

“Thanks.  I’ll do my best.”

 

“That’s all I ask.  And bring her by sometime.  I’d like to meet her.”

 

“Oh, right, like I’d ever bring her around here” I scoffed.  “The sharks will go into a feeding frenzy.”  

 

Not that she couldn’t hold her own, but the guys who worked here were a pain in the ass under the best of circumstances.  Besides, I had the overwhelming urge to lock us both in my apartment and never leave.

 

Jon laughed and agreed, and sent me on my way.  I did my best to focus, but as the day dragged on, and I finished my work for the week, I found myself thinking of her more.  By three-thirty I was anxious to leave, and Jon sighed and shook his head when he walked by my desk.   

 

“Go home, Cullen, you’re not getting anything done anyway.  Just try to get her out of your system and be a little more on task on Monday, all right?”

 

I agreed, but knew it was probably a worthless cause.  I had a feeling that if anything; my feelings for Bella were only going to get more intense.  I packed up my bag and logged out of my computer, glad to be done for the day.  It would give me a little extra time to pick up my apartment and make sure it was ready for Bella to come over.  

 

Once I was home, I stripped the bed and put on clean sheets, trying to push down the thoughts of Bella in my bed.  As much as I did want to do things right, and date her before we hopped back into bed, I knew there was no way either of us would manage to keep our hands off each other tonight.  As long as it didn’t just become about sex, it didn’t really matter anyway, I supposed.  Or at least that’s what I tried to convince myself of, anyway.

 

When my apartment was clean, I took a seat on my couch with a sigh.  I had half an hour to kill before I had to get ready for our date, and I had no idea what to do with myself.  I managed to kill the time mindlessly flipping through TV channels, but I bolted to the shower when the half hour was up.  

 

I thought about her in the shower, the pale, soft skin of her breasts, the length of her legs, the feel of her body wrapped around me.  I poured a little conditioner into my hand and stroked my cock, moaning at the slippery friction.  I imagined Bella in the shower with me, coming around me, moaning my name.  In no time at all, I came hard, gasping and shuddering.  I sighed with relief and washed off, eager to finish getting ready so I could go see her.

 

At least I might be able to manage to last long enough to get her off now that I’d jerked off.  I was eager to have the space tonight to explore her body, to find out what made her cry out with pleasure.  I shaved in the shower, dried off and styled my hair.  I spent a ridiculously long time picking out clothes, but finally settled on a black suit with a white dress shirt and no tie.  I put on a pair of onyx cufflinks, shiny black shoes and a silver watch before eyeing myself in the mirror.  

The restaurant I was taking her tonight was fairly formal, but nothing too over the top.   I slipped my wallet into my jacket pocket, scooped up my keys and glanced around the apartment for a final time to make sure everything was in place before I left.  I tried to drive as slowly as possible, but I was still early when I pulled up to her work.  I sent her a quick text to let her know I was waiting for her outside.

 

**_I’m here and I know I’m early, so don’t rush to leave, if you’re still busy. <E_   
** ****  
_I’ll be out in 5! <B_

 

The door opened a few minutes later and I eagerly looked for her, but it was Bree.  She smiled shyly at me, and I smiled back.  The next time the door opened I was sure it would be Bella, but it was Victoria.  She winked and fluttered her fingers at me and I waved back, amused by her.  She was harmless, clearly enjoying playing a cougar, although I suspected she was less than ten years older than me.  She was beautiful, with flame red hair and translucent white skin, but she didn’t hold a candle to Bella.  

 

When the door swung open for a third time, I scrambled out of my car and stood there staring at her.  She stopped in the doorway and smiled at me.  She was wearing a sleeveless black dress that hugged every inch of her curves without actually showing a lot of skin.  Her eyes were darkly made up, her lips soft and glistening, and her hair was loose and curly.  She had a silver wrap draped over her arm and heels that made her legs look a mile long.  I’d seen my share of beautiful women in my life, but none of them had ever been as stunning as Bella.

 

 “You’re beautiful,” I said huskily.   She walked over to me slowly, her eyes never leaving mine.    
   

 “Thanks.  You look great, too.”  She smiled up at me and I leaned down to gently kiss her.  “Are you sure we can’t just go back to your place now?” she asked.  
   

 I shook my head and grinned at her.  “Believe me, I want to, but we have reservations.”  She gave me a cute pout, and I kissed her again before saying, “Come on, let me take you out to dinner.  Please?”  
   

She smiled at me.  “Sorry.  I’m impatient.”  Her tongue slipped out to wet her lower lip and I took a deep breath, reminding myself that she was too important to treat casually.  It seemed like a small thing to make sure I took her out to dinner before we had sex again, but I didn’t want her to doubt for a minute that I was serious about making things work between us.  She moved toward her car and I stopped her.  

 

“Don’t be sorry, Bella.  I’m not upset that we can’t seem to keep our hands off of each other, but this is important to me.  Not only because it’s the nice thing to do, or because I feel like I should.  But because I want to get to know you,” I said honestly.  “I hope that tonight you come back to my place and that you stay through the weekend.  Believe me, I _want_ you.  But I also want to know who you are, what you want from life, what makes you happy.”  
   

She smiled at me again and reached up to gently brush her lips across mine.  “Right now, you’re doing an amazing job making me happy.”

 

“Good,” I said firmly.  “Can we just leave your car here?”

 

“Sure.  I just need to get my overnight bag.”

 

Her car was just a few spots over from mine and I helped her get her bag before gently placing it in the backseat of my car.  I opened the passenger door for her, helped her into the car, and shut the door before jogging over to my side.  I slid in and turned on the car, before pulling out onto the street.

 

“So where are you taking me tonight?” she asked.

 

“Tango.”

 

“The restaurant here in Seattle, I assume?”  I glanced over at her questioningly and she clarified. “As opposed to taking me out to dance the tango.”

 

I grinned.  “The restaurant.  No dancing involved.  Although, I do kind of like the idea of dancing with you.”   

 

She grinned back at me.  “I’ve never been to the restaurant.”

 

“It’s good,” I said, hoping she’d like it.  I felt like so much was riding on how things went tonight.  We barely knew each other, but the attraction I felt for her was intense.  “Have you had tapas before?”

 

“Yes,” she said eagerly.  “I enjoy tapas a lot.  Is that what we’re having tonight?”

 

“Tango has a great tapas selection, and really amazing paella.  Does that sound good?”

 

“That sounds fantastic.  I didn’t have a very substantial lunch today, so I am starving.”

 

“Perfect, me, too.”

 

“Have you been there before?” she asked.

 

“Yes.  It’s really good.  I think you’ll like it.”

 

“Did you go with a date?” she asked, sounding more curious than upset by the idea.

 

“Oh, no.  With my agent one time.  She likes to wine and dine me every so often to try to get me to do more modeling.”

 

“Have you ever considered it?”

 

I shook my head.  “Not with any degree of seriousness.  The money is great, and occasionally it’s kind of fun, but it’s not at all the kind of life I want.  I don’t want to spend every moment of every day working out, watching what I eat, and wondering when I’m going to be too old for them to want me anymore.  It’s so ridiculous.  It’s much worse for female models, but even male models have a shelf life.”

 

“Hmm, I never really thought about it.”

 

“The biggest thing for me though, was that I’d have to move out of Seattle to really make it anywhere, and I don’t have any desire to leave my family.”

 

“I’d have a hard time leaving the state, too.”  She smiled at me.   It’s nice that you and your family are so close.”

 

“They’re very important to me.”

 

She squeezed my fingers and a few moments later I pulled up in front of the Homewood Suites hotel.  Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

 

 “And here I thought we were going out to dinner.”

 

I laughed and leaned over to kiss her.  “We are, I swear.  They have valet parking here for the restaurant.  It’s much easier than trying to find a spot on the street.  The restaurant is just around the corner.”

 

“All right.”  She laughed.  “Although, you know how much I want you, I wouldn’t have objected.”

 

“You’re really testing my will-power,” I teased, and she immediately gave me a sheepish look.

 

“Sorry.”

 

I kissed her quickly and got out of the car, going around the side to help her out.   I handed the keys to valet and put my arm around her shoulder.  I leaned in to whisper in her ear.  “I’m not sorry; in fact, the idea of you in some huge bed, spread out naked in front of me definitely makes me wish I could take you up on it.  We’ll just have to wait until later.”

 

She reached up and stroked the skin of my cheek, her eyes large and dark.  “Okay.”

 

I took her hand and we walked to the restaurant.  “I don’t think I asked you, how was your work today?”

 

She shrugged.  “It was fine.  Fridays actually tend to be pretty quiet.  We don’t usually have a lot of client meetings.  I spent most of the day editing some shots Victoria did of a family.”

 

“Family portraits?”

 

“Yes, they had a new baby about a month ago, and they wanted pictures with their other two kids.  It was a nice outdoor shoot.”

 

“That does sound nice.  Hey, if you were interested, I bet Kate would love photos of her and Garrett and Lucy.”

 

“Of course, I’d be happy to do that,” she said, smiling up at me.  “No charge of course.”

 

“Are you kidding?” I said.  

 

“No, I mean, it’s great portfolio building for me, and there’s no reason for me to charge.”

 

I laughed.  “You’re very good, Bella, you should be paid for your work.”

 

“But, now that we’re together, I’d feel weird charging your family.”

 

“Let me tell you what, you can offer to do it free of charge, but I guarantee Kate won’t let you get away with it.”

 

She looked like she was about to reply, but our conversation was interrupted when we arrived at the restaurant.  I ushered her inside and checked in with the hostess.  We were immediately taken to our table, and I changed the subject once we were seated and the waitress had left.

 

“So, I was thinking we could order a variety of tapas, and the paella to share.  It takes a little longer to prepare, but I don’t mind, it’ll give us plenty of time to talk.”

 

“That sounds good,” Bella agreed.

 

“I’m not being too pushy?” I asked, and she shook her head no.  

 

“This is great, Edward.”  

 

“So, last night you told me you like olives and blue cheese.  Is there anything you dislike?  I just want to make sure I order what you’ll like.”

 

“I hate Brussels Sprouts.” She shuddered.

 

“Don’t let my mother hear that.  One of her favorite dishes is roasted Brussels Sprouts.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

“You should actually try them that way.  Have you ever had them roasted?” I asked.

 

“No, just boiled or steamed.”

 

“Well, try them roasted, I didn’t like them either until I had them that way.”

 

She gave me a dubious look.  “We’ll see.  What about you? Anything you dislike?”

 

“Deviled eggs.  Something about the texture just turns my stomach.”

 

“Hmm.  I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone say that before.”

 

“So, now that we’ve talked about what food grosses us out, what do you want for dinner?” I asked.

 

She laughed. “Just pick something.  I’m not fussy.  I like seafood, I eat meat, but I don’t mind vegetarian dishes either.  Surprise me.  If you don’t mind.”

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

I ordered the Mixta Paella, which had seafood, pork, and mushrooms, as well as several tapas plates and salads.  I asked the waiter for a wine recommendation and he brought us a bottle of Spanish _Rosado_ which we sipped while we waited for the tapas to arrive.  Bella loved the wine, and although it wasn’t my absolute favorite, the look on her face as she closed her eyes to savor it made it completely worthwhile.  We talked while we ate, covering music and movies and all of the other small talk couples usually made as they were getting to know each other.  I was pleased at how forthright Bella was, she wasn’t afraid to disagree with me about a subject.  She wasn’t a huge fan of martial arts movies which I absolutely loved.  But it was refreshing to be with a girl who didn’t hesitate to tell me why she disliked it.  I had spent far too many dates with girls who were only interested in placating me.  I wanted someone real, someone with an opinion and an intelligent argument behind it.  I squeezed her hand halfway through her diatribe on the failings of Stephen Segall’s acting, and she paused mid-sentence.  

 

“What?” she said.  She took a bite of her arugula, orange, and goat cheese salad and washed it down with a sip of wine.

 

“I am just completely blown away by you.”

 

“Why?  I mean, thank you, I appreciate it.  But what made you say that?”

 

“You’re so...refreshing.  I can’t tell you how many dates I’ve gone on with girls who have no opinion on anything, and if they do, they just blindly agree with whatever I say.”  I made a face, frustrated just remembering it.

 

She laughed.  “Well, good.  Because I have no intention of dumbing myself down for you.  I like you a lot, but I’m not going to turn into some brainless nit-wit to attract you.”

 

“Thank God,” I groaned.  “I’ve gone out on way too many first dates with _those_ girls.”

 

She shrugged.  “I went out with their male counterpart.  You just have to weed out the idiots.”  She laughed lightly and I squeezed her hand again.  

 

“Hopefully I can make it through the rest of the date before you realize I am an idiot.”

 

Bella shook her head and smiled at me.  “I know we’ll both find faults in each other eventually, but I don’t see idiocy being one of them.”

 

The waiter returned with our massive dish of paella and Bella’s eyes widened.  “There is no way we’re going to finish that tonight.”

 

“We’ll need it for sustenance this weekend,” I said when he’d left again. I dished up a plate for each of us and she smiled at me, her eyes hopeful.  

 

“I certainly am looking forward to it,” she said.  “If nothing else, having to wait a whole week means that we’re both going to be very eager when we get back to your place.”

 

I sighed and shifted in my chair, my cock already hardening at her words and the look in her eyes.

 

“Do you have any idea how eager I am already?” I asked.

 

“About as eager as I am, I bet.”  

 

After we finished dinner, we ordered a dessert to split.  The El Diablo dessert was legendary, and my own paper had written a review calling it “the best dessert in Seattle”.  It was a cube of rich dark chocolate cake with almonds, cacoa nibs, burnt meringue, and tequila caramel sauce.  It was indulgent, and watching Bella licking her spoon as she ate it was almost too arousing for me.  Her unabashed enjoyment of dessert and flirty conversation had me ready to race out the door the moment we finished it.  I quickly paid the bill and escorted her out the door.

 

“Dinner was wonderful.”  She looked up at me and I held out my arm so hers slid through the crook of it.  I tucked her up against my side and we went out to the car.  

 

“Where to next?” I asked.

 

“Take me to your place, Edward.”

 

I breathed a sigh of relief, wanting her too badly to think straight about anything else, but trying to keep from being too pushy.

 

“Okay.”  We were quiet on the ride there, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, or awkward at all. Music played quietly in the background and I listened to the wet sounds of my tires on the pavement and her slow, easy breathing.  At a stoplight I turned to look at her and moved my hand to her knee.  She immediately reached for me and wound her fingers through mine.  She looked relaxed and happy, and I tried to relax, too.  

   

She stared out the window at the city and I couldn’t resist asking, “What are you thinking, Bella?”  
   

She turned and smiled at me.  “A lot of things.  That the city is so beautiful at night, I want my camera to capture it, and that I had a great time tonight.”  
           

“I did, too,” I said and then added, “We’re not far from my place.”  
   

She glanced around with some surprise.  “What made you choose the International District?” I lived in the center of Seattle’s Asian district, and it was a vibrant, unique community.   
   

 “Well, I looked at a lot of different areas, but it was the best price to get me near work.  And I liked the apartment a lot.  Seattle Real Estate is pretty expensive, so downtown condos were out of the question, but this place fit my budget and it’s a really short commute.”

 

“That makes sense.”

 

“Honestly, I just liked the area, too.  The location is great, the people are really friendly, and there’s always something interesting going on.”

 

Bella looked around.  “I like it.”

 

“Besides, if I ever get sick of cooking there is great take-out nearby,” I joked.

 

“Do you cook a lot?”

 

“Just enough to make simple meals.  I don’t love it, but I don’t hate it either.”

 

“That’s about what I do.  Alice cooks more than I do.  I’m so spoiled having her for a roommate”

 

I swung into the parking ramp located behind my building and parked.  Bella got out of the car before I could help her, so I grabbed her bag from the back seat and guided her toward the entrance to the building.  I usually went in through the back stairwell, not bothering to go around the front to the main lobby.  My condo was on the second floor, and it didn’t take us long to get there.  I ushered her inside and gently set her bag on the couch.  I turned to her, wanting so badly just to kiss her senseless, but I was trying to keep myself in check.

 

“Would you like a glass of wine, or something else to drink?” I asked her but she shook her head.

   

 “No thanks.”  
   

“What do you want?” I asked.  
   

“I want you to kiss me,” she said softly.  I walked toward her and gently pulled her into my arms.  I kissed her softly, tasting the chocolate that still lingered on her tongue, and she moaned and pressed closer to me.  I tangled my hands in her long hair, feeling the silky strands wrap around my fingers.  It felt good to have her in my arms again.

 

We undressed each other slowly, her fingers working to loosen each button on my shirt as well as my cufflinks, before sliding it down my arms to help me slip it off.  It fell to the living room floor and I unzipped and removed her dress.  She kicked off her shoes and I stared at her for a moment, memorizing the lithe curves of her body.  I hadn’t really been able to look at her before, and I reveled in the opportunity to notice her small waist and long legs.  The way her breasts looked in the black lace bra and the juncture of her thighs covered in a matching pair of lace underwear.  

 

“You’re so beautiful,” I said reverently, and she smiled at me.  

 

“Thank you,” she whispered before reaching for my belt.  The clank of the metal buckle and the quiet whisper of the leather as she slid it from the belt loops made my cock throb.  Her warm fingers trailed across my abdomen as she unbuttoned my pants.  I heard the rasp of the zipper and the soft whoosh as they fell to the floor.  She stepped even closer and hooked her thumbs at the back of the waistband of my boxer briefs and pushed them to the floor.  She reached for my cock but I held out my hand and she took it instead.  

 

“Come here,” I whispered, and led her toward my bedroom.  She followed willingly, her skin soft where it brushed against my arm.  In the bedroom, I gently walked her toward the bed.  She went to sit down but I stopped her, reaching to unhook her bra and slowly slide her panties down to the floor.  She lay back on the bed and I crawled over her until my body covered hers.  I wanted her, desperately, but the frantic hunger had been replaced with a need to savor her.  I kissed her and her mouth opened to me, her arms coming around my neck to pull me close.  I ran a hand across her shoulder and down to her breast.  My hand covered it and her nipple tightened against my palm.  She sighed and arched into my touch, deepening the kiss.   My thumb toyed with it, making the stiff peak tighten even more so.  Her hips shifted restlessly against the bed and my thigh fell between hers.   

 

She was bare and smooth, a fact I’d hardly registered the first time we were together.  My left hand was buried in her hair, cradling the back of her head in my palm and I gently tilted our heads so my tongue could further explore her mouth.  My cock was pinned between my body and her hip, and as she began to rock against my thigh I groaned at the pressure. I was hard and aching, and I moved my hand to her hip to pull her tighter against me.  She gasped and I felt the wetness of her arousal begin to coat my thigh.  I slowly ended the kiss and moved down over her chin to her throat.  She tipped her head back and I wetly kissed the soft skin from her neck to her right nipple.  I took it in my mouth and she cried out, her fingers tightening in my hair.  

 

“Edward,” she gasped and the sound of my name on her lips made me suck harder.  She moved restlessly beneath me and I moved further down to her stomach.  When I shifted and she could no longer press herself against my leg, she sighed in frustration.  

 

As I moved lower, I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of her arousal.  My cock throbbed where it was pressed between my stomach and the bed, her scent making me eager to taste her.  I flicked my tongue out and she sighed and tilted her hips to my face.  Her arousal coated her lips and the crease of her thigh.  I lapped it up before gently running my tongue between her lips.  I slid my hands under her to cradle her to my face, my thumbs gently tugging her lips apart so I could move deeper.  She gasped and squirmed against me, whispering my name in a throaty, eager voice that made me need her even more.  At the same time my tongue hit her clit, I slipped a finger inside her; she gasped and dug her fingers into the sheets below us.  

 

“Oh, Edward,” she cried out, and I began to lick her as I slid my finger in and out of her, a second quickly joining the first.  Her head thrashed on the bed and her hips rose and fell in an erratic, needy rhythm.  When a third finger slid into her, her walls clenched down on them and I sucked her clit between my lips, applying a gentle suction that made her cry out.  Her back bowed up off the bed and her hands reached for the headboard, trying to find something to anchor her.

 

 When the last soft shudder stopped, I gently pulled my fingers from her and moved up her body.  She lay limp against my pillows, her hair spread out over them, her cheeks pink and her eyes closed.  I wiped her arousal from my mouth and chin and just looked at her for a moment.  She sighed and stretched, her eyes opening to meet mine.

 

“Hi,” she said softly and I smiled at her.  

 

“Hi.”

 

“Thank you.  That was amazing.”  She reached up to touch my cheek, her fingers soft against my skin.

 

“I enjoyed it every bit as much.”  

 

My hand came to rest on her thigh and she shifted on the bed, reaching out for my cock. I groaned when her soft hand wrapped around it.  I leaned across her to the nightstand and pulled a condom from the drawer.  She took it from me and ripped the package open before gently rolling it down over me, her lower lip between her teeth as she concentrated.  

 

When she finished, I shifted so I was hovering over her.  She parted her thighs and slid a hand between our bodies to guide me inside of her.  I hissed involuntarily at the first feeling of her warmth engulfing the head of my cock.  

 

She was wet and aroused but it still took her body a moment to adjust.  I kissed her slowly, and as she relaxed around me I slid deeper. When I was buried as deep as I could go I stopped and my eyes met hers.  The moment was tender and full of promise. I had no idea what was happening between us.  This beautiful girl meant something to me that I couldn’t even begin to understand.

 

Helpless against the soft, wet grip of her body, I began to move. Her eyes closed and her lips parted as she moved with me.  The rhythm was easy and gentle and we rocked together for a long time.  Her long legs wrapped around my calves and she tugged me down so more of my weight rested on her.  Every move I made, she echoed, and although I wanted to go on like that forever, I began to feel the familiar tension in my body.  She moved more restlessly under me and her fingers gripped my bicep.

 

“Are you close, Bella?” I whispered, and she nodded.  My stomach tightened and I felt my climax approaching. I slid my arm between our bodies and reached down to gently press two fingers to her clit. With a suddenness that surprised me, she cried out, her fingernails digging into my arm, her head thrown back as she clenched down on me.  It was enough to send me over the edge and I braced one arm against the headboard and shuddered against her.  It overwhelmed me, sending my head spinning and making me groan deeply.  I rested my forehead against hers as the final aftershocks rippled through my body.  I gently pulled out of her, removed the condom, and disposed of it before I collapsed on the bed.

 

I turned back to her and she moved into my arms, warm and relaxed.  We were on our sides, our bodies tangled together.  My right arm under her pillow, her knee between my thighs, my left arm draped over her waist.  

 

“How do you feel?” I asked her, and she gave me a slow, sweet smile.

 

“Incredible.  How you do feel?”

 

“Pretty incredible, too,” I agreed.  Her hand came to rest against my chest and she softly rubbed the skin there.  

 

“Good.”

 

I kissed her forehead, my lips lingering for a long moment as I closed my eyes and held her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: What do you think? Worth the wait? What do you think will happen next?


	8. Chapter 7 - The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 for beta-ing and LisaDawn75 for validating! I don’t know where I’d be without them.
> 
> This is a long chapter, hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 7: The Morning After**

**BPOV**

  
   

 Things had been a little awkward between Edward and I since the moment we’d slept together after the wedding.  It wasn’t that I didn’t feel comfortable with him, I did.  In fact, I felt more comfortable with him after a week than guys I’d dated far longer.  But there was an intensity there that was just a little bit overwhelming.  

 

However, lying in his arms felt absolutely right.  It didn’t matter that we’d known each other for such a short time, or that we’d spent the week since the wedding flirting, desperate to touch each other again.  None of the details mattered, just the feeling of him holding me, brushing soft little kisses across my forehead.  The feeling of being naked with him, of all of that bare skin touching mine, was incredible.  I loved the slightly rough feel of the hair on his thighs, the soft, smooth feel of his chest. I couldn’t seem to stop touching him, and he gently caressed my back.

 

“I’ve never felt like this before,” he whispered and I nodded.

 

“Me either.”  I leaned forward and kissed his lips, my hand pressed against the planes of his cheek.  “I know this is crazy, and fast, but this feels right, doesn’t it?”

   

He nodded and chuckled.  “It does.  I don’t really understand it either, but nothing has ever felt as right as being with you. Thank you for giving me a chance.”

_As if I had any choice,_ I thought.  I couldn’t have turned him down, even if I’d wanted to.  There was something about being with Edward that felt so natural and so right it was as though being together was inevitable.   _Was this what fate felt like?_ I wondered.  

   

Neither of us said anything for a while, instead, he pulled the covers over us and held me tightly.  His breathing was slow and easy and I found myself breathing in time with him, relaxed and comfortable.   
          

 “I’m glad you’re spending the whole weekend here,” he said eventually.  
          

 “Me, too.”  I had a feeling we were going to spend most of it in bed, but I had no complaints about that.  I shifted a little, feeling the slight ache between my thighs and the slippery wetness that was still coating them.     
   

“Can I use your bathroom for a minute?” I asked and he reluctantly let me go.   I didn’t bother to dress, and I felt his eyes caressing my body with every step I took.  I slipped into the bathroom and closed the door, taking a moment to clean up and wash my hands.

 

I glanced up and stared at myself in the mirror.  My cheeks were flushed and my eyes sparkled.  I had a half smile on my face that wouldn’t fade and my hair was wild and out of control.  I smoothed it down and stepped back out of the bathroom.  Edward was still lying in bed, relaxed and comfortable.  He held his arm out and I willingly slid into the bed next to him. 

His lips met mine and he kissed me deeply and thoroughly, the desire quickly overwhelming both of us, despite our orgasms just a short while before.  I tilted my head back and groaned as he nipped at my neck with his teeth, his hands moving to my breasts to tease the nipples into hardness.  

 

“Christ, I want you,” he groaned and I twisted my fingers in his hair and gasped when he let his torso settled between my thighs.  My legs locked around his waist and I couldn’t help the needy motion of my hips as I rocked against him, liking the friction against my aroused flesh.  

He took a nipple in his mouth, sucking deeply before flicking his tongue against it, making me cry out in surprised pleasure.  His lips moved to the side, kissing every inch of the soft skin there before moving to the other side.   

 

“I want you,” he said quietly, his eyes pleading with mine.  I nodded frantically, wanting him just as badly.  We both groaned when he pulled away to get a condom and I unabashedly watched him, noticing the way his brow furrowed in concentration and the pleased smile he gave me when it was on.  He tugged me toward him and leaned down to kiss me before he gently wrapped his hand around the back of my thigh and opened my legs wider.  He settled himself between my thighs as he leaned forward and pushed into me, his eyes never leaving mine.  He slipped into me more easily than the time before; I was ready for him now, and he groaned in pleasure.  He didn’t wait but began to move quickly and eagerly.  I heard his breathing, harsh and rough as he panted against my lips.  I held him tight, my fingers curling around his upper arms as he drove into me, my left thigh pushed flat against my torso as I cried out his name, pleading with him to keep going.  I came with a shuddering, shaking cry that surprised me.  

 

Just a short while later he came with a hoarse grunt and collapsed onto me; I pulled him close, feeling his racing heart against my own.  

 

“God, Bella … It’s never been like this before for me.  Ever.”  He whispered the words against my shoulder and I nodded, feeling completely overwhelmed.

 

“Me either,” I said quietly.  After a moment he gently pulled away and disposed of the condom before pulling me tight against him.  I was only half aware when Edward pulled away to turn off the bedside light but he quickly returned to spooning me and I was asleep in moments.  I awoke sometime later in the night to soft fingers gently caressing my thigh.  Still sleepy and a little disoriented, I sighed and squirmed a little.  

 

“Sorry I woke you,” he whispered.

 

“It’s fine.”  I took his hand from where it had been resting on my outer thigh and moved it between my legs.  He groaned at the feel of the wetness there and I pressed back against him, feeling him harden and lengthen against me.  

 

“I want you inside me again, Edward,” I pleaded quietly.

 

He chuckled lowly and kissed the back of my neck softly.  In the dim light in the room I saw him pull another condom from the drawer and roll on it on before he gently pushed into me from behind.  It was slow and sweet this time; we were both relaxed from sleep and we moved together languidly.  His fingers caressed my clit and I pushed back against him.  His breath was warm against my temple and I felt his bicep flex where it was tucked under my head.

 

He kissed my temple then and pushed a little harder into me, making me gasp and clench around him.  It wasn’t long before I fell apart, crying out softly.  He was still hard and he moved easily in me for a while before his movements became shorter and more erratic.  With a hoarse sound of pleasure he gripped my hip tightly and spilled into the condom.  

 

One we cleaned up we slept again, only to repeat the process a few hours later, this time facing each other on our sides.   We both came quietly, but it was intense and Edward spent the time after whispering sweetly in my ear as he held me.  

 

Despite the interruptions, I slept deeply and we both awoke surprisingly early.

 

“Morning,” he said, when I shifted, stretching as I began to wake up.  I rolled over so my head was on his chest and he played with my hair.

 

“Morning.”  I sleepily rubbed my cheek against his chest and he tightened his arm around me.

 

“How do you feel?” he asked.

 

“A little sore, but incredible.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m not.”  I lifted my head to look at him and he was frowning.  “It’s a good soreness.  It’s just been a little while, and you know you’re not exactly small.”

 

“Okay.  Just tell me if it’s too much.”

 

“I will,” I promised and he nodded, his face relaxing.  

   

 “Shower with me?” he grinned at me and I felt my heart thump in my chest.

 

“Of course.”  

 

This morning I was feeling a lot less nervous about things.  Sometime over the course of the night, I had decided just to let go.  To stop worrying about if things were happening too fast, if the way we’d met and slept together was too unorthodox.  It didn’t matter.  What mattered was Edward.  I felt giddy and my emotions were effervescent, lightening my day.

 

I got out of bed and his eyes followed my every movement.  I found myself doing the same, tracing the lines of his beautiful body.  He began to walk toward the bathroom but I stopped and fished around in the nightstand for another condom.

 

“What’s that for?” he teased me and I grinned at him.

 

“Well, the general idea was for you to put it on and then for you to fuck me in the shower.”

 

He grinned back at me, his eyes twinkling with amusement.  “I can do that.”

 

I grabbed my travel bag and brought it to the bathroom and we both brushed our teeth before stepping into the warm shower.  He gently touched my cheek with the palm of his hand and kissed me.  

 

“You look so beautiful,” he whispered.

 

“Thank you.”  I knew my hair was a tangled mess and my mascara was smudged under my eyes, but the way he was looking at me, softly, and tenderly, I knew he meant it.  His jaw was stubbly, his hair was wild, and he had a crease on his cheek from the pillow, so we matched.  We were disheveled from an amazing night in bed together, and it didn’t matter in the least.  We might have only known each other for a week, but there was no doubt in my mind that I was falling for Edward, and fast.  I wound my arms around him and kissed him hard, eager to show him how I felt.

 

He reciprocated and we spent a long time in the warm shower, touching and kissing.  Eventually, he gently lifted me and pressed me against the shower wall, sliding into me carefully and easily.  I came with my fingers clutching his shoulders, calling out his name.

 

When Edward stepped out of the shower he wrapped a towel around himself and I fantasized about photographing him that way, towel low on his hips and water dripping down his chest.  He disposed of the condom and wrapper we’d used and handed me a large towel as I left the shower.  I wrapped it around myself and combed through my hair, smoothing on a little lotion to soothe the irritation on my cheeks and neck from his stubble.  We were both quiet as we got ready, but there was nothing awkward or uncomfortable about it.  I watched Edward as he carefully shaved, my eyes unwilling to leave him for even a moment.  

 

We went into his bedroom, I looked around, really noticing his apartment for the first time.  I had been so wrapped up in my desire for him that I’d hardly noticed my surroundings before.  The room wasn’t huge, the king sized bed took up the majority of the space, but there was a large, low dresser on the wall across from it with a TV, a nightstand to one side of the bed, and a small desk to the other.  The walls were a soft tan and the bedding was white with a slightly darker tan bedspread headboard.  White curtains edged in black covered the windows and were picked up in the black framed photos.  Rusty, bittersweet orange pillows and what looked like framed preserved leaves over the headboard were the only bright spots of color in the room.  Edward disappeared into the walk-in closet and I grabbed my bag from the floor by the door.

 

I slipped on a plum colored cotton bra and boy shorts, and dressed in a lavender T-Shirt and lightweight plaid shorts.  Edward walked out looking equally casual in grey sleep pants and a white T-Shirt. I drank in the sight of him, completely amazed that this was all really happening.  I half felt like I had dreamt him up.

 

He ran his hands down the back of my upper arms and pulled me in for a long, deep kiss.  I rose up on my tiptoes to wrap an arm around his neck and press my body to his.  We were interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach.  He pulled back with a slightly embarrassed grin.

 

“Breakfast?” he asked, and I nodded.  Dinner last night had been amazing, but I was ravenous this morning.

 

“What did you have in mind?”                                                                             

 

“I was thinking I’d make pancakes.”

 

“That sounds great.”

 

A short hallway led into the living room area which was open to the u-shaped kitchen.  We both gathered up our things from the floor of the living room.  He held up my black lace underwear with a grin and tossed them over to me with a wink that made me shiver clear down to my toes.  We took them back in the bedroom and he loaned me a hanger to hang up my dress. ~~~~

After we’d put away our things he led me into the small kitchen, and I watched him as he moved quickly and efficiently around it.  He smiled at me every so often and we talked a little about our jobs, getting to know each other more.  I wasn’t a lot of help, but with his direction I got out dishes and silverware and butter and syrup.  He pulled me over to stand between him and the stove, his arms on either side of me as he flipped pancakes with a deft sureness that made me want to kiss him even more.

 

When breakfast was ready, I sat cross-legged on the couch, eating pancakes and drinking my coffee.  He smiled at me, relaxed and happy and I felt a grin stretch across my face.  Neither of us spoke, but we didn’t need to.  

 

“Did you have any plans for today?” I asked eventually.

 

He shook his head.  “Just spending time with you. If you want to go out, we can do that.  If you want to stay here and lay-low, that’s totally fine, too.”

 

“I kind of like the idea of staying in today.”

 

“Okay,” he agreed.  “I have tons of movies.”

 

“That sounds great.”

 

We settled on the couch, my back to his chest, and his arm around my waist with a blanket thrown over us.  Like the bedroom, the room was well-decorated but fairly simple.  There was a dark grey couch with several coordinating chairs, a rusty red-orange leather ottoman, and black and white accents throughout.  A low entertainment stand with a wall mounted flat-screen covered most of the wall opposite the couch.  Everything was clean-lined and masculine, the only softness coming from the white sheer curtains covering the wall of windows and the orange accent pillows.

 

It was nice but not extravagant, and attractive without being cold or showy.  His place suited him.  I liked it.

 

I liked him.

 

The first movie we watched was a comedy and I soaked in the feel of Edward’s rumbling laugh shaking his chest against my back.  Even though he was absorbed in the movie, it didn’t stop him from sliding a hand under my t-shirt and resting his hand on my belly.  His hand was warm and so was his breath on the side of my cheek.  My head was propped up on his bicep and he occasionally stretched to kiss my cheek.  

 

When the movie was over I rolled over to face him and he winced and moved his left arm, stretching his fingers as the feeling returned to it.

 

“Your hand okay?” I asked, and he nodded.

 

“It just fell asleep.  It’ll be fine in a minute.”

 

“Okay.”

 

I kissed his palm and he smiled down at me, leaning in to kiss my lips when I had finished.  “Do you want to watch another movie?” he asked.

 

“Sure.”

 

I rolled back away from him and he gently slid a pillow under my head and propped himself up on one arm.  I was only half paying attention to the movie he selected and found myself thinking more about him than the movie as it began.  Once again his hand found its place on my stomach and I relaxed against him.

 

I fell asleep halfway through the second movie, the steady rhythm of his breathing and the warmth of his arms lulling me into sleep.  I woke up when the credits were rolling and blinked sleepily, turning onto my back to look at him.  

 

“Sorry I fell asleep.  I didn’t mean to.” I yawned.

 

“It’s fine.”  He brushed some hair off my forehead and I stretched, feeling well rested and content.  “I’m glad you feel that comfortable with me.”

 

“I do.  It’s really easy to be with you.”

 

“I know.  I don’t quite understand it, but it’s incredible.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

 

His face was serious and his eyes were soft, but intense as he looked down at me.  I could see him struggling with something for a little while before he spoke. “I think there was a whole list of things I wanted in someone, things I didn’t know I was looking for, but I feel like I’ve found that with you,” he finally whispered.

 

I nodded, understanding exactly what he meant, but I still had to blink back tears at his words.  “Me, too.”

 

He kissed me sweetly, and I tugged him so he was lying on top of me.  We kissed slowly and languidly at first, enjoying that we were able to spend our time acquainting ourselves with each other.  Eventually, when the kiss deepened, his thigh slid between mine.  I felt him grow hard against my leg and he trailed wet kisses down to my shoulder.  He pushed my shirt up and he reached behind me to unhook my bra, pushing it up and out of his way.   Immediately, his tongue flicked out to touch my nipple, making it harden.  I gasped and clutched at his upper arms, urging him to continue.  He pulled back just enough to pull my shirt and bra off of me and I reached for his, wanting to feel his bare skin against mine.  

 

“Edward,” I gasped when his mouth closed over my nipple again and I wrapped my legs around his, needing to feel him closer.  He slid a hand between our bodies, and under the waistband of my shorts and underwear.  I was wet and ready for him, arching into his touch.  He scraped his teeth lightly across the side of my breast and when I gasped he bit down, so gently it was nothing but pleasure that shuddered across my body.  His fingers stroked my clit lightly before dipping into me and the combined pleasure of it all sent me over the edge, gasping and calling out his name.

 

My legs clenched together, trapping his fingers between my thighs and he stretched up a little to kiss me. I buried my hands in his hair and held on.  When I came down from my orgasm, panting and gasping and shaking, he gently nudged my thighs apart and pulled his hand away.  

Wanting to return the pleasure he had given me, I leaned away from him.

 

“Sit back,” I whispered.  He cocked his head at me in confusion and I gently pushed at his chest with my palm.  He moved to the other end of the couch and I crawled up to him on my hands and knees.  He relaxed more fully against the arm of the couch and watched me as I grasped his pajamas and boxers and tugged them off of him.  I kissed his hipbone first and he flinched at the soft, tickling touch, the muscles of his abdomen rippling.  There was a sparse trail of hair that led from his navel down to his cock, but the hair around his cock was short and neatly trimmed.  His chest had no hair at all and when I trailed my fingers around his cock and down his thighs I wondered if he kept everything so short because of his modeling.  I felt like I could stare at him forever, drinking in the sight of his beautiful body, but when I glanced up and saw his face I couldn’t wait any longer.  His lips were slightly parted in anticipation and his eyes followed my every move.

 

I lowered my head to his cock, kissing the shaft softly at first and then gently taking him in my mouth.  His deep groan spurred me on and I eagerly began to suck him.  His hands moved to my head, but he didn’t guide me at all, just let me take my time exploring him and bringing him pleasure.   The only noises were his heavy breathing and wet sounds of my mouth on his cock.  I glanced up at him every so often, watching him as he threw his head back in pleasure and gasped when I hit a sensitive spot.  I felt my thighs clench together in anticipation, his pleasure making my arousal grow.  After a while, when he was panting and clenching his jaw, he spoke.  

 

“Oooh, fuck that feels good, Bella.  But I really want to be inside you when I come. Please.  I need to go grab a condom.”

 

I sighed with disappointment, but nodded and sat back, gently letting go of his cock with a final soft kiss at the tip.  I moved back to the other end of the couch and he stood up.  

 

”Stay right there,” he ordered me teasingly and I laughed and stretched out to get comfortable, not caring at all that I was topless on his couch.

 

“Where am I going to go?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know.  Just stay there, exactly like you are now,” he begged, his eyes roaming over my body in a heated, possessive way that made me shift restlessly on the couch, wanting to feel his body against mine. “I’ll be right back.”

 

I smiled at him as he walked away, noticing how nicely sculpted his ass was and having the overwhelming urge to take a bite out of it.  He returned in a moment, brandishing a condom triumphantly, a crooked grin on his face.  

 

“Found one.  Although, we’re probably going to have to make a trip out tonight to pick up more.”

 

I laughed.  “Expecting to get lucky again?”

 

He rolled it on and reached for the edge of my shorts, yanking them and my panties off together.  He tossed them on the floor and covered my body, his skin hot and smooth against mine. “God I hope so.”

 

He kissed me deeply, his tongue parting my lips and delving inside to tease mine.  I parted my legs so he could rest between them.  His cock rubbed against my opening and I shifted restless against him, already anticipating the pleasure of him inside me.  He gently pushed into me and I gasped at the feeling.  “Good?” he asked and I nodded, needing more of him.  

 

“More,” I pleaded and he raised up on one arm, bending my left leg up and out so he could move deeper into me.  Quickly and easily he pushed into me, my body welcoming every thrust.  There was no denying it, Edward was large, but the earlier sex and foreplay had been enough to let my body accommodate him easily now.  

 

“How’s that?” he asked, his voice rough and low.

 

“Perfect,” I gasped and held on tighter as he moved within in, my eyes rolling back in my head as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.  He dropped his head to mine and kissed me hungrily until I felt myself begin to shake.  My thighs quivered as the orgasm swept over me.

 

I gasped out my pleasure and I watched him throw his head back when he came just a few moments later.  He let go of my leg and collapsed onto me, hugging me tight.  He shifted us to the side a little bit so he wasn’t crushing me.  I stretched out my thigh and wound my calf around his, wanting to be as close to him as possible.  He rested his forehead against mine and when he closed his eyes I did too.  It was almost too much, too much pleasure, too much intensity and we both took a moment to enjoy the feeling of our bodies still connected.  I felt like I was still flying and I struggled to reign in my galloping heart and ragged breathing.  I twisted my fingers in the hair on the back of his neck and he sighed against my mouth.  I kissed him slowly, his mouth still tasting faintly like coffee and maple syrup. The kiss centered me and slowly we both pulled away from each other far enough to look each other in the eye.  After a moment he sighed and pulled back with a frown.

 

“I need to go take care of this.”  He pulled out of me carefully and stood up, disappearing down the hall for a moment.  When he returned I scooted to the outer edge of the couch and he slid between me and the back, pulling the blanket over us.  He buried his head against my shoulder and groaned.  “I really don’t like having to leave you to get rid of the condom.”

 

“I know.” I stroked his hair and he sighed and relaxed into my touch.

 

He leaned forward and kissed me quickly before pulling back and frowning.  “So, I guess we should have the past partners and testing talk.”

 

“Yes.” I winced, realizing we really should have done that before we had sex half a dozen times.  I looked up at him expectantly and he began.

 

“I was tested a few months ago, and had one partner about a month before that, and haven’t been with anyone else since.  Everything came up clean.”

 

“I broke up with my boyfriend right around then, too.  Maybe seven, eight months now.  And I’ve been tested since.  Oh, and I’m on the pill.”

 

“Good, so we have that covered.”

 

“Did you want to go without the condoms?” I asked, not sure if that was where the conversation was going or not.

 

He sighed, looking a little nervous.  “Would I like to? Yes. If you aren’t ready for that, I completely understand and I don’t want you to feel pressured at all.  It is kind of a big step and we’re still getting to know each other.”

 

“I’d rather wait.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“It isn’t that I don’t trust you,” I reassured him.  “I just…”

 

“You don’t have to explain anything.  We can use them as long as you like.  And if at some point you feel comfortable going without, tell me.”

 

“Okay,” I agreed.

 

“In that case, since I am hoping to get lucky again, we will need to go out and get condoms.  Or I can go by myself if you’d rather not go.”

 

I shrugged, a little perplexed.  “We can go together, I don’t care.”

 

“Some girls get weird about it.”

 

“Oh, hmm.  No, it doesn’t bother me.  Maybe when I was sixteen I would have been really embarrassed, but it doesn’t bother me now.”

 

“Were you buying condoms at sixteen?” he asked and I laughed.

 

“Well, seventeen, and my boyfriend at the time took care of it, so no, not really.  What about you?”

 

“Yeah, I was seventeen my first time.  God, it was terrible, too.  I lasted about twelve seconds.”  He groaned and buried his head in my shoulder as if embarrassed by the memory.

 

 “You’ve improved since then,” I teased him, and he sat back and laughed a wry smile twisting his lips and making his eyes crinkle at the corners.

 

“I would hope so.  What about your boyfriend?  Did he manage to do better?”

 

“A bit better, but it wasn’t his first time.”  Maybe I should have felt uncomfortable discussing my exes with Edward while we were still naked and wrapped around each other, but somehow I didn’t.  Besides, it was high school, practically ancient history by this point.  It wasn’t like I’d ever really been in love with Seth.  I’d cared about him, and we dated for quite a while, but really we’d just been two curious kids exploring sex together. 

 

“That’s good.  The idea of two virgins together makes me cringe to think about now.  It’s sweet, but so fraught with problems.  Emily and I were just awful for the first couple of months.”

 

“Seth and I did okay I guess, but it took me a while to really relax and feel comfortable with my body.  All a part of growing up, I guess.”

 

“That’s true.  And being so bad made me want to work really hard to get better.”

 

“That’s definitely a good thing.”  I kissed him soundly and he laughed and changed the subject.

 

“So, I’m assuming we’re going to want dinner at some point.  What do you think about going to pick up some food, and stopping at the drugstore and then coming back here to eat?”

 

“That sounds great.  I am starting to get hungry.  I’ll go get dressed.”

 

“Okay.  Feel free to borrow anything you need.”

 

“I think I remembered everything, but thanks.”

 

I gave him a quick kiss and untangled myself from him and gathered up my discarded clothes before walking across the room.  I glanced back at him to see him watching me, his eyes appraising me frankly, and his hand gently stroking his semi-erect cock.  With a needy shiver I went into the bathroom and dressed in jeans, a neutral tank top and a navy blue t-shirt with an interesting button detail.  It was cute, but casual.  I threw on a little bit of mascara and lip-gloss, brushed my hair and tied it back in a ponytail, and decided that I definitely didn’t need blush because my cheeks were already quite flushed.  I slipped on some casual jewelry and grabbed a pair of simple brown flats from my bag.   He was still on the couch, although now he was re-dressed in pajamas and fiddling with his phone when I walked out.  He looked up at me in surprise.  

 

“That was fast.”

 

I shrugged.  “I figured there wasn’t much point in getting really dressed up when we’re just running out for condoms and take-out.”

 

He smiled at me.  “Believe me, I wasn’t complaining, you look beautiful.  Let me go throw on clothes and we can head out.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He kissed me when he walked by and I took his spot on the couch, pulling the blanket to me to sniff it.  It smelled like him and I smiled, already recognizing his scent.  I was quickly growing fond of whatever cologne it was that he wore.  He returned just a few minutes later in jeans and a casual button down.  I stood up and set the blanket aside.

 

“What cologne do you wear?” I asked.

 

He looked at me and gave me a puzzled smile.  “Perry Ellis 360, why?”

 

“I like it.”

 

“Oh, good.”

 

I laughed.  “No Edward, you smell hideous.  It’s why I’ve been staying so far away from you,” I teased.

 

He laughed and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around my hips and pulling me close.  I looped my arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

 

“I just wanted to make sure you liked it.”

 

“Would it matter?”

 

“Of course it would.  Why would I want to wear something that you disliked?  Isn’t that the whole point of cologne?  So I smell good to other people?”

 

I shrugged.  “Honestly, I tend to buy stuff that I like, that smells good to me.”

 

He grinned and kissed my throat, sniffing the crook of my neck.  “You smell good to me, too.”

 

“I’m glad,” I teased him.  “I’d hate to get rid of you just because you dislike my shampoo.”

 

He shook his head and laughed, not believing me for a second.  

 

**~LWP~**

  
We walked down the street to the restaurant, hand in hand.  The evening was warm, but a little drizzly, and I was grateful I’d grabbed a light-weight brown sweater before we left his apartment.  I was so giddy I was nearly ready to skip down the sidewalk and Edward seemed equally happy and relaxed.  The half-smile never left his lips and he swung our hands lightly and occasionally squeezed mine gently. He pointed out some of his favorite places as we walked and in about five minutes we were standing in front of Hing Loon Seafood Restaurant.  
   

 “This is my favorite place,” he said with a smile as he held the door open for me.  
   

 I was immediately met with smiling face of an elderly Chinese woman who beamed at Edward and held her arms up for a hug.

He let go of my hand and leaned down to give her a gentle hug and she gave me an appraising glance.    
   

“You brought a date.” Her voice was light and faintly accented, and she gently nudged his waist with her elbow.  He towered over her, as he kept an arm loosely around her shoulders.

 

 She grinned up at him and he grinned back as he spoke.  “This is my girlfriend, Bella.  Bella, this is Mei.  She feeds me when I’m lonely and desperate and overworked.”  
   

She frowned.  “He’s much too skinny.  I try and try, but he never gets any bigger.  Just prettier.”  
   

I laughed out loud, completely charmed by the pair they made.  The fact that he’d clearly befriended this tiny, elderly woman made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  He was nearly too good to be real.  
   

“It’s very nice to meet you,” I said sincerely.  “I am glad he brought me here.”  
   

“Nice to meet you, too.  Now, do you want to eat in, or get take out?”  
   

 “Take out, please,” Edward said.  
   

“Your usual?” she asked.  
   

He looked at me.  “I usually get shrimp and green onion pancakes, dumpling soup, and either stir-fry seafood or smoked duck.”  
   

“That all sounds good,” I said honestly.  “I’m fine with any of it.”  
   

“We’ll take it all, Mei.”  
   

 “Okay.  Let me go get your order in.” Edward gently squeezed her shoulders before letting her go.  

 

“We have a quick errand to run, we’ll be back in about twenty minutes, okay, Mei?”

 

“Sure, sure.” She waved at him as she walked away.

 

Edward took my hand and we made our way to the drugstore around the corner.  “Mei has spoiled me since I went in the first time,” he told me.  “I was struggling with an article and I spent night after night there, taking up a table, but she never complained.  Just fed me and brought me endless pots of tea.  I left her a huge tip and I swear, the more I tip her, the less she charges me on my next meal.  She’s such a sweet, old lady.”

 

“She seems like it,” I said.  The jangling bell announced our arrival in the drugstore and although much of it was like any other drugstore it was interspersed with a number of Asian products with indecipherable writing on the packages.  I let him lead me to the condom section and stared blankly, a little overwhelmed by all of the choices.

 

When Edward and I had talked earlier, I really hadn’t been embarrassed by the idea of buying condoms with him.  But now that we were there, standing in front of the huge display, I had to laugh.

 

“What are you giggling about?” he asked.

 

“Feeling silly.”

 

“Why?” He snagged the largest black box and I snickered again.

 

“Christ, Magnums.  That kills me.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“I don’t know.  My inner twelve-year-old thinks it’s funny I guess.”  I leaned toward him and whispered in his ear.  “Maybe it’s just the idea that I’m fucking a guy with such a big dick.”

 

I saw a blush creep up his neck and across his cheeks as he protested, “It’s not that big.”

 

“Big enough for Magnums,” I said quietly.

 

“All right, now _I’m_ embarrassed,” he said.

 

“Nah, don’t be.  Let’s go have some fun with these.”

 

“That I can handle.”

 

We both managed to compose ourselves by the time we reached the checkout.  But the cute young check out girl didn’t help things.  She was friendly and polite as she rang up the order, but when she handed over the bag she winked at me.  “Have a _great_ night.”

 

We both laughed as we walked out of the store and Edward shook his head.  “Wouldn’t she completely lose her mind if we came in tomorrow and bought another box?”

 

I laughed.  “I’m pretty sure we can’t go through that many in a day.”

 

“We could try,” he offered, and I laughed and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him, feeling a warm relaxed glow spread over my whole body.

   

We walked back to the restaurant where Mei handed us two huge bags of food, charged Edward a ridiculously small amount of money for our dinner, and laughingly hugged him goodbye and told me to come back soon.  
   

I readily agreed, and we walked back to his place, each carrying a bag so we could still hold hands.  My ex, Jake, hadn’t been much of one for holding hands in public, although he was usually, fairly demonstrative in private.  Still, it was nice to have Edward’s long fingers wrapped softly around mine and from the way he kept absently rubbing my hand with his thumb, I had a feeling he liked it just as much.  
   

Once we were back at his place we devoured the food, and I couldn’t stop raving about how delicious it was.  Completely satisfied, we packed up the leftovers and collapsed on the couch together.  With all of the delicious food Edward kept feeding me, I was very glad we’d burn it all off in bed, or I was going to have to start working out more.  We spent several hours just talking and holding each other and we eventually migrated to the bedroom after brushing our teeth and stripping out of our clothes.

 

Neither of us kept track of the number of condoms we ended up using that night.  But in the morning there was a pile of wrappers on the bedside table and I ached everywhere.  I had also never felt happier.  We slept in late, and Edward tenderly brought me to an intense climax.  We ate cold, leftover paella in bed and watched cartoons.  I was ridiculously pleased to find out that he loved “Animaniacs” as much I did, and I felt like my life had never been better.  

   

After he turned it off, we lay there for a long while, content to doze in each other’s arms.  I was half asleep when he spoke.  

 

“It’s never been like this for me before; I’ve never felt as much as I feel with you.”

 

“Me either,” I whispered back.  “This is…it’s more than I ever hoped for, Edward.” I blinked back tears, completely overwhelmed by how amazing this weekend had been.  He hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head, his fingertips stroking my upper arm.  I felt an ache in my chest at how perfect it all was and I wiggled closer to him, needing to feel his body wrapped completely around mine.

   

We eventually got up and got dressed.  I grabbed my jeans and flats from the day before and pulled on a white tank with a green sweater.  I nearly launched myself at Edward and dragged him back to bed when I saw him dressed in dark distressed jeans, a white button down and dark brown sweater so soft it had to be cashmere.  I couldn’t stop touching him, and he finally threatened to change clothes if I didn’t let up.  There was just something about the sight of him in jeans that hugged his ass just right, and a sweater that skimmed perfectly over his flat stomach and made his shoulders look even broader. 

 

When he finally convinced me to leave the apartment we went out for a walk through his neighborhood, strolling around with no real purpose.  He bought me a pretty little jade elephant on a gold chain.  

 

It was an inexpensive trinket, but it was sweet and I kissed him after he’d fastened it around my neck.  I slipped the card from it in my pocket, detailing how Jade represented love and protection.  I fingered the card as we walked, completely overwhelmed by my growing feelings for Edward.  
   

As it grew closer to evening, we headed back to his place and ate the leftover Chinese food from the night before.  After we’d finished dinner and were cuddling on the couch, I turned to Edward and sighed.  

 

“I guess I should head home now.  Will you drop me by work to pick up my car?”

 

“I really don’t want you to leave,” he admitted.

 

I smiled at him and tucked my head against his shoulder. “I don’t either.  I had a great weekend with you and I really don’t want to sleep alone tonight.  But I don’t have much to wear for the morning.”

 

He frowned.  “You can do laundry, if you need to.”

 

“No, it’s not that.  I actually packed extra underwear and stuff; I just don’t know what to wear over that.  I can’t wear jeans to the office.”

 

“Can you wear the black dress from dinner on Friday night?”

 

“I feel like it isn’t really work appropriate.  Although, maybe with the green sweater from today ... Oh fuck it, I’ll make it work somehow.”

 

He grinned at me.   “Good.  I was afraid I was going to have to resort to pouting and throwing a tantrum to get you to stay.”

 

“Well the pouting might have worked.  I really didn’t want to go home.  Are you sure I’m not overstaying my welcome though?” I asked.

 

“Absolutely not.  I am pretty sure this week is going to be terrible without you here in my bed.”

 

I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.  “Yeah, it could be easy to get used to this.”

 

He turned to look at me and his face grew more serious.  “I really can’t thank my mom enough for hiring you for the wedding.  I never would have met you otherwise.”

 

I took his hand and his fingers rubbed softly at mine.  “I think we both owe your mom and Mrs. Brandon a huge thank you.  They were both plotting to get us together.”

 

He chuckled.  “I didn’t realize that. I mean, she hinted at it at the brunch, but…”

 

“Oh, they were definitely plotting.”

 

“On principle I should be annoyed, I really hate the idea of a set-up, but it worked, didn’t it?”

 

I nodded.  “I can’t really make sense of it, and I’ve given up on trying to figure out how I feel so strongly for you after such a short time.  I’m really glad I met you, Edward.  I never expected to feel like this about someone.”

 

“Me either.”

   

I sent a text to Alice letting her know I was spending another night with Edward and we spent the rest of the evening cuddling; talking and watching movies.  It was easy and relaxed and I marveled once again at how comfortable I felt with him.  That night we went to bed early, but we didn’t have sex, instead we lay there for a long time in the dark, talking.  I liked hearing him talk about his hopes and plans for the future.  I told him about how unsure I was with what I wanted to do with my life.  I knew photography was what I loved, but did I really want to be a studio photographer, booked for weekends on end in the busy season, and scrambling to get by in the off-season?  Or did I want to work for a magazine?  When I was younger I’d dreamed of being a National Geographic staff photographer, but that idea became less and less appealing as I got older.  I felt like my life was in a state of flux, and with graduation in a year, I felt like I needed to make up my mind.  Edward listened while I talked and it wasn’t until after I’d finished that he spoke.

 

“You have time,” he assured me.  “And I don’t want to scare you off, but I’ll be there for you, you know that, right?”

 

I hesitated, and then turned on my side to face him.  I could barely see him in the dim light of the city coming in the bedroom window, but I traced my hand down his cheek and smiled.  

 

“You’re not scaring me off, Edward.  I like knowing that you want to be there for me.  This is good.  It’s crazy and fast and I don’t care.”  I chuckled softly.  “I don’t care that we slept together just a few hours after we met, that your mom set us up, I don’t care about any of it.  I am just so happy.  It feels right, and I’m not going to put some arbitrary rules on it just because that’s what most people do.  I like you, Edward, and, I’m really happy to be with you.”

 

He pressed a kiss to my lips that was so sweet it made my chest ache.  “You’re the best thing I’ve ever had happen to me.”

 

“You are to me, too.”

 

We talked more, and by the time I finally drifted off to sleep I felt like I knew him better than I’d known Jake, and we had grown up together and dated for years.  I had loved Jake.  He was a good guy; solid and dependable but still light-hearted.  But he wasn’t overly demonstrative, and he wasn’t the kind of guy who poured his heart and soul out.  I’d seen him at his most vulnerable when his father had been in a car accident and had been paralyzed and confined to a wheelchair.  Even then he’d brushed off my attempts to console him.  Telling me he loved me had been gruff and awkward sounding.  He just wasn’t a very open person, or at least he hadn’t been with me.  He seemed very different with his new girlfriend Leah, and I was glad things seemed to be going so well for them.

 

Edward was Jake’s polar opposite and although I hadn’t consciously been looking for someone different than Jake, I realized how much I needed someone who was willing to open up to me.

 

That night as I fell asleep, I was half afraid that when I woke up, I’d find out that Edward was just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: How did you like Bella’s POV? I tried not to overlap anything, but still give you a chance to see how Bella’s feeling about things. Pretty smitten, isn’t she? And can you blame her?
> 
> Feel free to stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter  
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites  
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 8 - Still Distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 for beta-ing and Kherisma for validating! I don’t know where I’d be without them.

**Chapter 8 – Still Distracted**

**EPOV**

The past weekend had been one of the best of my life. Our date, and every subsequent moment after had been perfect. To my relief, Bella appeared to be every bit as invested in the idea of a relationship as I was. It was fast, but I didn't have any doubts that it was right. I couldn't put my finger on one thing that made me so sure, but being with Bella just felt right. She was a far cry from the shallow and easily impressed girls I'd encountered as a model, and although my ex-girlfriends had been nice enough, I'd never felt the connection to either of them that I felt with Bella. It was too early to be sure, but I couldn't see her pulling any of the passive aggressive bullshit or immature jealousy they had either. She seemed straightforward and honest and the conversation we'd had the night before had put any last fears to rest. We were both eager to see where this relationship would go.

The hours we'd spent talking this weekend had cemented the fact that she was absolutely the perfect girl for me. I'd woken up with her next to me, feeling a contentment I had never felt before. Emma had stayed over occasionally, but she was always uncomfortable with me seeing her first thing in the morning until she was completely made-up. And after six months, we hadn't had the relaxed and easy intimacy that Bella and I already had. Emma and I definitely hadn't been as sexually compatible, either. She wasn't bad in bed by any means, but to be honest there were plenty of nights, even at the beginning of our relationship, where neither of us initiated sex, and frankly, I hadn't been that disappointed. It was pleasurable, but not nearly as desperate.

With Bella, there were times it felt like I could never get enough of her. A part of me wished we could spend the rest of the day in bed again, but I wondered if it would matter. Would I ever feel like I'd had enough?

Bella stirred and I turned to look at the clock. We had about twenty minutes before the alarm was supposed to go off. We'd gone to sleep without having sex, which was good. I had been a bit achy, and I suspected her body needed a break even more. But I thought that maybe, hopefully, she'd be willing this morning.

"Bella," I whispered, brushing my fingers across the smooth skin of her shoulder.

"Mmm?" she mumbled, her face buried in the pillow.

"We have to get up soon."

"'K," she replied, but she didn't move a muscle.

"I was hoping I could wake you up a little early."

"Why?" her voice was still muffled, but she was sounding a little more alert.

"Well, I have a beautiful, naked girlfriend in my bed and it seems I woke up with a little problem." I gently rocked my hips against hers so she could feel my morning wood.

She laughed quietly into the pillow and finally turned her head. "I suppose I can help you with your gigantic, enormous problem."

I laughed; amused by the way she kept harassing me about the size of my cock. Of course, I was aware of my size, but it wasn't always a good thing. Heidi, my high school girlfriend, had had a very difficult time adjusting to it. I'd even had a few girls comment on it in breathy voices, thinking I wanted their praise. I didn't. I couldn't deny that sometimes I was pleased with my size, and sometimes I even felt a little bit smug about it. But most of the time it was just there; neither more useful nor more special than anyone else's. Bella's gentle teasing about it was nice. I liked that she felt comfortable enough with me to joke about that sort of thing.

She rolled over and grinned at me and I kissed her enthusiastically. Despite her pretend reluctance, she was as eager as I was. She was so fucking beautiful as she moved over me, still half-asleep. When she came with her thighs on either side of my hips and her head thrown back in pleasure, I felt like the luckiest man alive. After, she collapsed on my chest, her breath warm against my skin and I curled my arms around her, holding her close.

Eventually, she carefully slid off me and headed to the bathroom. I grinned and stretched for a moment, stupidly, ridiculously happy.

I heard her brushing her teeth in the bathroom as I got up; a little reluctant to start my day because it meant saying goodbye to her. So I slipped in the room, brushed my teeth, as well, and joined her in the shower, wanting to prolong our time together. She eagerly kissed me hello and we took fairly quick showers, concentrating on shampooing and shaving instead of touching each other. Still, by the time we got out I was half contemplating calling into work sick. She grinned as if she knew exactly what was going through my head, but once I had toweled off and shaved, she shooed me out of my bathroom.

I listened to the sound of the hair dryer and the water rushing through the faucets. I smiled, liking the sounds of her being here. I picked out a pair of grey slacks and a black button down shirt with a subtle grey pinstripe and got dressed. Work was business casual, and as long as we didn't show up in ripped jeans, they didn't seem to really care what we wore, but I tried to look put together. Besides, after modeling for Van der Moore's Suits for years, I had more free dress clothing than I could wear in a lifetime.

I ran my fingers through my hair, intensely grateful for Kim, the stylist I had worked with on a number of shoots. She had finally cut my hair in a way that worked with the insane cowlicks, so I didn't spend half of my morning fighting them anymore. I hastily threw the bed back together and tidied the room, vaguely astonished by the sheer number of condom wrappers in the trash and wondering how one had ended up halfway across the room, almost under the dresser. With a shrug, I tossed it and grabbed the trash bag to take to the trash chute on the way out.

I heard Bella humming in the bathroom and I glimpsed her through the half-open door as I walked by, watching her put on her makeup. She gave me a small smile and turned back to the mirror. I spent a few minutes getting my things together and I had coffee waiting for her when she walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen. She was wearing the black dress from Friday night, but her green cardigan was buttoned up all the way and with the jade elephant I had bought her, she didn't look overdressed for the office. Her hair was pinned back and I reached up to touch it. It was beautiful, but I missed the length, and I told her.

She laughed. "I have a shoot I'm helping out with today and I don't want it in my way."

I leaned in and kissed the bare side of her neck.

"There are some advantages to having it up." I exhaled the words against her neck and she shivered with pleasure.

"How am I supposed to go to work today when all I'll be able to think about is you?" she asked with a quiet moan.

I laughed and wrapped my hands around her hips, lifting her up onto the counter. I stepped between her legs and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, smelling the light scent she wore. "I want you to think about me all day. Think about the way it feels when I make you come, about how good we are together, about how much I want to be with you."

Her arms wrapped around me and she held me tight for a moment before drawing back, her eyes meeting mine. "I won't be able to think about anything else. Are you going to think the same thing about me?"

"Yes," I promised her. The toast popped up and I stepped away long enough to butter it. I brought the plate over to her and took my place between her knees again. I held up a piece to her and she leaned forward and took a bite, her eyes smiling up at me as her even, white teeth bit down. She reached up to take it from me and I reluctantly handed the slice of bread over. A glance at the clock reminded me we did have to leave soon. We ate our toast quietly and when we were done, I licked her fingertips clean, making her moan softly.

She brushed crumbs from my lower lip with her thumb and then sighed. "I suppose we have to go to work, don't we?"

"Unfortunately." I made a face. "Oh, before I forget, I made coffee for you. Lots of cream and not much sugar, just the way you like it." I handed her the travel mug and she smiled at me.

"You're too much."

"Too much? What do you mean?" I frowned at her and she gently straightened my collar.

"Handsome, smart, interesting to talk to, amazing in bed, emotionally available, thoughtful ... Where's the catch?"

"No catch," I promised her. "I can't promise I won't screw something up along the way, but there isn't a catch; just a guy who is awed that he found someone like you."

My heart thumped in my chest and she drew in a shaky breath. "I hope you know I feel the same way," she whispered.

We kissed slowly, lingeringly, saying our goodbyes before we headed out. Eventually we parted and I helped her gather her things and we walked quietly out to my car.

I drove her to her work and we were about ten minutes early. We sat in my car talking and we were both reluctant to leave. "I should go," she finally said, glancing at the clock.

"Okay. I'll call you tonight."

"Sounds good."

"Want me to help you get your stuff in your car?"

"Sure." She handed me her keys and I climbed out of my car and carried her bag to her car, placing it in the backseat before locking it.

I turned to look at her and brushed my thumb across her cheek. "I'm going to miss you today." I couldn't disguise the note of surprise in my voice but she just smiled and nodded at me.

"Crazy, right? But I'm going to miss you, too. This weekend was perfect, Edward. I had a great time."

"Me, too. Tonight we can talk about making plans for the rest of the week, okay?"

"Okay. Have a good day."

"You, too." I gave her a slow, long kiss goodbye and handed her the mug of coffee. She turned and waved once she was inside the door and I waved back before getting in my car to leave. I drove to work with a smile on my face and when I got into the office, the first person I saw was Jon. He shook his head at me and groaned.

"Let me guess, you spent the whole weekend with her, and now you're going to be even less on task than you were Friday morning."

I grinned sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry."

"I really want to meet the girl who has you so tied up in knots. Let me guess, 5'11", busty blonde with big blue eyes who is just looking for her next break as a model?"

I scoffed. "More like 5'6", perfect little body, dark hair, and eyes. She's a photographer."

He snorted. "What, she took pictures of your ugly mug and didn't cry after? That's no reason to fall for her."

I shook my head at him, dumped my bag on the floor next to my desk, and booted up my computer. "I met her while I was home for my cousin's wedding. She was the wedding photographer. I asked for her number that night and invited her to the family brunch the next morning."

He gave me a surprised look. "So this is the real deal, huh? I thought maybe she was just leading you on a merry chase and you were distracted by wanting to get into her pants."

"Nah, nothing like that."

"So you've already slept with her then."

"No comment."

He snorted. "Come on, we both know what that means in this business."

"It's more than that. I've only known her a little over a week, and yet, she's everything, man."

His face softened. As much as he liked to play the hard-ass, he had a wife at home that he was crazy about, so I knew he understood what I was trying to say. "Well, best of luck to you. I hope she's every bit as wonderful as you think she is."

"She is," I said.

"Well, get your ass back to work and try to limit the daydreaming. I don't want to have to pay my editors overtime because you can't concentrate on your work."

"Sure thing, Boss."

"Later, Cullen."

He wandered off and I did my best to try to focus. I made several calls to follow up on an article I was writing about the latest scandal with the city council and I managed to get about an hour's worth of work done before I caved. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, thinking about her soft lips against mine and the way she whispered my name. I was rudely startled from my thoughts when something slammed into my shoulder.

"Ouch. Damn it," I looked down to see a ball of rubber bands bouncing on the floor. I leaned down and scooped it up, tossing it over to Mike's desk automatically. I knew without looking that he had been the culprit. "What was that for, asshole?"

"Trying to wipe that stupid grin off your face. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, it's called being happy."

He rolled his eyes. "What the fuck ever, Cullen. Does this happy have a name?" He tossed the ball over to me and I caught it and threw it back.

"Her name is Bella," I admitted. It wasn't like I was going to be able to get things about her from him forever. And now that I was feeling so good about where things with Bella were going, I didn't really mind him knowing.

"Well damn, you're actually getting some, huh?" he said.

For the past couple of years he had harassed me endlessly for the number of girls I turned down when we went out to the bar.

"Look, just because I don't hook up with every skanky chick who throws herself at me," I protested and gave him a pointed look. "Unlike some people I know."

Mike grinned. "Hey, the ones you toss back, I am more than happy to take care of. Let me know if it doesn't work out with Bella."

I scoffed at the idea. "I am not letting this one get away. And she could do way better than your lame ass, Newton. Go back to work."

He flipped me off and I ignored his reply and got back to work. Thankfully, I did actually manage to focus for a few more hours and I furiously scribbled notes on a lined yellow legal pad as I interviewed a council member over the phone about the article. I typed up what I had; although it still felt incomplete and I spent a while, typing and re-typing until it flowed better. It wasn't until lunch that I let myself think of Bella again. I was in line at the deli waiting for my sandwich when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

 ** _How much work have you gotten done today? I can't stop thinking about you. >B_** **  
**  
I smiled and typed out a reply. **** _Thank god, at least it's not just me. Miss you. >E_

**_I can still feel your lips on mine. >B_ **

**_*Groans* Are you trying to kill me, woman? I can't even make it half a day without wanting you. >E_ **

**_I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not.... Xo >B_ **

I was smiling down at my phone when they called my name to pick up my lunch and I distractedly took it outside to the park nearby.

**_Is it too soon if we get together tonight? >E_ **

**_Too soon? Not at all. I really wish I could but I fear for my life if I don't go home tonight and dish with my roommate about this weekend. >B_ **

**_Damn. >E_ **

**_Why don't you come over tomorrow night for dinner? Plan to spend the night. >B_ **

**_I like the sound of that. >E_ **

We texted until I had to head back to the office and the rest of my day went quickly. I got sucked into another article I was working on and didn't really emerge until late that evening. I typed the final words of it and hit save. I had a few more facts to verify in the morning, and then I'd send it in to the editor. It wasn't due until Wednesday, so I felt good about where I stood on it. With a yawn and a stretch, I pushed back from the desk and packed up to go home. I'd hardly been aware of the other guys as they left and Ben Cheney was the only other staff reporter in the room as I walked out. He waved distractedly at me, apparently as engrossed in his work as I had been.

Once I was back home I realized I was starving and pulled open the fridge to find nothing but condiments, a bottle of beer, a nearly empty carton of milk and about three bites of leftover paella. I sighed and decided on cereal. I'd shop when I knew Bella was coming over again. My apartment felt quiet without her and I realized just how accustomed to having here there I'd become, even though she'd only been here for a few days. I spent the evening watching commentators on ESPN discuss the Mariner's game from the day before and nearly jumped off the couch when I heard my phone ring.

"Bella?" I said eagerly, only to be met with a laugh that could only belong to my mother.

"I _knew_ you two were going to hit it off," she said triumphantly.

"Mother..." I groaned. I went to the fridge and took out the last lonely beer from the back, cracking it open before I took a seat on the couch.

"You two are dating, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," I admitted. "So how long had you been planning all of this?"

"Just a few weeks. I was talking to Cynthia about needing a photographer, she showed me some of Bella's work, and I saw a self-portrait she'd done. Something just seemed right, so when Bella showed up at the wedding, I suggested she be sure to take a lot of photos of my beautiful son."

"Don't let Emmett hear you call me that," I teased her.

"He's beautiful, too. But happily married."

I scoffed. "Only a mother could call that ugly mug beautiful. But whatever. Yes, your scheming worked. I am dating Bella. We had lunch Tuesday, drinks Thursday, and dinner Friday."

"Wonderful." She paused. "You didn't see her this weekend?"

I hesitated, not sure about how to word what had happened in a way that didn't make it sound like Bella and I had spent most of the weekend in my bed, even if it was the truth. "I did."

"I see. A date that perhaps lasted for more than twenty-four hours?" she asked, and I laughed.

"Something like that."

"Well, that's your business; you are an adult," she said briskly. "All I need to know is that you and Bella are together."

"We are," I confirmed. "Why?"

"Oh, Cynthia owes me fifty dollars."

"Mother!" I chastised her.

"Oh come on. Allow me my fun."

I laughed. "You win. You're a matchmaking genius."

"And..." she prompted.

"And Bella and I owe you big time."

"Thank you," she said smugly.

My phone beeped with another incoming call. I glanced at it to see it was Bella calling.

 "Speaking of, that's Bella on the other line; I have to let you go."

"Okay. Have fun; love you, Edward."

"Love you, too, Mom."

I hung up on her and answered Bella's call. "Hey."

"Hey. Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, I was just finishing up with my mom. She's gloating and apparently, she won fifty dollars from Mrs. Brandon."

Bella laughed. "Oh God, it's so much worse than I thought."

"I know." I groaned, but I was secretly pleased that mother had been so sure that Bella and I would hit it off. We talked for hours and I fell asleep with a stupid grin on my face and a very frustrating hard-on.

I really wished Bella were around to help me get rid of my problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Isn’t he adorable? Did you like his conversation with Esme? 
> 
> Feel free to stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter  
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites  
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 9 - Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I apologize for the delay in posting. I had trouble wrangling my words and it took Sunflower3759, Karenec, and Kherisma to set me straight! They are amazing. Trust me, the original version of this chapter was a mess! Be glad you got the prettied up version! Thanks to Kherisma for validating, as well! I owe her many, many pictures of Rob as payment. :)
> 
> I think the general consensus is that you all love this Edward. Yeah, I love him, too. And I know some of you want to keep him, but sorry girls, he already belongs to Bella. And maybe to me, just a little bit.

**Chapter 9 – Girl Talk**

  
**BPOV**   


The moment I got home from work on Monday evening and opened the door, Alice sprang up off the couch. “You have to tell me absolutely _everything_.”

 

I chuckled and tossed my bag on the bench by the door, hanging up my coat and putting my shoes in the closet. “Can I at least get settled in?”

 

She sighed. “Fine, but hurry. I am dying to know about your weekend.”

 

“Impatient much?” I rolled my eyes at her as I headed to the bedroom to change into yoga pants, a T-shirt Alice had given me, a hoodie, and some fuzzy socks.

 

The long day at work had felt dull and flat after the dizzying weekend with Edward. Victoria had given me knowing smiles all day when I was flustered or distracted. Now, I put away my things and glanced around. Normally, I really liked my room. Alice and I rented a two-bedroom in the University District. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was cute and comfortable, and we’d happily lived there for a couple of years. Now, it felt strange after being at Edward’s place. I missed his bed, and more importantly, him in it.

 

I wandered back into the living room. Alice had just pulled something out of the oven and I inhaled deeply.

 

“Is that enchiladas?” I asked eagerly.

 

“Yes. Chicken and salsa verde.”

 

“Oh, God, that sounds fantastic. I’m starving.”

 

“Did you have an active weekend?” she teased, her blue eyes twinkling at me.

 

“Oh yeah,” I admitted.

 

“Come on, Bella, you’re killing me.”

 

“Fine.” I rolled my eyes at her, knowing I had been no better when she and Jasper finally got together. “So, he picked me up at work Friday night, and took me to dinner at _Tango_.”

 

“Oooh, I’ve heard that’s fabulous.”

 

“It was great. Very romantic, but not stuffy or cliché.” I took the plate Alice offered me and scooped out some of the enchiladas. I grabbed a Corona and lime from where it was sitting on the counter and took everything to the couch. Alice followed behind just a moment later and looked at me expectantly. I took my time sipping my beer and eating a few bites of my dinner, but Alice looked about ready to strangle me. I wasn’t actually trying to keep from telling her; I just enjoyed torturing her. I laughed and set my drink down on the coaster on the coffee table, finally taking pity on her.

 

“He met me at work, and he was wearing this gorgeous black suit and a white shirt, no tie, and fuck … Alice, I thought I was going to die right then and there. If he’d been willing, I would have gone to his place immediately and totally skipped dinner.”

 

“Did you tell him that?” she asked, sounding a little scandalized.

 

“Pretty much.” I laughed ruefully. “But instead of taking me up on it, he gave me this sweet little speech about the fact that while he definitely wanted me, he also wanted to get to know me as a person, too.”

 

Alice sighed with a dreamy look on her face and I wondered if I’d had the same look on my face when Edward said the words to me.

 

“So we went to the restaurant and had tapas, paella, and an amazing chocolate dessert and then we went back to his place. Edward was trying to be polite and not jump me immediately, but I told him I wanted him to kiss me, and he really didn’t hold back after that.”

 

“Did you make it to the bedroom?” she asked.

 

“Yeah.” I smiled softly. “He was actually really sweet. It was intense, but once we were on the bed, he slowed down, and really took his time to make me feel good. It was pretty incredible.”

 

“How’s his tongue?” she asked, a lascivious gleam in her eye.

 

I sighed, remembering the way it felt. “Out of this world.”

 

Alice grinned excitedly, happy that I had found someone who pleased me so much. “How was the rest of the weekend?”

 

“Perfect. We spent a lot of it in bed, but we watched movies and talked a lot. Like … I feel like I might know Edward better than I ever knew Jake. He’s so open about everything.”

 

“Oh wow,” she said.

 

“Yeah. He’s … he’s intense, Alice. He really wants this, and I can’t believe it, but I want it, too. I want him. I’ve known him for just over a week and I’m totally smitten.”

 

“Jesus, I’ve never seen you so twitterpated.”

 

I laughed and nodded. “I’ve never been like this before. I’ve never felt like this with anybody. It’s just … it’s amazing.”

 

Alice leaned over and hugged me, and we spent the rest of the evening drinking and chatting. She’d had a fun weekend with Jasper, so I caught up on what they had been up to, as well. Alice was my best friend and there was very little we didn’t share.

 

At about nine o’clock, I excused myself. “I am going to go call Edward; I’ll see you tomorrow, Alice.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Hey, do you want to invite Jasper over for dinner? I was thinking we could do dinner for the four of us here tomorrow night, if you guys don’t have plans.”

 

“That would be great. I’ll get back to you after I talk to Jasper. What do you want for dinner?”

 

I winced. “I’m sorry, Alice. I don’t want you to feel like you have to make it for us.”

 

She shrugged. “I don’t mind. I can come up with something if you don’t have a specific idea.”

 

“Not off the top of my head.”

 

“Do you know if there is anything Edward dislikes?”

 

“Deviled eggs,” I said promptly, and she gave me a puzzled look.

 

“Okay, that’s weird, but not hard to avoid.”

 

“I know. He says it’s the texture.”

 

“Hmm, okay. I’ll text you on my lunch tomorrow and we can talk more.”

 

“Thanks, Alice.”

 

“No prob.”

 

I closed my bedroom door behind me and grabbed my phone off the dresser before throwing myself down onto the bed. I dialed Edward’s number and it took a moment for him to pick up.

 

“Hey,” he said, sounding distracted but happy to hear from me.

 

“Hey. Did I call at a bad time?” I sat up, tucking my legs under me and leaning back against the headboard.

 

“No, I was just finishing up with my mom,” he reassured me. “She’s gloating and apparently, she won fifty dollars from Mrs. Brandon.”

 

I laughed. I couldn’t believe that they’d actually been betting on our getting together.  “Oh, God, it’s so much worse than I thought.”

 

“I know.” He groaned.

 

“Although, I suppose it could be worse. They could be betting on how long we’ll last.”

 

“That’s true,” he said. “You aren’t sick of me and planning to get rid of me yet, are you?”

 

“Not at all. In fact, I’d really, really like for you to be here with me. Or for me to be there. My bed feels weird now.”

 

“You’re in bed right now?” he asked, his voice dropping just a little.

 

“Sitting on top of the covers, yeah.”

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

I laughed. “Yoga pants, a T-shirt, and a hoodie. Not very sexy.”

 

“I dunno; don’t underestimate how much guys like the view of an ass like yours in form-fitting, thin fabric.”

 

“Please promise me you aren’t planning to take pictures of my ass and post them on the **_Girls in Yoga Pants_** website.”

 

“The what?”

 

“It’s a website entirely dedicated to photos of nice asses. In yoga pants.”

 

“I can’t say that I’ve heard of it,” he said, sounding simultaneously amused and horrified. “And no, I am definitely not planning to do that. I know you probably get checked out all the time, and I’m okay with it, but it doesn’t mean I need to help other guys do it.”

 

“Fair enough.” I laughed. “What about you, though? You have half of Seattle drooling over you.”

 

“I think you overestimate the reach of the ads I’ve modeled for. But you have a point.”

 

“I’d like to see your portfolio sometime,” I said.

 

“Oh, sure.” He sounded less than enthusiastic.

 

“I mean, you don’t have to show it to me, if you don’t want to.”

 

“No, I don’t mind if you see. I just get embarrassed about it.”

 

I thought it was adorable that Edward was so reluctant to show off his modeling photos.

 

“Just think of it as giving your girlfriend something to imagine when she’s fantasizing about you.”

 

“You fantasize about me?” he asked huskily.

 

“Mmmhmm.”

 

He groaned. “Now I really wish we weren’t halfway across the city from each other.”

 

“There’s always tomorrow night,” I teased.

 

“That’s true. It’s too far away though,” he said.

 

“I know.”

 

It was strange. I'd never been so desperate to spend time with Jake, and it was all so new to me. Edward was nothing like Jake, I reminded myself, and it wasn't really fair of me to compare the two. What I'd had with Jake had been exactly what I'd needed at the time.  Edward was what I needed now.

 

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow," I admitted.

 

"Me, too."

 

We talked for a long while that night, until we were both too tired to keep our eyes open.

Edward promised he'd head over to my place the moment he got out of work, and that he was really looking forward to dinner with Alice and Jasper. He said goodnight with a wistful sigh and I found myself longing to be back in his bed again.

 

**~LWP~**

 

In the morning, I shot out of bed, eager to get my day started. The sooner it was over, the sooner I'd see Edward. I chuckled to myself, I was being pathetically over-eager, but it was hard not to be. I believed Edward when he said he wasn't perfect: no one was. He probably left clothes on the bathroom floor or the toilet seat up, but I had yet to see that.  Unless I was really missing something huge, there was nothing about his personality that I found a turn off or a deal-breaker.

 

When I got to work, Victoria wasn't in yet, but Bree was sitting alone in the still semi-dark office, staring blankly at her computer.

 

"Bree?" I said quietly.

 

She turned her head, startled, staring at me for a moment before my presence finally registered.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were there."

 

"Are you all right?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Are you okay? You've seemed really quiet lately."

 

"I'm fine. I’ve just had a lot going on. I haven’t been sleeping well."

 

"Okay.” I hung my coat and purse in the closet behind our desks and took a seat at mine.  I took a moment to let my computer boot up before getting up to turn on the lights and start the coffee machine.

 

"So, what's new with you, Bree?" I asked, trying to draw her out.

 

"Nothing."

 

"No hobbies or a new guy?" I teased her.

 

She frowned and shook her head, hiding behind the long curtain of her dark brown hair.

 

"No," she said quietly.

 

"We should go out sometime," I suggested. "You and I. We could go out for drinks or

something."

 

She shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not much for socializing."

 

"Oh, okay," I said, feeling a little hurt. Bree had always been kind of shy, but she seemed

especially withdrawn lately. I wondered what was going on with her. . I'd seen the look on her face when I'd mentioned a guy--maybe things weren't going well with someone she was dating. Truth be told, I'd never really heard her say if she did date or not.  But, I was sorry if I'd brought up a sore subject. Bree was nice, and I didn't mean to make her feel bad.

 

Victoria came in then and we all got to work. It was a busy morning and I didn't have time to think about either Bree or Edward. I ate a hasty lunch at my desk, texting with Alice about dinner that night. Jasper would be coming and she was going to make spinach lasagna, another of her specialties.

 

A family photo shoot in the afternoon went well. I was Victoria's errand girl for shoots like that, setting up backdrops and lights, fixing collars on the subjects, and swapping out the lenses on her camera when she needed something different. I would rather have been behind the camera, but I learned a lot by watching her.

 

After the shoot was over, I spent the remaining time updating the studio's blog. It had been a huge help in drawing in customers and I really enjoyed it. Victoria, Bree, and I uploaded photos and quick posts about what was happening at the studio.   It helped potential clients get a feel for the studio and the photographers who worked here.  Plus, they were able to see a wide range of the various types of shoots we did.

 

I got home with enough time to change into jeans, a cute top, and freshen up.

 

By the time I was ready, Alice's lasagna was in the oven, so I helped her set the table and make a salad. Jasper arrived just a few minutes after we finished, giving Alice a kiss on the lips and me a one-armed hug. We were close—he was sort of like the brother I'd never had—and Alice had been thrilled that the two of us got along so well. We were talking about Jasper's day at work when I heard the knock on the door. I tried not to rush over, but Jasper's low chuckle told me I hadn't been terribly successful.

 

I pulled the door open and was met by the sight of Edward smiling at me and holding a bottle of wine, two bouquets of flowers, and an overnight bag slung over his shoulder. He was leaning casually against the doorframe, and my fingers itched to get my camera and take a picture of him. He was graceful, and seemed to pose without even trying. It was effortless, and unpretentious.

 

"I missed you today," he said lowly and I reached up and kissed him.

 

"I missed you, too. Come in."

 

He walked inside and Alice and Jasper stood up to greet him. He handed the wine and a bouquet of deep blue irises to Alice.

 

She grinned at him and said, "It's nice to see you again, Edward. You've certainly grown up. I seem to vaguely remember you being an awkward teenager, skinny, and not very tall.”

 

He grinned at her. "And I see you're still short and sassy."

 

She laughed and hugged him. He looked surprised but didn’t hesitate to hug her back. "I think we're going to get along great. And I see exactly why you're perfect for Bella."

 

He looked over and grinned at me. "I hope so."

 

Jasper smiled and held out his hand to Edward. "Jasper Whitlock; I'm Alice's boyfriend."

 

Edward shook it and smiled back. "Edward Cullen. As I'm sure you've figured out, I'm with Bella."

 

"Nice to meet you."

 

“Nice to meet you, too, Jasper.” Edward turned back to me and slipped an arm around me. "How was your day? Did the photo shoot go well?"

 

"The day didn't go fast enough, but the shoot was really good."

 

He handed me a bouquet of lavender roses and I brought them to my nose, inhaling deeply. Jasper and Alice disappeared into the kitchen and I turned to Edward. "These are beautiful, I love the color."

 

"I thought you'd like them. I picked them out for their color, but the lady at the florist told me their meaning, and I thought it was appropriate. Lavender roses are for love or enchantment at first sight. It’s rushing it to call this anything else, but I am certainly enchanted by you."

 

I felt my heart speed up and I shivered at the adoring tone in his voice. He was right: it was rushing to call this love, but it certainly wouldn't be hard to fall in love with him, I knew that already. There was no doubt in my mind that the attraction—call it enchantment if you wanted—was instant and mutual.

 

"They're perfect," I said softly, kissing him deeply until Alice called out from the kitchen.

 

"Dinner is just about ready, if you two can stop making out."

 

"Go to hell, Alice," I called back and kissed him again. Edward chuckled against my lips and pulled away.

 

"Come on, I want to spend some time with your friends."

 

"Oh fine." I pouted.

 

I took the roses into the kitchen and arranged them in a tall, simple glass vase, then brought them to my bedroom to put on the dresser. I touched one of the soft petals, thrilled that he'd bought them for me. Jake hadn't been much for formality, so I was enjoying Edward taking the time to spoil me. He certainly didn't have to; I would have been just as enamored with him if he hadn't. Taking me out to dinner and bringing me flowers, though, definitely made me feel special. Nothing he'd done had been too over the top and I certainly wasn't going to argue with him spoiling me a little if he wanted to. I heard him laughing with Jasper and Alice when I went back in the kitchen.

 

"I definitely was kinda awkward at fifteen; you're right about that, Alice. You would have been what, nine, ten years old?"

 

"Yeah, that sounds about right. I vaguely remember meeting, but clearly you didn't make much of an impression," Alice teased him.

 

He clutched at his heart. "I'm wounded, Alice, truly wounded."

 

"Ehh, it'll keep that ego in check. I heard you model."

 

He rolled his eyes. "There are days I deeply regret ever agreeing to do it in the first place."

 

Alice laughed. "I'm sure it's terrible," she said dryly.

 

He shrugged. "Terrible? No, of course not. I am paid very well. It is, however, sometimes embarrassing, and does give people a certain impression about me."

 

I slipped my arm around his waist and he pulled me close. "I'm afraid I'm guilty of that. I assumed he was just looking for something casual with me."

 

"And that's the furthest thing from the truth," he said, kissing the top of my head. "I have never felt this way about anyone before."

 

Jasper looked pointedly at Alice. "This is what I was trying to tell you. It is possible to fall for someone instantly. You tried to deny it, but I was head over heels for you the moment I laid eyes on you."

 

Alice cringed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his jaw. "I'm sorry, baby; I didn't mean to torture you."

 

"Six months, Alice," he said. "Six months, you put me through hell."

 

Edward looked back and forth between them. "That sounds like an interesting story."

 

Jasper laughed. "You have no idea, man."

 

Alice sighed. "All right, before we get into 'Alice is a mean, mean girl' stories, can we sit down and start dinner? Everything is ready.”

 

We took seats at the table and Alice dished out the lasagna. Edward hesitantly looked at me when the basket of garlic bread went around the table and I nodded and took a piece. He smiled at me and took one, as well. There was no way I was passing up Alice’s amazing garlic bread, and if we both ate it, at least we’d have horrible garlic breath together.

 

After we’d filled our plates and eaten a few bites, Edward put down his fork. “This lasagna is amazing, Alice.”

 

“Thank you.” She beamed at him. “I love to cook.”

 

“Is that what you’re studying?” he asked.

 

“I am taking hospitality classes right now, and working at a bed and breakfast part-time. I plan to open my own someday.”

 

“Eventually, we plan to open one together,” Jasper said.

 

“Sorry, baby,” Alice said. “Yes, we plan to open it together. I’ve been dreaming about this for years, so I was totally shocked when I met Jasper and realized he was interested in something like that, as well.”

 

“What is it that you do, Jasper?”

 

“I’m studying business and accounting.”

 

“Wow, that’s a heavy load,” Edward commented.

 

“That’s why it’s taking me forever to get through school.” Jasper sighed. “I’m twenty-four and I have another year to go. I work, as well, at a part-time, shit job at the student bookstore.”

 

Edward nodded sympathetically. “It’s why I went into modeling. You don’t have to work a lot of hours to make a decent amount of money, so I could take a full load of classes.”

 

“That is nice. The only good thing about working at the bookstore was meeting Alice.”

 

“So, I really want to hear the story of you and Alice,” he said.

 

Jasper chuckled and nodded. “Well, babe, do you want to tell it or should I?” he asked.

 

“You tell it,” Alice said.

 

I sat back and took a sip of wine, waiting for Jasper to begin. It was funny every time.

 

“So, I was working at the bookstore and this tiny little thing walks up to me, bats her eyelashes, and asks if we carry the book “ _In the Devil’s Garden: A Sinful History of Forbidden Food_.”

 

Edward chuckled and Jasper waved a hand. “Oh no, that’s not the best of it. She then adds, cool as a cucumber, ‘I want to make nipples of the virgin.’ I’m usually pretty laid back, nothing shocks me, but this one—” He gestured toward Alice “–she totally threw me.”

 

“Nipples of the virgin, huh?” Edward said.

 

Alice gave him a sheepish look. “Well, I did need the book for class, and I had learned about that pastry.”

 

“Oh come on, you wanted to get a reaction from him.”

 

“I don’t deny that. You should have seen his face though. He looked like he was about to have a stroke.”

 

“I don’t blame him, that would have totally thrown me,” Edward said.

 

Jasper continued. “So, I totally put my foot in my mouth and told her I didn’t know anything about virgin’s nipples.”

 

Edward nearly choked on his bite of lasagna. “Wow.”

 

“Yeah. It pretty much went downhill from there. She flirted, I said something idiotic, and by the time she left, I wanted to crawl under a rock and die.”

 

“But he ordered the book for me,” Alice said with a grin.

 

Jasper shook his head. “Well, I tried to order the book. I was so flustered I actually ordered seventeen copies of it. My boss was not happy when they came in.”

 

“I bet.” Edward grinned at him.

 

“When it came in, I called Alice to let her know. Once she realized who it was on the phone, she very casually mentioned that she had been just about to get in the shower, but once she was dressed she’d come to the bookstore.” Jasper rolled his eyes. “Of course, I got all flustered and said something about hoping that she enjoyed herself in the shower.”

 

Alice chimed in. “And believe me, I did. Jasper has a very sexy phone voice.”

 

Jasper grinned. “Which she mentioned when she came to pick up the book. I dropped her credit card half a dozen times when she handed it to me to swipe. She hung around for a little while and flirted. I made so many mistakes trying to help other people, I was surprised my boss didn’t fire me right then.”

 

“So, did you ask her out?” Edward questioned.

 

“Oh hell no,” Jasper said. “I was so completely overwhelmed by her I couldn’t think straight.”

 

“I came back though,” Alice said **,** and Jasper nodded.

 

“She did. Every week. I finally managed to stop tripping over my own tongue and flirted back a little, but I still didn’t ask her out.”

 

“By the time he asked me out, it had been a couple of months and I wasn’t really sure if I wanted to be with a guy who couldn’t manage to ask me on a date. So I said no.”

 

Jasper sighed. “And that’s when the torture began. She’d come into work and flirt with me, I’d ask her out, and she’d say no.”

 

Edward shook his head. “You are mean, Alice.”

 

“I know.” She winced. “When I first went into the store I was just enjoying flirting with the hot guy who got all flustered around me. But as I got to know him, I realized how much I really liked him. I wasn’t really ready for a relationship though. Jasper was amazing, and it kinda scared me.”

 

“So what changed?” Edward asked.

 

Jasper smiled. “I finally took a more proactive approach. We talked a lot **,** so I knew what classes she was taking and I showed up at one of them, and serenaded her with my guitar.”

 

“That’s quite the grand gesture.”

 

Jasper made a face. “It only took fifty-seven times to work.”

 

“Fifty-seven?” Edward asked with an amused smile.

 

“Well, it felt like fifty-seven. But I wasn’t about to be deterred. I knew Alice Brandon was the girl for me. I wooed her with flowers and songs and really terrible peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”

 

Alice gave Jasper a soft smile. “It was the sandwiches that made me finally take pity on him.

 He’s a bad cook. Clearly he needed me.”

 

“I always need you, babe,” Jasper said **,** and she grinned at him, unabashed in her happiness.

 

“You were pretty cruel,” Edward said **,** and she nodded. “But it does make for a good story.”

 

Alice and Jasper both laughed and agreed. Edward grinned at me and squeezed my thigh, and I smiled back, feeling warm and happy at the sight of my new boyfriend and closest friends getting along so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Okay, I have to admit, I kind of love the side story of Alice and Jasper’s meeting in this. What do you think?
> 
> I know some of you are starting to worry about the mystery hinted at in the summary, but Edward and Bella are going to get to enjoy a little happiness first. Relax and enjoy the smooth sailing for a bit, we’ll get to the drama soon enough.
> 
> Feel free to stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter  
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites   
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 10 - So Much

**Chapter 10 – So Much**

**EPOV**

 

“They’re really cute together,” I said to Bella, once dinner was over and we were in her bedroom.  The lights were low, with just a lamp on the dresser turned on, and music was softly playing in the background.

 

She smiled and tugged me down onto her bed.  “Alice and Jasper? Yeah, they are.  They’re so good together.  Alice can be a bit of a challenge, but Jasper reins her in.  And she seems to keep him from being so shy.  He can be kind of withdrawn otherwise.”

 

“I hope I can be good for you,” I said, stretching my body alongside Bella’s and glancing down at her.  I was propped up on one elbow and, bringing my hand to her face, I let my thumb caress her cheekbone.  She leaned into my touch and sighed softly.

 

“I think you already are.”

 

“Good.  I care a lot about you already,” I said.

 

“I care about you, too, Edward.” She lifted a hand to touch my face and I tilted my head to softly kiss her fingertips.  I felt an ache in my chest at how much I felt for her already.  She gently grabbed my shirt in her hand and pulled me toward her.  We kissed slowly and deeply for a long while.  She tasted like the tiramisu we had for dinner, and I finally pulled back, grinning like an idiot.

 

“Mmm, I could do that all night.”

 

“There are other things I’d like you to do,” she teased, giving me a sultry look.

 

“Yeah, what’s that?” I asked, my voice going low and gruff at the thought of Bella telling me what she wanted.  I loved when a girl wasn’t afraid to tell me what to do.

 

“Well, you can start by getting me naked.”

 

Without a word, I sat up and pulled her up so we were sitting facing each other.  I lifted the light-blue top off of her and leaned forward to press a kiss to the smooth skin between her breasts before I reached back to unhook the bra she was wearing.  It wasn’t as overtly sexy as the one she’d worn Friday night, but there was still something very arousing at the sight of it coming off of her.  The deep navy satin and lace contrasted beautifully against her pale skin.  I sent a fervent thank you to the overcast weather in this part of Washington, loving that there wasn’t a single tan line on her. 

 

I helped her lie back down and she stretched her legs out on either side of me with her jeans still on.  I slowly unhooked the button and slid the zipper down, teasing her.  Leaning down, I kissed the soft skin of her belly just above the line of her panties before I slowly peeled the jeans off her body completely.  Her hips wiggled enticingly as the jeans slid down her legs, and I kissed my way down her thigh.  I tossed the pants on the floor, kneeling between her legs, draping them over the tops of mine.  They were spread wide and she was half propped up against the headboard watching my every move.

 

“What now?” I asked, my voice even lower and rougher than before.  I’d been waiting for this all day.

 

“Touch me.”

 

I complied immediately, dragging my hand up her thigh and letting my thumb rest against the silky fabric between her legs.  I swept my thumb slowly against the fabric, feeling the heat and wetness underneath.  Her lips parted and her hips moved to meet my touch.

 

“Like that, Bella?” I asked.

 

She nodded, her head falling back as I pressed more firmly, finding her clit and slowly rubbing circles on it until she gasped and her thighs tightened and then relaxed.

 

“Please, Edward.”

 

“Please what?”  I shifted on the bed and let myself come down onto one elbow, my legs stretching out behind me so I could reach her better.  I kissed her thigh, my lips tickling the smooth skin there, tasting her.  She gasped and wound her fingers in my hair.

 

“Lick me.”

 

I slid forward, my mouth covering the fabric covered mound that was beginning to dampen with her arousal.  She shuddered and I could taste her through the lace.  I breathed hotly against her as she writhed beneath me, clutching handfuls of my hair. 

 

I used one hand to slide the fabric aside before beginning to lick her in earnest.  I glanced up while I pleasured her, watching her chest heave in response.  Her eyes were half-closed and dreamy as her hips rose to meet my mouth.  It was the hottest thing I’d ever seen in my life as she came apart, with one arm reaching behind her to clench the headboard while the other pressed my face deeper into her folds as I lapped at her clit.

 

When her thighs had finally stopped quivering around me, I relaxed back, dragging the flat of my tongue against the outer lips of her pussy to slowly bring her down.  She let out a long shuddering sigh and I heard her head hit the headboard with a quiet thump. 

 

“Edward,” she breathed.

 

“What now?  Tell me how to please you.”  I looked up to see herstaring at me with soft eyes, her cheeks flushed and her body relaxed.

 

“Your fingers inside of me,” she pleaded softly.  I sat up long enough to work the panties over her hips before tossing them on the bed beside us.  She settled back against the headboard and parted her thighs.  I slipped a finger inside of her and she made a soft sound of pleasure. 

 

Her eyes were trained on my hand and I looked down at her to see the sheen of moisture glistening on her outer lips and the way my finger looked as it disappeared inside of her.  I was hard and ready for her, but I wanted to take the time to slowly work her up again before I pushed inside her with my cock. 

 

I added a second finger and she gasped quietly, her tongue sliding out to wet her lips.  We were both quiet and there was just the sound of music lowly playing in the background and our breathing.  Hers was becoming especially hoarse and ragged.  When I curled my fingers up, seeking out her g-spot, I knew the moment I found it.  Her body curled up and toward me and she gasped loudly. 

 

It didn’t take long before her body was clenching tightly around my fingers and she was gripping the sheet and stifling the sounds I could tell she wanted to make.  I could see a pink flush across her cheeks and chest and her eyes were closed tight.  She panted and writhed as the orgasm went on and on.

 

When she relaxed, I gently pulled my fingers from her and moved so I was lying horizontally across the bed, propped up on one elbow.  I kissed her knee, and her eyes fluttered open.  She gave me a dazed smile and shifted on the bed.  I reached out and stroked her thigh with my left hand, in awe of how soft her skin was.

 

“Thank you,” she breathed.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

We stared at each other for a long moment as I idly caressed her inner thigh.  Even though she had just come twice, I watched in awe as her hips shifted almost unconsciously to meet my touch.  I trailed my fingertips up to her lower belly and then down, my fingers coming to rest over the soft roundness of her mound and my thumb dipped down to slide across her outer lips.  Her eyes widened as I continued to move my thumb in slow, sweeping strokes up and down.  She closed her eyes, clearly enjoying the feeling for a moment, before abruptly sitting up.  My hand fell to the bed and I sat up, curious to see what she was doing.

 

She leaned over and took a condom from a carved wood box on her bedside table and handed it to me.  She was only stroking me through my pants, but I groaned at the feel of her fingers on my cock.  The condom hung uselessly in my fingers as she unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, pushing them down my thighs as I sat up on my knees in front of her.  Her eyes met mine as she stroked me through the cotton of my boxer briefs.  She leaned forward and kissed my collarbone and I was shocked at how good a simple touch like that felt from her.

 

“You’re so hard, Edward,” she said quietly.

 

“Uh huh,” I agreed as she slipped her hand under the waistband of my underwear and stroked my cock.  The feel of her bare skin on mine made me shake with desire.  “I need you, Bella,” I gasped.

 

“I need you, too,” she whispered, pushing my underwear down and moving me onto my back.  She stood up, pulling the clothes from where they were bunched around my knees and tossing them to the floor. 

 

I helped her put the condom on me and grabbed her hips as she settled her thighs on either side of me, leaning down to kiss me deeply.  We moved together in a slow rhythm as her hips worked over mine.  My cock slid back and forth along her pussy as our tongues stroked together.  She threw her head back and settled over me, sliding me into her with a soft groan of pleasure.  She held me there for a moment until I felt an ache build in my lower stomach, a need to move.

 

“Bella,” I whispered, and as if she understood what I desperately needed, she began to move, her hips rocking against mine, her breasts beginning to bounce lightly as she sped up.  I reached up to fondle them, my thumbs teasing her nipples and she gasped, her hair falling into her face as she leaned forward to kiss me.  Her arms were braced on either side of my neck and I lifted my head to meet her lips.  Her teeth nipped at my lower lip as I moved my hands from her breasts to her hips, coaxing her into a deeper rhythm. 

 

The heat built between us, and sweat slowly slicked our bodies as she worked over me, her inner muscles massaging my cock with every stroke, her hips moving in a way that made me want to stay inside of her forever.  The ache was building inside of me, and I felt my stomach tighten and my balls draw up tight.

 

I moved my hand between her thighs, spreading some of her wetness across her clit with my thumb.  Her rhythm faltered and she gasped, her thighs tightening against my hips.

 

“Oh God, Edward,” she gasped.

 

“Come on; I want you to come again.”

 

She nodded and began to move again, grinding against my thumb and swiveling her hips in a way that made my breath catch in my throat.

 

“Like that, just like that, please,” she pleaded and I continued to touch her and lift my hips to meet her downward thrusts, clenching my teeth at the need to come.

 

When her thighs began to shake and she stilled and shuddered over me, I let go with a harsh groan that seemed to echo in the room.

 

She fell forward, curling up on my chest, her body limp over my own.  I gently rolled her to the side and pulled out, smiling at her whine of disappointment.  I quickly disposed of the condom and shifted her body so she was under the covers.  She gave me a sleepy little smile and curled up against me, her fingers threaded through mine.  She passed out almost immediately and I took a few minutes to watch her sleep.  She looked relaxed and content and I brushed a dark curl away from her cheeks so I could see her better.  After a little while I felt my own eyes grow heavy.  I turned out the light pressed a kiss to her forehead before falling asleep. 

 

I awoke a while later; the clock told me it had been nearly three hours.  Bella was awake, only this time she was the one staring at me.  The room was dim but light enough to see her face. 

 

“What are you doing?” I asked hoarsely.

 

“Just admiring the view.  Sorry I passed out on you earlier.”

 

I chuckled and pulled her close, nibbling at the skin under her ear, making her squeal quietly. 

 

“It’s quite a compliment.  I can honestly say I fucked my girlfriend until she passed out.”

 

She giggled and playfully pushed me away.  “I was just so worn out from not getting enough sleep this weekend.”

 

“Either way, it’s my cock that wore you out,” I teased her and she giggled again.  “I’m just that good.”

 

“I see it’s the return of cocky Edward,” she said.  “I thought maybe he only came out at weddings.”

 

“Do you like cocky Edward?” I asked.

 

She shrugged and leaned forward to kiss me.  “Cocky, sweet, funny, sexy; I like them all.  I like you.  All the different parts.” 

 

“There are probably whiny Edward and grumpy Edward in there, too,” I warned her.  “I’m terrible when I’m tired and overworked.”

 

“Well, there’s bitchy Bella and crabby Bella for you to meet at some point, too, especially when I’m sick.  But I’m up for it, if you are.”

 

“Yeah, bring it on.”  I playfully nipped at her throat and she squealed and tried to squirm away.   I pinned her down and continued to teasingly bite my way down to her breasts.  Her wiggling movement quickly made me hard in no time at all and I put protection on and slid inside her. 

 

Teasing, playful sex became sweet and slow. 

 

We kissed while I pinned her down onto the bed, sliding in and out of her in a slow rhythm.  She wound her fingers around the back of my neck and slid her hand up into my hair.  Her eyes were closed, and there was a dreamy expression on her face. There was never anything artificial about the way she responded to me.  Nothing calculated about the way she moaned or sighed. I’d never been with someone so unabashedly real before.

 

I lowered myself so I was resting on my elbows, my lips caressing her throat.  I could feel her pulse flutter under her skin and heard the quiet gasps of pleasure that left her lips.

 

She wrapped around me, her other arm slipping under mine and around to my back, so she was embracing me tightly. I could feel every inch of her soft, soft skin against mine.  As my cock pushed in and slowly pulled out, I felt her walls clinging to me, the need of her body to keep me inside echoing my own reluctance to pull away.  The friction felt so good, but I wanted to be buried inside of her without moving, just to fill her, be as close to her as possible. 

 

The sex never grew more heated.  It stayed achingly slow and I felt like I could go on forever like that, pulling out and pushing back in, rocking my hips against her.  But after a while, her fingers tightened in my hair and I heard her gasp quietly.  Her inner walls fluttered around me and she trembled in my arms.  She didn’t make a sound other than one, soft breathy gasp, but it was enough.  I held her tighter and buried my head against her neck as I came. 

 

The pleasure was deep and intense, coming from low in my belly and making me shudder over her.  Her fingers relaxed and she played with my hair, sliding it between her fingers.  I lifted my head and kissed her, gently.  I told her without words how much she meant to me already, how fast I was falling—how hard. 

 

After the condom had been disposed of and we’d cleaned up a little, she snuggled into my arms, her breathing slow and steady.

 

“So much, Edward,” she mumbled before she slipped into sleep again. 

 

I smiled against her shoulder and kissed her.  I felt it, too; the intensity, the overwhelming rightness, even in the face of such a quick beginning to our relationship.  I felt so much for her. 

 

And I had so much to be grateful for.

 

**~LWP~**

 

Over the next few weeks we easily slipped into a rhythm.  We spent most nights together.  It wasn’t even a question; neither of us wanted to be apart unless we had to be.  I worked late a few nights, and she had one late night a week at the studio.  But it wasn’t difficult to make things work with Bella.  When she wanted to see me, she told me, and when she needed a little time to herself, she told me that, too.

 

For the first time, I felt like I was in an actual adult relationship.  It was funny, Bella was actually younger than any of my previous girlfriends, but she was vastly more mature.  Even her friends seemed more mature than most people their age.  They were all in school, they all worked, and everyone seemed to have their lives in order.  Sometimes I wondered if I’d been that together at twenty-two, and then realized that, no, I probably hadn’t.  I’d been at the height of my cocky phase, ego inflated by the constant praise of photographers and the shallow, sycophantic girls that flocked to the modeling world. 

 

I smiled at the thought of my own little photographer.  She wasn’t perfect; we were both discovering things about each other that were minor irritations.  I drove her nuts with my knuckle-cracking and constant fidgeting.  And she was a pain in the ass to sleep next to.  She stole the covers, she rolled over until she was nearly crushing me or pushing me out of the bed.  But I loved it.  I loved that she was real and completely free of any artifice. 

 

This morning, I woke up crammed into the tiniest sliver of space at the edge of the bed with nothing but the thin sheet covering me.  She was wrapped up in the comforter like a burrito.  I smiled and glanced over at the clock.  The alarm was about to go off in a few minutes anyway, so I turned it off and rolled over to whisper in her ear. 

 

“Morning.”

 

She grumbled sleepily, and I grinned at her.  I’d never met such a sound sleeper. 

 

“Wanna take a shower with me?” I gently pried the comforter away from her tight grip and slid underneath, molding my body against hers.

 

“You’re cold,” she muttered into the pillow. 

 

“That’s because you stole all of the covers, again,” I teased her, rubbing my cold feet on her bare legs.  Neither of us ever bothered with clothes when we slept.  We really hadn’t calmed down at all about how often we wanted sex and clothes just got in the way.  It took very little to get me aroused.  The way she sighed, or the smell of her shampoo, or the way her legs looked in the heels she wore to work was more than enough to get me hard. 

 

She seemed to have a little fetish about the cashmere sweaters I wore, so I’d been wearing them a lot lately.  Every time I wore one, she had her hands on my chest or stomach, and let me tell you, that wasn’t something I minded at all.  It usually led to me tackling her and tossing her on the bed—hers or mine.  And occasionally my couch or my kitchen counter. 

 

We spent more time at my place, since I didn’t have a roommate.  But some evenings we hung out with Alice and Jasper.  They were a low key couple, and easy to get along with.  Alice cooked often and, although I felt sort of guilty that she was always the one making meals for us, I happily took advantage of it.  Her food was amazing. 

 

We went out to the movies with them one night, and I saw the happy grin on Bella’s face as Alice and I harassed each other.  I swear, sometimes she was like the annoying little sister I never had, but in a good way.   And Jasper was a really cool guy.  Kinda quiet and mellow, but we got along well. 

 

One night Bella was running late coming home from work.  Jasper and Alice were at the apartment when I got there, and Jasper and I ended up playing video games.  Bella looked really surprised but pleased to walk through the door and see us hanging out.  My continued presence in Bella’s life, and her in mine, seemed like a good fit for all of us.

 

Bella’s sleepy whine broke me from my thoughts and she turned over, and flopped her head on my chest.  “Why are we up early?”

 

“So you can join me in the shower.”

 

She lifted her head, the haze of sleep clearing from her eyes. “Okay.”

 

I grinned and planted a kiss on the top of her head.  She stumbled into the bathroom with me, and I kept her warm while the water heated up.  In the shower, I dropped to my knees and ate her out.  She was wet and soft against my face, and I’d discovered that she loved the way my stubble felt against her sensitive skin. It didn’t take long for her to come. 

 

Her eyes were no longer sleepy and dazed, but bright and eager when I stood up and put a condom on before pressing into her. 

 

We’d bought a couple of huge boxes of condoms and stashed them all over the place.  Of course, we went to the Asian drugstore we’d been at before to get them, and were helped by the same cashier.  She didn’t comment, just gave Bella a slow, amused grin and shook her head, muttering, “Does he have a brother?”

 

We’d both laughed and I smiled at the girl.  “Yeah, but he’s taken, too.”

 

“Damn,” was her only response.

 

I pressed Bella to the shower wall and fucked her from behind, rough and eager.  With one arm wrapped around her hip to caress her clit and the other braced against the wall, it was hot and wet and so, so good.  Bella had come with an eager, desperate cry and my own had been low and muffled against her back.  I kissed her shoulder and she sighed.  We were both trembling after.

 

She nearly collapsed in my arms when she turned, and I held her up and nuzzled her neck.  “You okay?”

 

“So okay.” She sighed contently, and I smiled and kissed her.

 

“Good.”

 

The rest of the shower was strictly functional, and we went about our morning routine.  It took her a little bit longer to get ready than I did, although she didn’t take excessively long.  Like most mornings, I had toast and coffee waiting for her; although, she claimed I was spoiling her rotten.  The girl didn’t know the meaning of the world spoiled.  In fact, it occurred to me that, although I’d taken her out on the couple of dates the week we met, we really hadn’t gone out much since, just the two of us.   

 

I knew Bella didn’t mind either way, but I liked the idea of taking her out.  Maybe we could go out to a club this weekend.  I really wanted to get her on the dance floor with me.  I knew we’d just end up in bed afterward, anyway, but it would make for good foreplay.

 

I asked her about it when we were out in the parking garage, standing by her car.  “Can I take you out dancing this weekend?”

 

She looked surprised.  “Sure.  I’d love that.  Although … shit.”

 

“What?”

 

“Wedding this weekend.  I almost forgot that I’m assisting Victoria at a wedding on Saturday.”

 

“Oh, that’s too bad.  So you won’t want to be out too late Friday, and I’m sure you’ll be exhausted on Saturday night.”

 

“Yeah, pretty much.  I’m sorry.”

 

“No, it’s okay.  I understand.  Maybe next weekend?”

 

“Sure.”  She leaned forward and brushed my hair away from my face.  “The whole summer is going to be pretty crazy.  She has weddings almost every single weekend until October, and Bree and I are alternating as second shooter.”

 

“So you’ll have one every other Saturday?”

 

“Probably,” she said apologetically.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.  This is a big deal and really good for your career.  It’s amazing, especially since you’re still in school.  I’m really proud of you.”

 

She grinned at me.  “It means a lot to me that you’re so supportive.”

 

“Of course.  I want you to do well,” I explained.  “We’ll go out the weekend after this coming one.  And I’ll plan on it being a really lazy weekend this weekend.”

 

“Sounds good.  Gotta go though.”  She kissed me quickly and I grabbed her, refusing to let her go without another, deeper kiss.  She giggled against my lips but let me deepen it, her fingers clutching at my shirt.  Eventually, I let her go and smiled at the sight of her dazed expression.  That’s how I liked to say goodbye to her in the mornings.

 

“You’re so cruel,” she murmured, straightening my shirt and brushing one last kiss across my lips.  “Cruel, and so damn pretty I can’t even stand it.”

 

“I’m not pretty,” I muttered.  She loved to tease me about my looks.  I rolled my eyes a lot, but I secretly loved that she found me that attractive.  Maybe handsome was a more manly word for it, but as long as Bella liked it, I didn’t really care.

 

“You are pretty.  You’re my pretty, and you know you love it.”  She walked away, letting her hips sway, and I groaned at the sight of her in the snug, grey dress she was wearing. 

 

Yep, I loved it all right.  And to be honest, I was pretty sure I was falling in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sooooo … what did you think? How soon do you think Edward’s going to tell her how he’s feeling?
> 
> Feel free to stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Twitter: DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	12. Chapter 11 - Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! I am a lucky girl to have so many fabulous people working on this story!
> 
> Send big thanks to Content1, she has kindly offered to take over validation for this story. It means I’ll be able to post on a regular schedule now! Look for this story to update every Sunday. *phew* This means that now all three of my WIPs are posting on scheduled days which makes my life infinitely easier. 
> 
> Here’s the weekly schedule (barring major disaster!)  
> Sunday: “Life of a Wedding Photographer”  
> Tuesday: “Beyond the Break Room”  
> Thursday: “Lose the One You Love”

**Chapter 11: Soon**

**BPOV**

 

In the month since Edward and I met, we had effortlessly fallen into a relationship.  It was easy to be with him.  Amazingly so.  He was everything I’d hoped he’d be, and I knew I was falling hard and fast.  This morning he’d woken me with kisses all over every inch of my body.  Every girl should be so lucky. 

“What are you smiling about?” Victoria asked, and I blinked in surprise as she continued.  “Let me guess—Mr. GQ?”

I chuckled and smiled at her.  We were on our way back from the wedding we’d shot together, and I was exhausted; apparently, I’d zoned out while thinking about him. 

“He hasn’t been in GQ,” I countered.  Edward’s modeling was nowhere near that level.

“He probably could be if he wanted,” she mused.

“Probably, but he doesn’t want it.  He’s really happy as a journalist.”

“What does he write?”

“Local news.  I know he’s been following the scandal at the mayor’s office lately.”

“You know, you have yourself a winner there, Bella; he’s smart, successful, phenomenally handsome and not an egotistical jerk.”

I grinned.  “I know.  I am so happy.”

“I’m happy for you.  It’s really showing in your work, too.  You’ve been doing an excellent job lately.”

“Really?”

“Really, Bella.  There’s a maturity in your work I haven’t seen before.  I knew you had potential, and I’m glad I decided to let you be second shooter.  Your skill is really developing.  You’re great with the clients.  Much better than Bree, actually.”

I shifted in my seat to look at Victoria.  “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about Bree lately.”

Victoria glanced away from the road for a moment.  “What about her?”

“Has she seemed a little off lately?”

“Off, how?”

“Just ... off.  Kinda depressed, and not really her usual self.  She’s always quiet, but she seems especially quiet lately.”

“No, I can’t say I’ve really noticed that, but I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Thanks.  I’ve been worried about her.”

Victoria nodded and pulled into the parking lot behind the studio.  “I’m glad you said something.  I’ve had so much going on lately; I probably haven’t been paying enough attention.”

“Everything okay?” I asked.

“Oh, it’s fine.  Just busy.  Honestly, we have more clients than we can really handle.  I hope you’re still going to be able to work during the school year, we really need you.”

“Of course.  Not every day, but probably three or four days a week, definitely four if you include weekend shoots.  And I can come in for a few hours on days I have classes, if you really need me to.”

“That would be incredibly helpful.  I’m thrilled that things are going so well, but we’re really stretched thin.  I have a couple of ideas of how I’m going to deal with that, but I’ll let you know in the next few weeks, once I figure it out.”

“Okay.”  I assumed she meant she’d be hiring more people to work in the office.  We are stretched really tight right now, and hiring someone else would really help out.

We got out of the car and I helped her unload our gear and get it into the studio.  Although I offered to stay and help her upload the files, she dismissed my suggestion.

“Go spend the night with Mr. GQ.  I’m sure he’s waiting up for you.”  She winked, and I laughed and said good night.

I _was_ eager to get to Edward’s.  I called him when I was just a few minutes from his place, and he was waiting for me when I pulled up.  I hurried out of the car, so eager to be in his arms.  Sometimes it was a little scary how much I wanted him.  But I never felt that we were moving too fast though; it just felt right.

“Hey, how was the wedding?” he asked, after he kissed me until I was breathless.  We were walking up the stairs to his apartment; he had my bags slung over his shoulder, and our fingers were clasped together.

“It went well, really well.  It was at the Seattle Golf Club and, oh my God, the place is amazing. It’s a little too over-the-top for my taste, but it made for great photos.  The view of the Sound is just incredible.  We got these amazing photos of the bride and groom silhouetted against the water.  And the food was phenomenal. The bride was a little bit high-strung but, overall, I think it went really well.”

“I’m glad.”  He squeezed my hand and smiled at me before opening his apartment door.  I stopped in my tracks in the doorway.  The lights were off, there were candles lit, and music was softly playing in the background. 

“What’s this for, Edward?”

“You,” he whispered against my hair, and I felt him nudge me forward so he could close the door behind us and turn me around to face him. 

“But—” He stopped my words, his finger against my lips. 

“But nothing.  I know you’ve had a long day so I thought we’d have a really relaxing night.  How do you feel about Italian for dinner, eaten on the floor like a picnic?”

“I love it.”

He grinned at me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.  It wasn’t long before I was panting against his mouth, and pressing my body against his tightly.

 “Come on.”  He laughed against my mouth.  “Dinner first, then you can have your wicked way with me.”

We took a seat on the blanket he’d thrown down on the floor, and used the coffee table to eat off of.  I was starving, even though I’d had dinner at the reception.  Standing, crouching and kneeling while I shot for twelve hours was exhausting work.  After we ate, he lay down on the floor on his back and I curled up with my head on his shoulder. 

“I missed you today.”

“I missed you, too.”

 “I doubt you had time to miss me.”

“No, I did,” I insisted.  “The best man at this wedding wasn’t nearly as hot as you.”

He chuckled and I felt it rumble under my ear.  “I see how it is.”

“Yeah, didn’t you know? I have a huge thing for groomsmen, _especially_ the best man.”

He flipped us over so I was pinned underneath him.  “I’ll show you who the best man is.”

I giggled until he kissed me.  His kisses were deep and slow and I eagerly moved against him.  No matter how sore and exhausted I was, I wanted Edward desperately.  I was in the middle of pulling his t-shirt off when he stopped me. 

“There’s one more part to what I had planned for tonight.”

“Mmm, what’s that?”

He didn’t answer, just stripped my clothing from me as I patiently waited.  I watched him closely, loving the way the flickering light from the candles played across his face.  Sometimes it absolutely boggled my mind that we were together.  As I watched his face, though, I knew the look I was seeing; it was the same as mine.  We were both a little awed at what we’d found in each other.  I sighed with pleasure when he gently rolled me onto my stomach.  It took me a moment to figure out what he was doing, until I caught the scent of the lemon lotion I’d left at his place earlier in the week. 

I wiggled happily on the blanket as his fingers began to massage me.  _God  he’s almost too good to be true,_ I thought happily, as he worked the achy tightness from my shoulders and legs until I was so relaxed I thought I’d melt.  My feet were last, and I moaned out loud when he finished. 

“Good?” he asked.

“Amazing.  Thank you.”

I went to turn over but he stilled me with a hand on my hip.  “Are you feeling up to anything else?”  His voice was a low rumble.

I clenched my thighs together in anticipation.  “Always.”

He kissed my shoulder and I turned my head to see him putting a condom on.  He parted my legs and gently pushed into me with his fingers.  It took very little time at all for me to be ready for him, and I moaned quietly and rested my head on my forearms as he slid inside me.  I sighed with pleasure as he moved in and out of me. 

His deep, slow thrusts made me ache, and with his body pinning me down, I could hardly move.  It was a teasing, intense position, and I felt his warm breath on my cheek as his lips caressed my skin there. 

“It feels so good to be inside you, Bella.  Like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

“I’ve never felt like this either, Edward.”  I shuddered against him, on the verge of orgasm and utterly overwhelmed by both the physical pleasure and the emotional connection we had.

I whispered, “God, sometimes this is just so … so much.”

“What do you mean?” I could hear the worry in his voice.  He stilled within me and gently pulled out so I could roll over.  His arms wrapped around mine and he pulled me close, pushing into me again so we were connected. 

“It’s not bad; it’s just overwhelming how much I care about you.  I didn’t expect this.” I felt myself tearing up a little, completely and utterly amazed at how it felt to be surrounded by him, cherished by him.  He was all of the little things I’d never even dreamed about wanting.  To have him be mine so suddenly was staggering.

He brushed a couple of soft kisses against my cheek and temple and tightened his grip on me. 

“No, I didn’t either,” he admitted.  “But it doesn’t mean I’m not going to enjoy every second of it.

“Me either.”

When he began to move again, I lost myself in the feeling of his body on top of, and inside of me.  His mouth licked and gently sucked at the skin on my neck and shoulder.  I shuddered again as the orgasm built.

“Ohh,” I gasped breathily.  “Oh, yes ….”

With a desperate, deep groan of pleasure, he came, and I felt my body shudder against him.  We both collapsed onto the blanket, his body still half covering mine.  His hand rubbed up and down my side as he held me close; like he couldn’t bear to even be an inch apart from me.  I couldn’t bear it either.

 

**~LWP~**

My phone vibrated on my desk as I was shutting my computer down.  “Hey,” I answered happily.  “I’m just about ready to head out of work.”

“Hey.”   

I was surprised; Edward’s tone was much more subdued than mine.  He sounded exhausted.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to go to the movies tonight.  This article is not going well, and I’ve got at least a couple of hours of writing ahead of me.”

“Aww, I’m sorry,” I said.  “Don’t worry about tonight; I completely understand.  We can go some other time.”

He sighed.  “Thanks.  I’m really going to miss seeing you though.  I’ve been looking forward to it all day.”

“I’ve been looking forward to it, too,” I said softly.  “Why don’t you come over after you’re done?  Even if I’m about to go to bed, it would be nice to sleep beside you tonight.”

“That sounds great.” He paused.  “Actually, I have an even better idea.  We won’t be able to go to a movie, but I can work from home.  That is, if you don’t mind finding something else to do while I work.”

“Sure,” I agreed.  “I can stare at your pretty face while you work.”

He made a disgusted sound.  “You better bring a book or your laptop.”

I laughed.  “Fine.  Want me to pick up dinner on the way to your place?”

“That would be great.  Mei’s?”

“Sounds good.”  I knew he loved eating food from Mei’s restaurant, especially on the nights he worked late.

“I’ll call it in now; they should have it ready by the time you get there.”

“Okay.  See you in a bit.”

I packed up the rest of my things and headed out of the office, waving at Victoria as I left.  She was engrossed in photo editing and barely even acknowledged my departure.  She did that all the time, so I wasn’t surprised or offended.  More often than not, when she was working on photos Victoria was too deep in her own thoughts to notice much of the world around her. 

She had taken off the suit jacket she had on earlier in the day, and her wild, red hair was pulled up in a messy bun.  With her legs crisscrossed up on her office chair and a can of Red Bull in her hand, she looked more like a student studying for finals than the owner of a successful photography studio.  It was one of the things I loved most about Victoria.  She may have been my boss, but she was very approachable as well.

Traffic wasn’t too bad as I drove across town.  I had to circle the block, but I eventually found a spot near Hing Loon Restaurant.  Mei greeted me with a large smile when I entered the restaurant.

“Your food is almost ready.  Lo is finishing up the duck now.”

“Thanks, Mei.” I smiled back at her.  Lo was her grandson, he was right around my age and had been raised by her after his parents died.  He was a cook in the family restaurant.  Edward and I had been back several times in the past month, and I felt like I was getting to know the tiny woman who loved Edward so much.

“How is Mr. Edward?” she asked.

“He’s frustrated because he has to work late tonight.  I’m picking the food up so we can at least have a little bit of an evening together,” I explained. 

She grinned at me.  “I made sure I added some almond cookies.  I made them fresh this morning and they’re his favorite.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate them,” I said warmly.  “I know he loves your food; especially when he’s working on a story.”

“He’s a good boy.”  She smiled fondly.  “Is he treating you right?”

“He’s amazing.”

She grinned at me.  “I can tell he’s happy with you.  He’s never smiled so much before.  You’re a good girl for him.”

“Thanks, Mei.”  It sent a warm glow through me to realize that the elderly woman, who adored Edward, thought that I was good for him.

A thought occurred to me.  “Hey, I know he probably gave you his credit card over the phone, did you need me to sign or anything?”

A surprised look crossed her face.  “No, he didn’t. I think he forgot to pay.  No big deal.  He can pay next time.”

“No, let me pay.  I’ll surprise him.”

“Okay.” She shrugged and rang up our order.  As I signed for dinner, I realized that Edward was right; she charged us a fraction of what the prices on the menu would be.  I left a hefty tip and, just as I handed over the receipt, Lo arrived with our bags of food. I thanked them both and wished them a good night before leaving the restaurant. 

I called Edward as I pulled into the parking ramp and grabbed the food and my bags.  I was juggling them when Edward appeared.  He gave me a quick kiss and took most of the bags from me, despite my protests.

“Hey, I’m glad you came over.”

“I am, too.  Are you sure I won’t interfere with your work?” I asked.

He shook his head, smiling, and we headed up the stairs to his place.  “No, I’d be so distracted at work thinking about you that I wouldn’t be any good anyway.  At least this way you’ll be right here, and I can submit the article via email.”

“Well, I promise to be on my best behavior tonight.”

He opened his door and deposited my bags on the floor while I placed the food on the countertop.

“Don’t promise that,” he said.  “At least not until after I get my work done.  Then, I want you to be bad.”

He put his arms around me and backed us into the living room until the back of his legs hit the arm of the couch.  He fell back and I shrieked and tried not to knee him in any sensitive areas.  When we were both in a relatively comfortable position, he cupped my cheeks in his hand and kissed me thoroughly.  He was hard against me when we finally broke away.

“I really want to drag you into my bedroom and have my way with you,” he said, his voice rough and eager sounding.

“We have dinner,” I said weakly.

“We could eat it cold, in bed.  After.” He nipped at my earlobe with his teeth and I shivered with pleasure.

“So tempting.  But you have work, Edward.”

“I know.” He groaned. 

“And your boss already thinks I’m a distraction.”

He rolled his eyes, but he knew I was right.  He’d told me about his conversation with his boss. I knew it was mostly good-natured teasing between them, but I couldn’t stand the idea of being a bad influence when it came to Edward’s career.

“Fine.  We’ll have dinner and I’ll finish my article.  But by the time it’s done, I want you naked in my bed, waiting for me.”

“Deal.”  I shimmied off of him and stood, holding out my hand.

He took it with a pout, and I smiled at the sight of him.  He was so incredibly cute when he didn’t get his way. 

We ate dinner at the kitchen counter, feeding each other bites of food.  It tasted amazing, but what _wouldn’t_ taste better straight from Edward’s fingers?  When we were done and we’d cracked open our fortune cookies, I offered to clean up.  He protested, but I gently pushed him toward the couch.  “Work.  I’ll clean up.”

He sighed, gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, and went over to the couch.  I put the leftovers in the fridge cleaned up the kitchen while he got to work.  I was wiping down the countertop when I looked up to see him frowning at his laptop.  He had a pen between his teeth, a lined notepad resting on his chest and his laptop balanced on his thighs.  He was concentrating hard, and the lighting perfectly highlighted the planes and angles of his face and the sculpted lines of his forearms and hands. 

I felt an itch to take a photo and I dropped the sponge onto the countertop and dried my hands.  He paid no attention to me when I quietly walked over to my bag to grab my camera.  I zoomed in, and it wasn’t until the shutter clicked, and the flash popped up that he reacted.  He blinked in surprise and gave me a mildly annoyed look.  “Really?”

“Really.  The lighting is just incredible.  And I’ve been dying to get you in front of my camera again.”

He rolled his eyes, and turned back to his work.  He didn’t protest when I took another photo.  In a few minutes I could tell he couldn’t even tell I was there, he was so focused on his work.  He cracked his knuckles absentmindedly and I winced, hating the sound.  I had found one of the little things that made Edward Cullen less than perfect, but I figured if that was anywhere near the worst of it, I was a lucky, lucky girl.  Still, it drove me bonkers.

It made for a great photo though, as did the picture of him raking his finger through his hair.  He was so absorbed in his work he didn’t even notice when I crept closer and zoomed in, focusing on his stunning profile and the shadow of stubble on his chin. 

By the time I was done photographing him, I was incredibly aroused and frustrated.  I knew he had a while before he’d be done.

I wandered over to the shelf on the wall that held DVDs and books.  I perused them for a while before finally picking out a book.  Then I got my iPod and headphones from my bag.  I took a seat on the couch at the opposite end from where Edward was working.  He glanced up at me briefly and smiled as I got comfortable, our legs tangling together.  He immediately returned to work, and I heard the quiet clack of the keyboard, interspersed with the scribbling of his pen on paper.

I slipped the ear buds in and thumbed through my play lists until I found something mellow.  I got lost in the music and the book.   It wasn’t until Edward sat up and touched my knee that I was aware he was trying to talk to me.  I slipped the headphones out and glanced up at him.  He gave me a slow, crooked smile and I felt my body flush. 

“I’m just about done, and I believe you promised me something, shutterbug,” he said huskily. 

I grinned at the ridiculous nickname he’d been calling me lately and tossed the book and iPod on the coffee table.  I sat up and kissed him quickly before standing up.  “I’ll be waiting,” I teased him as I walked out of the living room.

I took a moment to brush my teeth and freshen up before I stripped and lay down on his bed.  I wasn’t tired; in fact, I felt a flush of eager anticipation wash through my body as I waited.  I was in the middle of a stretch when Edward walked in the doorway. 

He paused, and his eyes moved over me hungrily.  “You are so fucking beautiful,” he murmured.  “Stay right there, just like that.”

“Okay,” I agreed, although I had no idea why he turned and left the room.  My lips curved up in a smile when he returned and I saw my camera in his hand.  I shivered and felt my nipples tighten from the cool air in the room.

“Yeah?” I asked as he walked over to the bed.

“You’re not the only one who likes pictures.” He gave me a slow, crooked smile.  “I’m nowhere near as good as you are, but I’d love to have a few pictures of you, just like this.”

My heart hammered in my chest in anticipation.

“Okay.” I agreed.  “Just … no one but the two of us sees them, right?”

“Of course not.”  He looked shocked.  “Just for me.  For us.”

“Okay then.”

I wet my lips, and he took a moment to study the camera before turning it on and taking the lens cap off.  He tossed the cap on the dresser and leaned back against it before putting the camera to his eye.  I couldn’t deny it; there was something thrilling about the situation.  It felt illicit and daring, and just watching as Edward’s long fingers wrapped around my camera was enough to make the muscles deep in my belly flutter. 

I watched him as he snapped photo after photo and directed me into a few simple poses.  They were natural and comfortable and I had to admit he really had an eye for posing.  Whether or not I was able to pull them off remained to be seen.  Still, the entire experience was erotic and intimate. 

I was wet halfway down my thighs by the time we were done and he gently laid the camera on the bed beside me and sat down.  “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered again.

“Thank you,” I said quietly.  I _felt_ beautiful when he looked at me—exquisitely and powerfully beautiful.  I had a healthy sense of self-esteem, so I was quite confident about myself to begin with, but when Edward’s appreciative eyes roamed over my body, it made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.  At least to him. 

I stood up and pulled Edward to his feet.  Stripping off his clothes, I gently pushed him down onto the bed.  “My turn.”

His eyes widened as he realized what I meant.  I wanted to giggle when a flush crossed his cheeks.  My blushing, embarrassed model. 

It was almost overwhelming to shoot Edward nude.  I didn’t even know where to start.  Every inch of him was so beautiful and the low lighting in the room leant a romantic cast to the photos.  I could have done something more artistic with the right studio lighting, but I liked the intimacy of these.  They were photos just for the two of us, personal, intimate, and real.  He was so hard by the time I was done.  When I put aside the camera and lowered my head to his cock, he gasped and threaded his hands through my hair.  

I teased him for a long time, drawing out the pleasure until he was shaking and trembling under me, his hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.  I swallowed it all down when he came, and he was still panting and dazed when I crawled onto the bed beside him.  He was still half-hard even after coming, and a few lazy strokes of his hand had him fully hard again.  It wasn’t long before he’d pinned me to the bed and began to fuck me with deep, even strokes. 

After we’d both come down from earth-shattering orgasms, we curled up together and looked through the photos.  Both sets were incredible.  Of course, the ones I had taken of him were technically better.  He knew how to pose and I knew how to frame the shot just right, but I was astonished by the look of the ones he had taken of me. The look of adoration and arousal on my face was stunning, and he perfectly captured the yearning I had for him. 

I nearly pushed the camera to the floor in my haste to kiss him; although, thankfully, he managed to catch the strap and lower it down safely.  We kissed for a long time, needing to express our unspoken emotions.  We were so close and, although my tongue felt thick with a need to tell him I loved him, I held back.  It wasn’t quite the right time yet.  But it would be soon.  And I could see the eager, apprehensive need on his face as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So, things are moving along with their relationship and Bella has brought up Bree’s behavior to Victoria. Wonder what’s going to happen next …   
> Did you enjoy their naughty photography session? I couldn’t resist!
> 
> Feel free to stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter  
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites  
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter 12 - Exes and Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! I couldn’t do it without them!

**Chapter 12: Exes and Embarrassment**

**EPOV**

 

When I stepped into work the morning after the impromptu nude photo shoot, I knew I had a smirk on my face and there wasn’t a damn thing I could do to get rid of it.  It wasn’t just the fact that my beautiful girlfriend had posed nude for me and I now had a plethora of very nice photos to enjoy when we were apart; although, I had to admit that _was_ a very large part of it.  Her gesture of faith seemed to bring a whole new closeness to our relationship.  Knowing that Bella trusted me enough to take such intimate pictures of her was absolutely incredible to me. 

 

It had been on the tip of my tongue to tell her I loved her, and  I’m pretty sure she felt the same about me.  I wasn’t waiting for any particular arbitrary date, but I was hoping to take her out to a nice dinner at some point soon and tell her my feelings.  Or maybe we’d do dinner   _and_ dancing, and then I’d tell her after.  Either way, I wanted to take her out and make it a special night. 

 

If things worked out the way I hoped they would, she was it for me.  I wanted to do everything I could to prove to her how amazing and incredible she was. 

 

I dropped my bag to the floor and went through my usual morning routine, booting up my computer and taking a look at  my agenda.  I had a couple of phone calls to make right away, a meeting with a source at noon, and then I needed to spend the rest of the afternoon writing the article.  The scandal at the mayor’s office had been going on for weeks.  Misappropriation of city funds was no minor matter and, as the investigation unfolded, I now had to write a number of follow-up articles.  

 

I was scribbling a few notes to myself when Jon stopped by my desk.  “Nice to see you on task, Cullen.”

 

I glanced up at my boss and grinned.  He groaned in response.  “And there’s that stupid, lovesick grin I was afraid you’d be wearing.  What is _wrong_ with you?”

 

I chuckled.  “I’m happy.  And you know my work has been just fine lately.”

 

He rolled his eyes.  “I never thought you to be such a sap.”

 

“What?  You thought I was a pig like Mike?”

 

He snorted.  “Well, I guess if anyone deserves to be an arrogant asshole, it’s you.  You’re a much better choice than Mike. I don’t even know how he manages to get the girls he does.”

 

“Clearly, it’s either mind control or drugs,” I said loud enough for Mike to hear.  I knew he’d been listening to our entire conversation.  “No girl in her right mind would want him otherwise.”

 

Mike flipped me off and my boss just shook his head at the both of us.  “You’re both idiots.  Get back to work.  Later Cullen, later Newton.  Don’t forget the staff meeting tomorrow morning.”

 

“Damn it,” I grumbled, knowing that Bella worked late at the studio on Wednesday nights and, if I had to be up early for the meeting, we’d hardly get to see each other.

 

The day flew by, and I texted Bella as soon as I got out of work to let her know I had an early meeting.  She sympathized and suggested we not get together until the following night.  I reluctantly agreed and, although I talked to her for a little while over the phone before bed, it wasn’t nearly enough.  I’d already become so accustomed to falling asleep with her in my arms, and my bed felt huge and uncomfortable without her next to me.  That night, I tossed and turned for hours until I finally fell into a fitful sleep..

 

**~LWP~**

 

We spent the night at her place on Thursday and she came over to my apartment Friday after work.  We’d originally talked about going to a club, but we were both so busy.  She had photo editing she needed to do and I had an article that needed some work.  We spent the evening on the couch with our laptops.  I furiously typed and retyped my revisions while Bella adjusted lighting levels and corrected the color balance of dozens of photos.  We were so comfortable together, and it was nice to be with her, even if we didn’t do much more than occasionally kiss or playfully nudge each other with our feet.

 

On Sunday morning, Bella and I curled up on the couch in our pajamas, eating omelets and watching “Animaniacs”.  We had just finished eating when Bella’s phone vibrated as a text came in.  She picked up the phone with a smile, typing a response quickly before looking up at me.

 

“Hey, Jake and Leah are inviting us out for coffee; would you like to go?”

 

“Sure,” I said unenthusiastically.  I wasn’t wildly excited about the idea of meeting Bella’s ex, but the fact that she wanted to include me was a good sign that she had absolutely no lingering feelings for him.  Besides, I trusted her.  Things had been drama-free between us, and she had been incredibly relaxed and understanding about my modeling.  The _least_ I could do was meet her ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend.

 

She smiled at me.  “I know you probably aren’t thrilled to go, but I would appreciate it.”

 

“Of course.” I kissed her cheek.  “You know I’d do anything for you.”

 

“I know you would.”  She snuggled up to me and put her head on my shoulder.  “And ditto.”

 

“What time?”

 

“Eleven.”

 

“Okay.”

 

We showered and dressed before I drove us to the café.  It was a small, independent place, and I laughed when I realized the people working there all seemed to know Bella.

 

“Hey, Bella!  Welcome back,” the barista greeted her cheerily.  “We thought you had dropped off the face of the planet.”

 

She laughed and snuggled up against my side.   “Nope—just been busy.”

 

The barista eyed me appreciatively.  “Yeah, I guess I’d choose him over coffee, too.”

 

I felt my cheeks flush and rolled my eyes at Bella.  She grinned at me and said, “So, what have you been up to, Kathy?”

 

Kathy shrugged.  “Not much.  School and work—that’s about all.”

 

Bella nodded.  “I don’t have classes this summer, thank goodness.  I don’t know when I’d find the time.”

 

“You want your usual, I assume?” Kathy asked.

 

“Yes please.  What are you having, Edward?”  She looked up at me expectantly.

 

“Oh.  A tall, iced, mint mocha latte, please.”

 

Kathy grinned at Bella.  “I see you two are compatible.”

 

I looked down at Bella with a questioning smile and she shrugged in return.  “That’s my usual in the summertime.”

 

I chuckled and looked around the coffee shop while Bella and Kathy chatted.

 

Hearing the bell on the door jingle, I watched as a couple walked through the door.  The guy was holding hands with a gorgeous young woman.  They were both very tall, and clearly of Native American heritage.  She had exceptionally high cheekbones and a striking look.  I could just picture my agent salivating over her and trying to sign her as a model.  She was tall enough to be a runway model; in heels she’d be nearly as tall as I was. 

 

Glancing at Bella, I saw her wave to the beautiful couple.  So, _that_ was Jake and Leah.  I sighed, hating the momentary flash of jealousy.  He was good looking, and he’d known Bella most of her life. She said they didn’t really have the kind of passion she wanted, but I couldn’t help but wonder if there were any other reasons why they broke up.  I felt her hand slip into mine, and I glanced down at her.

 

She squeezed my hand and smiled reassuringly up at me, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking.  “I’m with you for a reason, Edward,” she said softly.  “Remember that.”

 

I relaxed and smiled back.  “I know.”

 

I didn’t know why I was feeling so touchy about it, but knowing that the guy we’d be spending the afternoon with had fucked my girlfriend irked me.  I was being ridiculous; I really wasn’t the jealous type _at_ _all_.  Or at least, I never had been in the past.  It wasn’t that I didn’t trust her, or her feelings for me.  I was just having a momentary lapse in rational thought.  I had the urge to pull her against me, growl at him, and say _mine!_   I quashed the urge and made myself smile at Jake and Leah as they walked over to join us. 

 

Bella greeted each of them with a brief hug and then wrapped her arm around my waist.  “Jake, Leah, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward Cullen.  Edward, this is Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black.”

 

Hellos and handshakes went around the group and, thankfully, Jacob was no more interested in having a pissing contest over the strength of our grip than I was.  It was firm but friendly.  Bella and I went and found a table while they ordered drinks. 

 

“You okay?” she asked.

 

“I’m fine,” I reassured her.  “Seriously, I was just being momentarily stupid.”

 

She tilted her head and scrutinized me for a moment.  “Okay.”

 

I leaned forward and brushed my lips across hers.  “I promise.”

 

Jake and Leah joined us at the table a few moments later and, although I kind of wanted to, I  just couldn’t bring myself to dislike him.  It didn’t take long for me to see that he and Leah were very much in love and, honestly, he treated Bella more like a sister than an ex-lover.  Their interactions were teasing and without any of the lingering feelings I thought I might see.  If Bella hadn’t told me, I would never have even guessed they used to date.

 

Jake and Leah were both teaching majors at UDub and had met in one of their classes a little while after he and Bella broke up.  After all of the getting to know you questions were asked and answered, I felt myself relax.  The mood at the table was light, and Jake couldn’t take his eyes off the woman he had his arm around.  Bella was tucked under my own arm, and I realized I had been acting completely ridiculous.

 

“So, what have you been up to, Bella?” Jake asked, draining the rest of his drink. 

 

“Obviously, Edward and I have been spending a lot of time together.  Aside from that, just work.  Victoria is using me as second shooter for half of the weddings this summer so that’s kinda huge.”

 

“That is huge.” He grinned at her.  “Awesome.  I’m so happy for you.”

 

“Me too,” Leah said and glanced over at Jake.  “I guess this as good a time as any to make our announcement.”

 

Bella gave her a puzzled look and Jake cleared his throat.  “I proposed to Leah last week.  I know it’s kinda fast, but when it’s right … you just know.”

 

Bella squealed in excitement, and I gave her an amused glance.  It was an unusually girly thing for her to do.  She hugged them both excitedly, and I congratulated them.  Bella inspected Leah’s ring and, although it gave me a funny feeling in my chest to even consider it, I made sure to pay attention to her comments on it.  Someday, I’d be buying one for her.  We might’ve only been dating for a month, but I felt sure about our future together.  I agreed with Jake.  When it’s right, you just know.

 

“So,” Leah continued, once all of the congratulatory fuss was over.  “What we really want to know is if you’d rather be _in_ the wedding or photograph it?”

 

Bella grinned excitedly.  “Oh my goodness … that’s actually a really tough choice.  I don’t even know who I’d want to stand up for.”

 

Jake chuckled.  “That’s what I said.  I totally wanted you to be on my side, but Leah protested.”

 

“Well, don’t fight over me,” Bella said teasingly.  “Honestly, I’d love to photograph it.  It would be so much fun.  No charge, of course.”

 

 I mentally cringed but kept my mouth shut.  Bella was really going to have to learn to be more aggressive about charging for her work.  However, this was her gig, and it wasn’t my place to speak up about it.  Anyway, Jake and Leah ended up protesting enough for both of us.  Bella finally agreed to charge half of what Victoria normally did, but only if they’d let her do their engagement photos as well. 

 

The four of us spent the next hour or so talking and laughing together and, when we finally said goodbye to them, I shook my head in amazement. Jake and Leah were great, and I couldn’t believe how insecure I initially was about Bella and her ex still being friends. 

 

 I knew I’d probably end up being better friends with Jasper and Alice, but I had no qualms about Bella spending time with Jake, with or without me around.  I trusted her like she trusted me, and that mattered more than anything else.

 

**~LWP~**

 

On Monday morning, I received an email from Jane.  Jane Volmer was my agent, and she always forwarded interesting shoot information to me.  I declined the majority of them at this point.  I didn’t really need the money now that I was through with school; my car was paid off, and I’d been able to put a sizeable down payment on my condo. 

 

I skimmed through the email, cursing when I realized the job was for Van der Moore’s Suits.  I had unofficially committed to doing their biannual shoots and  really couldn’t turn them down.  The shoot was scheduled for two Fridays from now, and I mentally reviewed my work schedule to be sure I’d be able to take the day off for it.  I’d been so wrapped up in Bella lately; I hadn’t even realized the shoot was coming up.

 

I sent out several emails, including one to my boss to ask for the time off.  I sent a confirmation email to Jane when my boss replied in the affirmative.  I also called Bella to see if she wanted to come with me to the shoot. 

 

“Hey,” she answered the phone, sounding a bit distracted.

 

“Did I call you at a bad time?” I asked. 

 

“No, you’re good.  I was just finishing up a post on the studio’s blog.  Any particular reason you called?”

 

“Well, I do like hearing your voice,” I teased.  “Honestly, I called to see if you’d like to go with me to a photo shoot?”

 

“One that you’re modeling at?” she asked, sounding surprised.

 

“Yes.  For Van der Moore’s.”

 

Her response was enthusiastic.  “I’d _love_ to go.  When is it?”

 

“Two Fridays from now at eleven a.m.  Do you think you’ll be able to work it out with Victoria?”

 

“I’ll check; I’d really love to go.”

 

I chuckled.  “I thought you might.”

 

“Does this mean I get to check out your portfolio?”

 

“You’re never going to  leave me alone about that, are you?” I groaned.

 

She giggled.  “Nope.  Just give in already, Edward.”

 

“Fine, fine,” I agreed reluctantly.  “But you owe me.”

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

“No idea yet but, believe me, I’ll come up with something.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it.”

 

We talked for a little while longer before reluctantly hanging up.  I’d mostly been teasing Bella about her owing me, but it really got me thinking.  It wasn’t unusual for my mind to wander and fantasize about Bella but, for some reason I was especially distracted with it this afternoon.

 

I sighed and shifted in my chair, annoyed that I was aroused at work with no way of taking care of it until I was at Bella’s later tonight.         

 

**~LWP~**

 

That evening, after dinner with Alice and Jasper, we retreated to Bella’s room. 

 

“I haven’t forgotten about your promise earlier,” she teased as I shut the door behind us.  “I wanna see those modeling photos.”

 

I groaned and flopped down on the bed.  “They’re embarrassing, Bella.”

 

She sat down a little more gingerly beside me, leaning down to brush her lips against mine.  “But they’re of you.”

 

“Fine.”  I sighed.  “But I’ve come up with what I want in repayment.”

 

“What’s that?  Sexual favors?” she asked hopefully.

 

I laughed.  “I always want that.  No, I came up with something embarrassing.  You have to promise me that, someday, I can see all of your childhood photos.  And videos, too, if there are any.”

 

She groaned and buried her head against my chest.  “Damn it.  There are.  My mom took so much footage of me as a child.” 

 

“Perfect.”  I kissed the top of her head.  “It’s a deal then.”

 

She rolled away and stared up at the ceiling.  “I just totally lost this one, didn’t I?”

 

“I don’t know.   How embarrassing are the videos?”

 

“Bad.”  She groaned and covered her face with a pillow, muffling her voice when she spoke again.  “I said the stupidest shit as a kid.”

 

I laughed loudly.  “Well, if you don’t want to see the photos of me ….”

 

She flung the pillow at me and sat up.  “No, I do.  I’ll just be horribly embarrassed at some point when you see the videos.”

 

I got up to grab my laptop and we both got comfortable against the headboard.  “Okay, they’re all on my agent’s website.”

 

It didn’t take me long to pull it up and log in.  I handed the laptop over to Bella and let her look them over to her heart’s content.  It was entertaining to watch her reactions.  She was totally engrossed in looking at the photos, and I was able to take the time to study her.  I knew exactly which ones she’d run across when she snorted.  The ones from the summer before I started college were incredibly embarrassing.  I was skinny, and a little awkward with my hair gelled into a spiked mess on top of my head.  The clothes were awful, too. 

 

I cringed when she actually set the laptop on the bed and laughed so hard that tears streamed down her face.  “You’re looking at the half-naked ones, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.  Oh, God!  You look so uncomfortable, Edward.”

 

I sighed and buried my head in my hands.  “It was so awkward.”

 

The shoot had been for some local arts magazine.  It involved me and half a dozen young women, all running around outside half-naked.  They were supposed to be artsy representations of nature spirits, but I just looked ridiculous. 

 

Although there were worse things than frolicking with barely-dressed women, the whole shoot had made me massively uncomfortable.  I cringed every time I even thought about them.  Thankfully, my agent, Jane, didn’t have those particular photos on my main portfolio page.  They were in the locked, personal account I had on her page.  It was a good place to store them, and, thankfully, no one but Jane and I had access to them. 

 

Bella was laughing so hard she was gasping and nearly choking. I slid closer to her and pressed my nose to hers.  “Quit it, you brat.  They’re humiliating.”

 

“They’re hilarious.”  She snorted.  “Oh my God! This is too funny, Edward.”

 

“You have to swear on everything holy that you won’t tell the guys at work when you meet them.  It was bad enough when Emmett found out.  It took years for him to stop teasing me.  _Years_.  Mike and Eric will be even worse.”

 

She sobered a bit and smiled up at me, amusement still lurking in her eyes.  “I won’t breathe a word of it.  Just promise me that if I’m having a bad day, you’ll let me look at them and laugh my head off.”  She giggled.  “Come on.  You have to admit it; they’re hilarious.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” I said grudgingly.  “Fine.”

 

She giggled again and flipped over on her side while I curled up behind her.  “Now, I want to see the rest.”

 

Thankfully, the vast majority of the remaining pictures were fine.  After I started working out more, I was a little less scrawny and my features filled out. 

 

Bella paused at the ones from the first Van der Moore Suits shoot and said huskily, “I like these.”  

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh, yeah.  You look amazing in a suit.  I remember when I saw you, half-dressed at the wedding and thought I was going to get myself in trouble for checking out the groom.”

 

“You thought I was the groom?” I asked, surprised.

“Yeah.  That is, until your mother set me straight.”

 

“Why did you think I was the groom?” I asked.

 

She looked  slightly uncomfortable.  “I thought you were the only one hot enough to be marrying Tanya.”

 

“Eww.”  I shuddered.  “No thank you.  Cousins, remember?  And yeah, Tanya and Riley get some confused looks sometimes.”

 

“I feel so bad,” she said.  “They’re perfect together.  I’m such a judgmental bitch.”

 

I chuckled.  “We all are.  People make assumptions all the time about all sorts of things.  It’s what you do after you learn the truth that matters.”

 

She flipped over onto her back and smiled up at me sweetly.  “You’re amazing; do you know that?”

 

“I know you make me _feel_ amazing.”  I leaned down and kissed her, and it wasn’t too long before the modeling photos were forgotten and I was deep inside her. 

 

Right where I belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: What did you think about the meeting with the ex? 
> 
> Bella has been dying to see his portfolio since she met him! I thought it was about time. Poor embarrassed Edward, though! 
> 
> One of my other WIPs, “Beyond the Break Room” was nominated for Fic of the Week at the The Lemonade Stand. I was utterly shocked, and so, so flattered. If you’re feeling inclined, head over and place your vote. There are a lot of amazing stories in the running.  
> http://www.tehlemonadestand.net/
> 
> Feel free to stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter  
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites  
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 13 - Something Out of a Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! Believe me, you wouldn’t want this chapters to get posted without their input.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, hope you have a wonderful Yule or Solstice, or anything else you might celebrate. And if you choose to celebrate nothing at all, I hope that you have a fabulous day/week/month, too.

**Chapter 13: Something Out of a Fantasy**

**BPOV**

 

When I got into work Friday morning, Victoria sat Bree and me down for an impromptu meeting.  “So, I just wanted to let you both know that I appreciate how hard you’ve been working.  I know we’re swamped and it can sometimes feel like we’re scrambling to keep up.  Bella, your photography is really coming along, and I couldn’t be more pleased with having both of you as second shooters now.  That being said, if Bella takes on more responsibility as a photographer, it leaves us in need of someone else in the office.  So, to make all of our lives easier, I decided to hire someone to work as a receptionist, deal with client emails, and update the blog.  That means that both of you will be doing more shoots and more photo editing.”   

“That’s fantastic, Victoria,” I gushed.  “That’ll be huge.”

“I think so.”  She gave me a pleased smile.  “What about you, Bree? Are you excited?”

“Sure,” she said quietly, ducking to hide behind her long, light-brown hair.

Victoria shot me a puzzled frown and I just shrugged my shoulders.  Inside, I was bewildered; how could she _not_ be excited about Victoria’s news?  This was great for the studio.  I had no idea what was going on with Bree lately, but she seemed to slip a little further away each day.  I knew I wasn’t the only one to notice, either. 

“Well, I hope you both like Angela.  She’s another UDub photography student with a ton of potential.  She’s interested in seeing how a studio works, and she had great references and a really good resume.  I think she’ll fit in nicely here.”

“When will she start?” I asked.

“She’ll be here in about an hour, actually.  I figured while you’re out of the office today, I could teach her the basics.”

“Sounds good.”

“You’re going to be gone today?” Bree asked me. 

“Yeah, Edward has a photo shoot for Van der Moore Suits today and Victoria was nice enough to give me half the day off.”

Victoria chuckled.  “I’m just jealous I don’t get to see him in action.  Bella, you are one lucky girl to have snagged him.”

“Don’t I know it?” I shook my head.  “He’s amazing.”

The phone rang then and I hurried to answer it. I barely registered the strange expression on Bree’s face before I was caught up in the chaos of the day.  Angela Webber arrived at ten, and I was surprised and pleased to realize I had a few classes with her at the university.  We hadn’t talked much, but she had always seemed friendly and outgoing.  After talking to her for only a little while in the studio, I had a feeling she was going to fit in perfectly. 

She was just a little younger than me, with hair so dark it was nearly black. Her Asian features were beautiful, and she wore the most adorable pair of cat-eye glasses.  She was a few inches taller than me, willowy, and graceful.  She had a cute, offbeat style and I was impressed with her portfolio.  Her photography had an edgy, urban style.  She integrated pops of bright colors in her work and had an eye for interesting angles and unusual poses.

After Victoria had introduced her to both of us and gave her a rundown of the way the office ran, we had a few minutes to talk.  Victoria walked away to discuss an upcoming shoot with Bree, and Angela walked over to my desk.

“You were in my Art and Design and Color Studies classes, weren’t you?” she asked.

“Yes—Professor Draper, right?” I smiled at her.

Angela laughed.  “Yes.  She was the one who went around to different national parks, posing in the nude!” 

I giggled.  “Oh my God, how could I forget?  She was a great prof, but so weird.”

“I’m just glad she never made us look at the pictures.  I mean, the concept was cool, but who really wants to see their sixty year old professor naked?”

We were still giggling over Professor Draper when Edward walked in the door.  I excused myself and went over to greet him. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”  I kissed him lightly and he wrapped an arm around my waist.  “Angela, this is my boyfriend, Edward.  Edward, this is Angela.  She just got hired to help out around the office.”

“Oh, great!  Nice to meet you, Angela.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” She smiled at him and took a seat at the reception desk.

“You ready to go?” Edward asked.

“Yep, just give me one second to finish up.”

He nodded and followed me back to the office area.  I took a seat at my desk, saving what I’d been working on earlier before shutting down my computer.  I heard Edward speaking behind me.  “Hi Victoria.”

“Well hello,” she said flirtatiously.  “I hear you’re doing the Van der Moore shoot again.”

I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder, smiling proudly at my gorgeous man.

“I am.  This is my … sixth year, if I remember right.”

“Seven.”

We all turned to look at Bree.  I hadn’t even realized she was in the same room as us; she seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

“This will be your seventh year,” she said, staring at Edward.

Edward blinked in surprise but nodded.  “You’re right, actually.  This will be my seventh year.  How did you know that?”

“I remember the first year you appeared in their ads; it was a great shoot.”   Her face was guileless, but I somehow doubted it was the flawless photo editing she was commenting on.  Maybe she was familiar with his work or even had a _thing_ for Edward.  That would certainly explain her strange behavior toward me.  I shook my head of all the random thoughts.  Of course she would have a crush on Edward; who wouldn’t?  I could hardly blame the girl. 

Edward nodded and Victoria shot Bree a confused glance before turning her attention back to us.  “Laurent de Bussé is the photographer, right?”

“Yes.”

“He’s incredible,” Victoria gushed.  “I always wonder how Van der Moore’s gets someone like him.  They can’t possibly have that big of a budget.  The man is a world-renowned fashion photographer.”

Edward smiled.  “He’s married to Erick Van der Moore.”

Victoria chuckled.  “That would do it.  It’s always good to have connections.”

“We should probably head out, Edward,” I said, noticing the time.

“Have fun today, Bella,” Victoria said.  “You have no idea jealous I am of you.  Not only do you get to see your man in action, you get to see Laurent work.  He’s supposed to be absolutely phenomenal.”

“Thanks.  I’ll let you know how it goes, on Monday!”

We said our goodbyes to everyone in the office and Edward and I left.  I wasn’t surprised when he pinned me to the car for a deep, thorough kiss, despite the fact that we’d seen each other just hours before.  Not that I was complaining.  I’d never turn down a kiss from Edward.

**~LWP~**

On the way to the photo shoot, we listened to music and talked about various things.  I was surprised when we pulled up at an old, brick, warehouse-style building near the waterfront.  As we walked into the building, Edward explained that the shoot was being held in an abandoned factory.  It had been made useable by an artists’ co-op, who rented the space to various studio artists and photographers. 

We were there early enough for him to give me a brief tour of the place.  One section was dedicated entirely to photo shoots with a variety of interchangeable backdrops and space for a makeup artist and hair stylist.  There was even a built-in dressing room area with a rack of clothing set up beside it.  Edward wasn’t the only model; there were half a dozen others as well, but apparently he was the primary one. 

The thrill of being able to see Edward model was only part of my excitement.  It was a totally different type of photography than what I was used to, and I was eager to observe the process.

There were a number of people bustling around, setting things up, and Edward led me over to a professionally-dressed woman who was observing the action.    Edward’s agent, Jane Volmer, was a force to be reckoned with.  Barely over five feet tall, she had a commanding presence.  Her blonde hair was pulled into a severe bun and her tailored black suit and heels were crisp and professional looking.  She was quite beautiful and appeared to be in her early to mid-forties. 

She greeted Edward with a brisk handshake and gave me the once-over with cool, blue eyes before turning back to Edward.  “I wasn’t sure about this girlfriend thing, but it’s working for you.  You look relaxed and happy.  Think about her when you look at the camera, and you’ll do great.”  She patted his chest and walked away before he could even respond.

I gave him a bemused smile and Edward shrugged.  “That’s Jane,” he said with a grin.  “She’s … good at what she does.”

I chuckled as he led me over to an area with chairs and mirrors, waving to the purple-haired stylist who was setting things up.  Her greeting was a complete contrast to Jane’s.  She squealed and launched herself at Edward, hugging him enthusiastically.

“Oh my God, you’re here!”

He chuckled.  “Hey, Kim.”

“Get in my chair.”  She shoved him until he fell back into the salon chair before she finally noticed me.  She marched over and stuck her hand out at me.  “I’m Kim.”

I laughed and shook her hand.  I was a little taken aback by her attitude, but I found myself liking her because of it.  “Bella.”

“Kim, Bella’s my girlfriend,” Edward explained.

Kim squealed again and threw her arms around me. “Oh my God, finally!”

She grabbed a folding chair and thrust it at me.  “Take a seat.  It’s going to take forever to make this man beautiful.  Might as well get comfortable.”  She winked at me, hurried back over to Edward, and whipped a cape around his shoulders before glancing back up at me.  “We’ve all been dying for this man to find someone.”

“Really?” I asked.

“Oh, yeah.  Love him dearly, but a player he is not.  He’s such a sap.”  She rolled her eyes.  “I was just hoping he’d meet someone soon.  He was always whining to me about not meeting anyone worth his time.”

Edward grinned at me.  “Well, Bella’s totally worth it.  I’ve never been happier.”

“See—a total sap,” Kim said, spritzing his hair with a water bottle and running her fingers through it.  “Damn, your hair has gotten long, Edward.”

“Too long?” he asked.  “I don’t care if you trim it today.”

“Hmm, maybe.  I might just shorten the sides and give it the messy, rolled-out-of-bed look on top. ”

“Sounds good,” he agreed. 

“So … how did you two meet?” she asked me, whipping out a pair of scissors from her apron.

I told her about the wedding but clammed up when it came to describing what we’d done after.  She squealed and clutched at Edward’s shoulders when he blushed and told her about the way the night had ended.

“I can’t believe you told her that, Edward,” she chastised him and he blushed even more.  “Grandkids?”

“I thought Bella was never going to give me a chance after that.”

Kim laughed and nodded as she cut his hair and styled it.  She was a whirlwind of energy, coaxing his hair into shape with waxy pomade and chattering away excitedly about plans to go to a concert that evening with her husband, Brent. 

I could have been weirded out by their obvious camaraderie and the fact that she kept burying her hands in his hair and making his eyes roll back in his head, but it was easy to see that their banter was playfully platonic.  Anyway, I had absolutely no doubts about Edward’s feelings for me.

A while later, a makeup artist named Joanna arrived and introduced herself to me, as well.  She was a tall with legs that went on for days.  Sporting a platinum blonde, asymmetrical bob, she had two full sleeves of tattoos and a collection of piercings.  She was less bouncy and excited than Kim, but Joanna was very sweet, and she sounded just as happy that Edward had met someone. 

I watched as Kim carefully shaved him before Joanna touched up his face with light foundation and an application of powder.  She applied just a bit of color to his lips and cheeks, and I was impressed with the enhancement.  It looked a bit heavy and, well, girly in regular light, but I knew it would make him look that much better in the photos. 

After she finished up Edward’s makeup, several other models arrived, and he left to change into his first outfit.  I wandered over to where the photographer was setting up lights.  He was a few inches shorter than Edward and about ten years older with a lean body, sculpted muscles, and a full head of dreadlocks.  His blue silk shirt was split to reveal his chest, and he had unusual, light grey eyes that contrasted nicely with his dark skin tone. 

I stifled a laugh when I heard him speak.  The man was flamboyant to say the least.   He was clearly French, judging from his accent, and as gay as the day is long.  I was utterly in awe of the set-up and camera he had.  Victoria’s equipment was great, but this stuff was top of the line.  I watched as he checked lighting levels and took a few test shots.

Several models arrived and he began with them.  Edward walked up to me, dressed in a button down shirt and a pair of dressy slacks, and slipped his arm around my waist. 

“That’s Laurent,” he whispered in my ear.  “He’s an incredible photographer.”

“Yeah, I’ve been watching him work,” I admitted. 

We stood there quietly while they worked.  After about twenty minutes of individual shots, Laurent spun around and his eyes locked on Edward.  “Zhere’s my beautiful man.  Come, come.” He gestured impatiently and, with a chuckle and a kiss on the cheek, Edward let me go and walked over. 

Laurent made a sound of dismay.  “And I see you’ve lehft me for a woman.  Utterly _tragique_.”

Edward rolled his eyes and situated himself in front of the camera.  “You knew it was merely a matter of time, Laurent.”

Laurent sighed dramatically.  “Thanhkfully, she has only improved your looks.  Gone is zee brooding, dramatic look of sorrow.  In its place are sparhkling eyes and a smile to make zee women’s panties fly right ohff.”

I stifled a laugh, and Edward didn’t respond with anything more than a shake of the head.  He must have been used to Laurent’s teasing.  After a number of individual shots of Edward, Laurent brought all of the models out together for a group shot.  Not only was it easy to see Edward far more attractive than the rest of the guys, he was also a much better model.

Watching Edward at work was like something out of a fantasy.  He truly had a gift for it; the pouts, smirks, and charming, crooked smiles made me weak in the knees.  He moved effortlessly and followed direction well.  I found myself crossing and uncrossing my legs, trying not to squirm. 

Kim took a seat beside me shortly after they began the group shots and shook her head.  “That man of yours is lethal.”

“Tell me about it,” I muttered.

“I hope you didn’t feel uncomfortable earlier,” she said.  “I’m so used to the dynamic Edward and I always have, and I didn’t think twice about it.”

I chuckled.  “It’s fine.  I’m not threatened.”

“Nor should you be.  I’ve seen the way he looks at you.  Although the man is wildly attractive, we’ve always just been close friends.  I’ve been with my husband for years.  I do have to confess that Joanna and I have always wondered what he’d be like in bed.  Is he as good as we’ve imagined?”

“Better,” I teased her and she laughed loudly and playfully shouldered me. 

“Damn, I knew it.”  She sighed.  “Sweet, romantic, playful, commanding, _and_ sexy?  You are one lucky woman.” 

I grinned at her.  “He’s a little bit of each.  And, yes, I am.”  I turned my focus back to Edward and tried not to launch myself across the room and kiss him senseless.  I made it through Edward in the slacks and button down shirt with the cuffs rolled up his forearms.  I survived the midnight blue cashmere sweater with a tie.  But I nearly fell off my chair when he walked out wearing a grey, wool suit, a crisp, white shirt, and a black tie.  The cut of the suit was absolutely incredible, and I died a little when I saw the pants had a button fly. 

I watch Edward raptly, and when he glanced over at me and winked, I heard the click of the shutter.  Laurent laughed and Edward rolled his eyes.  It was pure porn from there on out.  I hardly even noticed when Kim disappeared and the studio began to clear out.

By the time Edward was done, I was an utter mess.  I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted him at that moment.   I bit my lip and stood up as he sauntered over to me, hands in the pockets of the suit. 

“So, how’d I do?” 

I stood there, dumbfounded, for a moment.  “You … holy shit … you are _good_.”

He chuckled.  “You liked it?”

I leaned forward and grabbed his lapels, pulling him close so I could whisper in his ear.  “You made me so wet.  I’ve been thinking of nothing but how I can get your cock inside me as fast as possible.”

“Hmm, I didn’t know this was going to get you going like that,” he murmured against my jaw. 

“I can honestly say I’ve never been more turned on in my life.”

“Then come with me.” He took my hand and I followed, still feeling a little dazed. 

I didn’t even know where he was taking me until we entered the small dressing area.  It was situated in the corner of the building.  Walls had been built up to make four dressing rooms, and Edward tugged me into the corner one.  Two of the walls surrounding us were rough concrete, and I watched as his fingers quickly latched the door shut. 

It wasn’t completely enclosed; there was a gap at the bottom and the entire ceiling space was open to the large lofted space above.  I opened my mouth to ask him what we were doing when I saw the look on his face.  Edward’s clear green eyes glittered in the bright lights, and I had never seen him look so desperate. 

He closed the small gap between us and pulled me to him.  His lips moved eagerly against my own as his hands gripped my hips, pressing me against him.  My purse fell limply from my hand onto the bench beside me. 

He groaned as I slid my hands up to grab his tie.  The cool, expensive silk was slippery in my hands, and I ground against him shamelessly, feeling the hard length of his cock through the fabric of his suit.  I slipped a hand between us and palmed him, rubbing my hand along it until he threw his head back and gritted his teeth.  Without warning, he roughly pushed me up against the wall, capturing my lips once again.  Our kisses were wild and desperate, and his hands frantically slid under my shirt to cup my breasts. 

“I need you, Edward,” I said, panting against his lips. 

He moaned and ground himself harder against my hand.  “I need you, too.  I don’t want to wait until we get back to the apartment.”

“Me either.”

“Here?” he asked.

Without hesitation, I nodded.  “Please.”

He groaned and his needy, hungry mouth was on mine once again.  His hand slithered up my skirt, and he dropped to his knees, pulling my panties down so fast it hardly registered until I felt his hot, wet breath against my inner thigh.  I clenched my teeth together tightly to keep from crying out as he devoured me.  My shaking hand lifted my skirt and pressed it flat against my belly so I could watch him.  His mouth was urgent and demanding, licking and sucking at me until I felt my leg begin to tremble.  My other hand tangled in his hair and, when he glanced up at me from between my thighs, I felt the urgent rush take over.  My teeth sank into my lower lip to stifle my cries as the pleasure made me weak and light-headed.

I was still shaking when he stood up.  My skirt fell out of my limp hand and he quickly unbuttoned his pants, and then cursed quietly.  “Fuck, I need a condom.”

“There’s one in my purse.”  I gasped, sagging back again the wall of the dressing room, too weak to stand upright. “Small pocket on the inside.”

In no time at all he found it and put it on.  I stared at him, my mouth dry with desire.  He was still dressed in the suit, although now the tie was crooked, his hair was wild, and his hard length jutted out from the grey fabric around it.  I moaned at the sight and reached for him eagerly. 

He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me, firmly pressing me against the concrete.  With my legs around his hips, he slid into me with a quick, eager push. I gasped and he stilled, allowing my body to acclimate before he began to move his hips.  I kissed him frantically, muffling the sounds I made as he fucked me. 

This wasn’t sweet, emotional sex; it was an expression of desperation for one another.  Knowing that anyone could walk by and easily figure out what we were doing added an illicit thrill to our tryst.  Just thinking about it made my walls involuntarily clench around him.

He gasped and tore his lips away from mine to whisper in my ear. “Shit, I’m going to come soon.  Tell me you’re close.”

“Yes,” I whimpered as he drove into me. 

He leaned back slightly to look at me.  “Touch yourself like you did the night of the wedding; when I fucked you in the car,” he whispered.

I gasped and slid my hand between our bodies, keeping the other tightly wrapped around his neck.  We both moaned when my fingers brushed against his cock and settled over my clit. Quick, firm circles sent me spinning over the edge, and Edward buried his head against my neck as he came. 

His breath was hot and ragged against my skin, and I could see the sheen of sweat on his forehead when he eventually pulled away.  We were both shaking when he pulled out of me and lowered my feet to the ground.  I managed to fumble for my panties and pull them on before I collapsed on the bench, leaning my head against the wall and panting.

I dug around in my purse for a tissue to dispose of the condom with.  He neatly wrapped it up and tossed it into a small trash can in the corner of the room.  I handed him another tissue to clean up with before he tucked his cock away and re-buttoning his pants. 

He lay down so his back was resting on the bench and his head was in my lap.  I glanced down at him with a dopey smile, my body and brain struggling to come down from the incredible high.  He closed his eyes, the corners of his lips curling into a self-satisfied smirk.  I chuckled and rested a hand against his chest.  His arm came up and he threaded his fingers through mine. 

“Damn,” he said quietly.

“Mmmm,” I agreed.

I smoothed the sweaty, disheveled hair away from his forehead, and he grinned without opening his eyes.  “I’m going to have to buy this suit, you know.”

“Why?”

“Number one, you obviously like it.  And, secondly, I’m not so much of an ass that I’m going to give them back a suit that’s covered in come.”

I wrinkled my nose at the thought.  “Good point.  I really do like it on you, anyway.”

“That wasn’t hard to tell,” he said dryly. 

I leaned down awkwardly and brushed my lips against his before straightening back up.  “Thanks for bringing me today.”

“Anytime.  I enjoyed having you here.”

I giggled.  “I bet you did.”

He rolled his eyes and sat up, pulling me onto his lap in a quick, fluid motion that made me squeal quietly.  “I liked having you here, and it isn’t because we just fucked in the dressing room.  It’s good to see you in all parts of my life.”

I ran my hand across his cheek and sighed.  “You’re so important to me, Edward.”

“I care about you, Bella.”  He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine.  “More than I can begin to express right now.”

“I know,” I whispered.  We spent a while just holding each other, kissing softly, and talking until Edward sighed and pulled away.

“We should probably head out.”

“Okay,” I agreed, a little reluctant to leave.

I helped him change into his street clothes and gather up his things.  When we went out into the studio space, Joanna and Kim were packing up.  Edward stopped a few feet away from Kim.

“Uh, Kim?  I’m gonna take this suit home, okay?” he said, showing her the one on the hanger over his arm.

“Hmm?” She turned to look at him.  “I don’t think it was on the list of stuff they were sending with you.  I think that one was a loaner.”

“I’ll buy it then,” he said flatly. 

“What’s your deal?” she asked quizzically.

“Bella likes it.”  He gave her a disarming grin.  “And, believe me, you want me to take this.  It needs to be dry-cleaned.”

“Jesus, Edward, did you get makeup all over a suit, again?”  She walked closer and reached for the lapel and inspected it.

He smirked.  “Sure.  We’ll go with that.”

She gave him a puzzled look and then understanding dawned.  She shoved him away.  “Okay, then.  You have fun with that.  I’ll have them send you a bill.”

“Thanks.  And thanks for the great job today—both of you—you always make me look good,” Edward said with a smile.

Kim and Joanna both rolled their eyes at him and Kim patted him on the shoulder.  “Get out of here, pretty boy.”

We were headed out when she stopped us. “Hey, you two give me a call if you want to hang out sometime.  We don’t have to wait for the next shoot to see each other, you know.”

“Definitely.”  Edward grinned at her and we both waved goodbye to them.

I burst into laughter once we walked away.  “Edward, I can’t believe you basically told her what we did.”

He shrugged.  “Well, how else was I going to explain why I couldn’t give the suit back?”

I giggled and shook my head.  “I swear I’m not actually into public exhibitionism.”

He unlocked his car and tossed his bag inside.  “You could have fooled me, Ms. Swan.  My father’s study, the back of your car, the dressing room here ….”

He kissed me and I was breathless and laughing when he pulled away.  “I blame you completely.  You’re just too hot in a suit.”

He slapped my ass lightly.  “Come on, shutterbug; let’s go back to my place and I’ll let you photograph me wearing it all you want.”

I grinned up at him in delight.  “I thought you’d never offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I’ve been wanting to write and post this chapter since I first decided to continue this story. Hope you liked it!
> 
> I don’t know about you, but if I were Bella, I would have been all over him, too!
> 
> One of my other WIPs, “Beyond the Break Room” was voted into the top 5 Fics of the Week at the The Lemonade Stand. I can’t even begin to tell you how excited I was! If you took the time to vote, thank you, it means the world to me.
> 
> http://www.tehlemonadestand.net/
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapter 14 - Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! Without them, it's a mess.

**Chapter 14 – Happy Birthday**

**EPOV**

 

I awoke on Saturday morning to Bella’s lips wrapped around my cock.  Her mouth was wet and warm, and I tangled my hand gently in her hair. 

 

“Morning,” I whispered, my voice rough from sleep and desire.  She didn’t answer, just hummed, and I threw my head back, unbelievably aroused.  “Bella, holy shit ….”

 

The hand that wasn’t wrapped around the base of my cock moved to cup my balls, and I groaned.  Either I’d been having a very good dream that morning or Bella had been sucking me for a while, because I could hardly hold off any longer.

 

I gasped.  “Bella, I’m about to come.” 

 

She tightened her grip, sucked harder, and gently tugged at my balls.  All of the sensations combined threw me over the edge and I gasped, my hand tightening on her hair, trying very hard not to push her further down on me.  Instead, she slid back and forth, drawing out the pleasure.  My belly tightened and I gasped again, my head lifting off the pillows.  I gritted my teeth together as I pulsed in her mouth.  Everything went fuzzy and white for a moment and, when I finally relaxed against the pillow, I was breathing hard and every muscle in my body felt like it was quivering.

 

“Holy shit,” I gasped out.  “I can’t even move.”

 

With a chuckle that sent a shudder of pleasure down my shaft and through my entire body, she released me from her mouth.  The cool air hit my wet skin and I shivered.  I reached for her and pulled her up my body so she was half-draped over me.  “Thank you.”

 

She grinned at me, and I pushed her tangled hair away from her eyes so I could see her better.  “You’re welcome.  Happy Birthday.”

 

“But it’s not until Monday.”

 

“Yeah, but we’re celebrating it today.”  Earlier in the week we’d made plans to go to a Mariners’ Game with my family which had turned into an impromptu birthday celebration.  I’d invited my friends, and even Alice and Jasper were coming.  I glanced at the clock, surprised to see if was after ten.  I rarely slept in on weekends, and it was even rarer that I woke up after Bella.

 

“I can’t believe you’re awake before me,” I commented.

 

She laughed and scrunched up her nose.  “I know.  I should still be asleep.”

 

I chuckled and kissed her briefly.  “Well, I’m certainly not complaining about the way you woke me up, shutterbug.”

 

She rolled her eyes at the nickname like usual but gave me a soft smile anyway. 

 

**~LWP~**

 

After the spectacular wakeup-call, we showered, and I returned the favor.  I loved the way the heat made her skin flush and how smooth it was under my slippery hands.  She was soft and delicious on my tongue.   I felt like I could never get enough of her desperate gasps and quiet cries when I was between her thighs. 

 

We had a relaxed morning, eating cereal in our pajamas before dressing to go to the game.  My mother, unsurprisingly, had planned for us to tailgate beforehand.  The woman loved to entertain.  I really couldn’t complain, though; her food was amazing and everyone always had a good time. 

 

Bella was incredibly hot in her tiny denim shorts, Mariners’ t-shirt, and ball cap.  I couldn’t resist pinning her to the door of my apartment on the way out.  I kissed her until she was breathless and her hat was askew. 

 

She playfully pushed me away.   “We’re never going to make it out of here if you keep this up.”

 

“Don’t care.” I nuzzled her neck.  “I’d rather stay here and have my way with you.”

 

She laughed and kissed me briefly.  “I’m not letting you miss your own birthday party.  Besides, it’s only the third time I’ve met your family.”

 

“You’re counting?”

 

She shrugged, pulled her cap off, and held out to me.  “It’s important.”

 

I held the cap for her while she pulled out her ponytail holder and flipped her head over, gathering her hair to put it up again.  “Damn, how do girls always make that look so hot?” I asked.

 

She laughed and tightened the ponytail.  “We practice.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No, not really.”  She giggled.  “I don’t practice in front of a mirror to make it look sexy.” 

 

“Well, keep doing what you’re doing,” I muttered. “Of course, we’ll never make it to the game ….”

 

She giggled again and brushed her lips over mine.  Settling her hat more firmly on her head, she held out her hand.  “Come on, pretty boy; let’s go celebrate your birthday.”

 

Rather than deal with parking at the game, we walked to Safeco field.  It was only about a twenty-minute walk from my place, and the weather was nice.  When we arrived, the entire area was mobbed with Mariners’ fans.  I had no complaints about the way Bella pressed closer and closer to me as the crowds of fans grew.  I slipped a hand under her t-shirt and stroked the skin above the waistline of her shorts.  She craned her neck to look up at me and grinned. 

 

“Tease,” she mouthed. 

 

I nodded in agreement, and she pressed tighter against me and wiggled her hips a little.  Now she became the tease as she rubbed her ass against my rapidly hardening cock.  I gave her a pointed look and she giggled.  I reached between us and adjusted myself, growing more and more uncomfortable in my cargo shorts.  I slipped a hand under the hem of her shorts and pinched her gently.  She squeaked and gave a start before shaking her head at me.

 

After a series of shouted phone conversations and three wrong turns, we eventually found my family.  Everything was set up to tailgate and, although it really hadn’t been that long since I’d had breakfast, my stomach rumbled at the smell of grilled food. 

 

“Happy Birthday!”  Only half-paying attention, I was surprised when I was engulfed in a hug by my mother.

 

I chuckled and hugged her back.  “Hey, Mom.”

 

“I can’t believe my baby is turning twenty-eight.”  I made a face and she laughed. “You always did hate it when I called you that.”

 

She let go of me and squealed when she saw Bella.  “It’s so good to see you again.”

 

In no time at all, Bella and I were both mobbed by my family.  It seemed like everyone was there; my parents, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Riley, Irina, Kate, Garrett, and Lucy.  Even my grandmother was there.  I had just finished hugging them all when my phone vibrated in my pocket.  I had a text from Eric and Mike asking where we were.  By the time I finished replying, Bella had been swarmed by my family and, although I kept an eye out to make sure that they weren’t overwhelming her, she seemed happy and relaxed. 

 

Eric and Mike joined us a few minutes later, and I greeted them enthusiastically.  “Hey, guys!  Glad to see you made it.”

 

Manly handshakes and pats on the back were exchanged, but I could see Mike scanning the crowd of people.  When he let out a low whistle, I knew he’d spotted Bella.

 

“Damn, _that’s_ your girl?”

 

“Yep, that’s Bella.”

 

“She’s hot.”

 

I chuckled.  “Thanks; I knew that.”

 

“You’re a lucky fucker.”

 

“Good things happen to guys who treat girls right,” I teased him.  “That’s what you get when you don’t hit it and quit it.”

 

Eric laughed.  “Besides, a girl like that is so far out of your league, it’s not even funny, Mike.  No way would she go for a loser like you.  Now Cullen on the other hand, at least he’s pretty.”

 

Mike punched his arm.  “I’ll have you know women love my rugged, good looks.”

 

Eric and I both snorted.  Rugged good looks, my ass.  He could maybe pull off the All-American, boy next-door look … on a good day.

 

“Right,” I replied.  “Let me go rescue Bella from my family and I’ll introduce you.”

 

She was talking animatedly to my mother and grandmother and didn’t stop when I slid my arms around her waist.  When the conversation wrapped up, I turned her to face me.  “Want to meet some of my friends from work?”

 

She grinned.  “I’d love to.”

 

I led her over to Mike and Eric, who weren’t being the least bit subtle in checking her out. 

 

I introduced them and Mike stepped forward first.  “I have to say, no one will blame you when you get sick of Cullen. I’d be happy to take his place when that day comes—just wanna put that out there.  You think about it,” he said with a wink.

 

Bella laughed.  “I’ll keep that in mind.  You might have an awfully long wait, though; Edward’s pretty amazing.”

 

“Just wait until you get to know him better,” Eric chimed in.  “Believe me; you’ll be singing a different tune.”

 

“And I suppose you two think you’re better, huh?” Bella teased them. 

 

“Absolutely,” Mike said.  “This loser couldn’t even find a girlfriend until you took pity on him.  This is just a pity date, right?  That has to be why you’re with him.”

 

“I’ll tell you the truth.”  Bella leaned forward and spoke quietly to them.  Eric and Mike both leaned in.  “It’s cause he’s so goddamn good in bed.  Huge cock, too.”

 

She grinned at their dumbfounded expressions, kissed me on the cheek, and walked back over to my family.  It took both guys a moment to regain their composure, and I laughed at them.  I was glad to know Bella could hold her own when it came to those two idiots.

 

Eric was the first to recover.  He laughed and gave me a rueful grin.  “That girl is perfect for you, Cullen.”

 

“Believe me, I know,” I said smugly.  Mike was still staring after her, his jaw nearly on the floor. 

 

“Did she just say that?” he said, sounding stunned.

 

“She really did.”  I clapped him on the shoulder.   “Come on, guys.  There’s tons of food over here.  Hope you brought your appetites.”

 

Everyone dug into the food, and a short while later, Alice and Jasper arrived.  They were both laden with a number of bags and I hurried to take them.  “What did you two bring?” I asked.

 

“Food,” Jasper grunted.  “Alice couldn’t stop cooking.”

 

I shook my head.  “You and my mother are alarmingly similar, Alice.”

 

Once the food had been unpacked and set up on the folding table Emmett brought, I introduced Alice and Jasper to my family.  Unsurprisingly, Alice and my mother hit it off great.  It was a little frightening in fact.  In no time at all, they were chatting excitedly about food and had their phones out, emailing each other recipes

 

I took a seat on one of the folding chairs and Bella perched on my knee.  I took a moment to glance around as I sipped a beer and was kind of amazed at the number of people who had come out to celebrate. Family, friends, and my girlfriend were all here.  My twenty-seventh birthday hadn’t been bad by any means, but my twenty-eighth looked like it was going to be absolutely fantastic. 

 

After a massive amount of food had been consumed, my mother brought out a cake adorned with lit candles.  I groaned.  “It’s your goal in life to embarrass me, isn’t it?”

 

She grinned and nodded.  “Absolutely.  It’s written in the contract that parents are given after they give birth.  Besides, you can’t complain.  I got you Bella, and you’re going to owe me _forever_ for that one.”

 

I rolled my eyes.  “My charm and good looks didn’t have anything to do with it?”

 

“Well, while you’re at it, you can thank me for the good looks, too.  The charm is all your father, though.  And believe me, you wouldn’t have had the chance to meet and impress her without _my_ meddling.” 

 

I grinned and grudgingly nodded in agreement.  To my embarrassment, my mother began to sing “Happy Birthday.”  Of course, the rest of the group joined in, and I buried my head against Bella’s shoulder.  “I hate you all,” I muttered and she nodded, but didn’t stop singing.  _Yep, she is going to fit in just fine,_ I realized.

 

Once the humiliation was over, my mother spoke.  “Okay, now make a wish and blow out your candles.”

 

I closed my eyes and took a moment to think.  There was nothing I wanted, nothing missing from my life at all.  I had a great job, a nice place to live, good friends, a wonderful— if occasionally annoying— family, and Bella. I had everything a man could possibly want. 

 

 _“I hope life is as good the rest of the year, as it is right now,”_ I wished and blew out the candles. 

 

Everyone devoured the triple chocolate cake and the tailgating wound down as the game time neared.  We packed everything up into the vehicles and walked over to the stadium.   I held Bella’s hand and she grinned up at me as the crowds jostled us together.

 

“Happy birthday, Edward.” 

 

“Happy birthday,” I murmured back.  “I hope my family hasn’t been driving you too crazy.”

 

“Not at all,” she protested.  “They’re fantastic.  I like them all.”

 

A small hand tugged at the leg of my shorts and I glanced down to see Lucy grinning up at me.  “Will you carry me, Uncle Edward?  I can’t see and you’re the tallest.”

 

I chuckled and glanced over at Kate, who nodded.  “Sure, Lucy.”

 

Kate let go of her hand and I lifted Lucy up onto my shoulders.  She gripped my hair and I winced.  The way she tugged on it, I sometimes I wondered if I was going to have any left for my own kids someday.  I wrapped my hands around her knees and continued to walk as Kate fell into step beside Bella. 

 

“Edward mentioned you might be interested in doing family photos for us,” Kate said to Bella.

 

“I’d love to,” Bella replied enthusiastically.  “What did you have in mind?”

 

I half listened as they made plans for a photo shoot, sending a smug grin Bella’s way when Kate vehemently protested the idea of Bella not charging them.  Kate refused, and they eventually agreed on a price.  It was nearly twice what Bella initially suggested, but no one could out-negotiate Kate.

 

Lucy tugged on my hair to get my attention.  “Is she your girlfriend?”

 

“Bella?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yes, she is.  What do you think about that, Lucy-girl?”

 

“She’s pretty.  But I thought _I_ was your girlfriend.”

 

“You’ll always be my number one girl,” I promised her.  “I hope you’ll be nice to Bella though, she’s special to me.”

 

I could almost hear the pout in her voice when she spoke.  “Will you still dance with me?”

 

“Of course,” I reassured her.  “You’re the best dancer I’ve ever met.”

 

“Yay,” she squealed, and yanked on my hair so hard my eyes watered. 

 

Kate winced and gently admonished her.  “Careful Lucy, you don’t want to rip out all of Uncle Edward’s hair.  You’re hurting him.”

 

The grip eased, and I mouthed a thank you to Kate.  Eventually, we made it into the stadium and found our seats.  Apparently, my mother had bought an entire block of seats for the group, and everyone was able to stretch out and get comfortable.  Lucy refused to go to her parents and settled herself on my lap.  Bella was on one side of me, and Eric was on the other. 

 

I cringed when I saw Mike next to Irina.  I knew she could handle it, but the poor girl was in for it for the rest of the game.  He’d met her once before a few years back, but he’d been too tongue-tied at the time to make a move.  From the look on his face, that wasn’t going to be the case today.  Irina had a boyfriend, but he wasn’t able to make it to the game today; I knew it wouldn’t have stopped Mike even if Demitri had been there.

 

My mother was on Bella’s other side and they were already talking animatedly about Bella’s photography, and I smothered a grin. The game started, and the following couple of hours were the most fun I’d had in a long time.  I loved baseball; the sounds, the smells, and even the dirty concrete beneath my feet, sticky with spilled beer and cotton candy.  I’d played in high school and, although I wasn’t the best player, I really missed it sometimes.   

 

Today, the Mariners were playing the Giants, and I was hopeful that it would be a good game.  Everyone seemed to be getting along well, and I relaxed back in my seat and let the sights and sounds wash over me.  Lucy talked to me more than she paid attention to the game.  Kate kept trying to lure her away with toys and books, but she refused to leave my lap.  To my surprise, she crawled onto Bella’s lap when I got up to make a beer run with my father and Emmett. 

 

“Uncle Edward said I have to be nice to you,” she announced.  “He said you’re special.”

 

Bella shot me an amused smile before leaning down to speak to her.  “He’s special to me, too.”

 

“You like him?” she asked. 

 

“I really, really do.”

 

“I like him, too.”

 

 The sound of their conversation trailed off as I followed my father.  He didn’t speak until we were waiting in line at the concession stand.  “You and Bella are really hitting it off, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.” I grinned at him.  “She’s amazing.”

 

“I’m happy for you, son.”  He clapped a hand on my shoulder.  “I like her a lot, too.  I think she’s good for you.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“You do realize your mother is going to be insufferable.”

 

I grinned.  “Totally worth it.”

 

“Damn,” Emmett said.  “You are _so_ far gone.”

 

“Happens to the best of us,” my father said, his blue eyes twinkling.  “Edward was just the last to go.  When we Cullen men fall, we fall hard.”

 

“Good thing they’re worth it,” Emmett replied.  “You told her you love her?”

 

“Soon.  I thought I’d take her out to dinner and make it romantic.”

 

Emmett snorted, but I knew for a fact he wrote Rosalie mushy love notes all the time.  Thankfully, we reached the front of the line and place our order before the conversation could devolve into who was the sappiest bastard of them all.  Besides, I knew my father would win.  He’d once hired a skywriter to write “I love you, Esme” for their tenth anniversary.  Emmett and I were downright _amateurs_ compared to him. 

 

We juggled massive quantities of beer on our way back, and my father leaned in to impart some wisdom.  “Never underestimate the banked points it’ll get you to send her flowers at her work on a random day; one that isn’t a special occasion.  It’ll get you out of so much hot water later.”

 

“Haven’t been in any yet.”

 

“You will,” my father said.  “And she’ll piss you off at some point, too.  Couples argue, that’s all there is to it.  Try not to be too damn stubborn; always consider her side of things, and you’ll be okay.”

 

“Even Bella isn’t perfect,” Emmett pointed out.  “You love her, and that’s great.  But you’ll fight.  Dad’s right, though, don’t be too stubborn and you’ll make it through.  Besides, there’s always the make-up sex to look forward to.”

 

My father sighed and I cringed at the fond look on his face.  I really didn’t want to think about my parents having make-up sex.  Imagining Rosalie and Emmett was bad enough.

 

When I got back, my grandmother was in my seat and talking with my mother and Bella, who still had Lucy on her lap.  For a moment, I briefly thought about interrupting but changed my mind.  I _liked_ the idea of Bella getting along so well with my family.  The worst that could happen was they’d tell embarrassing stories about me.  Eventually Bella was going to find out about the time I gave myself a hickey on my forehead with a suction cup, and the time I ripped my pants in middle school and everyone teased me about the Snoopy boxers I was wearing.  The truth was, if there was a future for Bella and me—and I was pretty damn sure there was—she was going to have to deal with my family.  They were a little bit overwhelming, but they meant well, and it made me incredibly happy that she fit in.

 

The rest of the game flew by in a blur of excitement.  Bella was a loud and enthusiastic fan, to my amusement. And we even got into a brief, good-natured disagreement about a call the umpire made.  It was a close game, and we were all on the edge of our seats throughout it.  I spent as much time laughing and talking as I did paying attention to the game, though.  Ridiculous or not, my family was funny as hell.  Between Grandma cursing out the pitcher, Lucy clambering between my lap and Bella’s, and Irina shooting Mike down spectacularly, I wasn’t sure if I’d ever laughed so much. 

 

After the final homerun for the Mariners that gave them the win, we left the game in good spirits.  The celebration continued at my place; we gorged ourselves on the remaining food from the tailgate and polished off the last of the beer.  It was late when everyone finally began to leave.

 

The goodbyes were as loud and enthusiastic as the rest of the day had been.  My mother hugged me tightly and I whispered in her ear.  “Thanks for finding Bella for me.  I really do owe you.”

 

She shook her head and pulled away to look me in the eye.  “I’m kidding, you know that.  I just want you to be happy.  Nothing is a better reward than that.”

 

“Thanks.  Love you, Mom.”

 

“Love you, too, Edward.”

 

When everyone was finally gone, Bella and I collapsed on my couch.  “Holy shit,” she said, resting her head on my chest.  “That was an awesome day, but I am exhausted.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

“Your family is great.”

 

“You think so?” I hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. 

 

“Absolutely.  I’ve always wanted a huge, crazy family like yours.  My parents are great, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t have that kind of extended family.  My dad just has one brother, and he lives in Missouri, and my mom was an only child.  Both sets of my grandparents are gone.  I just think it’s really great that you have this amazing family, and your friends seem to become a part of it.  And now I’m kind of a part of it, too.”

 

“You are a part of it, Bella,” I assured her.  I didn’t want to rush things, but I was pretty damn sure that Bella was the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

 

And someday, when I asked her to marry me, she’d officially be a Cullen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hope you liked the chapter. Had to celebrate Edward’s birthday and I thought a Mariners’ game sounded like just the thing. Bella’s worked things out with little Lucy, and Edward’s thrilled at how well she fits in with his family. What did you think of it?
> 
> And I know you’re getting anxious, but the two big things you’ve been waiting for are coming up!
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Feel free to stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	16. Chapter 15 - Shattered Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! They make these chapters SO much better.
> 
> Loved all of your comments from last week’s chapter. Hold onto your hats ladies (and gents? Do I have any gents reading?). Things are about to get exciting!

**Chapter 15: Shattered Peace**

**BPOV**

On Wednesday morning, Bree and I were pulled aside for another meeting. 

“How does Angela seem to be doing?” Victoria asked.

I shrugged.  “She seems to be doing well, so far.  She’s always on time and really prompt about answering the phone.  She’s really friendly when clients come in, and I think she did well with the blog post she put up on Monday.  She asked me to look it over before she sent it out, and I had very few corrections for her.”

“Excellent.  Bree?”

“She’s fine.”

A small frown crossed Victoria’s face and I wondered if she’d been able to find out anything about Bree.  I’d thought that her recent problems had to do with me because of Edward, but I wasn’t so sure anymore.  She seemed so _off_ lately; withdrawn and almost sullen when Victoria asked her questions. Bree and I had never been close, but it still made me sad that she seemed to be isolating herself so much. 

“Okay.  Bella, I have a few more things I’d like to talk to you about, but Bree, if you’d like to start editing the Anderson family shoot, that would be great.”

“Sure,” she said quietly, turning back to her computer.

Victoria turned to me.  “Bella, we have another family coming in this afternoon.  I’d like you to be second shooter on this one.”

“Really?  Bree usually does the family shoots,” I said, surprised.

“I’d like to see what you can do.  Think of it as a test run.”

“Okay,” I agreed.

“Focus on editing the Hibbler wedding in the meantime, okay?”

“I’ll get right on it.”

“Excellent.  I think in no time, the four of us will have this studio running like a well-oiled machine.”  She raised her voice to include Bree.  “Oh, and just so you both know, I’ll be leaving at eleven today.”

“Really?”

“James is coming to pick me up for lunch today.  If Angela has any questions, you two can field it, I’m sure.” 

Bree and I both nodded our agreement.

The morning flew by.  I was grateful when Angela arrived at ten; we were swamped with calls, and she fielded them with only a few questions.  She was picking everything up very quickly.

I had just gotten back to work on editing a picture of the bride and groom when I heard a voice behind me.  “Looking good, Bella.”

“Jesus!” I exclaimed, turning around in my chair.  “Oh—James, you startled me.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine; I just didn’t hear you come in.”

I glanced over at Victoria who was on the phone with our photo printing company, trying to straighten out a problem with the most recent order.  “It looks like Victoria will be a few minutes.”

“Okay.”  He took a seat in the empty chair nearby.  “Your photos are looking good.  Victoria’s been raving about your work lately.”

“Oh, thanks,” I said, surprised by his praise.  Usually, James barely spoke more than a few words to me.

“I hear you’re dating someone, as well.”  His cool blue eyes raked over me.  “Surprised it took so long; you’re a pretty girl.”

“Uh, thanks.  Yeah, we actually met at a wedding I was photographing.”

“You steal the groom away?”

I laughed awkwardly and shook my head. “No—just the best man.”

“And _is_ he?” James asked.

“Is he what?”

“The best man.”

“Uh, yeah … Edward’s really great.”

“Good.”  James nodded.

“Excuse me; I should get back to work.  I’m sure Victoria will be ready in just a few more minutes.”

I turned back to my computer, trying to shake off the strange conversation.  James had always been odd—harmless, but odd.

**~LWP~**

Thankfully, Victoria finished her call, and she and James left for lunch a few minutes later.  The rest of the day went just as quickly as the morning.  Angela ran out to buy sandwiches for the three of us, and we ate at our desks.  I tried to include Bree in the conversation, but she studiously ignored us.  I shrugged at Angela in confusion, and we spent our break talking about Edward’s recent photo shoot.  I was dying to see the pictures from it.

Wednesday was our late night at the studio, and Victoria and Bree were busy with an outdoor senior portrait shoot that afternoon.  I spent the evening editing photos, and Angela left around seven.  The office closed at eight, but I stuck around to work.  I was exhausted and bleary-eyed by the time nine p.m. rolled around.  With a sigh of relief, I saved my work, backed it up, and logged out of my computer. 

I was really looking forward to heading over to Edward’s place and had my phone in my hand, about to dial him, when I stepped out the back door of the studio.  I stopped in the doorway, shocked by the sight in front of me.  There were deep gouges along both doors of my car, and all of the windows were smashed in.  Shards of glass glittered in the amber light of the streetlamps, and I glanced around, suddenly uncomfortable. 

I couldn’t see anyone in the area, but I felt exposed and on display.  I backed up into the studio, shutting the door behind me and locking it.  Shaking, I slid down to the floor, stunned by what I had seen.  With trembling fingers, I dialed 911. 

“911. What’s your emergency?” A brisk and efficient female voice asked.

“I—I just got out of work, and my car has been vandalized.”

“Are you in any distress, miss?”

“I think I’m okay.  I mean, I’m not hurt, but I’m afraid to go out there alone.”

“Can you give me your location, please?”

“Um, it’s Victoria Winter’s Photography.”  I rattled off the address, my heart slamming in my chest.   “My…my car is in the back lot off of Miller Street, and I … I’m in the studio,” I stammered, still trembling.

“I am dispatching someone right now; can you stay on the line with me?”

“Yes,” I said shakily.

“Are the doors shut and locked?”

I glanced up at the door to be sure.  “Yes.”

“Just take a few deep breaths and try to remain calm.  The police are on their way.”

“Thank you,” I said, trying to heed her advice.

“Can I get your name please, miss?”

“Bella.  Um, Isabella Swan.”

“Okay, Miss Swan.  Just stay on the line with me until the officers can get to you, all right?”

“All right.”

It was only minutes later when I heard the wail of sirens and the thumping of heavy fists on the door.  “Miss Swan, it’s the police; are you in there?”

“Yes, just a moment,” I called out.  I hastily thanked told the 911 operator that the police were there, thanked her, and hung up my phone.  I stood, unlatching the door with shaking hands after peering through the peephole.  Three stern-faced police officers were standing there, but the middle-aged one in the middle smiled reassuringly when he saw me.

He stepped forward.  “Are you all right, Miss Swan?”

I nodded.  “Mostly in shock, I think.”

“I’m Officer Branson; these are Officers McNulty and Shepard.  Can you answer a few questions for me?”

“Sure.” I wrapped my arms around my waist, hugging myself tightly as I struggled to remain calm.

“That’s your blue Honda Civic out there?”

I nodded again, and the other two officers moved over to my car. 

“Were you here alone in the studio?” the first officer asked, pulling out a small notepad and pen.

“Yes,” I said shakily, trying to pull myself together.  “We’re open until nine on Wednesdays; I closed up and went out to my car and saw this.”

I gestured toward my car where several police officers were carefully inspecting the damage.  The simple questions were helping me focus, and I took a deep breath, finally feeling a little more in control.

“Do you have any idea who could have done this?” Officer Branson asked, and I shook my head.

“I have no idea.  I … it doesn’t make any sense.”

“Can you think of any enemies or anyone who has a grudge against you?”

“No, not at all. I work here at the studio, I hang out with my friends and my boyfriend, and that’s about it.  I’m just a college student.”

He frowned.  “Any problems with the boyfriend?”

I laughed softly.  I knew they had to ask the question, but it was so ludicrous to me.    “No, he’s wonderful.  In fact, can I call him? I am going to need a ride home.”

He nodded.  “Of course.  I’ll be back in a few minutes to ask a few more questions, but I’ll let you make that call.”

“Thanks.”

Edward answered almost immediately and I found myself relaxing a little at the sound of his voice.  “You’re out late tonight.”

My voice was shaky when I spoke.  “Edward … I … I’m at the studio.  Someone vandalized my car.”

“What happened?  Are you okay?” He sounded almost frantic. 

“I’m fine.  I don’t exactly know when it happened.  It was like that when I went outside to leave.  It’s all scratched up and the headlights and windows are all smashed.”

“Did you call the police?  Do you need me to come over there?”

“They’re here now.  And yeah, please.  I need you.” My voice broke at the end, and I heard him sigh worriedly. 

“Hang in there, baby. I’ll be there in twenty.”

“Thanks.” I sniffed and dug a tissue out of my bag.  After I hung up the phone and dabbed at my eyes, the police officer came over.

“I know this is a lot to deal with,” he said reassuringly.  “But I have a few more questions I need to ask you.”

“Okay.”

“First of all, when I ran the plates, I saw that this car is registered to a Charles Swan in Forks.  Is he your father?”

I nodded.  “Yeah, it was my mom’s old car.  They gave it to me a couple of years ago.”

Officer Branson smiled warmly at me.  “I know Chief Swan from some of the state-wide training we’re required to go to every year.  He’s a great guy.”

“Oh,” I said, surprised.  “Yeah, he is.”

“Can you take a look at the car and see if anything is missing from it?  We need you to avoid touching it as much as possible, but if you can glance in and see if there’s anything obvious missing, it might help us figure out why this happened.”

“Sure,” I agreed.  I tried to walk carefully as the glass crunched under my feet.  The officers had finished photographing the exterior, and one of them opened the driver’s side door for me.  Careful to follow instructions, I peered inside and noticed that my overnight bag was still on the backseat and the flashlight and umbrella were in the driver’s door pocket. 

“Um, everything is still here that I can see.  Can you check in the storage compartment under the radio?  My iPod was in there.”

One of the officers opened it with a gloved hand and I peered inside, seeing the familiar silver iPod.  “Yeah, that’s still there.  I don’t understand …”

“Well, I think we can safely say that robbery was not a motive,” Officer Bronson said, and I nodded dumbly.  “Now, it’s very possible that this was just a random event, but I want you to continue to think about anyone you’ve encountered recently who might be angry at you.  Think about anyone who might be holding a grudge against you.”

I thought for a moment and shook my head.  “There isn’t anyone. I just … I can’t think of a single person who would hate me this much.  Hate me at all, actually.  Honestly.  I have a completely ordinary life.  I tend to get along with everyone.”

He nodded.  “Well, if anything else occurs, please don’t hesitate to let us know.  I’m going to give you a card with my number.  Please call if you think of anything.”

“I will.”

“Now, the owner of the studio; is that Ms. Winters?”

“Yes.”

“Where is she tonight?”

“She was at a shoot for a senior portrait tonight along with Bree Tanner, the other woman who works here.”

“Do you have Ms. Winter’s contact info?”

I nodded and pulled my phone out of my purse.  I gave him the number and he jotted it down.  He opened his mouth to say something else to me when I saw Edward pull into the parking lot.  He barely had the car in park before he hurried over to me.

He wrapped me in his arms, and I collapsed against his chest, suddenly feeling exhausted and drained.  We held each other tightly for a moment before he spoke.  “Oh, baby; are you okay?”

“I’m okay.  Just overwhelmed.”

He pulled back far enough to look down at me.  “Your car—it looks awful.  Any idea what happened?”

I shrugged.  “Some kids pulling a prank maybe?  I don’t know.  Nothing was stolen.  The stereo is intact and my iPod is still there.  It’s so strange.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No.  Let me just check with the officers to see if I can leave.”

“Of course.”  He kissed my forehead, and I saw Officer Branson glance over at us.  I walked to him, Edward’s arm still around my shoulders, and I spoke, “Officer Branson, my boyfriend is here.  Do you need me for anything else?”

“I’m sorry; I need you to stick around until we’re finished.  You can call a tow truck if you like, though.”

“God, I hadn’t even thought about that,” I said. “Shit.  Um, I should have my AAA card on me.”

“Let me take care of that,” Edward said gently when I’d finally unearthed it from my wallet. 

I nodded gratefully and turned back to Officer Branson.  Edward walked away as he made the phone call, giving my fingers one last lingering squeeze. 

“Will I be able to get my bag from the car now?” I asked, and he nodded.  I carefully retrieved it and shook it, hearing the tinkle of broken glass as pieces of it fell to the pavement. 

“Um, is there anything else you need to know?” I asked.

“We need the name of your boyfriend as well.”

I glanced over at Edward and then back at Officer Branson.  “It’s Edward Cullen; why?”

“Just a formality,” he reassured me.  “We have to rule everyone out.”

“You can’t honestly think he had anything to do with this?” I said.

“We have to be thorough, Miss Swan.  No offense intended.”

I sighed and nodded.  “I understand.  It’s just so ludicrous to me.”

He asked me a few more questions about the studio and the normal routine of the office.  I answered them but kept glancing at Edward.  He returned to my side the moment the phone call was over and wrapped his arms around me.  I sagged against him gratefully, and the officer eventually excused himself and told us that they should be wrapping things up soon. 

Edward helped me take a seat on the sidewalk outside the studio, and we watched them finish cataloguing everything.  He held me close and murmured soothingly in my ear, rubbing my back and reassuring me that everything would be okay.  The sick, shaky feeling I’d had slowly began to retreat.  When the tow truck arrived, I sat there quietly while Edward took care of everything.

Once they pulled away with my damaged car trailing behind them, I stood up and walked over to the police.  Officer Branson gave me a reassuring smile. 

“I know this has been difficult, Miss Swan; we’re almost done.  I’m going to contact the studio owner now and let her know what’s happened.  Do you have any questions for me?”

I shook my head.  “Not right now, anyway.”

“Well, don’t hesitate to call if you do, or if anything else happens.”

“Okay,” I agreed.

“And tell your father I said hello, all right?” he smiled at me.

I nodded and smiled wanly back. “I will.”

The officers left and I trudged back over to the building, feeling weary to the bone.  After I locked the studio door and Edward got me settled in his car, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the seat. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.  “You’ve had a lot to deal with tonight.”

I nodded, not even opening my eyes.  “Just overwhelmed and really exhausted.”

“Okay.”  He squeezed my thigh gently and started the car.  I drifted in and out of sleep as he drove, only vaguely aware of the songs on the radio changing and the car slowing and speeding up.  Beyond that, everything else was hazy.

“We’re here,” Edward said eventually.  I rolled my head to the side, feeling foggy and confused.

“Where?”

“I brought you back to my place.  Is that okay?”

I nodded, struggling to keep my eyes open.  He smiled softly at me and ran his fingers across my cheek.  “Do you need me to carry you upstairs?”

I shook my head no and sat up with a groan, rubbing at my eyes.  “No; I don’t even know why I’m so tired all of a sudden.”  I ended speaking with a jaw-splitting yawn, and he got out of the car, grabbed my bag, and was opening my door before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt.

He helped me out of the car and wrapped an arm around my waist.  I leaned on him as we walked, and he held me close in the elevator.  “I think you’re system is crashing now that the adrenaline is wearing off.”

I yawned again.  “Probably.  I just want to take a hot bath and go to bed.”

“Do you want me to text Alice to let her know you’re all right?”

“That would be great.  I can call my parents in the morning.  Shit, I should call Victoria tonight, though,” I sighed.

“Want me to do that?”

“I appreciate the offer, but no; I’ll take care of it.”

“Okay.”

Edward got us into the apartment and dropped my bag on the bed before he took me into the bedroom.  I sat heavily on the closed toilet seat, feeling even more drained than before.  He shoved back the shower curtain and started filling the tub.  “Damn, I wish I had some bubble bath for you or something,” he said apologetically.

“It’s fine.  You can use some bath gel if you want; it’ll foam.  But it doesn’t really matter.”

He added some and, when the tub was nearly full, he gently pulled me to my feet and helped me undress.  I carefully slid into the tub and leaned my head back with a contented groan as I sank down into the hot water.  “This feels amazing, Edward.  Thank you.”

He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.  “Just relax.  I’ll go let Alice know what’s going on, and I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Okay.”

I dialed Victoria’s number, feeling anxious and shaky about calling her.  “Victoria?” I said when she answered.

“Are you all right, Bella?” she asked worriedly.  “I was so worried when I spoke to the police.”

“I’m okay.  Just shaken up and kinda freaked out”

 “That’s awful.  You sure you’re okay?”

“I will be.  I’m staying at Edward’s tonight.”

“Good.  Do you need the day off tomorrow?”

“Oh, no; I’ll be okay.  I just wanted to let you know what happened and that everything at the studio itself is fine.  I mean, I’m sure the police told you that, but I thought you might want to hear it from me.”

“I’m not worried about the studio,” Victoria said dismissively. “I’m just glad you weren’t outside when it happened.”

“It’s just so strange,” I sighed.  “And there weren’t any other cars touched—just mine.”

“That’s so odd.”

“I know.”

“Do they have any theories?” she asked.

“No, not really.”

“Well, take care of yourself.  And if you want to take the day off tomorrow or come in a little late, just let me know.”

“Thanks, Victoria.”  I swallowed the lump in my throat and hung up the phone, tossing it gently onto my pile of clothes.  I sank lower in the tub and closed my eyes, sighing at the feel of the warm water.  I drifted in and out of sleep until there was a quiet knock on the door.

“Can I come in?” Edward asked.

“Of course.”

He walked in, closing the door behind him with a worried expression on his face.  “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, but okay.”

“Did you get ahold of Victoria?” he asked.

“Yes.  She was great.  She said it was fine if I wanted to stay home tomorrow or come in late.”

“Are you going to?”

“I don’t know; I’ll see how I feel in the morning.”

“Okay.”  He set a mug down on the edge of the tub by my hand.  “I brought you some tea.”

“Thanks.”

He sat on the floor beside the bathtub, and we talked while I sipped my tea and relaxed.  When my mug was empty, I sighed. “I suppose I should get out now; I’m getting all pruney.”

“Pruney or not, you’re still beautiful.”

I smiled at him as he stood up and helped me from the tub.  He gently dried me with the fluffy towel and held out a shirt of his for me to wear.  It was a large, navy blue T-shirt that smelled like him.

“What now?” he asked.  “Would you like something to eat, or do you just want to go to bed?”

“Maybe something small to eat?  But crawling in bed sounds great right now.”

“Then I’ll tuck you in and bring you something.”

“Thanks.”  I stretched up on my toes to press a soft kiss to his lips.   He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.  “I don’t know what I would have done without you tonight.”

He gently brushed the tip of his nose against mine.  I leaned my forehead against his, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent.  Despite my initial fear and the continued bewilderment about what had happened, I felt safe.  With Edward by my side, the rest of it faded away, and I felt more able to cope with the situation. 

“I hope you never have to deal with anything like this without me,” he finally said.

“Me, too.”

“C’mon, let’s get you into bed.”

Once I was settled in his bed, the covers tucked around me and the TV on a random episode of “Animaniacs,” I finally relaxed.  Ten minutes later, Edward brought in two steaming bowls of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches—comfort food  to go along with the comfort TV.  We ate our dinner in silence and when we’d finished, he took the dishes into the kitchen and crawled into bed beside me. 

I curled up with my head on his chest, and he wrapped an arm around me.  I fell asleep in moments, and when I woke up again, it was the middle of the night.  The TV was off and the room was dark and quiet.  Edward was sleeping close behind me, and I carefully turned over, trying not to wake him.

“Hey,” he said softly.  Clearly, I hadn’t succeeded. 

“Sorry,” I whispered.  “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“It’s okay.  How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” I said, meaning it.  “Thank you for tonight.”

“You’re welcome.  You know I’d do anything you needed.”

“I know.”

“I love you, Bella,” he said softly.   He pushed a strand of hair away from my face and even in the dimly lit room, I could see the sincerity in his gaze.  “I’ve been thinking about telling you for a while.  I had a plan; I was going to take you out this weekend for a nice dinner and tell you then, but ….”

“I love you, too,” I whispered honestly and without hesitation.  “I’m glad you didn’t wait.”

He kissed me softly, heatedly.  His mouth was warm and a little wet, and his tongue gently explored my mouth.  We stayed on our sides, kissing for a long time.  But as our kisses grew more and more intense, he slipped his hands under my T-shirt and pushed it up over my head.  He pushed his boxers down, and we shifted so I was on my back and he was hovering over me. 

“Make love to me.” I pleaded quietly, and he gently parted my legs and pushed himself into me.  He stilled, and I knew exactly why.  It was the first time we’d gone without a condom.

“It’s okay, Edward; we don’t need it.  I trust you completely,” I reassured him.  “I don’t want anything between us from here on out.”

He nodded and lowered to his elbows, kissing me deeply as he began to move.  It was sweet and slow and, as the intensity built, I felt myself begin to tremble.  It felt so different, so much more intimate.  I wound my arms and legs around him, drawing him in deeper, pulling him closer.  I felt tears sting my eyes as I whispered my love to him.  He seemed equally moved, and the ache in my chest grew as he whispered it sweetly back to me.

As we made love, with his forehead pressed to mine, our bodies moved together in perfect rhythm.   I wanted it to go on forever, but release came quickly for us both.    We were too staggered by the emotion of the night and admitting our feelings for each other.  Afterward, he collapsed on top of me, his head falling into the crook of my neck as we both breathed heavily.

“I love you so much, Bella,” he whispered, and I whispered it back to him.  We fell asleep tangled together, and I slept deeply, reassured by the feel of Edward’s arms around me. 

I knew I could face anything, as long as I was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Eeek! Huge chapter, huh? Bella’s car was vandalized and they had a pretty momentous night. 
> 
> Change your mind about Bree being the culprit? That was a pretty odd conversation she had with James. Hmm …
> 
> Feel free to stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	17. Chapter 16 - Much Needed Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! They really work miracles.
> 
> You guys are blowing me away with all of your theories about what’s going on. Loving them so much! For anyone who’s freaking out, remember that this story is romance/drama. There is certainly more mystery and worry to come, but it’s ultimately about how the external influences impact Bella and Edward’s relationship than scaring the pants off you.

**Chapter 16: Much Needed Distraction**

**EPOV**

 

Bella seemed subdued as we got ready to go out dancing.  She tried to be upbeat when she noticed I was watching, but it wasn’t hard to see that her normally easy smile faltered when she thought I looked away. 

 

“Ready to go?” she asked.

 

I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto my lap.  I had been sitting on the bed, putting on my shoes when she walked by.

 

“Hey, we don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” I said softly, brushing her hair away from her face.  It was loosely curled, wild looking, and sexy.

 

She sighed.  “I’m sorry, Edward.  I’m really trying; I’m just feeling down.”

 

“Don’t apologize.  It’s perfectly understandable that you’re feeling this way.   What happened to your car was really scary, and I’m not trying to push you.”

 

She smiled wanly.  “I know. You’ve been wonderful; you have no idea how much I appreciate it.”

 

“You’d do it for me,” I said simply, and she nodded, her expression brightening a little.

 

“I would.  That’s true.”  She leaned forward and brushed her lips against mine.  “Come on, let’s go dancing.”

 

“On one condition.” 

 

“What’s that?”

 

“That you agree to let me know if you aren’t having a good time or want to come home.  Even if we’ve only been there for five minutes.”

 

“Okay,” she agreed, without hesitation. 

 

“Just so you know, you look incredibly sexy tonight.”

 

“Yeah?”  Her smile was more genuine this time.

 

“Yeah.  You look fucking amazing in that dress.”  It was short and red, revealing miles of those long legs of hers, and dipped down low in the back. From what I’d seen as she was getting ready, there wasn’t a hell of a lot on underneath, either.  She was, as always, incredibly tempting.

 

I led her out of the apartment to my car with her hand clasped in mine.  She was quiet in the car, and I put the music on low, trying to help her relax.  I kept my hand on her thigh when I could, only taking it away as necessary.  She stared blankly out the window, and I frowned with worry. 

 

The vandalism to her car had really shaken her.  It was understandable, but I was frustrated that there wasn’t more I could do to help.  It had been a week and a half since it happened, and the police had no leads.  Bella had been wracking her brain all week, trying to figure out why she’d been targeted but hadn’t been able to come up with anything. 

 

The day after the vandalism, I was relieved when Bella decided to stay home from work.  I’d worked from home, too, and even Mike and Eric hadn’t harassed me about it once they heard what was going on.  In fact, they both sounded horrified and offered to help in any way they could.  Unfortunately, there wasn’t a thing any of us could do, and it was driving us all a little crazy. 

 

Thankfully, things had been quiet since.  Bella had been staying at my place in the meantime, and Alice and Jasper had been over a few times just to check on her.  We didn’t really want to be apart, and I was driving her to and from work until she got the insurance check and could replace her car.  They would have paid for a rental car in the meantime, but I felt better about driving her, and she didn’t argue. 

 

The entire situation had me feeling helpless.  Someone had threatened Bella, and there wasn’t a damn thing I could do about it.  Neither of us had been sleeping as well as we usually did, and I hoped that a night out with no worries would help us both relax.

 

Bella looked up in surprise when I pulled into the parking lot of Clever Bottle.  “I thought we were going dancing.”

 

“We are.  I thought we’d stop here and have a bite to eat and a few drinks first.  Is that okay?”

 

“Sure.  Sounds good.” 

 

I parked, got out of the car, and ran around to open her door for her.  When she was standing beside me I pulled her close.  “C’mon, shutterbug, smile for me.”

 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.  “Thank you, Edward; you’ve been wonderful.  I’m sorry I haven’t been much fun lately.”

 

“Hey, no apologies.  We’re in this together.  That’s what a relationship is—the good and the bad.”

 

“I love you,” she whispered, her eyes filling up with tears.  “So much.”

 

“I love you, too.” I kissed her slowly and thoroughly before releasing her.  “Come on, let’s go inside.”

 

After we sat down at the table and ordered, I looked at her seriously.  “Talk to me.  I want you to take a few moments to vent, and then we’ll move on.  How are you feeling?”

 

She sighed.  “Frustrated, mostly.  And I’m tired of feeling like I have to watch my back everywhere I go.  I keep waiting for something else to happen, and I’m just so confused; I don’t understand why this would happen.  What did I do?”

 

I squeezed her fingers and rubbed my thumb across her palm, trying to reassure her.  “You didn’t necessarily do anything.  Maybe it _was_ something random. Maybe some kids were being stupid and wanted to bust up some cars but got interrupted before they could move on to the next one.  Or maybe someone picked the wrong blue Honda.  The parking lot is shared with the shops on either side of Victoria’s studio; maybe it was aimed at someone in those buildings.”

 

“But the police talked to everyone in those buildings, too.  They couldn’t find anything.”

 

“I know.  But hopefully they’ll be able to find something and figure out why it happened.  Let’s just try not to let it get to us, okay?  I know it’s difficult, but worrying isn’t going to help.”

 

She nodded half-heartedly.  “I know.”

 

I smiled at her coaxingly.   “We’re going to have fun tonight.  Let’s put everything that’s happened out of our minds.  We’ll worry about it all tomorrow.”

 

“Okay,” she said decisively.  “I like that idea.”

 

She finally relaxed over appetizers and drinks.  In fact, by the time she’d downed her second drink, her smile was genuine and she was laughing over Mike’s latest antics with a waitress named Jessica at the pizza place near our work.

 

“She shot him down again?” she asked.  “How many times has he asked her out?”

 

“Almost daily since he met her six months ago.”

 

“Damn, he’s persistent,” she commented.

 

“No kidding.” 

 

“Do you know why she keeps turning him down?”

 

“Well, he _is_ Mike,” I said dryly.

 

She laughed.  “Good point.”

 

“I just don’t think he’s at all what she’s looking for.  She’s a single mom with a young son, and she knows Mike slept with not just one, but two of her co-workers.  I think she’s just not interested in someone who’s incapable of settling down.”

 

Bella nodded.  “Yeah, dating as a single parent must be really hard.  But you never know, maybe Mike could surprise her.”

 

“Maybe,” I said doubtfully.  “But he’s going to have to stop screwing every other chick that crosses his path, first.”

 

I was pleased to see a little bit of a sparkle back in her eyes as she laughed.  “Yeah, that would help.”

 

We split a glass of champagne, and I fed her goat cheese truffles from my fingers again.  When her tongue slowly licked my fingertip and she gazed at me with a longing look, I knew we were off to a good start for the evening.

 

Bella was much more relaxed once we got to the club.  I bought her another drink once we were inside, and she sipped it slowly.  There was a lounge on the upper level of the club and we snagged a small table at one of the banquettes on the far wall.  Rather than sit in the seat across from me, I tugged her over to sit next to me. 

 

“Thanks for taking me out tonight,” she said, scooting closer to me.

 

I ran my finger over her bare shoulder and down her arm, watching her shiver at my touch.  “I’ve wanted to take you dancing for a while.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mmmhmm.  You didn’t dance at the wedding so I didn’t get a chance to ask you.”

 

“Your date kept you occupied anyway,” she teased me.

 

“Lucy does love to dance,” I agreed.  “In fact, you better not tell her about tonight; she might get jealous.”

 

Bella grinned.  “I think we came to an agreement about you at the Mariners’ game.  You’re mine, as long as I promise to share you when it comes to family events.”

 

I chuckled.  “She’s hilarious.”

 

“Yeah, she is.  She was so much fun at the game.  I swear, she asked every baseball related question she could think of.  I had to resort to Googling some of them.  Do you know what year they started wearing helmets?”

 

“Uh, no, I can’t say that I do.”

 

“I do.  Lucy was very persistent about that question.  And about why they wear them and every other question that popped into her mind.”

 

“You were great with her,” I said.  “Really patient.  I know she can be a little, uh … exuberant, if you aren’t used to her.  Reminds me of her Aunt Tanya sometimes, actually.”

 

She laughed and shrugged.  “She’s a good kid.  Just curious.”

 

I chuckled and agreed.  Bella finished her drink and laid her hand on my thigh.  “How about we dance now?  I’ve really been looking forward to it.  I promise I’m an even better dancer than Lucy is.”

 

“Are you now?  I don’t know; she’s pretty good,” I teased her.

 

“Yeah, but she’s five.”  Bella leaned in, her voice taking on a seductive tone.  “The kind of dancing I had in mind is a little more … adult.  The kind where your hands are all over me, and we’re mostly just fucking, fully-clothed, on the dance floor.  Where you’re showing every guy here just what you plan to do to me when you take me home.”

 

It felt like all of the blood in my body rushed straight to my cock, and I swallowed hard.  My voice came out rough and strained.  “I don’t know how long I’ll want to stay if it’s that kind of dancing.”

 

She grinned and stood up, grazing her fingers lightly across my throbbing cock.  “I’m okay with that.  Let’s see how long we last before we’re desperate to get back to your place.”

 

I nodded eagerly and followed her down the stairs to the dance floor.  True to her word, she was an incredible dancer.  Her hips moved fluidly against mine, and she kept her hand wrapped around my neck.  She seemed to absent-mindedly, lightly scratching her nails against my scalp as she threaded her fingers through the hair at the base of my skull.  I was so hard as I pressed against her belly, while her hips moved in tormenting rhythms against mine. 

 

She easily followed my lead and, after just a few songs, we were both panting.  I could feel her quick pulse under my lips as I trailed along the smooth, soft skin of her neck.  Her breasts, un-constrained by a bra, moved a little under the thin fabric of her dress, and I felt her nipples harden as they pressed against my chest. 

 

My hand slid down over the curve at the base of her spine, smoothing over her ass to press her tighter to me.  The way she moved against me was maddening, and I found myself searching the room to see if there were any hidden corners we could get lost in—any secret places I could fuck her without getting caught.  Sadly, there were none.  Everything was too open and well-lit.  We were both sweaty and disheveled by the time we decided to take a break. 

 

I bought us each a cocktail and a glass of water, and we took them upstairs to the lounge. Bella took a seat but I excused myself for a moment.

 

“I’m going to run to the restroom; I’ll be back in a few.”

 

“K.”  She reached up and grabbed a fistful of my shirt, pulling me down to kiss her.  Her tongue was wet and soft against mine, eager and hungry.  I took a deep breath and walked away, trying to will away the aching erection I’d had since we started dancing. 

 

I was in the bathroom washing my hands when a guy came up to me.  He was about my age, maybe a little younger. 

 

“Hey, you with the brunette in the red dress?”

 

I glanced up at him.  “Yeah, she’s my girlfriend; why?”

 

“Just hoping she was single.  You’re a lucky man.”

 

I grinned at him.  “She’s definitely taken.  And thanks, I know I am.”

 

He gave me a rueful smile and nodded.  I was not at all surprised to see several guys standing near Bella as I headed back out into the lounge.  Apparently, the moment I’d left, the wolves descended.  As I approached the table, I watched a guy slink off with his tail between his legs as he’d just been shot down by Bella. 

 

I grinned and slid into the seat beside her.  “So did they pounce the second I left, or did they give you a full minute to yourself?”

 

She grinned and put her hand on my thigh.  “I think it was about thirty seconds.”

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the ones who had been lingering nearby slowly move away to find easier targets.  I chuckled and brushed my lips across Bella’s.  “Some guy asked me about you in the bathroom.  Wanted to know if you were taken.”

 

“What did you tell him?” she asked huskily.

 

“That you most definitely are.”

 

“Mmm, I’m glad.”

 

“Me, too.”  I exhaled against her neck and felt her shiver.  I trailed light kisses up her throat and back up to her lips.  “I feel so fucking lucky to be with you.”

 

She ran a hand down my cheek and I turned my head to kiss her palm before lowering our clasped hands to my thigh. 

 

“I can’t imagine my life without you in it,” she whispered.

 

“You won’t ever have to,” I promised.  “I love you.”

 

She murmured the words back against my lips and then kissed me.  The kiss grew deeper, needier, and she let out a throaty moan before she pulled away.  “Dance with me again?”

 

I grinned at her and stood up, letting her lead me down to the dance floor.  I watched her, mesmerized by the way her hips swayed gently as she walked.  Out on the dance floor I pulled her to me so her ass nestled right up to my once-again, hard cock.  I brushed her hair over one shoulder and buried my face against her neck, my arms wrapped around her waist. 

 

Her hips rocked against me as we both moved to the low, throbbing beat of the music.  Her skin was soft and hot against my lips, and I nibbled lightly on her neck, biting down a little harder as she moaned.  I was dying to slide my hands up to cup her breasts or slip my finger between her thighs and stroke where I knew she’d be wet for me. 

 

“I want you so much, Bella,” I whispered hoarsely in her ear.  She shuddered and ground back against me, her breaths coming rough and harsh.  She reached back and threaded her fingers through my hair, sending shocks of pleasure throughout my body. 

 

Her voice was low and needy.  “I want you, too.”

 

We danced that way for several songs until I was afraid the slow grind of her hips would make me come in my pants.  I could hardly keep myself from touching her in a way that was entirely inappropriate for a crowded dance floor with my hand skating closer and closer to her breasts.   My fingers slipped under the hem of her skirt, inching higher and higher.  It was only when they brushed the edge of her panties that I stopped.  “Ready to go home?” I asked her.

 

“Yes.  Take me home, now.”  Her voice was as desperate as mine, and I disentangled our bodies and grabbed her hand.  We left the club hurriedly, and I was very glad I was sober as I drove through the rain-slicked streets of Seattle.  Bella squirmed in the seat beside me and I gripped the wheel tightly, desperate to get back to my place and bury myself inside her.  She closed her eyes, and took deep, steady breaths as if trying to calm herself. 

 

Neither of us spoke, too tightly wound from the tension and desperation to touch.  Other than holding hands, we didn’t even touch on the short elevator ride up to my place.  In fact, it wasn’t until we were inside the door to my apartment that we even looked at each other.  The moment our eyes locked, I stepped forward and pulled her roughly to me.

 

“Please, Edward,” she begged, before my mouth descended on hers.  Our kisses were rough and deep, a prelude to everything I hoped would happen next.  My hands moved frantically over her body, stripping the dress off her, our mouths only parting so I could lift it over her head.  Her fingers scrabbled desperately at my clothes, and I was still half-dressed when I spun her around and bent her over the arm of the couch. 

 

My shirt was unbuttoned and my pants were around my ankles as I slid a hand between her thighs.  She was wet, soaking through the thin lace, and I yanked them down and let them fall to the floor.  I slipped one finger, then two into her, and she moaned loudly, pushing back against me with a desperation I’d never felt from her before.  I felt equally out of control, my mind fuzzy to anything but the way she felt, and the aching need to thrust inside her.  I used two fingers to roughly move in and out, another finger brushing over her clit.  Her back bowed as she cried out with pleasure.  It hardly took more than a few thrusts of my fingers to make her come, and she was still shaking when I pushed my cock inside her. 

 

It had been a week and a half since we’d stopped using condoms, and I still couldn’t get over the way it felt.  Every sensation was magnified; the honeyed glide of her wetness along my skin made me light-headed and eager to feel the sweet friction as I moved within her.  I tried to move slowly, but it was impossible, and she encouraged me to thrust faster in and out of her.

 

Soon, it was rough and frantic as I fucked her, and she moved against me with equal fervor, her desperation fueling my own.  We were wild and out-of-control; the sounds we made echoed through the empty apartment, spurring me on.  Sweat slicked our bodies, and I struggled to keep from coming too soon. 

 

The tight, wet way her body engulfed me made my head spin, and I felt the urge settle low in my belly, drawing my balls up tight and making me shake.  I pushed away the urge as I gripped her hips tighter while words of my desperate need for her spilled from my lips un-checked.  She clenched around me, her body attempting to draw me in every time I pulled back. 

 

She was just as vocal, but they were desperate sounds, rather than words, that came from her mouth.  I’d never heard her make the low, keening noise before, or felt her shaking under me the way she was now. 

 

Knowing we were both close, I urged her to touch herself. “Please, rub your clit, I want you to come so hard.”

 

She did as she was told, and I shuddered at the feel of her fingers brushing against my cock.  Ever since the sex in the back of her car, it had turned me on so much to feel her touch herself while I fucked her.  She threw her head back as she pressed more firmly, and I clenched my jaw to stem the rising need to come.  Sweat dampened the hair on my forehead, and I felt her legs tremble against mine. 

 

“So close,” she gasped.  I drew in a deep breath and gritted my teeth as I sped up, making sure to hit the spot that made her moan every time.  My fingers tightened on her hips, and I clenched my eyes shut, fighting to hold back the need to come. 

 

With a suddenness that surprised me, she clenched around me.  When her head came back and she cried out her pleasure, her fingers slid down, surrounding where we were joined.  The tight press of her all around me sent a jolt of pleasure through my body, and the inexorable need to come wiped out everything else.  Shaking from the strain, I let go with sound rushing from me in a feral growl of satisfaction.  I came inside her, and my body wracked with shudders as I emptied myself in long, hard spurts. 

 

Not wanting to crush her, I grabbed for the back of the couch, trying to hold myself upright.  Every molecule in my body felt like it had melted, and my brain was slow and sluggish. My weak legs collapsed under me and I sank to the floor, pulling her down with me.  She crumpled onto my chest, still breathing hard, her body still trembling. 

 

“I love you,” she gasped and I kissed the top of her head, running my fingers down her bare back.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

After a quick shower, we tumbled into bed, still a little delirious from the earlier pleasure.  Bella fell asleep even faster than I did and, after the long, stressful week and a half, I was glad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: No progress on solving the mystery, yet, but Edward is certainly doing his best to support Bella in the meantime. And they definitely needed to blow off a little steam tonight. I think their dancing and the desperate need for each other helped immensely though. What do you think?
> 
> Feel free to stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	18. Chapter 17 - The Fourth of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! Trust me, without them; you wouldn’t want to read this.
> 
> You all seemed to really enjoy the last chapter. Here’s one more easy chapter before things start to get crazy again.

**Chapter 17: Fourth of July**

**BPOV**

 

Exhausted from dancing and the incredible sex, Edward and I slept in late the next morning.  When I awoke, I felt much more relaxed and well-rested than I had since before the attack on my car.  The day began with sleepy kisses, and sweet, slow lovemaking which segued into Edward worshiping my body in the shower.  He kissed the bruises on my hips from where his fingers had dug into my skin the night before, looking up at me in mute apology.  I laughed softly and ran my fingers across his cheek. 

 

“They don’t hurt, Edward, if that’s what you’re worrying about.”

 

“I just wanted to be sure.”  He pressed another kiss to each of them, and I laughed and tugged him to his feet. 

 

“They’re fine.  Last night was perfect. It took my mind off everything that was worrying me.  Thank you.”

 

“I’m glad.”  He ran his hands up and down my wet back and gathered me close to him.  “You’ll tell me if I ever hurt you, right?”

 

“Of course.” I laughed easily.  _Edward hurt me?  That’s ludicrous._   “But last night was exactly what I needed.”

 

The night out dancing had helped me a lot.  It gave me a whole evening to completely put my worries out of my mind and just have fun.  The past week and a half had been stressful, with the worry about what had happened to my car overshadowing nearly everything else.  I was jumpy at work and not sleeping well.  I had been frazzled and noticeably _off_ at work _,_ but Victoria had completely understood.  Angela took  over doing the blog posts, so I didn’t have to deal with them.  I was just focusing on the photo shoots and editing. 

 

Bree had been as quiet as ever.  I wondered on and off if she could have been the person who vandalized my car.  But I decided I was being silly and chalked my morbid thoughts up to exhaustion.  She was a little depressed and withdrawn lately, but maybe she was having trouble at home. What did I really know about the girl at all?  Although she _had_ made the odd comment about Edward’s career, but that was hardly worth vandalizing my car over.  Anyway, she hardly seemed the type to beat a car to smithereens—much too shy and soft-spoken.    Bree was dealing with something: that was for sure.  But surely it had no connection to what had happened to me.

 

I hadn’t seen James since his lunch date with Victoria.  Although I considered maybe he was a possibility as well, it didn’t add up.  What was there for him to gain by it?  His comments to me that day had been strange, and I got the idea he was hitting on me which was weird, given his devotion to Victoria.  Even if James was attracted to me, what would he have accomplished by smashing in my car?  It just didn’t make sense.

 

Then again, none of the wild theories that crossed my mind did.  It had to be a random event, like Edward suggested.  I had to force myself to stop holding my breath in fear of the next catastrophe to happen.  Thankfully, things had remained quiet.  

 

Edward had been incredible about helping me deal with everything.  Between the stress of dealing with the insurance company and the police, I was a little overwhelmed.  I’d essentially moved in to Edward’s apartment, and he was ferrying me around everywhere I needed to go.    Every time I felt like I couldn’t handle another moment of thinking about it, Edward was there with a hug or a backrub or some small, almost unconscious gesture of support.  Without him, I would have been a mess. 

 

**~LWP~**

 

The Cullen Family loved to throw parties; there was no doubt about that.  The Fourth of July was no exception.  Gas Works Park in Seattle hosted a huge fireworks display every year.  It was a twenty-acre park at the North end of Lake Union, and Alice, Jasper, and I had gone for several years in a row. 

 

This year, I was going with Edward and his family, and once again, Edward’s family happily included me and my friends.  Esme had even invited my parents, but they spent the holiday at a cabin every year.  They had been married on the 4th of July, and this year was their twenty-fifth anniversary.  In the chaos of everything going on, I hadn’t even remembered to send them a card until a few days ago. 

 

Understandably, my father had been very worried about what happened to my car.  It was only my mother’s level head that had kept him from driving to Seattle and “figuring out why those SPD idiots hadn’t solved the case”.   I’d called them a few days prior to invite them to the Fourth of July celebration and spent a while just venting to my mom about what was going on. 

 

There was something about venting to my mother that made a huge difference.  Maybe it was just because she was my mom, or because her comforting words and practical advice had soothed me.  Possibly, it was because I was talking to someone a little further removed from the situation.  Whatever the reason, between the talk with her and going out with Edward the night before, I felt much better. 

 

I felt like I could finally relax and enjoy the holiday.  I was looking forward to a day with the Cullen family, and I sighed, letting the remaining tension seep from me.

 

We were currently on our way to the park after picking up Alice and Jasper.  Mike and Eric were going to meet us there.  Alice had, of course, gone overboard with the food, and Edward and Jasper spent twenty minutes trying to get everything arranged in the trunk of his Mazda.  Between Alice’s food and what I knew Esme would bring, we’d be set for the next two weeks. 

 

Edward glanced at me and smiled.  “Are you doing okay?  You kind of spaced out on me there.”

 

I grinned sheepishly.  “Sorry.  Yeah, I’m good.  Really good.  Looking forward to the day, actually.”

 

He squeezed my thigh and I turned around in my seat to see Alice.  “So, I feel like I’ve been a horrible friend.  How have you been?”

 

Alice shrugged and waved off my apology.  “It’s fine; you’ve had a lot to deal with lately.  I’ve been good, just busy with classes.  I hate summer sessions; you have to cram everything in.  I shouldn’t have done an advanced pastry class over the summer.  But the good news is my éclairs are phenomenal.”

 

“They really, _really_ are,” Jasper said emphatically.  “I might have accidentally proposed after I took the first bite.”

 

“How can you accidentally propose?” I asked with a laugh, shifting in my seat to see him better.

 

“I took a bite, chewed, swallowed, and the words ‘will you marry me’ left my mouth,” he explained.  We all laughed.

 

“Not what I had in mind for a perfect proposal,” Alice said dryly.  “Although, I’m glad my éclairs are so good.  Who knows; you might propose to me after tasting one, Bella.”

 

I chuckled.  “I’ll try to contain myself, though I _would_ like to try one some time.”

 

We spent the rest of the ride laughing and joking around, and it felt so good to let the easy banter wash over me.  I loved that Edward fit in so seamlessly.  I reached for his hand, threading our fingers together as I looked over at him, trying to tell him without words just how happy I was.  Whatever was going on with the attack on my car, it didn’t need to be dealt with today.  Today I could relax and enjoy myself.

 

We met the Cullens at the designated meeting spot and in no time at all, the ground was covered in blankets and folding chairs.  Food was set up on picnic tables, music was playing, and people were talking and laughing.  Although the first few times interacting with Edward’s family had felt overwhelming, today it was comforting.  Nearly everyone hugged me and they went out of their way to greet me enthusiastically.  It was essentially the same people who had been at Edward’s birthday celebration. 

 

To my relief, Lucy was excited to see me.  From ten feet away I could see her waving and jumping up and down, calling out both our names as she and her parents walked up.  I’d been a little worried at the game; she was kind of wary of me, and it wasn’t hard to see that she was jealous of me taking Edward’s time and attention. 

 

While Edward was up getting drinks for everyone, we came to an agreement about him.   I was his girlfriend as long as she could still be his number-one girl and dance partner.  She was utterly and completely in love with him, and well, I couldn’t really blame her.  He was so good with her; endlessly patient and tolerant of her demands for attention.  Granted, she was almost impossible to resist.  She was a sweet little girl with big blue eyes, golden curls, and lashes that were even longer than Edward’s. 

 

After seeing Edward interact with Lucy, it was impossible not to think about the fact that he was going to be an _amazing_ father.  And it gave me a funny little feeling to know that I was definitely picturing him as the father of _my_ future children.  Goodness knows I wasn’t in any hurry; I wanted to finish school and get settled into a career before I started having kids.  But I definitely wanted them in the not-so-distant future and it wasn’t hard to believe that Edward could be the person I had a family with.

 

“Uncle Edward!” Lucy threw herself at his legs, and I grinned at the sight of her wrapped around him.  He easily lifted her into his arms and covered her face with teasing kisses until she squealed.  _Yeah, someday, when I have kids, I definitely want it to be with him._

To my surprise, after she settled down, she smiled at me and held out her arms.  Edward looked a little shocked, too, but readily handed her over to me.  

 

“Hey, Lucy.”  She bounced excitedly in my arms, and I nearly dropped her.  She wasn’t very heavy, but she wasn’t exactly small, either. 

 

“Are you gonna play with me today, Bella?”

 

“Of course,” I promised her.  “What do you want to do?”

 

“I brought Barbies,” she said shyly.  “Uncle Edward plays, but he does it all wrong because he’s a _boy_.”

 

I chuckled.  “I would love to play Barbies with you.  Can I talk to a few people first?”

 

“Sure.”  She nodded and wiggled until I let her down.  “I’ll go get them ready.   You come over when you’re done, okay?”

 

Amused, I nodded.  The kid cracked me up.  Kate sidled up to me.  “I want to apologize in advance. My child is a pest; a lovable, wonderful pest.  Please, if you get sick of playing with her—and believe me, you’ll tire long before she does—just firmly tell her you’re done.   Or get my attention and I’ll pry her away.  She’s seems to have latched on to you, and you’ll never get rid of her otherwise.”

 

I laughed and reassured her.  “It’s fine, Kate.  I like Lucy.”

 

Kate gave me a droll look.  “Believe me; I do, too.  It doesn’t mean I don’t occasionally want to hide from her.  She’s bright, and funny, and I love my daughter.  It doesn’t mean I don’t know she’s occasionally exhausting though.”

 

“Fair enough.  Still, I’m just really happy she likes me.  I was afraid she was going to be jealous.”

 

“I think she was, a little.  But Edward did a great job telling her you were special to him and reassuring her he wasn’t going anywhere.  And we had a talk with her about being nice to you and remembering that Edward doesn’t actually _belong_ to her.  Frankly, I think it’ll be good once Rose and Emmett’s baby is here.  Garrett and I are talking about having another one in the near future, and I think she could use a few lessons in sharing.”

 

We had migrated over to the food table while we talked, and I filled a plate.  “You know, I am so blown away by this family,” I admitted.

  
Kate chuckled.  “They’re amazing, aren’t they?  It’s like the moment they decide they like you, you’re adopted in.  They did that with Garrett, and he hardly knew what to make of it.”

 

“I love it.  I got along with my ex’s family—hell his dad and my dad have been buddies for years—but it was nothing like this.”

 

“It just goes to show you’re the perfect girl for Edward.  We knew he’d find her, we just didn’t know it would be at my sister’s wedding.”

 

Impulsively, I leaned over and hugged Kate.  “Thank you.  I just feel so lucky to have met him.”

 

She squeezed me back.  “He’s happier than I’ve ever seen him.”

 

I glanced over to see him laughing at something his Grandma was saying, and I felt myself go weak in the knees as the sight.  His head was thrown back and his eyes crinkled at the corners.  His sparkling grin was so wide; even from a distance I could hear his infectious laugh.  Kate nudged me toward him.  “Go eat your lunch.  Spend some time with your boyfriend, and I’ll hold off the Lucy-beast.  Barbies can wait a bit.”

 

I thanked her and walked over to Edward.  Without interrupting his conversation, he wrapped an arm around my waist, kissed the top of my head, and stole a bite of watermelon off my plate. 

 

**~LWP~**

 

Lucy looked nearly ready to explode by the time I’d finished my food, and I wasted no time going over to play with her.  I took a seat on a blanket next to her, and she tore into her pink backpack; small clothes, accessories, and dolls flew everywhere. 

 

“Okay, so we’re going to have a fashion show.  We have to pick out the perfect outfits; okay, Aunt Bella?”

 

I blinked in surprise at what she’d called me and dutifully helped her pick out outfits.  If I was thinking I wanted to have children with Edward someday, Lucy calling me Aunt Bella wasn’t such a stretch.  But it definitely made me pause for a moment.

 

She was very creative with her outfits and her play, and it wasn’t hard to see that she was definitely a bright, funny little girl.  We laughed a lot, and Lucy and I played Barbies for over an hour before Edward came to the rescue.  

 

He grinned down at the two of us.  “Aunt Esme told me to let you know that there are cupcakes waiting for you.”

 

Lucy squealed, flung her Barbie away, and raced across the grass to find the cupcakes.  Edward flopped down onto the blanket beside me and grinned.  “You’re very patient, but you were looking like you were ready to be done.”

 

“I was getting there,” I admitted, sitting up so I could gather up the Barbies along with their clothes and accessories, dumping them in her little, pink backpack.  Once I had some space cleared, I lay down beside Edward with my head on his shoulder.  We were both silent, content to just relax in the warm summer sunshine.

 

After a little while, a thought occurred to me.  I had expected lots of concerned questions from the Cullen family, but apart from a few hugs that seemed a bit longer and Rosalie asking me how I was doing with a meaningful glance, no one brought it up.  I knew Edward had told his mother, and Esme knowing meant that _everyone_ knew.  I turned to Edward and asked the question I’d been wondering all afternoon. 

 

“Did you specifically tell your family not to ask me about what’s going on?”

 

He nodded.  “Yes.  I didn’t want you to feel like everyone was making a huge deal of it.  I figured that you could use a break from thinking about it.”

 

“Thanks.”  I tangled my fingers with his.  “I appreciate it.”

 

“And if you want to talk about it, that’s fine,” Edward said.  “But this way, you don’t have to feel like you have a dozen people prying into your life.”

 

“I don’t think I’d feel like that anyway, even if they were asking,” I replied.  “I love your family.  I’d know they were only asking because they care.”

 

“I know.  I just know how overwhelming we can be.  I love them, too, but the Cullens can be an acquired taste.”

 

“I’m glad I acquired you then,” I teased.  “All of you.”

 

I glanced over at the mob of people gathered around the food table.  Grandma Myrtle was still on a tirade about the umpire’s call at the Mariners’ game we’d gone to for Edward’s birthday.  Rosalie sounded like she was lecturing Garrett on proper accounting practices.  Tanya was excited chattering with Kate about something in what I assumed was Russian.  And Esme and Alice were once again comparing recipes.  My heart felt so full at the sight of all of them. 

 

They were loud and a little crazy.  They were also some of the sweetest, most loving people I’d ever encountered.  If Edward ever seemed a little too perfect to be real, I only had to look at where he’d come from to understand it.  These people loved, and they loved hard.  They loved without shame or fear of embarrassment. 

 

I smiled at the sight of Emmett unconsciously rubbing Rosalie’s ever-expanding belly, and Carlisle slipping an arm around his wife, pressing a kiss to her temple.  I watched Riley smother Tanya with kisses and smiled at the pure, undiluted happiness on their faces as they looked at each other.    _They_ were all part of why Edward was so amazing.  And I loved them for making him the incredible man he was.

 

“You have no idea how happy it makes me that you fit in so well with my family,” he murmured against my hair. 

 

“It makes me happy, too.  I love you.” I tilted my head to look up at him, and our eyes met. 

 

“Sometimes saying I love you doesn’t seem like enough,” he responded, brushing my hair away from my face.  “There just aren’t words for it.”

 

I nodded, agreeing with him completely.

 

A while later, Edward wandered off to set up some lawn games for the kids.  Esme migrated to the blanket I was still perched on and smiled down at me.  “Mind if I join you?”

 

I sat up, smiling at her.  “Not at all.  How are you?”

 

She took a seat, looking cool, comfortable, and stylish in a pair of khaki capris and a red blouse.  “Never been happier.  My children are all happily paired off, I have my first grandchild on the way, and my husband and I will be celebrating our thirty-fifth wedding anniversary this year.”

 

“Do you and Carlisle have anything special planned?

 

“We do.  We’re taking a river cruise through Europe in the fall.  We start out in the Netherlands, make our way through Germany, Austria, Slovakia, and finish in Hungary.”

 

“That sounds amazing,” I said.

 

“We’ve spent a little time in London and Paris and absolutely loved it so we’re excited about this.” Esme said.  “The ships are small, and you have a lot of time to explore all of the cities.  We’re both very excited.  We’ve been talking about doing it for several years now.”

 

Esme told me more about their travels, and I listened eagerly, fascinated by her stories.  She made me laugh with her funny anecdotes about their trips over the years.  We eventually moved on to other topics, and she asked me about my photography.  The conversation naturally transitioned to what happened with my car, and Esme listened attentively as I told her about it. 

 

I deeply appreciated Edward’s request that his family not push me about it, but I didn’t mind opening up to his mother.  She was a good listener and reached out to pull me into a hug when she saw I was getting a little teary.

 

“I know it’s hard,” she said sympathetically.  “The first house Carlisle and I lived in when we got married wasn’t in a very safe part of town.  It was broken into shortly after we moved in, and we lost the few meager possessions we had.  It was a very frightening experience.  But I will tell you one thing: it brought us closer as a couple.”

 

“Was that in Forks?”

 

She laughed.  “Oh my, no.  We were living in Seattle while Carlisle finished up medical school.  It’s actually one of the reasons we moved to Forks when a position at the hospital opened up.  It was a small, safe town—thanks in part to your father—and we felt better about the idea of raising children there.”

 

I chuckled.  “My father is losing his mind not being able to be _here_.  My mother practically had to wrestle him down to keep him from coming to Seattle.  And they only went on their anniversary celebration because she forced him to.”

 

She grinned.  “Fathers are like that.  I imagine the fact that he’s chief of police and you’re his only daughter doesn’t help the issue.”

 

“I’m sure it doesn’t.”  I sighed.  “I just wish we knew why.  That’s what’s driving me crazy.”

 

“I’m sure.” She smiled sympathetically. 

 

“Edward’s been so amazing though.  I fee l I should thank you for raising such an incredible man.”

 

She beamed at me.  “There are few things that could please a mother more than hearing that.  _Especially_ from someone as wonderful as you.  I’ve never seen my son so happy.”

 

“I think we’re both a little shocked by how quickly everything fell into place.  But I can honestly say I’ve never been happier in my life.”

 

Esme leaned in to grasp my hand.  “I see many, many years of happiness for you and my son together.  What you’re dealing with now is just a minor blip on the radar in the scheme of things.  Try to keep it in perspective and remember that you’ve found the person you should spend the rest of your life with.  If he’s the one who makes you happier than you’ve ever been, even in the dark times, then maybe it’s meant to be.”

 

**~LWP~**

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything more beautiful,” Alice whispered reverently. 

I nodded dumbly.  “Wait, are you talking about mine or yours?”

“Mine, yours—who cares?  They’re both fucking gorgeous.”

Rosalie made a low sound of agreement. 

“Yours is pretty damn good, too, Rose,” Alice added.

“Unhuh.”

It was a perfect, hot summer day, and a group of utterly gorgeous men were playing Frisbee. _Shirtless._

We were all spellbound.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Garrett, Mike, Eric, Demitri and even Carlisle were playing.  They were all in amazing shape; although, I felt vaguely guilty every time I caught myself noticing that Edward’s father was awfully fit for his age. 

Not only were the women in the Cullen group watching, but a rather large number of women from the surrounding groups had wandered over.  Not that I blamed them.  I could hardly look away, myself.

I watched Edward’s strong, lean muscles flex and a trickle of sweat drip down his chest.  I heard a whimper and honestly wasn’t sure who it came from.  I might have been the one making the noise.  All I knew was the man whose dark coppery locks of hair were becoming damp with sweat was _mine_.  His cargo shorts dipped low on his hips, revealing the top of his boxers, and I felt the urge to run my fingers along the waistband.  He turned to toss the Frisbee to Garrett, and the muscles in his back rippled, his bicep contracting, his forearms tensed.  I squirmed on the blanket, unbearably aroused by the sight of him. 

“Bella,” Alice hissed, breaking me from my thoughts. 

“Huh?”  I didn’t even turn to look at her, too wrapped up in ogling Edward.

“Where the fuck is your camera, and why aren’t you capturing this?”

“Oh, shit.  That’s a good idea.”  I tore my eyes away just long enough to find my camera bag and rummage through it. 

I took picture after picture, most of them of Edward, or of group shots.  But, I got a few of the other men as well, knowing the women they were with were going to appreciate it.  I was paying absolutely no attention to who was on which team, so when a cheer went up from half the group, I was baffled as to who had won the game.  Privately, I thought all of us drooling spectators were the ones who had really won. 

If possible, it actually got better after the game.  In a ridiculous, macho fashion, the men gave each other shirtless, back-pounding hugs.  Someone whimpered again, and we were all done for when they dumped bottles full of water over their heads. 

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Esme breathed.  “Bella, Rose … that is what you girls have to look forward to for the rest of your lives.”

I glanced over to see Carlisle laughing and joking with his sons, hardly looking old enough to have fathered them. 

“I don’t know what I did in a past life to deserve this,” Rosalie said reverently. “But damn.”

I echoed her sentiments and snapped a few more photos.  Eventually, the men sauntered over to us, putting on quite a show.  A few were better at it than others; the Cullen men outshone everyone except maybe Jasper.  And I couldn’t help my impossibly biased thoughts that _no one_ strutted like Edward did.  It was every slow-motion movie sequence rolled into one.   And it was definitely going into my spank bank.  I’d be re-living this one for _years_.

“This should be a calendar,” Kate murmured, and we all nodded.  I snapped one last shot of the men walking over to us and set down my camera.  “You’d make millions, Bella.”

Edward stopped right in front of me, sweaty and gorgeous.  He held a hand out and I took it dumbly, still feeling kind of shell-shocked. 

He was laughing, hyped up on adrenaline and excitement as he pulled me to him.  I didn’t even mind the sweaty hug, I was so eager to touch him.  His skin was hot and slick and, for a moment, I seriously thought I might die if I didn’t kiss him.  His lips were rough on mine and it wasn’t until the hooting and hollering around us reached a crescendo that we finally pulled apart.  My hand was threaded in his damp hair and I knew the wetness on his skin had soaked into my shirt. 

I turned to look around.  Although a lot of the teasing was focused on us, I noticed that just about every other couple was in the same predicament.  Even Esme was giggly and blushing; her shirt was damp from Carlisle’s embrace. 

We were lucky, lucky women.

**~LWP~**

The rest of the day passed swiftly, and I spent half of it in a daze of lust for my boyfriend.  He seemed amused, and even after he’d dried off, he didn’t put a shirt on.  I was more amused than jealous of the random women walking by who checked him out.  He was mine, and I didn’t have a single doubt about it. 

He seemed to only have eyes for me, and I had fun teasing him a little, letting my shorts slide up my thighs and pulling my tank top up higher while we lay out in the sun for a while.  He didn’t put his shirt back on until the sun began to set and the air cooled.  The day had been perfect and we were now waiting for the fireworks to begin.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I settled back against his chest, utterly relaxed and content.  I’d never been the kind of girl who spent a lot of time lamenting the fact that I was single.  I didn’t really mind it at all, actually.  Sure, sometimes I’d missed the sex, or the date nights.  But for the most part, I was happy with or without a guy. 

There were only a few times a year that I had really missed having someone.  Oddly enough, the Fourth of July was one of them.  It seemed so strange: I mean, Christmas or Valentine’s Day would have made more sense, but they didn’t bother me.  It was when I watched all the couples snuggled together watching fireworks that I wanted a boyfriend. 

I wanted someone to put his arms around me and hold me close.  I remembered the year before, gazing longingly at Alice and Jasper, at their easy familiarity and deep love for each other.  I’d felt a little pang of unhappiness not having someone of my own.

And now, here he was. 

Sometimes my brain still stuttered at the idea of Edward, unable to grasp reality because it was so damn good.  It couldn’t wrap around the idea that he was _mine_ ; that he loved me every bit as much as I loved him.  This impossibly beautiful man was sweet, thoughtful, and funny.  I knew we’d go home tonight and he’d undress me—make love to me.  He’d whine about me stealing the covers and wake me up with slow kisses.  And no matter what happened, he’d be beside me. 

I hadn’t felt like I was missing something in my life before I met Edward; yet, now that I had him, I couldn’t fathom my life before him.  Our lives meshed together, all the little pieces clicking into place.  Everything felt fuller, richer, and more right.  Happiness like I’d never experienced before was now a daily occurrence. 

His fingertips caressed my forearm and I felt his lips brush the top of my head.  Fireworks exploded as the glittering colors streaking through the night sky and I pressed tighter against him, feeling like my heart would burst with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I have to say, this probably ended up being one of my absolute favorite chapters. Bella really needed that connection with his family and their friends, and I thought her moment with Esme was pretty sweet.   
> What about you? How did you like the chapter? I know I had fun picturing all of those delicious guys playing Frisbee.   
> Here’s the Frisbeeward pic I made last night. Grnidgirl asked for it, and I can’t refuse her sweet requests. http://i46.tinypic.com/vdltmb.jpg  
> Bella’s definitely starting to think about just how serious this relationship is and seems very, very happy about it. What do you think?
> 
> Feel free to stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	19. Chapter 18 - On Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! Trust me, without them; you wouldn't want to read this.
> 
> You all seemed to really enjoy the last chapter. Who can blame you though? Frisbeeward is pretty delicious. And trust me ladies, if you can round up the guys, I will HAPPILY be the photographer and make a calendar for you all. ;)

**Chapter 18: On Edge**

**EPOV**

The week following the 4th of July, Bella seemed less stressed out about things, yet more frustrated.  After another unsatisfying phone call with the police, she seemed to grow impatient and restless to get her life back in order.  I knew it was driving her crazy to not have a car, but the insurance company told her to expect a  re-imbursement check within a week. 

 

One night after work, we stopped at a few dealerships to look at cars.  She was basically looking to replace what she had, but she wanted to test drive a few others to be sure.  Her car had been a hand-me-down from her parents, and this would be the first car she was buying on her own.

 

I was happy to help with a few pointers I’d picked up over the years, and she finally settled on a black, two-door Civic.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want a four-door?” I asked, looking at one longingly. 

 

“Why?” she laughed. 

 

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, not wanting the sales guy to overhear.  “Because, Bella, it’s going to be really difficult for me to cram myself into the back seat of this one.”

 

She turned and gave me a puzzled look.  “Why would you need to?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know.”  I nuzzled her temple with my lips and kept my voice low.  “Because, what if I couldn’t wait another second to be inside you?  You never know… having easy access to the backseat might be handy.”

 

She laughed and rolled her eyes.  “You’re ridiculous, but I love you.”

 

Thankfully, the guy at the dealership advertised in the Seattle Times.  So, with a little bit of sweet-talking, I was able to convince him to hold onto the car for Bella until her insurance check came in.  She didn’t even have to leave a down payment.

 

I had hoped Bella would return to her normal, cheerful self, but if anything, Bella seemed more restless as the days passed.  On Tuesday, she left the studio in tears. 

 

The minute she walked out the door and I saw her face, I hastily scrambled to get out of my car.  I wrapped my arms tightly around her and pulled her tightly to me. “What’s going on?  Are you okay?”

 

“All of the photos from my last shoot are totally fucked up.”  She sniffled and wiped at her nose with the tissue she’d had clutched in her hand. 

 

“Any idea what happened?” I asked, wondering if it was a computer glitch or if it was an error she’d made herself.

 

“I have no idea; it’s so weird.  I just went in to the folder and they were corrupted.”

 

“No way to restore them?”

 

“No.  I mean, it’ll be fine; we have backups of the originals on the external hard drives and on disc.  I checked them and they’re fine.  I can re-do them, but I lost two days of work.  Victoria was really nice about it, but I could tell she was frustrated.  We probably won’t meet the deadline we gave the client.”

 

“You hadn’t saved the edited photos to an external source?”

 

“No.”  She groaned.  “I thought I did, but I can’t find them anywhere.  I must have forgotten.”

 

“I’m sorry; that’s really frustrating.”

 

She sighed and pressed closer to me.  “I’m just annoyed and  feel like the better things go with you, the more they’re starting to fall apart everywhere else.”

 

I hummed my agreement, but it got me thinking; after the vandalism to her car and now her work, what if someone was targeting her?  I’d been leaning away from that theory, but it was still possible.  The corrupted picture files could have just been an odd coincidence, but what if they weren’t?  I was going to have to spend some time mulling that one over.

 

For now, Bella needed someone to vent to. I let her talk as I drove us back toward my place, stopping to pick up dinner at Hing Loon.  Even Mei’s cheerful greeting didn’t do much to shake Bella from her dark mood. 

 

Unfortunately, her streak of bad luck seemed to continue.  A pen burst in her purse, leaving everything covered in black ink.  Later in the week, she noticed that the jade elephant pendant I’d bought her went missing.  And despite the hours she spent working to re-do the photos that had been corrupted, they weren’t able to get them to the client on time. 

 

It frustrated me that there was nothing I could do to make her feel better.  Nothing I could do to fix the situation.  I couldn’t make it better for her, and I hated it.

 

It didn’t help that I had my own deadlines to meet and had to work late several nights.  The scandal with the mayor was still going strong, new information trickling out from my sources every day.  I left the office everyday with more work on my desk than when I’d walked in. 

 

Without a car, Bella was stuck either at work or at my place.  Friday morning, on our way to work, I held out my keys to her.  “Why don’t you drop _me_ off for a change? You can leave work whenever you want and come back here.  I’ll have Mike or Eric give me a ride home.”

 

“You sure?” she asked dubiously.  “I feel bad taking your car.”

 

“It’s fine,” I reassured her.  “It makes much more sense this way.”

 

“It would be kind of nice,” she admitted.  “I wanted to stop at the bookstore after work.”

 

“Perfect.  Enjoy.” I handed the keys over and she took them

 

She slid into the driver’s side and moved the seat forward.  It wasn’t until she’d started the car that she paused with a gasp.  “What if something bad happens to your car?”

 

“Then we’ll know you’re being targeted.  I have full-coverage insurance; it would be a pain, but it’s not a big deal. My car is replaceable; I’m more worried about you.  I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.  Promise me you’ll be careful.”

 

I cupped her cheek in my hand and she smiled tremulously at me.  “I’m scared, Edward.”

 

“I know. But we’ll get through this.  It’s been several weeks and nothing else has happened.  Maybe it was just a fluke,” I reassured her.

 

She nodded and kissed me quickly before putting the car in drive.  I could see from the set of her shoulders and the way she pressed her lips tightly together that she was still worried. Unfortunately, I didn’t know what else to do to reassure her.

 

~LWP~

 

Bella seemed a little more relaxed that night when I got home from work.  I was exhausted; it had been a grueling day, trying to chase down leads and confirm facts.  But I met my deadline and turned in an article I could be proud of.

 

Eric dropped me off at my place, and when I walked in the door to see her curled up on my couch, I let out a sigh of relief.  She was asleep with her hands tucked under her cheek as she lay on her side.  She’d been sleeping restlessly lately, and it was good to see her able to unwind enough to fall asleep.  I gently covered her with a blanket and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  She let out a sleepy murmur that sounded like my name but didn’t stir. 

 

I showered quickly and changed into pajamas.  Bella was still sleeping on the couch, and I wandered into the kitchen, trying to decide what we should do for dinner.  Although I’d urged her to eat without me, when I’d called to let her know what time I’d be home, she had declined.  She insisted on waiting until I got back. 

 

To my surprise, there was soup simmering on the stove.  It smelled amazing when I lifted the lid, and my stomach growled.  I glanced at the time to see that it was after nine p.m.  As much as I wanted Bella to sleep, I wanted her to eat dinner, too.  I walked back in the kitchen to see that she was already awake and blinking drowsily. 

 

“You’re home,” she said, her voice scratchy from sleep.

 

I sank onto the couch beside her and she curled up against me, looping her arm around my elbow and leaning in to press her cheek against the top of my shoulder.  “How was your day?”

 

“It was okay.  I finally got those photos done.”

 

“Good.  How was the bookstore?”

 

“It was nice.  I just wandered around for a while and sat down with a cup of tea.  Nice and relaxing.”

 

“I’m glad.”  I kissed the top of her head.  “I see you made soup.”

 

“Oh, yes.”  She scrambled to get off the couch.  “It’s vegetable tortellini.  I’ll just throw the pasta in and we’ll be able to eat in a few minutes.”

 

“It smells great.  I’m really looking forward to it.  Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome.  I knew you’d be exhausted when you got home; it was the least I could do after you let me borrow your car.”

 

I followed her into the kitchen, taking in a deep breath of the fragrant air.  I knew Bella didn’t love cooking the way Alice did, and I really appreciated that she’d made an effort for me.  “Thank you.   You definitely didn’t have to, but I’m eager to try it.”

 

After turning up the heat and dumping the pasta in, she threw together a salad and tossed some rolls in the oven to warm while I got out plates and bowls.  When dinner was ready, we took a seat at the counter and ate.  We were both quiet, but it was reassuring to feel her warm thigh pressed against mine and our elbows occasionally brushing. 

 

We went to bed early that night, both of us too exhausted to even think about doing anything else.  With my arms around her warm, naked body, and my head buried in her soft, sweet-smelling hair, I thought maybe it didn’t matter.  Just being with her was enough.

 

~LWP~

 

Saturday was another wedding photo-shoot for Bella, and it was warm and muggy.  I dropped her off at the studio at an ungodly hour of the morning, cursing the bride who just _had_ to have a photographer at the salon while she got ready.  Secretly, I thought Bella and Victoria probably agreed. 

 

They both looked a little groggy when Bella slid into the passenger seat of Victoria’s Red Mustang and Victoria mutely handed her a large cup of coffee from the coffee shop down the street.  I followed them out onto the street and then turned in the opposite direction, heading to the Seattle Times building.  I had a long, Bella-less day with hours of work ahead of me. 

 

The day passed quickly enough, and once my work was done, I met Mike and Eric.  We met for pizza and beer in the early evening, knowing it would be hours before Bella was done.

 

 I had been home for a couple of hours before the door to the apartment opened.  I sat up in surprise; I’d expected her to call me on her way home so I could pick her up at the studio.  I knew it had to be Bella though; she was the only other person who had a key to my apartment.   

 

I’d given it to her a few days ago, just in case she ever needed to get in since we were essentially living together now.  I knew it was too early to officially ask her to move in—we’d only been dating for two months—but a part of me really wanted to take that step. 

 

I met her in the hallway and took her camera gear from her.  She let out a relieved groan as she kicked her shoes off by the door.  “How was it today?”

 

“Awful.”  She sighed.  “The bride was a wreck; she was absolutely devastated by the weather. She spent the whole day complaining that her hair was messed up, and the pictures were going to suck, and that her day wasn’t going as perfectly as she’d planned.  And then, I found out that my battery on my camera was dead, even though I was sure I had charged it.  And I couldn’t find my back-up one.  Luckily, Victoria had some extras, or I would have been screwed.”

 

“I’m sorry.  That must have been frustrating.”  She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed me quickly.  I looped my arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

 

 “Nah, I’m the one who’s sorry,” she said when I pulled back a little.  “I shouldn’t dump it all on you the moment I get home.” 

 

It didn’t escape my notice that she’d been calling my place _home,_ a lot lately.  I smiled and kissed the top of her head.  “That’s what I’m here for.”

 

“How was your day?” She asked, tugging my hand to get me to follow her as she headed down the hallway.

 

“Long, boring, but productive, I guess.  I got everything done that I needed to, and Mike, Eric, and I went out for pizza.”

 

“That’s great you got out with the guys.”

 

“Yeah, it was good,” I agreed.   She had been heading toward the bathroom, and I willingly followed. 

 

“Want to take a shower with me?” she asked.

 

“Sure,” I agreed, always eager to spend any chance to spend time naked and wet with Bella.   We showered together and the stress of the day seemed to melt away.  Especially after I spent a long time teasing her with my mouth and fingers, making her come over and over until she was weak in the knees. 

 

My poor girl was exhausted and so sleepy her eyes kept closing involuntarily.  I scooped her up, dried her off and carried her to the bed.  She was asleep by the time I got back from making the nightly rounds of the apartment to be sure the door was locked and everything was put away. 

 

~LWP~

 

We had a typical Sunday morning, sleeping in late, eating breakfast in our pajamas and lounging. Bella pulled out the book she’d bought on Friday, and I found one that I’d been wanting to read for a while.  We sat with our legs tangled together, her toes wiggling against my thigh every so often.

 

She pretended to be immersed in the story but as the hours passed I could see her growing restless.  I put my book down on the couch beside me and peered over at her.  “You okay?”

 

She sighed.  “I think I want to go back to my place this afternoon.”

 

“Okay.  We can go whenever you’re ready.”

 

She looked down and fiddled with the hem of her shorts.  “I think I want some time to myself.”

 

“Oh.”  I was surprised, and a little hurt.  “Yeah, I guess if that’s what you want ….”

 

She crossed her legs under her and leaned forward.  “It isn’t that I don’t want to spend the day with you.  But I haven’t been to my place in almost two weeks.  I’ve hardly seen Alice, and I haven’t had a moment to myself except at work and my trip to the bookstore.”

 

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to smother you.” My voice came out sounding more hurt and a little harsher than I’d intended, and I winced, hating that I came across as being so needy.

 

“You’re not  smothering me, Edward,” she said, the frustration in her voice evident.  “But I need a little space.  I just need some time by myself.  It has nothing to do with you.  I’m feeling overwhelmed, and I want to go back to my apartment and have a girly day with Alice.” 

 

“Fine.”  I tossed aside my book and stood up.  “I’ll get dressed and take you over there.”

 

“Edward …” She reached for me and I brushed her off, going into the bedroom to throw on jeans and a T-shirt.  We didn’t speak as she got ready, throwing her stuff into her travel bag.  I was glad to see she left the toiletries that had accumulated on top of my counter.  At least she wasn’t planning to stay away for long. 

 

I didn’t know _why_ it hurt me so much that she wanted some space to herself, but it did.  It made me feel panicky and anxious.  I stewed about it as I drove her to her apartment and fully expected her to bolt out of the car. I didn’t speak until I pulled up behind her building and put the car in park. 

 

“Do you need me to pick you up in the morning?” I asked gruffly, as she reached for the door handle.

 

She turned to face me and her eyes were glistening with tears.  I swallowed hard, hating to see her so upset.  I put my hand on her arm to stop her from going anywhere so I could apologize.  “I’m sorry; I’m being an asshole.”

 

She relaxed back against the seat a little, and I reached over to brush the tears off of her cheeks.  “I think—” I swallowed hard “—Look, I’m worried, and I think I’m taking it out on you.  I’m sorry”

 

“I just don’t know what I did wrong,” she said.

 

“You didn’t do _anything_.  I’m just on edge because of everything that’s happened, and I hate you being away from me.  I feel like if you’re with me, I can keep you safe.”

 

She reached out and took my hand, squeezing it tightly.  “I appreciate that, and I do feel safe with you. I just need a little time to decompress and sort out my thoughts.  It has nothing to do with not wanting to be with you at _all_.  I’m an only child; I’m using to being by myself more often than not.  I’m just not used to spending every minute of every day with someone.  You have been perfect about this whole thing, pretty much anticipating anything I could possibly need without me even having to say it.  I’m just trying to let you know what I need right now.”

 

“Okay,” I said hoarsely, feeling terrible about being so short with her when she had done nothing to deserve it. “Just be careful.  If you and Alice decide to go out or anything, please be aware of what’s going on around you.  I don’t think you have anything to worry about, but I want you to be safe.”

 

She nodded and gave me a tiny smile.  “I’m able to handle myself better than you’d think.  My dad arms me with a new can of pepper spray every year; he even made me take self-defense classes before I started my freshman year at UDub.”

 

“Wow,” I said.  “I’m impressed.  I guess I should be glad I didn’t piss you off more.”

 

She chuckled and scooted closer to me.  “You didn’t piss me off—just confused me, mostly.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry.”

 

“I know.”  She brushed her lips lightly across mine.  “Not too bad for our first fight, huh?”

 

I chuckled and wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me.  “No.  Not bad at all.”

 

I kissed her goodbye, trying to apologize without words for the way I’d acted.  I’d been an ass. 

 

~LWP~

 

After an afternoon to myself, I grudgingly had to admit that some time apart wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.  We had been spending every spare second together, and although I’d tried to squeeze in a handful of workouts, I’d been slacking.  Bella would no doubt still love me if I was out of shape, but to be perfectly honest, I enjoyed the way her eyes wandered my body in appreciation.  I was feeling frustrated by the lack of progress on Bella’s case, and a good, hard workout usually cleared my head. 

 

An hour and a half later, when I was dripping with sweat and exhausted, I did feel better.  As I trudged up the stairs from the basement-level workout room in my apartment building, I realized that I’d been a monumental idiot.  Not just about the stupid disagreement we’d had earlier, but because I hadn’t been putting all of the resources I had into figuring who had vandalized her car. 

 

For a while I’d tossed around the idea that maybe it was connected to my investigation and reporting of the scandal at the mayor’s office, but that didn’t seem to fit.  It certainly wasn’t out of the question that Bella would be targeted because of me, but it made no sense that I wouldn’t have had something happen to me directly, as well.  After all, anyone threatening me would be trying to get the message across that they wanted me to stop investigating.  Smashing in Bella’s car didn’t really fit with that.

 

I was still hopeful that it was a random prank or some kind of misunderstanding, but a nagging instinct told me there was more to it.  The car had been utterly destroyed, and yet, not a single belonging of hers had been taken.  I’d been on edge ever since, waiting for something else to happen. 

 

Sometimes I felt myself wishing something would happen; that way we would know for sure that Bella was being targeted.  Not that I wanted her, or her possessions, to be harmed, but waiting and wondering was difficult.  And all of the little odd things that had been happening to her at work couldn’t be ignored either.

 

After a shower and lunch, I got comfortable on the couch with my laptop and began searching.  Checking the police blotters revealed that there hadn’t been a recent increase in vandalism throughout Seattle; in fact there had been a _decrease_ in the six months prior.  The odds of it being a random event were that much less likely then. 

 

I was still immersed in research when Bella called.  Surprised, I glanced at the time to see that I’d spent nearly four hours trying to find anything that would help track down who had done this, and why.  I felt like all I hit were dead ends.  I’d tried everything I could think of and had come up empty.  I put my laptop away and focused on her. 

 

“How was your day?” I asked, happy to hear her voice.

 

“It was good.  I spent a while just doing things around the apartment.  I know Alice doesn’t really care, but I feel bad that I haven’t been pulling my weight around there.  So I cleaned the kitchen and bathroom, vacuumed and dusted.  It sounds weird, but cleaning can be very calming.”

 

“That is weird,” I agreed, and she laughed.  “But feel free to clean my apartment any time you’re feeling stressed.”

 

She laughed again, so hard she nearly snorted.  “Nice try, Edward,” she finally choked out.  “But you’re still doing your half of the chores.”

 

“Damn, I thought I had you there,” I teased.  It was good to hear her laugh and I relaxed a little, glad she’d enjoyed her afternoon.  I was totally teasing about the cleaning; honestly, we’d pretty much fallen into a rhythm with taking care of my apartment together.  If she cooked, I cleaned up after, and vice versa.  And we’d been taking care of the rest of it together.   “What did you and Alice do today?”

 

“After she got home from Jasper’s place, we talked.  And then she made me delicious food and chocolate for dessert, and then we watched movies.  It was disgustingly girly and sappy, and we had a blast.”

 

I smiled; glad to hear the relaxation in her voice.  “Sounds great. I’m glad you guys had fun.  You were right, having a little time apart today was good.”

 

“Yeah, what did you do today?” She asked.  “Watch porn?”

 

I snickered.  “Bella, if I’m watching porn, it’s going to be with you.”

 

“Hmm, that sounds like fun,” she purred.  “I’ll keep that in mind for tomorrow night.”

 

“God, you’re going to kill me,” I groaned. 

 

“So, if it wasn’t porn, what did you do?”

 

“Worked out until I wanted to die, took a shower, and spent some time digging around online, trying to find an angle on the vandalism,” I said.

 

“Any luck?” She aimed for calm, but I heard the slight tremor in her voice.

 

I sighed.  “No, unfortunately not.  I checked Victoria out to see if maybe she was involved in something shady, but I didn’t come up with anything.”

 

“How would you even get access to information like that?” Bella asked, sounding baffled. 

 

“You are dating an investigative reporter, Bella,” I reminded her.  “This is what I do.  I can’t believe I didn’t think about it until today.  You were right; some time apart _did_ help.”

 

“Oh!” She laughed.  “God, I didn’t even think of that.  Well, I’m sorry you weren’t able to come up with anything, but thank you for trying.”

 

“Of course,” I reassured her.  “I haven’t quite given up yet.  I want you to give me the last names of your co-workers as well, just in case they’re mixed up in anything shady.”

 

“Bree and Angela? I can’t imagine either of them being involved in anything like that.”

 

“It won’t hurt to check,” I pointed out.

 

“True.  Um, it’s Angela Webber and Bree Tanner.”

 

“What about clients?  Were there any clients that made you uneasy or anyone who said anything that seemed unusual?  Any weird phone calls?”

 

“No,” she said slowly.  “Nothing that I can think of.”

 

“Anyone you encountered at a store, or a restaurant?  Someone who was paying really close attention to you, or someone who seemed angry or frustrated.”

 

She paused for a moment to think.  “No; nothing like that.”

 

“Think back over the last few weeks.  Is there anyone that seemed off to you at all?”

 

“Well, like I told you, Bree has been acting kind of strange—sort of distant.  And it was a little weird the way she seemed to know all about your modeling career.”

 

“That was odd,” I mused.  “Okay, I’ll look into her first.  Anyone else?”

 

“I feel bad even saying this, but James—Victoria’s husband—he made an odd comment the other day about me having a boyfriend.  He’s very odd in general.  One of those super smart people with terrible social skills.  He kinda gave me the creeps when I met him, but he’s been nothing but nice until the comment he made recently.”

 

“Hmm.  Is his last name Winters, as well?”

 

“Yes.  And I know he works for Boeing as an engineer.”

 

“I’ll check them both out.  It can’t hurt to do a little digging for our own peace of mind.”

 

“Okay,” Bella said quietly.  We talked for a little while until she started to grow sleepy.  I wished her goodnight and promised her I’d pick her up first thing in the morning. 

 

I stayed up for several hours after that to do further research, but unfortunately, I still came up blank.  Worried and missing the feel of Bella in my arms, I eventually fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So, E&B had a bit of a fight. Perfectly normal, don’t you think? Stress can be rough on a relationship. And it’s always a little tricky trying to find the balance between spending all of your time together in a new relationship and needing a little space. But the good news is that they worked it out, and although it won’t be the last argument in their lifetime, it will be the only one for this story. 
> 
> What about the corrupted picture files? Very odd, huh? Lots of other little things going wrong as well. Do you think it’s because Bella’s stressed and distracted, or because someone is out to get her?
> 
> I recently started a Facebook group called Discordia’s Library. If you’d like to join, add me as a friend on FB, and let me know you’d like to be added to the group.  
> Feel free to stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:  
> Facebook: www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter  
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites  
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	20. Chapter 19 - A Little Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! They are lifesavers.
> 
> This chapter slightly overlaps the previous one, to give Bella a chance to tell us about her thoughts about their little squabble, and her afternoon with Alice. But not to worry, there’s plenty of new stuff at the end as well.

**Chapter 19: A Little Alone Time**

**BPOV**

After the fight with Edward and subsequent make-up conversation in the car, I went into the apartment I shared with Alice.  I was stunned to realize it didn’t feel like home at all anymore.  I’d been spending so much time at Edward’s that my own place felt alien to me.  It was a strange feeling. 

There was a pile of mail on the table that Alice had left for me, and I sorted through it.  Most of it was junk, but there were a few things I set aside to deal with later.  I threw myself into cleaning the apartment, feeling guilty that Alice had been taking care of everything while I was gone.  I was scrubbing the sink in the bathroom when a thought occurred to me.  For all intents and purposes, Edward and I _were l_ iving together; he’d even given me a key to his place.

 _Were things moving too fast?_ I wondered.

The moment I had the thought, I dismissed it.  Everything with Edward felt right.  All we needed to do was make sure that we discussed things—like having a little time apart—and we’d be fine.  We were both under a lot of stress right now, and I wasn’t surprised that we’d argued about something.  Frankly, the fact that it had taken nearly two months before any kind of disagreement came up was pretty amazing.

Edward had been trying so hard to figure out what was going on and to take care of me; it was no wonder that he got a little panicky about not being there to help.  It was sweet; he was sweet, but he just needed a little reminder that I was quite capable of keeping an eye out for myself, as well. 

I needed a little time to myself.  I had never spent that much time with another person, not even Alice when we lived in the dorms together.  I loved Edward so much, but having an afternoon just to myself was nice.  I knew that he meant well; we just had to adjust things a little.  Normal growing pains in a healthy relationship were to be expected.

After the apartment was clean, I took a shower, dressed in comfy clothes, and curled up on the couch.  I’d texted Alice earlier about spending some time together, and she readily agreed.  With nothing to do but wait, my mind wandered.  It was hard not to dwell on the fact that there wasn’t a single lead on the vandalism to my car.  And I couldn’t deny that it seemed like I’d had a lot of bad luck lately.  Maybe it was just that I was distracted and stressed out, but it all piled up together and made it that much harder to shake the worry that something else was going to happen.  I didn’t like feeling so on edge. 

A part of me wanted to scream and throw something in frustration.  I was _tired_ of this.  I wanted to believe that it had been nothing but a random act of vandalism, but that explanation didn’t feel right to me.  I felt like I was missing something big.  Something hiding in plain sight.  

I just wanted to move past it.  Things were going so well for Edward and me—our minor disagreement aside—and I wanted to enjoy my time with him.  Not spend every day with my stomach in knots, waiting to see if something else was going to happen.

I was just about ready to throw the remote at the wall in frustration, when Alice walked in the door.  “Bella, I’m home!”

I scrambled to my feet and met her at the door.  “Hey.”

She frowned at me.  “You look awful.”

“Thanks,” I said dryly. 

“Well, you do.  You look exhausted, stressed, and miserable.”

“I feel exhausted, stressed, and miserable,” I admitted.

“C’mon.”  She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the couch.  “Talk to me.”

I let it all pour out; my frustration with the case, with work, with Edward.  She listened quietly, making a few encouraging noises when warranted, but otherwise, just letting me vent.  After I was done and had dried my tears, she hugged me. 

“I’m sorry you have so much going on right now.”

“Thanks, Alice.”

“I’m afraid I can’t be a lot of help with the case, but I think maybe you just need to let it go.  There hasn’t been any indication that anyone is specifically targeting you and I think it may very well be something random.  I know it’s hard, but stressing out about it isn’t going to do anything but make you feel miserable.”

“You’re right,” I agreed with a sigh. 

“Okay.  So you work on that.  Now, next issue is work.  I think if you’re less stressed about everything else, you won’t be quite so scatter-brained at work.  Victoria seems like a great boss; it’s not like she’s going to fire you over a couple of minor things like that.  Especially since she knows what’s going on with you.”

I nodded.  “True.”

“If you feel like you really need to, maybe you can sit down with her and tell her that you’re sorry about what’s been going on, and that you don’t want her to think that it’s because you don’t care about your job.”

“That’s a good idea,” I said, feeling a little more optimistic about things.  Alice was always so good at putting things into perspective for me.

“And now about Edward.”

“What? Why does that sound so ominous?”

She laughed.  “Ominous? I didn’t mean it to sound that way at all.  I just was going to say that I think it’s totally normal that you argued, and since neither of you dragged it out, I think you’ll be just fine.”

“Oh, good.”

“Why, were you worried?”

“Not really.  Just kind of anxious in general, so it’s coloring the way I look at everything right now.  I didn’t think it was anything to worry about, but I wanted to be sure.”

Alice scoffed.  “He loves you, you love him; you’ll be fine.  Just don’t let it build up quite so long if you feel like you need space.  And maybe get back to having a night away from each other, if you need it.  There’s nothing wrong with wanting time alone, Bella.”

“I know.  I just hated the look on his face.  He was so worried.”

“I’m sure he _is_ worried.  He loves you, and he’s afraid something will happen to you.  It’s a guy thing, Bella.”

“Worrying about someone else?”

“No, wanting to protect.  Not that you wouldn’t do the same thing for Edward, if the situation were reversed, but guys seem to have that extra need to protect.  Especially by keeping busy; they want to fix it, even if it’s un-fixable.”

“Hmm.”  I mulled over that idea for a moment.

“Do you remember when I kept getting all those weird phone calls last year?”

“Yeah,” I stated, remembering the ordeal.  Alice had been getting strange, hang-up calls multiple times a day, and although it eventually turned out to be someone who had a wrong number, it had really freaked her out.  And Jasper had just about lost his shit.  He’d been on the verge of calling the police and dragging Alice to the store to change her number before they finally figured out what was going on.  “I do remember that.”

“Well, just think about the way Jasper acted then.  Edward’s just doing the same thing, I think.  He’s not quite so crazy about it, but he’s definitely worried.  All he wants to do is protect you.”

“I know.  And I don’t think it even would have been as big of a deal if I weren’t exhausted and stressed and wanting a little time to myself.  I should have said something to him before this about needing some space, though.”  I sighed.  “I just … it’s confusing, because I love spending time with him, I really do.  I’m just not used to spending every moment of every day with someone.  I guess I’ll know what to do next time.”

“Good.”  Alice grinned at me.  “So, do you feel better?”

“I do, actually.  I feel great.  Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

“That was just part one of the day.  I am going to make you my super-death macaroni and cheese, and chocolate pudding cake.  We’re going to spend the afternoon and evening eating comfort food, drinking wine, and watching movies.  Sound good?”

“Sounds great,” I said with relief.  “You’re amazing, Alice.”

She waved it off.  “Ehh, you talked some sense into me when I was too afraid to start a relationship with Jasper.  That’s what friends are for.”

At the end of the evening, I felt a million times better.  We’d also indulged in mud masks and painted our nails, and it was exactly what I needed.  It _had_ felt good to have a few hours by myself and then to hang out with Alice. 

I loved Edward desperately, but I liked having a bit of my own space, too.  It was more psychological than anything else.  When I was with him, I couldn’t think about anything but him.  With everything that had been going on in my life, I needed just a little time apart to get my head on straight again.

That night, when I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed, I realized I missed him.  The day apart had been great, but I really hated the thought of going to bed alone.

He seemed genuinely happy that I’d enjoyed myself, and I was glad to hear that he agreed that some time apart was good.  His questions about the case were good ones, and I really did feel better knowing he was in a unique position to help figure out who could have caused it.  I hated the idea that James, Bree, or even Angela could be involved in any of this.  But the more I thought about the strange little things that had been happening at the studio, the more sense it made. 

Still, it felt good to be doing something about it.  Coming up with ideas and letting Edward do some research wasn’t much, but it was something.  And I had to admit, as much I was very capable of taking care of myself, it was nice to know that there was someone else watching out for me who cared so much. 

**~LWP~**

I found it impossible to sleep without Edward.  I’d been so eager for just a few minutes alone, yet as I flipped onto my side for the umpteenth time that night, I regretted it.  My bed seemed huge and empty without him.  I couldn’t sleep, and I _missed_ him.  With a sigh, I reached for the phone on my nightstand and texted him.

**_Can’t sleep and I really miss you.  Want to come over? <B_ **

Almost immediately, it vibrated with a response

**_On my way. <E_ **

I smiled at his response and went into the living room to wait for him.  The apartment was dark and silent, and I dragged a blanket over my legs and rested my cheek against the cushion of the couch, watching the door.  When the quiet knock sounded, I scrambled off the couch.  I quickly checked the peephole and hurried to open the door.  I threw myself into his arms and he eagerly curled his arms around me, squeezing me so I tight I almost couldn’t breathe.

His words were muffled by my hair. “I’m glad you texted me.”

“Me, too, I had a great day with Alice, but I don’t like sleeping without you.”

“I don’t like sleeping without you, either.”

We separated just far enough to walk down the hall to my bedroom, and I locked the door behind me.  We helped each other out of our clothes, and when we were both bare, we tumbled onto the bed.  We kissed, slowly and deeply; his body pressing mine into the mattress as I cupped his face; it was rough with stubble, and as his tongue gently pushed into my mouth to deepen the kiss, I whimpered, overwhelmed by the need I had for him.

He caressed me; his hands moving reverently over my body.  His fingers delved into me, making sure I was ready for him before he softly settled himself over me again.  He pushed into me, kissing me as he began to move. 

Edward made sweet, slow love to me.  Every action of his was a message of mute apology for our earlier argument, and as we moved together, I felt tears spill from my eyes.  He brushed them away with his lips and murmured in my ear. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” I whispered back, my mouth finding his again.

I clenched around him as he pushed in deeper and then slowly retreated, repeating the excruciatingly slow rhythm until I was flushed and writhing.  I groaned when he pulled out of me and slid down the bed so his face was between my thighs.

“What are you doing?” I gasped quietly.

“I’m not ready to come yet,” he whispered.  His mouth met my wet, aroused flesh and I clenched my eyes tightly shut, my hands digging into the tangled sheets.  His movements were soft and slow at first but grew with enthusiasm until I shattered apart, muffling my cry of pleasure with my hand.  I was still shaking when he smoothly slid back into me, and I groaned heavily at the way he filled me.   I wrapped myself around him, needing to be as close to him as possible. 

 I had never felt anything like this before; the desperation to be with him was unreal.  I wanted to merge with him, feel him fill every square inch of me until there was no part of me that wasn’t being touched by him.  The need was so great it physically hurt.

The orgasm hit me without warning, and I clenched my eyes tightly closed as I convulsed against him, his kisses swallowing the surprised gasp of pleasure I couldn’t stifle.  He whispered my name, over and over, as he came; his body shaking with the intensity of it. 

His soft touch and secure embrace lulled me to sleep, and for the first time in too long, when I woke up I felt hopeful.

**~LWP~**

To my relief, the following week passed uneventfully and I was finally able to relax.  The check from the insurance company arrived, and I drove home from the dealership with a gently used car.  It was the first car of my own that I’d ever picked out, and although it wasn’t radically different than the one it replaced, it felt good to know it was entirely my pick. 

 

Although I missed Edward driving me to and from work, I was happy to have the freedom again.  And the sportier, two-door style of my new car didn’t hurt either.  I tried not to let myself worry that this car might get destroyed, too. 

 

The week was hectic for both of us.  Edward spent a few more late nights at the paper than either of us would have liked, but we made it work.  Friday, he called me on his lunch to invite me to go out to the bar with Mike and Eric.  I readily agreed and suggested inviting a few other people, as well.  I sent out a few quick texts to invite people, and we all planned to meet at seven p.m.

 

I turned to Bree and Angela, who were discussing something about the studio’s blog.  “Do you guys want to go to the bar tonight?  A bunch of us are getting together and going.”

 

Angela immediately agreed.  “That would be great.  I was just thinking how lame I was for not having anything to do on Friday night.”

 

“Fantastic.”  I smiled at her and then turned to Bree.  “What about you?  It would be great if you came, Bree.”

 

She stared at me for a long moment before shaking her head no.  “I have plans.”

 

She didn’t elaborate, and I didn’t push her.  I hadn’t really expected her to want to come anyway, but it would have been nice to see her come out of her shell a little more. 

 

Victoria came through the studio door in a frenzy and sat us down.  “You aren’t going to believe it!  I have the best news!”

 

“What is it?” Angela asked excitedly.

 

“Bella’s photo from the wedding at the Seattle Golf Club is being featured in the upcoming edition of Seattle Bride Magazine.”

 

I stared at her in shock, utterly stunned by her news.  That was huge, mind-bogglingly huge, actually. 

 

“Oh. My. God,” Angela said. 

 

“I don’t even know what to say,” I gasped.  “What?  How?  What picture?”

 

“Well, I submitted the one of the bride and groom silhouetted against the Sound.”  Victoria explained, and then turned to Bree.  “I submitted one of yours, too; the one from the Hoffman wedding with the reflection in the pond.  It was a really good contender as well, but unfortunately they didn’t go for it.”

 

“I just can’t believe you submitted mine, much less that it won,” I said. 

 

“You’re a very talented photographer, Bella,” Victoria said.  “And this is excellent, excellent press for the studio.  I am so proud to have you on my staff.”

 

In the flurry of congratulations and hugs from both Victoria and Angela, I almost missed Bree slip out of the room toward the back of the studio.  I was too caught up in my excitement to think twice about it.

 

In the past, being at the studio had always made me feel good.  Since the attack on my car I dreaded going there.  Not only did I flinch every time I walked through the parking lot or came out the back door, but the number of things that had gone wrong at work lately made me feel like I was constantly bracing myself for something else to happen. 

 

Victoria had been amazing, being patient and understanding with me through all of it.  And Angela had really helped me out by picking up the office work and blog posting I’d been doing before.  It left me a chance to focus on just the photography.  I felt guilty every time I surreptitiously watched everyone at the studio, wondering if they were somehow connected to what had happened. 

 

Bree had been as quiet as ever, spending more time with her nose to her computer monitor, hiding behind her long, brown hair.  But she willingly helped out when the corrupted files had to be re-edited, and I just couldn’t think of any reason she’d have to hate me.  I hated the idea that someone I knew and thought I could trust could have something to do with this. 

 

But today, Victoria’s good news finally pushed that aside, and I spent the day in a happy blur as I cropped photos and adjusted lighting levels.  Victoria noticed my smile and she dropped a hand on my shoulder as she walked by.  “Good to see you smiling again, Bella.”

 

Unfortunately, my good mood didn’t last.  At the end of the day I went out the back door and came face to face with James.  He was leaning against Victoria’s red Mustang and nodded at me as I passed. 

 

“I hear congratulations are in order again.  Victoria told me about your photo being featured in the magazine.”

 

I nodded.  “Oh, yes.  I was totally shocked.”

 

“Seems like life is looking up for you, huh?  Success at work, a new boyfriend …” his voice trailed off.

 

“Um, yeah, it’s been good,” I said, puzzled at what he was getting at and starting to feel a strange flicker of apprehension.  I’d really hoped that my strange feeling about him after our last conversation was wrong. 

 

“Good.  Hopefully, nothing else will happen to burst your bubble.  It would be a shame if someone really did have it in for you.”  His words stopped me in my tracks.

 

“What?” I turned to face him.

 

“Victoria told me about the damage to your car.  And I heard you lost some photos.  Seems like you’ve had some really bad luck,” he said meaningfully. “Hopefully it’s just that and not someone out to get you; someone who’s jealous of your happiness and success.”

 

I hardly knew how to respond, unsure if he was being sincere or giving me a veiled threat.  “Right,” I choked out. “Hopefully.”

 

I left without another word, hurrying to my car and locking the doors behind me.  As I pulled out onto the street and glanced in my rear-view mirror, I saw him standing there, staring after me. 

 

Suppressing a shiver, I drove quickly to Edward’s, my good mood completely gone.  I was right back where I had started; terrified of what might happen next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Yikes, so the chapter was kind of a mixed bag. Make up sex, but also a rather ominous sounding warning … What did you think of it?
> 
> I recently started a Facebook group called Discordia’s Library. If you’d like to join, add me as a friend on FB, and let me know you’d like to be added to the group.
> 
> Please stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Facebook Group: Discordia's Library
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	21. Chapter 20 - Getting Her Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating!

**Chapter Twenty: Getting Her Attention**

**EPOV**

 

A lull in information from my sources led to a quiet morning for me. I found my thoughts straying to Bella and the fact that we still didn’t have a resolution for what was going on with her.  The dead ends in investigating Victoria, Angela, Bree, and James left me stumped. 

 

On the off chance that it was someone from my past, I found myself poking around online and researching my ex-girlfriends.  I felt vaguely guilty for suspecting them, but it was worth a try.  I refused to leave any stone unturned.  Bella’s safety was the most important thing in the world to me.

 

The advantage of having the internet at my fingertips was that I could begin with Facebook.  Conveniently, all three of my ex’s had profiles. I shook my head, amazed that two of them had their profile set to public; stupid, but handy for me. 

 

Faith had been the most likely candidate; jealousy had been a major issue for us.  It was possible that she was still hung up on me and was taking things out on Bella; although, it seemed unlikely.  After all, it had been six years. 

 

As I went through her profile, it seemed even less likely.  She was married—happily so, if the pictures were any indication—and had a new baby.  In fact, as I looked through the photo, I realized she had been in the hospital giving birth the night Bella’s car had been vandalized.  Now _that_ was a solid alibi.

 

Casey had moved to Miami and opened her own salon.  Her posts seemed to prove that she had been in Florida during the vandalism.  _Thank you, Foursquare,_ I thought, as I noticed that she had checked in at a restaurant right on the beach that evening with her girlfriend.  I looked quizzically at it. Yep, girlfriend.  Huh, apparently my ex was dating a woman now.  I shrugged; she’s probably _not_ jealous of Bella then.

 

Emma did not have a public profile, and I debated if I should add her as a friend, or just call her.  Not wanting to wait for her to accept my friend request, I grabbed my phone, wondering if I still had her current number.  By some miracle I did.

 

“Emma Markham speaking; how can I help you?” she answered.

 

“Emma, this is Edward Cullen.”

 

There was no disguising the shock in her voice.  “Edward!  Hi.  How are you?  Sorry I didn’t recognize you; I don’t have your number in my phone anymore.”

 

“I’m good.  How have you been?”

 

“Great. I’m incredibly busy, but really great.”  She paused for a moment and laughed a little awkwardly.  “I have to admit, I’m kind of perplexed about why you called.”

 

“I understand,” I said.  “I have a couple of questions for you.  It’s about an article I am writing.”

 

I gave her a bullshit story about writing an article on public transportation and comparing the different types offered in other major cities in the country.  She still lived in Chicago, and apparently, my story was plausible enough because she happily prattled on about the El.  She also managed to let me know that she was happily engaged, and that her wedding was just a few more months away. 

 

It certainly wasn’t concrete proof.  But the more we talked, the more sure I became that Emma had nothing to do with the vandalism to Bella’s car.  We eventually said our goodbyes, and though I had no lingering feelings for her, it felt great to have caught up with an old friend.  I loved that I could go home and tell Bella about my conversation with Emma without the slightest qualms that she’d get jealous or insecure about it.

 

Relieved to have at least three people knocked off my list, I spent the rest of my morning wracking my brain, trying to come up with anything that could possibly give us a lead.  I was so goddamn frustrated, I felt like I was going to tear my hair out.  I spent my lunch hour bitching to Mike and Eric about it, and they listened sympathetically but had little else to offer.  We were at a dead end.

 

That afternoon, Bella texted me with the incredible news of her photograph being featured.  It made my shitty mood turn right around.  I was so proud of her, and I was actually whistling as I jogged up the stairs to my apartment at the end of the day.

 

“Hey, shutterbug; I’m home!” I called out when I finally had the door open.  There was no answer, and I stopped abruptly when I entered the living room.  Bella was on the couch, curled up into a little ball, wearing one of my hooded sweatshirts.  Her face was a blank mask and she was staring across the room at nothing. 

 

“Bella?” I said softly, and her head whipped around, her eyes huge and startled looking in her white face.

 

I dropped my bag to the ground and hurried over to her, kneeling on the floor by the couch.  “Did something happen?”

 

She blinked and a moment later her eyes finally seemed to focus on me.  “I don’t know.  It was so strange.”

 

“What was?”

 

“James.  He made a really odd comment when I left today.”

 

She described her entire afternoon, and I frowned at her comment about Bree.  She had been at the top of my list of possible suspects.  But the moment Bella began to describe her encounter with James, my stomach dropped.  I couldn’t begin to understand a possible motive, but his comments were incredibly worrisome. 

 

I pulled Bella close and rubbed her upper arms soothingly, my mind going a million miles an hour trying to find an angle.  The problem was, there wasn’t a single explanation of why James would be targeting her.  At first, I’d thought maybe he was attracted to her, but he certainly didn’t act like a man who was trying to get her attention.

 

Bree being jealous seemed like a logical motive, but nothing she had done had seemed even vaguely threatening.  Her odd behavior was easily explained away by personal issues.

 

Even as I comforted Bella and assured her that we would figure out what was going on, I was thinking about the digging I’d already done on Bree and James.  The maddening thing was I hadn’t found anything on either of them.  Their police records were clean, apart from a traffic violation or two, and neither had any history of violence in their pasts.  Days and days of work, and I’d come up completely empty-handed. 

 

I pulled Bella onto my lap and we sat together for a long time, her head buried in my neck, my hand softly stroking her back.  I felt when the tension finally left her body as it became softer against mine.

 

“Do you want me to cancel tonight?” I asked softly.  “We can just have a quiet night in if you want.”

 

She sat up and shook her head.  “No, I refuse to spend one more day upset about this. Whatever is going on, they’re winning if I let them get to me.  I’d rather just spend the evening with our friends and enjoy myself.”

 

“Okay,” I agreed.  “Let’s go get ready then.  Want to take a shower with me?”

 

“Always.”

 

When we stripped out of our clothes and stepped under the hot water, she melted against me.  I leaned down and kissed her until she was moaning and whimpering against my mouth.  I drew back and smiled down at her. 

 

“Congratulations, by the way.”

 

She sighed.  “It took me a moment to even remember what you were congratulating me for.  With everything that happened, I almost forgot.”

 

“Well, try to focus on that.  You’re an incredible photographer and I’m so happy people are starting to recognize it.”

 

“I was completely shocked,” she admitted. 

 

“You shouldn’t be,” I gently chastised her, sliding my hand down her wet back.

 

She shrugged.  “I was up against a lot of photographers who have been doing this for years.  I feel like I still have a lot to learn.”

 

“I’m sure you do.  I think one of the great things about a field like photography is that you’ll always have something new you can learn.  But you have a great eye, Bella.  There’s a raw talent there that you shouldn’t discount, especially if others can see it so clearly.” I brushed her wet hair off her cheek.

 

“Thank you.”  She looked down for a moment before lifting her eyes to mine again.  “I love how proud you are of me.”

 

“Of course I am,” I said.  “You’re everything to me.”

 

She kissed me again, and things quickly grew heated.  I brushed my thumbs across her nipples as I pressed her to the slick shower wall and she moaned.  I dropped carefully to my knees and took them in my mouth, licking and sucking them until they were tight.  The heat of the shower made her skin flush, and she leaned her head back against the wall with a breathy gasp.  

 

I kissed my way lower, over her stomach and down to the v between her legs.  She shifted as I lifted her thigh and placed it on my shoulder, letting the heated air of my breath touch her before my lips did.  She was wet and soft as I parted her lips and dragged my tongue between them.  Her nails grazed my scalp as she threaded her fingers through my hair and I hummed appreciatively at the gentle tugs.  It took her a little longer than usual to come; I knew she had a lot on her mind.  But I could feel when she totally let go and stopped letting the thoughts in her head crowd out the pleasure. 

 

I felt the pulse of her inner walls against the two fingers I had buried inside her. As I sucked her clit between my lips, she cried out, suddenly shuddering against me.  I kept licking her softly as the orgasm subsided, and soft little tremors occasionally shook her frame when I hit a sensitive spot.  She sagged against the wall as I lowered her thigh down, and she buried her head against my neck when I stood. 

 

“Thank you,” she said weakly.  “I needed that.”

 

I pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  “I know.”

 

After a few moments she moved to reciprocate, but I grabbed her hand to stop her.  “Not right now.  That was for you.”

 

She frowned and I grinned, kissing her pouted lips.  “Later, shutterbug; you can have your way with me when we get back.”

 

She grumbled good-naturedly, and we finished our shower and got out.  I kept the mood light, teasing her with soft kisses on the ticklish spot on her shoulder and pestering her while she got ready.  Although still a little subdued, I could see that Bella was making a valiant effort to not dwell on what had happened with James.  By the time we were ready to leave, she was laughing and smiling, and I was able to relax a little.

 

We got to the bar before anyone else, although everyone trickled in shortly after.  We pushed several tables together and ordered appetizers and drinks immediately.  I watched Bella relax fully as she got a couple of drinks in her.  She was tipsy in no time, and the stress seemed to melt away.  Our group of friends was loud and happy; everyone got along well.  Angela, Bella and Alice chatted about a book they were all reading, Eric and Jasper discussed video games, and Mike and I ended up talking about Jessica. 

 

“I just don’t know why she won’t go out with me.”  He sighed and took another sip of his beer.

 

I shook my head at him.  “Mike, you’ve slept with two of the other waitresses where she works.  You don’t exactly have a reputation for being a stand-up guy.  Why do you care anyway?  You want to get in her pants that bad?”

 

He shrugged.  “Well, she really does have a killer rack.  Believe me; I’ve fantasized about that often enough.  I just … I dunno, I _like_ her.  She makes me laugh.”

 

I nodded slowly, starting to put the pieces together.  “Do you think maybe you want more than a quick hook up with her?”

 

“Look, man, I know you’re going to give me shit about it, but yeah.  I see you and Bella … and you’re so fucking happy.  It’s kind of nauseating sometimes, but I guess I see why you were looking for that before.” 

 

We both glanced over at her, and I smiled at the sight of her giggling with her friends.  A spot right in the center of my chest felt warm and full, and I reached over to touch her thigh.  She gave me a distracted smile and turned back to her friends, but not before her hand dropped to mine and our fingers threaded together.

 

I looked back over at Mike and nodded.  “It’s worth it.  Trust me.”

 

“I just really think Jess is special,” he said.  “And you can say ‘I told you so’ all you want if you help me figure out how to win her over.”

 

I grinned at him and nodded.  “First of all, I fucking told you so.  And second, yeah, of course I’ll help.”

 

He sighed, relieved, and I thought maybe there was a little hope for Mike Newton after all.

 

We spent the next half hour talking about Jessica, and I was surprised to find out that he knew more about her than I expected.  She was working to put herself through nursing school.  She had a son, Adam, who was six. The boy’s father wasn’t in the picture at all.  She’d been out on two bad dates since her son was born and hadn’t tried again since.

 

“Are you really sure you’re up for this, Mike?” I asked a little doubtfully.  “I mean, it’s great that you want to give things with her a shot; I’m really glad you do.  But a woman with a child isn’t exactly who you want to be trying this with.  She’s always going to have to put him first, and you know, you’ll have to spend a lot of time with her kid.”

 

“I don’t mind; I like kids,” Mike said, and I nearly spit out my beer. 

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah.”  He shrugged.  “I coach my nephew’s little league team, actually.”

 

I blinked at him in shock and realized that I’d been misjudging Mike a bit. 

 

“So, what should I do?” He asked.  “I want to get her attention and prove that I’m sincere.”

 

“Uhm, why don’t we ask the girls,” I suggested.  “I mean, if that’s okay.”

 

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly then nodded.  “Yeah, sure. We’ll call it a first step in proving I’m ready for this.”

 

I got everyone’s attention and explained the situation.  “So, Mike here has a bit of a thing for a girl who works at a pizza place near us.  Her name is Jessica, she’s a single mother, and Mike unfortunately gave her the wrong impression about the kind of guy he is.”

 

Mike flashed me a grateful look for not elaborating further. 

 

“Now, it’s going to take a grand gesture to convince the girl that he’s sincere,” I continued.  “He needs your help.”

 

The girls all ooed and ahhed, and I caught the amused grin that Eric flashed at me.  I trusted him not to give Mike too much shit though, and from the glances Eric kept shooting Angela, and vice versa, I thought maybe both of my friends might be settling down.

 

“What about flowers?” Angela asked.

 

“That’s not bad,” Alice said.  “They’re always a nice gesture.  Edward got many points for not only bringing Bella flowers, but bringing them for me as well.”

 

I flushed, and Bella grinned at me.

 

Alice continued.  “But they aren’t exactly that unusual.  Jessica might think Mike was willing to shell out thirty bucks for a bouquet just to get in her pants.”

 

Mike grimaced.  “I want her to know it’s not just that.  But how do I convince her if she won’t listen to me?  She won’t even give me a chance.”

 

“How about writing a letter,” Bella offered quietly.  “You’re a journalist; you obviously have some skill with words.  Put that to your advantage.  Write her a letter and be honest about it.  Tell her what you were like before, and then tell her what’s changed.  Persuade her that you can be the kind of guy she’s looking for.”

 

“You think that’ll work?” he asked hopefully.

 

“I can’t promise you anything, but I think it’s a great gesture that shows how sincere you are.”

 

“Here’s what you do,” Angela said.  “Show up at her work with Edward, give her flowers and the letter.  Tell her that you have feelings for her, and you understand why she’s been wary about going out with you, but you want a chance to prove that you’re sincere about it.  Tell her to read the letter when she gets home and call you afterward.”

 

“Why does Edward need to go?” Mike asked, sounding puzzled.  I silently agreed, curious to hear what Angela’s reasoning was.

 

“Because girls know that a guy is way more likely to be legit if he’s willing to do something potentially humiliating in front of his buddy.”

 

Mike nodded.  “Okay, fair enough.  I can do that.  But what the hell do I do if she agrees to go on a date with me?”

 

Several suggestions got thrown around the table before an idea occurred to me.  “At the risk of turning into your permanent wingman, how about you and Jess go on a double date with Bella and me?”

 

I turned to Bella, hoping she wouldn’t mind, but she was already nodding in agreement.  “That will take some of the pressure off; she can see what a great guy you are without worrying about what else might happen.”

 

“And seeing a disgustingly, in-love couple like you two can’t hurt things either,” Alice teased.  “Maybe she’ll want that for herself.”

 

“Not to mention the fact that it comes across as a lot more sincere if the four of you do dinner and a movie; if you even attempt to be alone with Jessica at first,” Angela pointed out.  “It gives you way more credibility that you aren’t just in it for sex.”

 

“That’s another thing,” Jasper spoke up.  “Absolutely, under no circumstances, are you allowed to pursue anything physical until she initiates it.  Hand-holding and a kiss on the lips—no tongue—are the only exceptions.”

 

Mike groaned, but nodded.  “Okay.”

 

“So, I think after the group date with the four of you, you should ask her out on a date that includes her son.  Something kid-friendly, like a baseball game, the zoo, or one of those Disney on ice things,” Alice suggested.

 

He nodded and didn’t even flinch.  _That_ told me he was serious about this.  I clapped him on the back, really glad I’d been wrong about him.  As a group, we continued to discuss how he needed to behave on the dates, and I snickered to myself when he took notes on his phone.  The guy had definitely fallen hard for her.    

 

After we finished giving Mike advice, Jasper and Alice excused themselves.  “Sorry man,” he said, holding out his hand to me. “We have plans with my parents at an ungodly hour of the morning.  They’re visiting from California, and they want to cram in as much time with us as possible.”

 

I shook his hand and grinned.  “No worries.  You know my family.  Yours can’t possibly be any crazier than that.”

 

He chuckled.  “You have a point.”

 

He hugged Bella goodbye while Alice hugged me.  It was the long, comforting hug of a good friend, and I saw her grin at something he said.  He seemed good at helping cheer her up, and I was grateful that she had so many friends who cared about her. 

 

“Thanks for taking care of my best friend,” Alice whispered when I leaned down to give her a squeeze.  “Keep her safe for me.”

 

“You know I will.”  I smiled at her.  “And I wouldn’t have it any other way, you know that, right?”

 

“I know.”  She socked me in the arm with surprising strength.  “Or I’d have to hurt you.”

 

“Oww,” I grumbled.  “Your tiny fists are painful.”

 

She grinned and looped her arm through Jasper’s as he shook his head at her antics.  “Night, guys!”

 

The evening broke up shortly after that, and I had just opened the door of the bar when my phone rang.  I fumbled for it, surprised to see Jasper’s number flash onto my screen.  I was distracted, trying to hold the door for Bella and answer the phone at the same time. I nearly dropped it when he spoke, dread making my stomach churn.

 

“I think you better head over to the apartment, Edward,” Jasper said grimly.  “There’s been a break-in.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: First, what did you think of Mike, and their advice for him? Is he maybe redeemed a bit? It seems like Edward and Bella’s relationship was a good influence on him!
> 
> And, yikes! Not good. I left you on quite the cliff-hanger, didn’t I? Things are getting serious and we’re just a few chapters from finding out everything!
> 
>  
> 
> I recently started a Facebook group called Discordia’s Library. If you’d like to join, add me as a friend on FB, and let me know you’d like to be added to the group.
> 
> Please stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Facebook Group: Discordia's Library
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	22. Chapter 21 - Destruction and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and AshesAshes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! 
> 
> In particular, thank you to AshesAshes, because I was really struggling with this chapter and after an awesome brainstorming session she helped me find the direction I wanted to take.

**Chapter 21: Destruction and Hope**

 

“What is it, Edward?” I turned and looked at him and the stricken expression on his face worried me.  He let the door slip from his fingers and swallowed hard, slipping his phone back into his pocket.  “Who called?”

 

“It was Jasper.”

 

I gasped.  “Is Alice okay?”

 

A startled expression crossed his face.  “Alice is fine.”  He grabbed my hand and pulled me close, holding me for a moment before he continued.  “But the apartment’s been broken into and your room was trashed.  I’m sorry.”

 

“What?” I asked, completely shocked. 

 

 “Alice and Jasper were going to stay at the apartment tonight, and when they got back, they discovered it.”

 

“Holy shit.” I swallowed hard as my mind raced with all of the possibilities.  The strange encounter with James flashed through my thoughts, and I shivered at the memory.  _How can this be happening?_ I wondered.

 

Edward held me tight for a moment and then sighed.  “I’m sorry, but we need to get over there.  They called the police; they should be there by the time we reach the apartment.”

 

“Okay.”  My stomach knotted at the thought of everything we were about to walk into, everything I would have to face tonight.   

 

I followed Edward to his car, once again grateful to have him there to support me.  I could feel myself trembling as we drove to the apartment.  I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, needing to be as close to him as possible.   I no longer had any doubt; there was  someone was specifically targeting _me._  In some ways, it was a relief.  If we knew that, it meant we could figure out why, and who. 

 

But it was terrifying.  What did they want?  Why were they doing this to me?  Were they trying to hurt me?  The questions raced through my mind without stopping, knotting my stomach and making my heart race.  It seemed to take forever to get to the apartment, and I moved slowly as I separated myself from Edward and went to unbuckle my seatbelt.  Edward’s hand landed on mine, and I paused, looking up at him. 

 

He lifted his hand and brushed my hair behind my ear, cradling the back of my head.  His thumb brushed my cheek and his worried green eyes met mine.  “I love you, Bella.  No matter what we have to deal with tonight, or what happens after this.  I am going to be right beside you.  You don’t have to do any of this alone.”

 

I closed my eyes for a moment and he leaned in and pressed his lips softly to my forehead.  “Thank you, Edward,” I whispered, blinking back tears. 

 

We spent another few moments just holding each other, and with a final kiss to the forehead, he let me go.  Alice and Jasper were waiting for us just inside the apartment building on the ground floor.  I burst into tears the moment I saw them.  Alice had clearly been crying earlier, and her worried expression made me lose any composure I’d been able to pull together.   I hugged her and we clung to each other until I felt Edward behind me.  “I’m sorry, but we really should go up.  We don’t want to keep the police waiting.”

 

He sounded reluctant, but I knew he was right.  Alice and I disentangled ourselves and wiped at our eyes. Alice turned to Jasper, while I turned to Edward.  He helped wipe away the remaining tears, and I drew his head down to mine, wanting to feel the soothing touch of his lips one more time before I went upstairs to face the destruction of my apartment.

 

I was shaking as we walked up the stairs of my building, and I took a deep breath when we stepped into the apartment.  The kitchen and living room were untouched, as neat and tidy as they always were.  A young police officer greeted me.  “Miss Swan?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Follow me.”

 

I gripped Edward’s hand more tightly and followed behind the policeman.  He stepped to the side when we reached my bedroom door.  I would have fallen to my knees at the sight of it, if it weren’t for Edward holding me upright.  The destruction to the room was staggering.  It looked as if every single thing I owned had been pulled off shelves and out of drawers and strewn on the floor.  The desk chair was on its side and lamps were knocked over.  My bedding was torn off the bed, lying in a tangled mass on the carpet. 

 

There were several police officers moving carefully throughout the room and for a moment, I couldn’t even comprehend that this was _my_ room.  That it was _my_ life that they were dissecting.  My life that had been torn apart and utterly demolished.

 

But those were my books scattered across the carpet, the pillows I’d bought for my bed on the floor, and the photographs I’d taken and framed, torn from the walls and smashed.  It was all painful, but seeing the ruined photos stung the most. I burst into tears again as I clung to Edward.

 

 “I’m sorry, baby,” he murmured hoarsely.  “I am so sorry.”

 

Edward’s arm tightened around me, and I felt Alice’s fingers running through my hair and Jasper’s hand patting my shoulder as I cried.  But the tears wouldn’t stop.  It wasn’t until a gruff voice finally spoke that I lifted my head. 

 

“I’m sorry, Miss Swan.”

 

I lifted my head to see Officer Branson observing me with a concerned expression.  “Thank you,” I sniffled, wiping at my eyes.  “I just can’t believe this …”

 

He nodded sympathetically.  “I’m going to have to ask that you take a look around.  If anything’s missing and we find out this is connected to the vandalism of your car, we can add it to the list of charges.”

 

“Okay.”  I clung to Edward as I walked carefully around the room, trying not to disturb anything as I went.  Alice disappeared for a moment and returned with tissues for me.  I dried my tears and they slowly subsided as I inspected the carnage.   

 

I made my way around the room, looking everything over.  It was hard to be sure, but it didn’t seem like anything was missing.  Damaged, yes. But not missing.  I stopped by my desk and gasped when I saw my photography portfolio. I had a digital one, of course, but I also had a hard copy.  It was a black leather portfolio case, with plastic sleeves for the eight-by-ten prints  of my best photos.  The pages had been torn out, and each photo had been methodically ripped up into tiny pieces. 

 

I struggled to keep the tears at bay at the sight.  The damage to my photographs felt so personal.  So vicious.  Edward pulled me closer and soothingly rubbed my upper arm.   His hand paused, and I felt his body stiffen in shock.  I turned to look up at him. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Your necklace, Bella.”  I turned to see what he was looking at and gasped.   

 

The small jade elephant pendant he’d given me was sitting right in the middle of my desk.  It’d been carefully laid out atop the ruins of my ruined possessions—neat and calculated.    

 

“What is it?” Office Branson asked.

 

“That necklace.  It’s one Edward gave me.  It disappeared a few weeks ago.  I wasn’t sure if I misplaced it, or lost it.”

 

“Do you remember where you last saw it?” he asked.

 

I paused for a moment, thinking.  “I thought I took it off one day at the studio.  I was taking photos, and it kept getting in my way.  I thought I slipped it in my camera bag, but I couldn’t find it after that.  I thought maybe I misplaced it, or it had fallen out.   I’ve been running between here, the studio, and my boyfriend’s— “I gestured to Edward “—I wasn’t really sure what happened to it.  My stuff is never where I need it to be.”

 

“I haven’t seen any camera equipment here,” the officer said.  “Is any of that missing?”

 

“Oh, there wasn’t any here,” I explained.  “Some of it’s at the studio and some of it’s at Edward’s apartment.”

 

“What about a laptop, or any electronic devices like a phone or a tablet?”

 

“I have my phone on me tonight, and my laptop is at Edward’s, too.  I don’t own a tablet.”

 

“So, nothing is missing?”

 

I shook my head.  “No.  Nothing that I can see.  Edward?”

 

“You know your stuff better than I do.  But no, nothing that I can see either.”  He shrugged and his expression grew even more worried.  His voice was grim when he spoke again.  “But I think it’s clear Bella is being targeted.  Her bedroom was the only one touched tonight.  And the necklace ….”

 

Office Branson nodded.  “The necklace does appear to be a message, although I’m not sure exactly what it’s telling us, yet.” 

 

Hearing those words send a chill through me.  I’d suspected as much, but hearing it spoken made it that much worse.  Edward pulled me tighter and spoke to the police.  “Can we at least go in the living room and sit down?  I think Bella is a little overwhelmed right now.”

 

“Of course.”

 

I numbly followed Edward into the living room, clutching his hand tightly.  Alice was perched in a chair on Jasper’s lap, and she gave me a worried smile.  Edward and I took a seat on the couch, and I curled into him, needing the comfort of his arms.  

 

Officer Branson sat on a nearby chair and leaned forward to speak earnestly.  “I know you’re feeling pretty shaken up right now, but if you could answer some questions, it would help us direct our investigation.”

 

I complied and filled him in on everything that had happened since the vandalism to my car.  I brought up the recent, strange behavior of James and Bree, as well as the odd things that had been happening at work, including my corrupted pictures.  Alice and Jasper chimed in with a few gentle reminders of things I needed to tell the police, and Edward explained about the digging he’d been doing.

 

The officer sounded impressed when he finished.  “It certainly sounds like you’ve been very thorough, Mr. Cullen.”

 

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  “I’m frustrated that I haven’t been able to come up with more, but I’ve certainly been trying.  In fact, today I did some digging on my ex-girlfriends; just to be sure they weren’t somehow involved.”

 

I turned to Edward in surprise.  “You didn’t mention that.”

 

“Hmm?”  He looked at me.  “Oh, I guess I hadn’t.  It’s been a crazy day; I didn’t even have time.”

 

I nodded and he turned back to the officer.  “All of my ex’s checked out, at least to my satisfaction.  Two of the three had solid alibis.”

 

Officer Branson cracked a smile.  “Well, if you ever decide to give up your career as an investigative reporter, you would make an excellent cop.”

 

Edward chuckled and pulled me closer.  “Thank you, but I’m particularly motivated in this instance.”  He leaned over and kissed my temple.  “What other information do you need?”

 

“Wait, I just thought of something,” I said.  “We know it can’t be Angela.  She was with us tonight.”

 

“You’re right,” Edward said, sounds surprised but pleased. “She was with us the whole time.  I never really thought it was her to begin with, but I am glad we can rule her out.”

 

“And we were here at the apartment before we went to the bar,” Alice added.  “Your bedroom door was open, Bella, so I know your room was intact when we left.  It had to have happened while we were out.”

 

“How did someone get in?” Edward asked. “The front door looks completely fine.”

 

I looked over at it in surprise.  He was right.  I hadn’t even considered how they’d gotten into the apartment.

 

Officer Branson nodded.  “There’s no sign of forced entry.”

 

“I know I locked it when we left,” Alice said.  “With everything that’s happened, I’ve been extra careful.”

 

“I saw her do it,” Jasper confirmed. “I think we’ve all been even more cautious than usual.”

 

“Will you check your keys, Miss Swan?” Officer Branson asked. 

 

I nodded and got up to grab my purse from where it was resting on the dining room table.  I’d set it there on my way in.  I dug through it and pulled out my keychain, flipping through them.  I went through it three times before I was sure.  “It’s gone,” I said numbly.  “The keys for the apartment are missing.”

 

“Are any others?”

 

I went through them again and shook my head.  “No.  Just the ones to the apartment.  The only other ones I have are to the studio, my car, my parents’ house, and Edward’s apartment.  They’re all there.”

 

Edward frowned.  “How would they have even known which one was your apartment key?”

 

“It was on a separate little ring,” I commented with a shrug.  “Along with a keychain for the apartment complex.  They gave them out when we signed the lease to the place.  There were three, actually.  The one for the door downstairs to let me into the building, a small one for the mailbox, and the one that leads to this apartment.  Whoever it was must have taken that whole ring of keys.” 

 

“Can you think of any time you had to leave your purse unattended?” the policeman asked.

 

I shrugged.  “Just at work, really.  I keep it in the closet where we hang our coats.  And it’s locked in a vehicle when I’m at a shoot.”

 

“Would anyone who came into the studio have access to it?”

 

“No.  Not clients.  They never come into the office area where the closet is.  Just Angela, Bree, Victoria, and occasionally James, or Edward.”

 

“Well, we know Edward and Angela aren’t suspects, but that does narrow it down to Bree, Victoria and James.  It’s something to go on, at least.”

 

I nodded.  It wasn’t a lot, but it was something.

 

We wrapped up the conversation with the police shortly after that, and Alice and Jasper promised to deal with the apartment management company about getting the locks changed.  They left a little while later, and Edward and I went back into my bedroom.  I steeled myself for the sight, but it was every bit as bad as before.  Edward rubbed my shoulder soothingly as I went through the room.  “Just take what you want tonight; we’ll come back for anything else you need later.”

 

I nodded numbly, feeling the now-familiar exhaustion beginning to creep over me.  We packed in silence, Edward working alongside me.  I nearly cried when I picked the jade elephant up off my desk.  I mutely held it out to Edward and he helped me put it on. 

 

We were both silent as we left the apartment, twisting the lock on the door behind us and pulling it shut.  I wouldn’t be able to get back in unless Alice let me in, or until the locks were changed. 

 

I followed Edward down to my car, both of us weighed down with my bags.  As we pulled away from the building, my mind whirled with thoughts.  It hit me hard that, at that moment, I had no home.  No place of my own anymore.  I had no idea what I was going to do.  I couldn’t imagine living there anymore.  Some person had a key to the apartment and I wasn’t safe there anymore.  Spending so much time away from the apartment made the place feel foreign enough, but after tonight, it felt completely alien.  Like it didn’t even belong to me anymore.  Even if we did solve this, I wasn’t sure I’d feel like it was home ever again.       

 

The thought of having to find a new place to live was absolutely exhausting.  It briefly crossed my mind to go home and stay with my parents for a little while.  But it was a three and a half hour drive under the best conditions.  There was no way I could do that on a regular basis.  And I hadn’t lived there in years.  It wasn’t really home anymore either.

 

Of course, I knew Edward would let me stay at his place, but I wasn’t sure how I felt about that.   It wasn’t so bad for Alice, she’d practically been living at Jasper’s place for years. But things with Edward were still new, and I felt like I was imposing on him.  He was too nice of a guy to ever turn me down, but I really hated that he was practically obligated to offer me a place to stay. 

 

After our fight about needing space, I couldn’t realistically ask him if I could move in.  It was moving so _fast,_ and I felt like my life was out of my own control.  Thoughts swirled through my head faster and faster until I felt like my head was spinning.  Despair and grief at the loss of my possessions, and the damage to what had been a warm, safe-haven made me feel lost and very alone. 

 

The whole drive back to his place was quiet; I stared out the window of his car, lost in my thoughts.  I knew his fingers were meshed with mine, but it felt distant and far removed.  Separate from me somehow.

 

I blinked in surprise as we slowed to a stop and Edward parked.  I had been so lost in my own thoughts; I hadn’t even realized we’d arrived at Edward’s building.  The silence continued as we took the elevators up to his apartment.  I was too exhausted to hike up the flights of steps like usual.  He trailed behind me when we got inside his place, following me into his room. I dumped my things on the bed, numbly taking off my jewelry.  I just wanted a shower, and to go to bed and sleep until this whole nightmare disappeared.

 

I kicked off my shoes and shrugged out of my sweatshirt.  I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror; my face looked white and pinched.  Exhausted and haggard.  I lifted trembling hands to touch the jade elephant, remembering that it was supposed to signify love and protection.  _So much for protection,_ I thought bitterly.  But love … I glanced around for Edward and saw him in the bedroom doorway, with an expression on his face that I couldn’t identify. 

 

“What are you doing all the way over there?” I asked quietly.  “And why are you looking at me like that?”

 

His expression was anguished as he crossed the room in a few short strides.  He cupped my cheeks in his hands and spoke.  His words were fast and they ran together, making it difficult for me to even keep up with him.  “I know we haven’t been together long, and this really isn’t the way I planned to go about this. But I can’t bear the thought of something happening to you.  I love you so much, Bella.  More than I ever thought I could love anyone.  And it makes me crazy to think that anyone could threaten or hurt you.”  He took a deep breath.  “Will you move in with me?”

 

“What?” I gasped.  “I … Edward … is that the only reason you want me to move in with you?  To keep me safe?”

 

He dropped to both knees in front of me and grabbed my hand, holding it against his chest.  I could feel his heart hammering under my hand.  “No!  No, of course not.  I want to protect you and keep you safe, of course, but it’s so much more than that.  I’m sorry this has happened, but I’ve loved every night we’ve spent together.  I love that your toothpaste is next to mine on the counter, and that you steal the covers.  I love you being beside me every morning when I wake up.  This sped up the timing some, but I _want_ this with you.”

 

His voice cracked and he looked up at me with a tender, worried expression.  “Bella, I love you so much.  I know how fast we’re moving but I can’t imagine being without you.  You’re everything I want, and everything I never knew I needed.  I can’t bear the thought that you might not be in my life.  I want you to move in with me because it’s the first step in us spending the rest of our lives together.  You are _it_ for me, Bella.  You are the woman I want by my side until I’m old and grey.”

 

He drew in a ragged breath.  “Please, let me be your home.”

 

I burst into tears at the raw emotion in his voice and his words. 

 

“Yes,” I gasped.  I felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders at the words.  Edward was right, it was a huge step, but I had never been so sure of anything in my life.  The comfort, the safety, and the future he was offering me was exactly what I needed.  “Yes, I’m yours; yes I want to move in with you.”

 

I dropped to my knees and buried my head against his neck, sobbing with the mingled exhaustion from the night and relief that I wasn’t alone.  I _did_ have a home.   It wasn’t a building or an address.  It was wherever Edward was.

 

We clung to each other for a long time, and he soothed me as I cried.  When I lifted my head we exchanged kisses, and he scooped me up, cradling me against his chest.  He carried me into the shower, as we kissed desperately, finding comfort in each other.  Stripped bare both physically and emotionally, we leaned on each other, our lips never parting as we touched each other.  His hands slid down my back to cup my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

 

The slick touches were both tender and heated, and I pushed closer to him, needing to feel every inch of his body on mine.  “I love you,” I whispered and he roughly said it back as I smoothed his hair away from his face so I could look in his eyes.  It was more desperate than our first time together.  More intense than the night we first say ‘I love you’.  Coupled with my heightened emotions and the huge step we were taking, it sent every sensation into overdrive. 

 

His wet fingers slid between my thighs, making me cry out with desperate need as he skillfully made sure I was ready for him.  I could feel him hard against my thigh, but it wasn’t until I begged him for more that he lifted me and pressed me back against the shower wall.  I helped guide him inside of me and we both cried out.  His hungry lips caressed my throat and I gripped his hair as he began to move.

 

He braced one arm against the shower wall and thrust into me slowly and deeply as his mouth moved to mine again.  I clung to him, welcoming every panting breath against my lips, loving the way he filled me.  As the pace increased, he tore his lips away and pressed his forehead to mine.  “Please, come for me, Bella,” he gasped raggedly.

 

I cried out softly as the first wave of pleasure began.   “I want to feel you,” he pleaded, moving faster and faster within me.  One last, deep thrust sent me over the edge, and my whole body trembled as the orgasm raced through me

 

This time my cry was loud, and it mingled with Edward’s deep groan of pleasure.   We were both trembling as he buried his face against my neck and I stroked his wet hair.  I was sobbing, half-incoherent, when he finally lowered me to the shower floor, so overwhelmed by the emotions of the night.  We stepped out of the shower, drying each other, and staggered to the bedroom. We tumbled onto the bed, exhausted.  Edward clicked out the light and we rolled to face each other, hands searching in the dark to feel what we couldn’t see.  He softly kissed me and then pulled back just a few inches.  “I’m sorry this happened to you, Bella. But I couldn’t be happier that you’re moving in with me.”

 

“Me, too,” I whispered against his cheek, thinking about what Esme had said at the Fourth of July celebration. 

 

_“If he's the one who makes you happier than you've ever been, even in the dark times, then maybe it's meant to be."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Rough experience for both of them, but something good came of it, too. What did you think?
> 
> I started a Facebook group called Discordia’s Library. If you’d like to join, add me as a friend on FB, and let me know you’d like to be added to the group.
> 
> Please stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Facebook Group: Discordia's Library
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	23. Chapter 22 - Meeting Chief Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! 
> 
> And once again, Ashes Ashes is saving my ass. I struggled with this chapter for weeks and weeks, and she was an absolute lifesaver helping me get it all put together. I could not have done it without her. And certainly not as well.
> 
> I am so glad you liked that Edward asked Bella to move in with him. I had never planned for it to happen that fast, but Edward pitched a fit and he was not taking no for an answer. When I discussed it with Ashes Ashes and she suggested what I’d already been thinking, I decided to go for it. Truthfully, I was really happy with the way it turned out and I am glad so many of you really loved it.

**Chapter 22: Meeting Chief Swan**

**EPOV**

 

I woke up long before Bella did.  She was sleeping on her side, facing me.  She looked stressed, even in her sleep, and I frowned, brushing her hair away from her cheek.  The worried expression on her face eased a little, and I drew in a ragged breath. 

 

She was going through so much right now, and I hated how helpless I felt. I wanted to fix everything that was wrong—make it all go away. But I couldn’t, and it was slowly driving me crazy.  Last night had been awful for her, and by extension, me.

 

It was painful not to be able to do more, and for a few terrifying moments, I honestly thought I’d lost her.  She had been so closed off, so distant on the drive back from her place.  I tried to mentally remind myself that she was overwhelmed with what she was dealing with, but it didn’t really make me feel any better.   

 

I wasn’t sure if Bella had even been aware of it at the time, but she whispered the word ‘alone’ in the car; it had taken everything in me to not stop in the middle of the road and show her right then and there that she _wasn’t_ alone.  No matter what happened, I would be right beside her. 

 

I nearly lost it when we got back to my apartment.  Bella was barely holding it together and when she clutched the jade elephant and looked at me with large, frightened eyes, I did lose it.  My thought spilled out as I told her how much I loved her, how I wanted to protect her, and that I desperately wanted her to move in with me.  For a moment, I was frightened I’d scared her off.  But I couldn’t bottle it up anymore.  I had to keep her safe, and the closer she was to me, the better I could protect her—the better I felt about the situation.  She needed to know that she wasn’t alone; she wasn’t going to have to deal with any part of this by herself. 

 

But it was so much deeper for me than that.  This entire experience had proven to me that Bella was absolutely the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.  Moving in together was just the first step in our journey.  I felt awful that it had taken something as horrible as her safety being threatened to make it happen, but the thought of Bella living with me made me so happy.   If there was one good thing to come out of this ordeal, that was it.

 

Bella stirred and whimpered, shifting restlessly in her sleep.  It looked like she was having a bad dream.  I dragged my finger across her cheek and whispered, “It’s okay, I’m right here.”

 

She quieted almost immediately, and I felt a grim satisfaction that even in her sleep, I could ease her worries.  But the dream seemed to come back, and she quickly grew restless again. After the cycle continued several more time, I decided to wake her.  I hated to do it; she needed as much sleep as possible, but the nightmares persisted. At this rate, she was going to wake up feeling even more exhausted than when she’d fallen asleep.

 

My fingers moved from her cheek to her shoulder, trailing down her arm as I feathered kisses across her cheeks and forehead.  She began to wake, smiling sleepily, and her lips found mine.   “Morning,” I whispered when I finally drew back. 

 

“Morning” Her voice was hoarse and rough and she hadn’t even opened her eyes. 

 

“I love you.” I pulled her close, needing to feel every inch of her body against mine.  Her knee slipped between my thighs as she nestled closer, pressing her nose against my neck. 

 

“I love you, too, Edward.  Thank you for last night.”  Her fingers traced little patterns on my chest and I squirmed at the ticklish pleasure. 

 

“You don’t have to thank me,” I reassured her.  I took a deep breath, needing to know if she still wanted to move in now that she was rested and no longer in panic-mode.  If she changed her mind, it would sting, but I’d understand.  I’d meant every word I said the night before, but we _were_ moving fast.  If she needed the space, I’d let her go, but only once we caught whoever was doing this to her.  I refused to let her out of my sight any longer than I had to in the meantime.  “Do you still want to move in with me?” I asked.

 

“Of course I do, Edward.”  She pulled back just far enough to meet my gaze, and I studied her closely.

 

“It’s not too fast?  I want you here, but if you need space …” 

 

She shook her head.  “My head was all fucked up last night, but I want to move in.  This place feels more like home to me than my old apartment, anyway.  I just … I wanted to be sure it was because you wanted me here and not because you felt obligated.”

 

I couldn’t believe what she was suggesting. I grabbed her face in my hands and spoke firmly, “Bella, asking you to move in with me has nothing to do with obligation, and absolutely _everything_ to do with the way I feel about you.”

 

Her lips parted and she let out a slow breath. She seemed relieved.  “I want it, too.  I’ll need to talk to Alice about it; I don’t want to screw her over with the rent or anything, but our lease is up at the end of August.  I probably would’ve talked to you about moving in then anyway.  Once this is all over, I’ll probably want some girl time with Alice, and occasionally, I’ll want to go off and do my own thing, but nothing makes me happier than the thought of waking up in this bed with you every morning.  We’ll figure out the right balance, but I want this.”

 

“You do?” I asked, my heart bursting in my chest.

 

“I want you, Edward.  I want a life with you; I want it all.” 

 

Her eyes met mine, and in them, I could see our future and all its possibilities laid out in front of us.  “Everything, huh?” I asked, smiling.

 

 “ _Everything_ ,” she said simply.

 

I leaned in and kissed her, capturing her lips with mine.  She let out a quiet groan of pleasure against my mouth and pressed closer to me.  One of my hands moved to her breast, and I gently cupped it, brushing my thumb across her nipple. 

 

“Edward,” she said and sighed, pressing tighter against me and trapping my rapidly-hardening cock between our bodies. 

 

I grabbed her leg and hiked it up, letting it rest on my upper thigh.  It left her open to my touch and I ran a thumb across her lips, pressing between them.  She was already wet, and I groaned as I made circles around her clit, letting two of my fingers slip inside her.  I moved slowly and methodically, and she gasped, grabbing a handful of my hair.  Her eyes were closed, and I watched the expression of concentration on her face as she rocked against my hand. 

 

After a few minutes of this, she grabbed my wrist and her eyes opened.  “Need you inside me,” she gasped, and I didn’t hesitate. 

 

I withdrew my hand and slid my cock into position.  I cupped her backside and pulled her to me as I pushed forward, carefully watching her to make sure I wasn’t hurting her.  There was nothing but pleasure on her face as I sank inside her.  Her eyes fluttered closed again and we rocked together. 

 

She was so wet and tight around me.  I groaned and pressed my lips to her forehead, my arm snaking under the pillow and curling around to run my fingers through her hair.  There wasn’t a lot of leverage with both of us on our sides, but it was so, so good. 

 

“Fuck, Bella,” I whispered.  “You feel so good.  I can’t even ….”

 

My voice trailed off; I lacked the words to tell her how I felt.

 

“I know,” she agreed, understanding exactly what I was trying to say.  “I can’t, either.”

 

I hitched her leg higher up on my hip, and she groaned when I slid into her even deeper.  She tugged at me and shifted so she was lying flat on her back and I was hovering over her.  I ran a hand down her thigh and her knee bent even more, allowing me to fit myself tighter to her.  With one elbow on the mattress, I watched her as I thrust in and out, the pace beginning to pick up. 

 

“Touch yourself, Bella. I want to watch you come,” I whispered and she smiled, closing her eyes as she slipped her hand between our bodies. 

 

It didn’t take long for her to come hard, and the moment she tightened around me, I pleaded with her.  “Open your eyes.”

 

Her eyes flew open, and the agonized pleasure on her face made me lose the last thread of control I’d been holding onto.  She panted furiously, her nails digging in to my back as she shuddered against me. I groaned loudly as I came inside her. 

 

I was spent, and I let her thigh fall back down to the bed, rolling us back onto our sides so we were still connected but I wasn’t crushing her.  I kissed her deeply.  We were both sated, but I was still hard enough to keep moving slowly in and out of her.  Our combined wetness allowed for us to simply rock together and enjoy one another without the urge for another orgasm taking over. 

 

“This feels so good,” I murmured against her temple.  “I can’t stop.”

 

“Don’t.” She gasped, her hips rising to meet mine.  “Just keep doing that.” 

 

For the longest time, we moved together, slowly and easily, kissing deeply.  Her sweet, slick warmth was all I needed.  Eventually we slowed, the deep kisses becoming gentle, teasing pecks as our hips stilled. 

 

“Love you,” she whispered. 

 

I brushed my lips across her forehead.  “Love you, too.  So much.”

 

 

**~BtBR~**

 

 

Eventually we got out of bed.  On our way to the shower, Bella paused, her gaze falling to her phone.  “I need to call my parents.  They need to know what happened, and they’ll probably want to come here today.  Are you okay with that?”

 

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.  “Of course I am.  I want to meet them.”

 

She turned to face me, a little frown crossing her face.  “I’m sorry.  Things have just been so busy.  I was planning to take you home to meet them soon.”

 

I shook my head.  “It’s fine.  I know it’s been crazy around here.  My family is just too pushy to stay away.”

 

She chuckled.  “I love them.”

 

“And I’m sure I’ll love your parents, too.  I’ll go shower; you make the call, okay?”

 

She nodded and I squeezed her tightly before going to the bathroom to shower.  I had been eager to meet Bella’s parents; however, the more I thought about it, the more nervous I was becoming.  I paused in the middle of scrubbing my hair as a thought occurred to me.  Not only was I going to be meeting Bella’s father for the first time, we’d be telling him that Bella was moving in with me.  I winced at the thought.  This wasn’t exactly an ideal situation for me, especially considering her father’s profession and that Bella was his only child.  I sighed and ducked my head under the water to rinse.

 

There was nothing I could do to change it.  I just had to do my best to impress him and hope like hell he would be able to see that nothing was more important to me than his daughter’s happiness. 

 

After my shower, Bella took hers and I made coffee, eggs, and toast.  We ate when she got out and then tidied the apartment together.  It took a while to unpack the clothes she’d brought over and start getting them put away.  There were still a lot of things to get from her old place, but it was a good start.  Needing to clear some space for Bella’s clothes, I spent some time sorting through my old things and ended up finding a ton of stuff that needed to be donated. 

 

It was busy-work, and we didn’t really _have_ to get it all done that morning, but it was something to take Bella’s mind off what was going on.  We finished about forty-five minutes before her parents were due to arrive, and we curled up together to watch some mindless TV until they showed up.  Bella dozed in my arms, and I was glad to see her get some sleep.  Poor girl; she was about at the end of her rope. 

 

I brushed my lips across her hair and held her closer.  The ringing of the doorbell startled us both.  She sat up, snapping out of her sleep immediately.  “Probably just your parents,” I reassured her. 

 

She nodded and we went to answer the door together.  When it opened, I was faced with two very worried looking people.  Bella immediately went into her mother’s arms, and I took a deep breath, meeting her father’s gaze. 

 

I swallowed and held out my hand.  “I’m Edward Cullen; it’s nice to meet you, sir.”

 

“Charlie Swan.”  He was a fit, middle-aged guy; a bit younger than my own father.  He looked tired and worried, but his brown eyes reminded me of Bella’s, and there were smile-lines around his mouth.   His gaze was steady and assessing.  I could easily see that he was probably quite imposing on the job, but I was grateful that he didn’t seem to be trying to intimidate me. 

 

We shared a firm handshake, and I invited them inside the apartment.  Bella and her mother disappeared down the hallway to talk quietly in the bedroom while I was left with Bella’s father. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, sir. Is there anything I can get you to drink?” I asked.

 

“Nice to meet you, too; I’ll take coffee if you have it,” he said. 

 

I nodded.  “Sure.”

 

He followed me into the kitchen, and we were silent as I spooned coffee into the maker and filled it with water.  “So, what do you think about this business?” he asked after a moment. 

 

I sighed, and leaned against the counter, crossing my arms over my chest.  The coffee machine was going, but it would take a little while for it to brew.  “Honestly, I’m frustrated as hell,” I said bluntly.  “I’ve been looking into it myself.  Has Bella told you I’m an investigative reporter?”

 

He looked me up and down.  “I did some investigating of my own.”

 

I chuckled, feeling the weight of his stare.  “Fair enough. With what’s going on, I can’t say that I blame you.”

 

“So, an investigative reporter and a model, that’s … unusual.”

 

“I’m sure it would seem that way,” I said easily.  “Modeling was a great way to pay for school. It allowed me to support myself; I was able to buy a car and get a decent mortgage on this condo.  It has its downsides, of course, but I’m glad I stumbled across it.”

 

A thoughtful nod was all I got in response, but after a moment, he finally spoke.  “I can respect a man who works to better himself, whatever the job may be.”

 

“So long as it’s legal, right?” I joked and he cracked a smile.

 

“Well, yes.  But you’re clean as a whistle, apart from a few speeding tickets. And Bella seems happy so I think we’re okay.”  His voice grew more serious.  “I’m pleased to know you’ve been putting your skills to work and trying to find out what’s going on.”

 

“Thank you; I appreciate that,” I replied.  “I know the SPD is overworked and underfunded.  They’re doing their best, but realistically, they get so many cases like this every day.  And because no one has been physically hurt, there’s only so much they are able to do.  They just don’t have the resources to investigate this the way that I’d like them to.”

 

“True.  You have a good grasp on the situation,” Charlie commented.  “Frankly, since Officer Branson is a buddy of mine, I think they’ve done more for Bella than they would under other circumstances.  He’s a good cop, and he’s doing what he can, but there are no leads. I take it you haven’t found anything?”

 

“No, unfortunately not,” I sighed.  “I’ve been trying. I checked out Bella’s boss and her husband, and the other women who work at the studio, but they all came up clean.  I’ve even considered the possibility that it could be an ex of mine with a grudge against Bella, but I didn’t find anything there, either.”

 

The timer on the coffee maker beeped, and I poured us both some coffee.  As we added cream and sugar, I gave him a detailed explanation of what I’d done to investigate. He listened attentively as we made our way into the living room.

 

“I’m stumped and it’s driving me crazy,” I told him bluntly.

 

“Honestly, I’m impressed with all you’ve done so far,” Charlie admitted.  “I’m not sure how much more I could have found myself.”

 

His praise was a huge deal for me.  “Thank you.  I’d do anything to keep Bella safe,” I said.

 

“I can see that,” he said gruffly.  “I’m glad she has you.”

 

Bella and her mother came into the living room a short while later and her father stood up and held his arms out.  “Ignoring me for your mother, huh?” He teased, his face breaking into a warm smile.

 

Bella giggled, but I could hear the waver in her voice when she spoke. “Of course not.”

 

He pulled her into a tight hug.  “Missed you, kid,” he murmured against her hair, and I could hear her ragged breathing as she struggled not to cry.

 

I turned to greet Bella’s mother.  “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Swan.”

 

“Call me Renee,” she said warmly.  “It’s nice to finally meet you, Edward.  We’re sorry we couldn’t make it to the Fourth of July celebration.  It was very thoughtful of your family to invite us.”

 

I smiled at her and shrugged.  “We’re an inclusive group.  I think Bella was a bit overwhelmed by them at first, to be honest.  But everyone really loves her.”

 

Renee nodded.  “And _you’re_ madly in love with my daughter.”

 

I chuckled.  “Am I that obvious, or has Bella told you that?”

 

“A little of both.  Now, could I possibly get a cup of that coffee?”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” I apologized, but she waved it away.   

 

“Don’t worry.  I was just up all night painting and got very little sleep.  I’m dragging today.”

 

“That’s right; Bella told me you were a painter and an art teacher.  She gives you credit for her creative eye,” I commented.  Renee followed me into the kitchen, and we talked while she fixed herself a cup of coffee and I topped mine off. 

 

“I’m so proud of her for doing so well with her photography.”  Renee’s eyes twinkled at me and I smiled at the familiar expression.  She looked so much like her daughter right then.  And if Bella was going to age anything like her mother, she was going to be quite the attractive woman in her middle age.  Bella’s mother was very beautiful. 

 

“I am, too.  I’m just concerned that it’s why someone is targeting her.”

 

Renee rested her hand on my forearm.  “We’ll figure this out.”

 

I sighed.  “It’s been hard on her.”

 

 “It has.  But you’ve done a lot to help her cope.”

 

“I’m trying.”

 

“Bella told me she’s moving in with you,” Renee commented.

 

I tensed, wondering how that was going to go over. “Yes.”

 

“You’re ready for that?” she asked, sounding curious but not at all hostile.

 

“I know it’s fast, but she’s the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with,” I said simply. 

 

Renee nodded seriously for a moment before breaking into a grin.  “I’ve never seen her like this before.  She’s truly, deeply in love with you.  If she feels ready to move in with you, I trust her judgment.”

 

“I’m trying not to rush things; I’m willing go at whatever pace she’s comfortable with.”

 

Renee squeezed my arm again.  “I couldn’t be happier for you two.”

 

“Thank you.  That means a lot.  How do you think it’ll go over with her father?” I asked.

 

“I think he’ll be surprised but supportive.  He’s protective, but he knows she’s an adult and he trusts her judgment.”

 

We both grew silent, and as if on cue, Charlie’s voice drifted in from the living room.  He sounded surprised.  “You’re living with Edward?”

 

“We’ve essentially been living together already,” she admitted.  “But yes, he asked me last night and I said yes.”

 

“Hmmph.  You sure that’s the right thing to do?”

 

“Yes,” Bella said firmly.  “I love Edward and we’re ready for this.  Plus, I have to admit, I feel much safer when I’m with him.”

 

Renee and I walked back into the living room, and although they both looked up to acknowledge us, they didn’t stop their conversation.

 

“Well, he does look at you like he’d throw himself in front of a bullet to protect you,” Charlie admitted, glancing at me again.

 

Bella shivered and looked up at me.  “It better not come to that.”

 

I dropped onto the couch beside Bella and set my mug on the coffee table, wrapping my arms around her.  “It won’t.”

 

Charlie nodded.  “We won’t let it.  Your mother and I are going to stay here in Seattle for a few days while we get to the bottom of this.”

 

Bella turned to him in surprise.  “You don’t have to do that, Dad.”

 

“Yes, I do,” he said firmly.  “I don’t want you to be frightened, but you’re in the middle of something that could be very dangerous, Bella.”

 

“I know,” she whispered.

 

Frankly, I agreed with him, and I was glad to see Bella did too.   

 

The four of us, along with Alice and Jasper, spent the rest of the day at Bella’s old apartment.  Charlie immediately went to Bella’s bedroom to see if he could find any clues amongst the broken mess in her room.  Bella and Alice talked while I helped Jasper pack up some of Alice’s kitchen equipment.  We were both quiet, listening to the girls talk.

 

“You aren’t upset that I’m moving out, are you Alice?” Bella asked.

 

Alice chuckled.  “No. Once things settled down I was planning to talk to you about the fact that I wanted to move in with Jasper.”

 

“Oh! Good.  Well that works out then,” Bella said, sounding happy.  “I probably would have brought it up when the lease was up anyway.”

 

“It sucks that we have to do this because someone broke in,” Alice said.  “That part is horrible.  But I think it’s great that we have such great guys and are both so happy.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

I grinned at Jasper and slipped another unidentifiable kitchen utensil into a box.  Their voices trailed off as they headed to Alice’s room.

 

“How’s she doing?” Jasper asked quietly.

 

I sighed and leaned against the counter.  “She’s struggling.  I think all things considered she’s doing remarkably well.  I certainly wouldn’t blame her if she wanted to crawl into bed and never come out.”

 

He nodded.  “It’s scary.  Hell, Alice is having a rough time, too. I’m worried about both girls.  I don’t know how you haven’t lost your shit.”

 

I chuckled mirthlessly and ran a hand through my hair.  “Fuck, I’m not sure I haven’t.”

 

“Well if you need somebody to vent to, feel free to hit me up.  I’m always happy to listen.”

 

“Thanks, man,” I said gratefully. “For right now, I just want to get the girls out of here and figure out what the fuck is going on.  I’m glad her father’s here.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

With a groan I straightened up.  “Okay, let’s get this stuff done.  I’d like to get as much out of here as we can by the end of the weekend.  We can deal with the furniture later if we have to, but I don’t want the girls to have to come back here for things they need.  I know the apartment complex is going to change the lock today, but I still don’t like them being here.”

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur of packing, moving, and investigating.  I ran through all of my theories and research with Charlie.  He took notes of a few things and seemed genuinely impressed by the work I’d done so far.

 

Renee and Charlie were staying at a hotel not too far from my place, and by the time they left, Bella and I were both too exhausted to do much of anything beyond shower and fall into bed. 

 

In the morning, I woke up before she did and I let her sleep.  Her parents arrived shortly after, and I let them know she was still in bed.  This time I had coffee ready for them, which they gratefully accepted.  I offered to make breakfast, but they’d already eaten at the hotel. 

 

“Is there something I can help with?” Renee asked.  “I know you and Charlie have more digging to do; surely there’s something I can do.”

 

I thought for a moment.  “If you’d like to unpack Bella’s books and put them on the shelf, that would be great.”  I gestured toward the large wooden bookshelf against the far wall of the living room.  “We may need to go through them later and get rid of a few, but for now, just get them on the shelves. We’ll worry about organizing it later.”

 

She beamed at me.  “I would be happy to do that.”

 

The apartment was filled with bags and boxes of Bella’s things, and with four people in a small condo, we were tripping over everything.  Eliminating a few boxes would certainly help.

 

In no time at all, Charlie and I had our laptops and notepads spread out all over the kitchen counter.  We were debating on whether our research should focus on Bree or James.  I was leaning toward James, and his money was on Bree.

 

“Is it possible they could be in this together?” he asked and I blinked in surprise.

 

“I hadn’t really considered that,” I admitted.  “Sure, it’s possible.”

 

We tossed around half a dozen different scenarios, from James and Bree being in a relationship to James threatening or manipulating Bree into messing with Bella in order to win her over himself.  The problem was that none of them really fit, and we were mostly grasping at straws. 

 

By the time Bella stumbled out of the bedroom, looking bleary-eyed and still exhausted, we hadn’t made much progress.  Forgetting myself for a moment, I pulled her close and kissed her.  But instead of the scowl I expected from her parents, I got a soft smile from Renee and a surprisingly neutral expression from Charlie.  I was sincerely grateful that the cliché of a cop being overprotective of his daughter was completely unfounded in this case. 

 

Bella and her mother spent the day unpacking while Charlie and I continued to investigate.  He spoke to Officer Branson—Mark, as Charlie called him—several times, but although he was clearly willing to help, he had little to add.  They had taken a few fingerprints at the scene, but they hadn't been able to run them yet.  There was a huge backlog of cases and even Charlie's connection with Mark Branson wasn't enough to get it through any faster. It wasn’t surprising, but it was frustrating. 

 

“Sorry, kid,” Charlie said.  “It’s not much like the cop shows out there, is it?”

 

“No,” I admitted.  “It really isn’t.”

 

It was late evening before we finally gave up. All of us were too hungry and exhausted to continue.  Renee and I made a run for Chinese food, and Bella was sleeping on the couch when we got back.  Charlie was watching TV, although I suspected he wasn’t actually seeing much as he spent half his time glancing over at his daughter.  Bella woke up to eat and we tried to lighten the mood by watching a comedy, but it fell flat.  We were all a bit lost in our own heads.

 

When her parents left for the night, I scooped Bella up in my arms and carried her to bed.  We spent most of the night talking as I let her vent. I made love to her and she fell asleep immediately after.  I laid awake and watched her for a while, wishing there was more I could do to keep her safe. 

 

Despite my protesting, Bella had presented some good arguments about why she should go into work the following day.  Bree and Victoria had a photo shoot scheduled for the afternoon, so Bella and Angela were needed in the office.  In addition, Bella had a deadline to finish editing photographs for a client.  Bella also pointed out that it would give her a chance to question Victoria discreetly about what she and James had been up to on Friday night.

 

Although I didn’t love the idea, I had to admit, she had some valid points.  Still, I was going to have a tough time trying not imagining every possible, horrific scenario that could happen while she was gone. 

 

 _Bella can take care of herself,_ I reminded myself. 

 

But I couldn’t shake the sick, sinking feeling of dread that settled in my stomach at the thought of not being there to protect her.  There was too much that could go wrong in eight hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So, what did you think of the chapter? And what do you think about Edward meeting the parents for the first time? Charlie’s pretty cool, huh? 
> 
> I recently started a Facebook group called Discordia’s Library. If you’d like to join, add me as a friend on FB, and let me know you’d like to be added to the group.
> 
> Please stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Facebook Group: Discordia's Library
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	24. Chapter 23 - Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! As always, Ashes Ashes was invaluable in helping me pull this together. 
> 
> We're finally going to get the answer as to who has been targeting Bella! I am eager to get your thoughts on the chapter.

**Chapter 23: Answers**

**BPOV**

 

My day began well enough.  Edward woke me with sweet kisses and a phenomenal orgasm. 

But, despite Edward’s early morning attention, I grew more and more anxious as I got ready for work.  Edward begged me not to go to the studio and I knew my father agreed, but I felt like I had to.  For the sake of my future career, I couldn’t just bail on work and leave everyone in the studio in the lurch.  Or let client deadlines slip by while I hid under the covers; tempting as it was.

 

I couldn’t put my entire life on hold while we waited to see what happened.  Maybe there was a chance I could discover who was doing this and why.  If there was even the smallest possibility that I could, I had to take it.  I wanted this to be over.  I was apprehensive—worried that something would happen, but I was going to be even more stressed sitting at home doing nothing.

 

My lips curled up in a small smile as I finished blow-drying my hair.   _Home_.  To me, home was Edward’s condo. It was Edward himself.  My clothes were hanging beside his, our books and DVDs were mingled together on the bookcase.  I had shelves and drawers in the bathroom and our shoes were side by side.  No matter how bad the situation was, I was sure of one thing: I was the luckiest woman alive to have Edward Cullen as my boyfriend.    

 

I was no longer panicked over my old apartment, and thinking straight was becoming a little easier. I was eager to begin our life.  I had no doubts that I was making the right decision.  And it made me happy that both of my parents trusted my judgment.  My mother was smitten with Edward, and even my father seemed impressed by him. 

 

After I finished getting ready, Edward and I had a quiet breakfast together. Afterward, he walked me down to my car.  He promised to make time in his day to talk to the property management company about getting me an assigned parking spot.  For now, I was still in the guest parking.  We stopped beside my car and Edward turned me by the shoulders to face him.

 

“Swear to me you’ll be careful, Bella,” he implored me.

 

“I will.  I’ll have my phone on me at all times.  It’ll be in my pocket.”

 

“Text me throughout the day, okay?”

 

“Sure.  I’ll text you on my lunch break, and then when I head out.”

 

“I want you to text me hourly.  Please, Bella, I can’t wait until noon to hear from you.  I just … can’t.”

 

I sighed and bit my tongue.  Inside my head, I could hear my conversation with Alice about Edward’s need to protect me.  Texting once an hour seemed like overkill, but if it would make him feel better, it was the least I could do.  He had done so much for me to make me feel safe, and if this would help him worry a little less throughout the day, then I’d do it.

 

“Okay, once an hour,” I agreed.  I grinned up at him, trying to lighten the mood a little.  “There are worse things than talking to you throughout the day.”

 

He gave me a half-hearted grin, sighed, and wrapped his arms around me tightly.  “Thank you.  I just hate that you’re going to be at the studio when I know it _has_ to be Bree or James who is doing this to you.  I’m worried for your safety.”

 

“I know you are.  But I have my pepper spray handy.”  I dipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out the small container to show him before returning it.  “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

 

He nodded and let out a huge, frustrated sigh. I knew he was working hard to rein in his agitation.  “Okay.  I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”  I cupped his cheek in my hand.  “Now, go! Get to work. You and my father need to figure this thing out.  I am going to see if I can find out what James and Victoria were up to Friday night.  That should at least narrow it down.”

 

He frowned and closed his eyes for a moment, taking in another deep breath.  I could feel the tight set of his shoulders and the way he was clenching his jaw.  “Bella ….”

 

“I’m not going to do anything too crazy, I promise.  But if there’s an opportunity to ask her what they did over the weekend, I’ll take it.”

 

“Careful,” he reminded me solemnly.  “Just … please be careful.”

 

“I know.  Trust me.  There’s too much I want to do with you, too much life to live with you to do something too risky.”

 

I could tell he was still against the idea but he nodded his agreement.  He kissed me goodbye tenderly and then finally let me go.  I got in my car and felt a shiver of anticipation shoot through me.  I barely registered the music that poured from the speakers as I drove through the city. Even though I genuinely believed that going to work was the right choice, my stomach twisted with nerves as I pulled up to the studio.  Bree’s car was already there, but Victoria wasn’t in yet. 

 

 _You can do this, Bella,_ I reminded myself.

 

Still, I was relieved when Angela pulled up as I was getting out of my car.  I waited for her to gather her things, and we walked into work together.  “How was your weekend?” she asked. 

 

I sighed and told her about what had happened Friday night.  She sounded horrified and asked several worried questions as we walked in the building and stashed our purses in the closet.  I took my phone out, quickly texting Edward to let him know I had arrived before slipping it into my empty pocket.  _A cell phone in one and pepper spray in the other, just in case of an emergency_ , I thought.  _What is my life coming to?_

 

“That’s so horrible, Bella,” Angela said.  “And you have no idea why this is happening?”

 

“No.  None at all; it’s so frustrating.”  I sighed and gathered a few files from my desk, and Angela and I continued our discussion as we made our way to the large filing cabinets in the back of the office.  “I guess if there’s one good thing to come of this, it’s that Edward and I are moving in together.  Or rather,   _I’m_ moving into his apartment.  My parents came up, and we spent the weekend moving my stuff to his place and getting settled.  I just couldn’t stay at my old place anymore, and I’ve pretty much been living with him, anyway.  I feel so lucky to have him in my life.”

 

We turned the corner and I nearly collided with Bree.  She gasped and dropped the folder she was holding. 

 

“I’m sorry, Bree; I didn’t see you,” I said; her sudden appearance made my pulse speed up.  I watched her closely as she stammered out an apology.

 

“It’s okay.  I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.  Um, just let me get these.”  Papers were scattered all around us, and she scrambled to shove them back into their folder.  Some of the papers had slid out and mingled with mine, and I dropped to my knees to help her sort through them.  She was flushed and frantic as she tried to get her things in order, dropping papers left and right.  Her overt discomfort seemed odd and completely out of context to the situation.

 

I wasn’t really paying attention to her papers, until I almost accidentally put one of her envelopes in my folder.  It was addressed to Bree Thompson. I noticed the discrepancy but forced my expression to remain neutral.  The first moment I had to myself, I was going to call Edward.  I was certain he would be interested in hearing about this.  I held the envelope out to her and she snatched it from my hand, stuffing it into her folder.  

 

 _Holy shit, a clue!_ I thought.  _Finally!_

But the moment the idea came into my mind, I began to doubt myself.  How many times had I gotten mail addressed to the wrong name?  All my adult life, I’d received mail addressed to Bella Swann, Bella Swanson, and even once, Isabelle Swain. 

 

I was so lost in my thoughts, and it wasn’t until Angela said my name that I snapped to attention. 

 

“Bella?  Are you all right?”

 

“Huh?” I turned to look at her and realized I was still kneeling on the floor with my folder in my hand.  “Sorry, I spaced out there.”

 

Angela grinned.  “Too much fun playing house with Mr. GQ?”

 

I laughed, amused that Angela was using Victoria’s nickname for Edward.  “No.  I wish.  The move was stressful. It took forever get everything situated in Edward’s place. Well, I guess it’s _our_ place now. Man, that’s going to take some getting used to.”

 

“Yeah, I bet.”

 

“It was a long exhausting weekend, to be honest,” I admitted, glancing around to see where Bree was, but she had disappeared. 

 

“I hope you can figure out what’s going on.  It’s terrifying to think that whoever’s doing this to you is still out there.”  Angela gave me a concerned look.  “I can’t imagine what that must feel like.”

 

“It is scary,” I admitted, and Angela gave me a sympathetic smile before turning away to get the coffee maker going and ready the office for the busy day ahead.  I turned to the file cabinet along the side wall and filed my paperwork.   I glanced around when I finished, making sure no one was paying attention, and walked to the restroom to call Edward.  With shaking hands I locked the door behind me and hit the speed dial button for Edward. 

 

He answered immediately, his voice alert and strained.  “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine,” I reassured him.  “I just saw something that could be a potential clue.”

 

Knowing I was safe, he let out a huge sigh of relief, and I began describing what happened with Bree.  I finished with, “I don’t know if the envelope with Bree Thompson means anything, but I thought you should know about it.”

 

“I’m glad you called,” he said firmly.  “It will give us something new to look into.”

 

We wrapped up our conversation a few minutes later and I left the restroom.  With a full load of work ahead of me, I took a seat at my desk and did my best to immerse myself in editing, still keeping one eye on Bree.  Victoria arrived a short while later and our busy day officially began. 

 

As promised, I sent Edward periodic text messages to let him know I was fine.  Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Unable to choke down anything to eat because of my nerves, I went out to my car and called Edward.  He and my father were working hard to dig up information on anyone named Bree Thompson and had contacted Officer Branson for assistance.  Still, it was slow going. 

 

The afternoon was every bit of a blur as the morning had been, but I did manage to strike up a conversation with Victoria.  I decided not to tell her about the break-in, just in case James did have something to do with it.  I couldn’t imagine Victoria being involved, but by that point I was suspicious of everyone in the office except Angela. 

 

“How was your weekend?” I asked casually. 

 

She grinned at me.  “It was great.  Busy, but great.  How was yours?”

 

“Oh, we went out Friday night with some friends,” I answered vaguely.  “It was fun.  What about you?”

 

“James and I had dinner at my parents’ house right after work on Friday.  It was my father’s birthday.”

 

“That sounds nice. Did you get home late?” I asked.  “I know you and Bree had a shoot on Saturday.”

 

“Yes.  It was eleven o’clock before we even left, and they live an hour east of Seattle.  I napped in the car on the way home, but I was still exhausted when I got up the next morning.  Thank God the bride was super easy-going.  I was not at my best,” she admitted.  “Although, the pictures turned out great.”

 

“Good,” I said, relieved that she and James had an alibi.  Or at least they did if they weren’t both in on it.  But I could hardly picture Victoria smashing up my apartment and then chatting to me about her father’s birthday.  Besides, Victoria had _never_ made sense as a suspect—at least not to me.  The things the vandal had done to target me would only hurt Victoria’s business—her lifeline.  It just didn’t fit.  “Sounds like you had a nice weekend over all.”

 

“I did.  What about you?” she asked.  “You said you went out on Friday; did you spend the rest of the weekend in bed with your boy?”

 

“No, I wish,” I said.  “My parents came to visit, and Edward met them for the first time.”

 

“How did that go?” she asked with a sympathetic smile.  “I know dads can be pretty over-protective.”

 

“It went surprisingly well, actually.  My dad was much more relaxed about it than I expected.  I think they like him a lot.”

 

“What’s not to like?” she asked teasingly.  I grinned and nodded; she had a point. 

 

“Don’t we need to leave, Victoria?” Bree asked abruptly, suddenly appearing from nowhere.  Victoria glanced at the clock on the wall and shot out of her chair.

 

“You’re right; we should have left five minutes ago.  Thanks, Bree.  Sorry, Bella.”

 

I waved off Victoria’s apology and helped them get their gear together.  Victoria was thankful, but Bree didn’t even acknowledge me.  My list of suspects was rapidly narrowing to focus on her.  Once Bree and Victoria left for the photo shoot, I was able to relax a bit and focus on my work.  Unfortunately, with Angela in the studio, I couldn’t snoop in Bree’s desk, although I was really, really tempted to. 

 

At the end of the day, I helped Angela put things away and close up the office.  I sent Edward a text letting him know I’d be headed home in a few minutes.   I walked outside with Angela, locking up the office behind us.  I stopped partway to my car, realizing that the office was empty.  I had an opportunity to check up more on Bree, and I couldn’t let it pass me by. 

 

“You okay, Bella?” Angela asked when she realized I was no longer following her.

 

“Sure.  Yeah, I just realized there’s something I forgot to do.  You head on home; I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to wait?” she asked.  “I’m sure you’re on edge from everything that’s been going on.  If I were you, I know I wouldn’t want to be alone.”

 

I waved her off.  “It’ll be fine; I’ll only be a few minutes, anyway.  Thanks, though.”

 

She hesitated a second and then nodded.  “Okay.  See you tomorrow, then.  Be careful!”

 

“I will; thanks, Ang.”

 

I watched her drive away and hurried to unlock the back door of the studio and slipped inside.  I locked it behind me and scurried over to Bree’s desk.  She kept it exceptionally neat and tidy, and I began my digging with the single file folder on top of the desk.  It was filled with studio contracts; nothing suspicious there.  As I went through her desk drawers, it was much of the same; nothing personal at all.  I was disappointed, hoping to find some major clue but coming up with nothing.  Realistically, if Bree _did_ have something to hide, keeping it in her desk drawer at work was hardly likely. 

 

I turned on her computer, but it was password protected like mine, and she’d remembered to log out before she left.  ‘BreeT’ was still up as a user name, and I typed in a few obvious things like ‘photographer’ and ‘photography’ for the password.  I even threw in Edward’s name on a whim, but that wasn’t it either.  I had no grand ideas of trying to hack into her computer or anything, but a few obvious choices had been worth trying.

 

Disappointed I hadn’t been able to find anything, I started tidying up to cover my tracks.  My heart dropped to my stomach when I heard the sound of a key in the lock.  I scrambled to get everything in place, hoping desperately that it was Victoria and not Bree. 

 

I closed the center drawer and snatched the file folder off the desk, scrambling for any excuse to be in her area.  If it was Bree, there was no way I could make it across the room to my desk before she saw me, and I braced myself for the worst.  

 

Bree stepped into the room seconds later and paused at the sight of me. The silence stretched between us as we stared at one another. “What are you still doing here, Bella?” she asked, dropping her camera bag carefully to the ground and propping the tripod she’d been carrying against the wall. 

 

“Oh, I think I lost a letter this morning when we bumped into each other,” I lied, my heart hammering in my chest and my palms growing sweaty.  “I thought maybe it got mixed in with your things.”

 

She gave me a suspicious look and held out her hand for the folder I was still holding.  “There’s nothing of yours in there.”

 

“Right, I saw it was just studio contracts,” I stammered. 

 

I held the folder out to Bree and she snatched it from my grasp, walking past me to her desk.  She opened the center drawer—the drawer I’d just been rifling through—and frowned.  “Were you digging through my desk?” she asked, her voice growing sharp.

 

“Um, I glanced in there, yeah,” I admitted, surreptitiously trying to reach for my phone in my pocket.  I cursed to myself when I realized I had put it in my purse after texting Edward that I was on my way, not thinking I would need it.  My purse was halfway across the room.  I swallowed hard, wondering how long it would be before Edward realized that I wasn’t home yet.  _Would he call, or come looking for me?_ I wondered.

 

“You shouldn’t go through people’s things, Bella,” Bree said matter-of-factly.  “It’s rude.”

 

“I’m sorry,” I apologized.  “You’re right; I shouldn’t have.”

 

She glared at me. 

 

“Are you angry with me, Bree?” I asked tentatively, trying to understand once and for all what had been going on.  “You’ve seemed really upset lately, and I feel like it’s aimed at me.”

 

“Of course you think it’s all about you, don’t you?” she sneered.  “All about Bella,like always.”

 

“What?” I gasped, my stomach twisting at the venom in her voice.

 

“God, I’m so sick of you,” she spat.  “Everyone is just _so_ in love with you.  Victoria thinks you’re the most gifted photographer she’s seen in years and keeps going on and on about how talented you are, how good you are with the customers. And that idiot, Angela, won’t shut up about how much fun you are to hang out with.  I’m just so tired of it all.  What am I?  Invisible?”

 

Sickening realization settled over me; in that moment I had no doubt who’d been targeting me.  “Of course you’re not invisible,” I protested softly, hoping to soothe her.  “I’ve tried to be your friend, Bree.”

 

“Your friend,” she scoffed.  “A pity invite? For me?  Aren’t you sweet?”

 

“No, it’s not like that.  I genuinely liked you.  I wanted to be friends, honestly,” I said.  “You rebuffed me.  I don’t know what I did to make you dislike me.”

 

“You’re taking _everything_ away from me,” she yelled, startling me. The file dropped from her fingers to the ground, its contents spilling at her feet.   

 

My throat was dry and my hands were trembling at my sides. I struggled to keep the fear out of my voice. “I don’t understand, Bree. What did I take from you?”

 

Her eyes, filled with such hatred, bore into mine. “Until you started here, Victoria loved my work.  She thought _I_ was the best.  Now, I’m nothing.  I overheard her talking to someone the other day, Bella.  She’s planning on having you take over after you graduate.  _You!_ ”

 

“Take over?” I asked, confused.  “Take over what?  The studio?  I **s** she retiring?”

 

“She will someday, and lucky for you, it looks like it’ll be sooner rather than later,” Bree said, as a tear trickled down her cheek.   “She likes you better; she has since the day you started.  And when she does hand over the keys, you’ll make me leave and I won’t have anything.”

 

She broke down sobbing, and I was torn between wanting to comfort her and wanting to run.  There was obviously something wrong with Bree that went far beyond normal jealousy.  I was afraid of just how dangerous she could be.  But the idea of just abandoning her while she was falling apart didn’t seem right at all. 

 

“I’d never make you leave, Bree.  And besides, I am sure Victoria wouldn’t have me take over.  You have way more experience than I do,” I reassured her.

 

“Just shut up, Bella! You won the awards; you took over half my shoots.  She’s replacing me with you.  I _hate_ you!” She cried out. 

 

Everything she’d said clicked into place in my head.  This wasn’t because of some crush she had on Edward, or some minor dislike of me.  Bree truly, deeply hated me.  She resented my success.  But I had to know for sure that she was the one who had smashed my car and broken in and trashed my bedroom.  I had to hear it from her, and I desperately wanted to understand _why_ she’d done it. 

 

“Bree, did you damage my car and my apartment?” I asked.  My fingers edged closer to the small pepper spray canister in my pocket.  I felt bad for her, but if she was as unhinged as she appeared, I had to protect myself. 

 

She chuckled sardonically as the tears continued to flow. “I bet you didn’t think I had it in me. Everyone always underestimates me, and they shouldn’t.” 

 

“But why,” I asked, feeling bewildered, “why would you do that?”

 

“I just wanted you to go away!” She yelled over her sobs. Her tears left dark trails of makeup down her cheeks.   “I wanted you to hate being here enough that you would want to leave.  I just want my life back the way it was before you showed up.”

 

“It was frightening, Bree,” I said, a tear trickling down my own cheek.  “You _scared_ me.”

 

She looked at me sharply. “Good,” she spat, stepping toward me.  A cold shiver moved down my spine, and I took a step back, afraid of what she might do.  “That’s exactly how I wanted you to feel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Well, what do you think? Was Bree who you suspected? And were her reasons for targeting Bella what you thought they would be?
> 
> Also, I know you’re probably anxious about the cliff-hanger, but trust me. 
> 
>  
> 
> I recently started a Facebook group called Discordia’s Library. If you’d like to join, add me as a friend on FB, and let me know you’d like to be added to the group.
> 
> Please stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Facebook Group: Discordia's Library
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	25. Chapter 24 - The Final Puzzle Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating!

**Chapter 24: The Final Puzzle Piece**

**EPOV**

 

I gritted my teeth together as Bella drove away.  If I didn’t have a complete and total mental breakdown by the end of the day, it would be a miracle.  I really didn’t want to be the asshole boyfriend who told her that she couldn’t go into work, but damn was it tempting.  I sighed and dragged my hand through my hair before walking over to my car.  If for no other reason than keeping my sanity intact, I was going in to work myself.  Charlie planned to spend the morning at the SPD precinct that Officer Branson worked out of, and hopefully, they’d be able to get the prints taken at the break-in back from the lab.  I was going to take my time digging through the public records.

 

I was walking into the _Seattle Times_ Building when Bella texted me to let me know she’d made it in to work safely, and I let out a small sigh of relief.  I knew it was driving her crazy that I’d asked her to text me hourly to check in, but I appreciated that she agreed to it.  It was hard to sit by and let the person you love put themselves in a potentially dangerous situation.  I did my best to go through my normal morning routine; getting a cup of coffee, booting up my computer, and checking emails.  When my cell phone rang and I saw that it was Bella, I scrambled for it, panicking that something had happened.

 

“Are you all right?”

 

“I’m fine,” she said calmly.  “I just saw something that could be a potential clue.”

 

I sighed with relief and tried to force my racing hear to slow.  I listened to Bella describe her encounter with Bree, and the envelope with the different last name.  Bella sounded unsure if the information would be helpful, but I reassured her that anything was worth checking in to.

 

“I’m glad you called.  It will give us something new to look into," I reassured her.

 

We spoke for a few more moments before I let her go.  “Be careful, Shutterbug.  I love you.”

 

I could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke.  “I love you, too, Edward.”

 

The moment we hung up, I called her father.  Charlie and I had exchanged numbers the other day and he answered immediately when I called.

 

“Everything okay, Edward?” He asked, sounding concerned.

 

“Bella’s fine.  She may have found a clue.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

I relayed the conversation we’d had and he agreed.  “I’m headed to the precinct shortly.  We’ll look into that right away.”

 

“I’m going to dig through the public records to see what I can find,” I told him.  “Oh, and Bella’s going to text me hourly so I know she’s okay.”

 

“Good.  I’m glad to hear that.”  He paused for a moment before he asked thoughtfully, “You love my daughter very much, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, more than anything else in the world.”

 

“I’ll admit I was a little leery of you.  You two are moving fast, and all of this started shortly after you met, but I’m glad I was wrong.  And I’m glad she has you.”

 

“Thank you.  I’m going to do everything in my power to protect her now, and for the rest of our lives.”

 

“This sounds an awful lot like you asking my blessing for something, Edward,” Charlie said warily.

 

I chuckled.  “It guess it does; although, that wasn’t my intent right now.  Someday, I will be asking that question.  For right now, I want to focus on solving this, and then Bella and I can spend some time actually dating and living together.  I have every intention of asking Bella to be my wife, but there’s no rush.  I know she needs to focus on her career, and in the fall she’ll be ready to begin her final year of school.”

 

“When you do ask, I’ll give you my blessing, son,” Charlie said. 

 

“Thank you.  That means a lot to me.”  I took a deep breath.  “Now, I think we’d both better focus on finding out who Bree Thompson is and if she’s the one involved in these threats to Bella.  I’ll call you the moment I find something.”

 

“I’ll do the same.”

 

We said goodbye and I hung up the phone.  I immediately dove into searching the public records for someone named Bree Thompson.  The problem was, without her social security number, it was difficult to narrow it down.  Thompson was a common name, and I had no idea if it was short for something else like Breanne, or perhaps Brenna.  To my dismay, there was a vast number of people by that name or variations of it in Washington State.  I knew the age and birthdate of Bree Tanner since Bella had given it to me, but I had no idea if that was accurate. There were too many unknown factors; had Bree really changed her name from Thompson to Tanner?  Was she was originally from Washington like she said?   

 

The morning flew by as I searched through records, neatly compiling all of the information into clear notes so I could keep track of it.  It was interspersed with the hourly texts from Bella reassuring me she was okay.  The reassurance from her and my never-ending research were all that kept me from totally going out of my mind.

 

Bella called on her lunch break and I went ahead and took mine, as well.  Her day had been uneventful so far, aside from the odd run-in with Bree earlier, and I was thankful for that.  Despite not really feeling hungry, I choked down a sandwich after we hung up and called Charlie.  The information he had uncovered so far was equally unhelpful.  There were just too many possible people with that name.   

 

I got back to work, but was slow going and I found myself getting increasingly frustrated.  Bella texted me about James and Victoria’s alleged alibi for Friday.  It wasn’t concrete proof, but in the absence of anything proving otherwise, I decided to trust it for now.  Of course, if James wasn’t a suspect, that meant that Bree was even more likely to be the culprit.  I groaned and dug my hand into my hair, frustrated that I wasn’t getting _anywhere_ with this. 

 

“You okay?” a voice asked and I looked up in surprise. 

 

“Hey, Mike.  No, I’m trying to do some digging on one of the people Bella works with.  Bella found an envelope that showed the girl might have changed her name at some point.  I’m trying to find that, but it’s really tedious searching through the records.”

 

“I can help,” he offered. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m waiting to hear back from a contact.  I’ll just be killing time until then anyway.”

 

“Thanks, man,” I said gratefully.  “It’s a good thing I got ahead on my articles last week; I haven’t done shit for work today.”

 

“No problem.  Just tell me what you’ve done so far and where I should start.” 

 

I filled Mike in and he agreed to go through marriage and divorce records while I tackled name changes.  About an hour and a half in to our search, Mike got a call he had to take, but Eric took over.  I was so damn grateful for those guys right now, and when this was all over, I’d owe them big time. 

 

It was mid-afternoon before I found anything, but when I did, I nearly leapt out of my chair.  “Holy shit,” I said loudly and Eric looked up from his computer. 

 

“You find something?”

 

“I think so.  I found a record in Redmond, Washington of a name change about seven years back.  A Breanne Thompson changed her name to Bree Tanner, and the birthdays match.”

 

“Redmond’s twenty minutes from here; that has to be it,” Eric said, sitting back with a relieved grin.  Mike was still on the phone but he gave me a thumb’s up, showing he heard what I’d said. “What next?”

 

“I call Chief Swan.”   

 

I called Charlie immediately. “That’s great, Edward,” he said once I gave him the information I found.  “ _Finally,_ something solid to go on.  I’m still at the precinct, and I’ll go over this with Mark.  I’ll call as soon as I find more.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

I waited on pins and needles to hear back from Charlie and tried to dig up more information on Breanne Thompson in the meantime.  At the end of the day, I wrapped up my research and called it a day.  My eyes were beginning to blur, and clearly, I wasn’t going to find out anything else right then.  I had to trust Bella’s father to handle it from here.  I had just gotten in my car when Bella texted me to let me know she was headed home.  I let out a huge sigh of relief, glad that her day had passed uneventfully. 

 

When I arrived at home, I tossed my bag on the couch and sorted through the mail.  The thought crossed my mind that Bella was going to have to put in a change of address form at the post office and update her driver’s license.   After straightening up a bit and wondering about what to do for dinner, I glanced at the clock on the wall, surprised that Bella hadn’t made it home yet.  _Maybe she stopped for gas,_ I rationalized, but tension began to build within me.

 

My phone rang and I answered it quickly. 

 

“Edward,” Charlie said immediately.  “We’ve found something.  There’s an arrest record from seven years back.  Breanne Thompson was booked for stalking and harassment by the Redmond PD.  They couldn’t make the charges stick, though, and she was never convicted of anything.”

 

“Finally,” I said, almost smiling in relief.  “We’re getting somewhere.”

 

“Hang on a sec, Mark has something for me here,” Charlie said abruptly.  All I could hear was muffled conversation for a moment and then he spoke clearly to me.  “We’ve got it.  The prints from Bella’s apartment match the ones for Breanne Thompson.  Looks like Bree is the one we’ve been searching for.”

 

The air immediately left my lungs, and in a blind panic, I hung up the call and hit speed dial for Bella as I grabbed my keys and bolted out the door of my apartment.  I took the stairs as fast as I could, my heart racing in my chest as her phone rang with no answer.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ I thought.  _What if Bella is there alone with Bree?_

 

Her phone went to voicemail, and I tore out the door of the apartment building, nearly knocking over a guy in the process.  “Sorry,” I gasped.  I called Bella one more time before swearing in frustration.  I yanked open my car door and dialed Charlie again. 

 

“What happened—“Charlie asked, but I cut him off.

 

“Bella texted me when she was on her way out of the studio. She should have been home twenty minutes ago, and now she’s not answering my calls.  Get over to the studio,” I barked.  “I’m headed there now.”

 

“On our way,” Charlie said grimly.  I ended the call without another word as I started my car and tore off.  I broke about forty-seven traffic codes on my way to the studio, frantically trying to call Bella as I wove through traffic and slid through yellow lights turning red. 

 

“Fuck!” I swore loudly as I was forced to stop at the next light.  The moment the light turned green I took off again, screeching around the corner and cutting off two lanes of traffic before sliding into the parking lot behind the studio.   I scrambled out of my car and burst through the back door of the old brick building and into the office area. The scene was everything I’d feared when I rounded the corner and came face to face with Bella and Bree.  Bella’s relieved but frightened eyes met mine.  She held herself in a defensive stance with one hand in her left pocket. I remembered her telling me earlier about the pepper spray she was carrying.

 

Bree backed away from Bella with a wary glance at me, and Bella relaxed a little.  “Are you okay?” I asked her. My voice was rough, strained from seeing her in such a potentially dangerous position.

 

Bella nodded and swallowed hard.  “I’m fine,” she said.  Her voice quivered and my heart twisted.  I could tell she was trying hard to hold herself together. 

 

“When you didn’t come home, I got worried.”  I stepped toward Bella, keeping my eye on Bree. I had _no_ idea what she was capable of, and I knew I needed to tread lightly.  Bree’s eyes followed my every movement, but she didn’t make a move as I closed the distance between me and Bella. I wrapped an arm around her waist; just touching her eased a little of the tension within me, and seeing her, knowing she was all right, was what I needed. 

 

I had imagined every horrible scenario on my drive over.  Bella hurt, strangled, or shot by Bree. 

 

Bree sneered.  “Isn’t that precious?  Edward came to rescue his damsel in distress.  Everyone’s always right there for _Bella_ ,” she spat. 

 

Charlie’s words to Bella echoed in my head.  _"Well, he does look at you like he'd throw himself in front of a bullet to protect you.”_

I would, but I certainly hoped Bree wasn’t that unhinged.  I couldn’t be sure, though; she didn’t exactly look sane at the moment.  She was glaring at Bella, dark tracks from her tears streaked down her cheeks.  Thankfully, she wasn’t holding anything that could be used as a weapon.  Still, my grip tightened on Bella.

 

“There must be someone who worries about you, Bree; your family or friends?” Bella offered.

 

“I don’t have a family,” she shouted.  “They’re all dead.  My parents died when I was four, and I went from foster home to foster home.  No one ever wanted me.  They didn’t want to keep me.  No one ever loved _me_ best.”  She seemed to crumple inward, her arms wrapping around her waist, as she appeared to be trying to hold herself together.  Tears poured down her cheeks and I felt a stab of pity.  She was clearly a sick girl, but I couldn’t hate her.  She was too sad, too _broken_.  It didn’t mean I was going to drop my guard, though.  There was no telling what she might do.

 

She dropped to the chair beside her desk, still hugging herself.  Bella and I exchanged worried glances, and I took a quick peek at the clock on the wall.  _Jesus, where the hell are Charlie and the Seattle PD?_   I was afraid that if Bella and I left, Bree would do something rash.   We needed to stall for time until the police arrived.

Bella and I both jumped in surprise when Bree spoke.  It was so quiet; almost like she was speaking to herself.  “No one loves me the way he loves you.  No one’s ever looked at me the way he looks at you.”

 

“Bree,” Bella whispered; her eyes reflected the pity I felt in my heart for the girl.  “Did you … did you have a crush on Edward before I met him?”

 

Bree gave her a startled, bewildered look and Bella continued.  “I mean, you knew how long he’d be modeling for Van Der Moore’s and … well, everything started to happen right after I met him. Are you doing this because we are together?”

 

Bree sniffled and wiped at her eyes.  Her head dropped and she spoke, her voice sounding almost shy.  “I … I noticed him.”  She sniffled wetly.  “I mean, who wouldn’t, right?  But no, I never thought I’d have a chance with him.”

 

Bella went to say something but I put my hand on her arm and gave her a small shake of the head.  “Bree,” I said and her head whipped up.  “You’re a very pretty girl and you have a talent that you’ve turned into a career.  That’s something amazing. I’m sure a lot of guys would be thrilled to get to know you.”

 

 _Maybe not now_ , I thought to myself.  Bree was clearly mentally unstable, but what else could I say to her?  

 

Bree shook her head, tears beginning to flow again.  Her voice was defeated when she spoke.  “No one ever does.  There’s always someone else better than me; someone like Bella, who’s naturally better at everything—better friend, better girlfriend, better employee. . . .”

 

Bella pulled away from me, and I reluctantly let her go, poising my body to throw myself between them if Bree lashed out.  But all she did was weep.  Softly at first and then with more and more desperation. 

 

Bella’s voice was soft and caring.  “I wish I’d known you felt this way, Bree.  I really did try to be your friend.  If I’d know you were so upset about the shoots, we could have talked with Victoria together.  We could have found some way that both of us could work together.  Edward’s right; you do have a gift, and I never wanted to take this away from you.”

 

“I just wanted something that was mine, you know?” Bree looked up at Bella with a heartbroken expression.  “For once in my life, I wanted someone to think I was best.  Someone to pick _me_.”

 

Silent tears streamed down Bella’s cheeks, and she nodded at Bree.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

 

The last of the anger seemed to fade from Bree’s eyes, and she huddled into herself even more. She looked like a sad, crumpled doll.  “I should have known; good things almost never happen for me.  And if they do, they don’t last.  Sometimes I wish I could just disappear.”  Her voice sounded far away.  “I think about it, you know.”

 

“Think about what?” I asked quietly.

 

“What it would be like if I disappeared.  I don’t think anyone would even notice.”

 

“We would, Bree,” Bella said urgently.  “Victoria would. I would.”

 

“You’d forget.”  Bree stared at us. Her eyes were vacant, completely void of all emotion.  “I think about what it would be like if I took some pills or cut my wrists.  I could just close my eyes and drift away. It would be like I never even existed.”  She sighed heavily, and her despondent, un-focused gaze sent a shiver down my spine., “I think it would be better that way.”

 

“No!” Bella gasped.  “Bree it wouldn’t be better.  Think about all the people you’ve photographed.  They’ll always remember the person who took the photos.  Twenty years from now they’ll look back at their wedding pictures and remember _you_.  You’re a part of their lives now.”

 

Bree began to weep again.  “It would be better,” she whispered to herself.

 

I struggled to find something to say to her, something that would make her feel better, but I was at a loss.  Just then, the door burst open and a loud voice put an end to the morbid conversation. “Seattle PD.”

 

Everything seemed to happen in a blur after that.  Bree froze, her shocked eyes trained on the police officers who stormed into the room.  I grabbed Bella and pulled her back out of the way, and in the chaos we were able to step toward the door. 

 

“Thank God,” Charlie groaned and pulled Bella to him.  “Are you all right, Bella?”

 

Her voice broke.  “I’m fine.”  She burst into tears and I saw Charlie let out a shuddering sigh of relief that she was safe.  I glanced over at Bree.  Her face was eerily blank as Officer Branson handcuffed her and recited her Miranda Rights to her.

 

“Edward?” Charlie said quietly, and I looked back at him.  Bella lifted her tear-stained face to mine and I held my arms out to her.  She went right into them, sobbing against my chest, and I felt the first wave of relief wash over me.  I knew we’d have to give the police our statements soon.  There were probably weeks, if not months, of follow up that would have to happen. But for now, Bella was safe, and hopefully life would slowly begin to return to normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Well, I hope you like the direction I went with this. It was never my goal to have a crazy huge, physical throw down between Bella and Bree. Although Bree was angry with Bella, she never had plans to harm her physically. What she really wanted was for Bella to leave the studio.
> 
> And yes, Bree is quite disturbed. You’ll learn more about that in the next chapter. But, our couple is safe and Bree will get some help.
> 
>  
> 
> I started a Facebook group called Discordia’s Library. If you’d like to join, add me as a friend on FB, and let me know you’d like to be added to the group.
> 
> Please stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Facebook Group: Discordia's Library
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	26. Chapter 25 - Peace in the Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! 
> 
> I was very, very nervous about the response I might get to the direction I took the story and I am so thrilled that everyone seems very supportive of it.

**Chapter 25: Peace in the Aftermath**

**BPOV**

 

 

The hours following Bree’s arrest were a blur to me.  I was vaguely aware of going to the police station and giving a statement.  I was also aware of the fact that my parents and Edward were there supporting me the whole time.  But I was drowning in guilt, regret, and exhaustion.  It was more than I could really handle.  A hazy memory of Edward coaxing me to eat and shower, are all I remember once we got back to the apartment.  I slept hard that night, not waking up until late the following day.  Edward was in bed with me, reading, and I turned to look at him. 

 

“Hey, you’re awake,” he said softly, setting the book on the nightstand.  “How’d you sleep?”

 

“Like the dead,” I answered hoarsely. 

 

He’d been sitting, propped up against the headboard, and he scooted down and took me into his arms.  “How are you doing?”

 

“I don’t know,” I said honestly.  “Exhausted, but relieved that it’s over.”  I blinked back tears.  “And kind of guilty that I hadn’t notice how sick Bree was.”

 

I would never forget the look on Bree’s face as Officer Branson arrested her.  I would carry it with me for the rest of my life.  How could I ever forget someone so broken and hurting?  Someone so utterly lost and despondent that she felt the need to lash out at the person she felt had taken everything from her.  In a way it was good that I would remember her.  What I needed to let go of, was the guilt, but that was going to be a lot harder. 

 

“You couldn’t have known,” Edward said, repeating the words my parents and the police had told me the night before. 

 

“I feel like I should have.”

 

“You’re going to have to let go of that part,” he said softly.

 

“I know.”

 

Edward and I spent several more hours in bed, just talking.  After the stressful day before, and the weeks prior to that, I needed to vent.  His support helped more than anything else.  I knew he was frustrated that I’d allowed myself to get into such a dangerous situation, but other than quietly asking me to never put him through something like that again, he didn’t push it.  I felt so guilty about worrying him and my father.  My mother had spent the day visiting a friend in Seattle, and she didn’t know about the situation with Bree until I was already at the police station. But her worried, tear-stained face when I saw here there was hard to take. 

 

I cried as I apologized to Edward and he soothed me, reassuring me that although he had been out of his mind with worry, he wasn’t angry at me.  In the end, I’d been unharmed, and that was what mattered most.  “Just swear to me you won’t go off trying to be Nancy Drew ever again,” he asked quietly, worry furrowing his face.

 

I shivered, remembering the fear I’d felt not knowing what Bree was capable of.  “Believe me, I have no desire to ever put myself in a situation like that again,” I reassured him, and he wiped away my tears and kissed me softly.

 

Eventually, we finally got out of bed and showered.  I was still tired, but the lingering mental exhaustion was lifting and the worry that had plagued me since this all began was gone.  Once we were dressed, I called my parents and they came over.  We spent the rest of the day with them, discussing what had happened.  I spent a good portion of it crying, but it was cathartic to get it all out and I felt lighter when they finally left that evening.  Edward had called Alice and Jasper that morning to let them know what had happened.  They swung by after my parents left to see how I was doing.  Alice and Jasper both hugged me tightly, relieved that I was okay.  Edward relayed the messages his own family had sent me, and the sheer number of people who cared about me was staggering. 

 

Edward went into work the following morning, but I took another day off.  I spent the morning with my father at the police station, since they had more questions for me and were also able to give me some of the information I desperately needed to hear.

 

Breanne Thompson—sometimes known as Bree Thompson—had been a foster child, bounced from home to home.  There had been allegations of neglect in one case, although it was never proven.  In all that time, she had never found a permanent home.  The only permanent aspect to her life seemed to be photography. 

 

By all accounts, she had been a quiet and shy student, and had been a photographer for her high school yearbook and newspaper.  Just out of high school, she had begun to work as a freelance photographer before finally getting hired at a studio in her hometown of Redmond, Washington.  Details were a bit hazy, but it appeared that she had been laid off as the studio struggled financially.  She blamed another photographer there for the loss of her job and had stalked and harassed her.

 

The police had arrested her in the spring of 2003, but without any evidence, they were forced to drop the charges.  Shortly after that, in an attempt to start her life over, Breanne Thompson legally became Bree Tanner and she moved to Seattle. 

 

Victoria hired her shortly after her arrival in the city, impressed by her portfolio despite the lack of formal training she had.  Things had gone well for several years, even after I was hired.  But when my success began to grow, Bree felt that history was repeating itself.  She lashed out at me, afraid that she’d lose her position with Victoria.  My relationship with Edward and friendship with Angela had added further fuel to the fire and she was left feeling threatened and alone.

 

It helped to understand why she’d reacted that way to me.  In the end, it wasn’t really about _me_.  It was more about what I represented. 

 

My father took me out to lunch after we were done at the station, and it wasn’t until we were sitting across from each other in a booth that I asked the question I’d been wondering since Monday night. 

 

“What happens next?  With Bree I mean.”

 

He set down his burger and folded his hands on the top of the table.  He frowned thoughtfully and was quiet for a moment.  “Well, right now Bree is being evaluated by psychiatrists.  Because she expressed having suicidal feelings, there is a strong probability that the public defender who has taken on her case will push for her to take a plea bargain.  She’ll most likely spend time in a mental health treatment center as opposed to serving time in jail.”

 

I nodded and dragged a fry through my ketchup.  “That sounds good.  I want her to get help.”

 

“A lot of people in your shoes would want to see her punished,” my father said quietly. 

 

I shrugged.  “I’m not angry at her.  She’s lost and alone.  I believe she lashed out because she never learned how to deal with her issues.  I just want her to be looked after to make sure she doesn’t hurt herself, and to get the help she needs.”

 

My father looked at me thoughtfully for a long moment.  “Your maturity and the understanding you’re showing about the situation with Bree … well, it’s something that makes me very proud as a father.”

 

“Thanks, Dad.”  I could feel my eyes water and looked down at my food as he gruffly cleared his throat.  We both ate quietly for a few minutes before I spoke again.  “Do you think they _can_ help her?”

 

“I don’t know.  I hope so.  I’ll have Mark talk to the prosecuting attorney about pushing for treatment rather than incarceration.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

After lunch, my father and I met my mother at the hotel they were staying at.  They were headed home the following day, and my mother and I had plans to spend the afternoon together. 

 

“What would you like to do, Bella?” she asked when we were in the lobby on our way back out of the hotel.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

My mother wrapped her arm around my shoulder.  “How about we spend a few hours in the park with our cameras?”

 

I hesitated.  “I don’t know.  A part of me doesn’t even want to pick up my camera right now.”

 

“That’s understandable,” she said quietly, “but if you plan to go back to work, and to continue this career, you can’t let what happened with Bree color your feelings about the studio, or your work.”

 

“It just feels like my photography was part of what triggered Bree’s insecurity.”

 

My mother grasped my shoulder and turned me to face her.  “Your feelings aren’t unusual, but you have to try to let them go.  What happened was a terrible experience, but you are not at fault.  And neither is your photography.” 

 

I nodded, hearing her, but still struggling to actually believe it.

 

“Bella, your photography is what brought you Edward.  Would you trade that in for anything else?”

 

“Of course not.” I shook my head emphatically. 

 

“What about your career as a photographer. Do you enjoy what you do?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then don’t let anyone keep you from that.  Bree can only take that away from you if you let her.”

 

My mother was right, and after we swung by the apartment to pick up my camera, we headed to the park.  My hands were shaking when I took the first picture, but I gradually calmed.  After several hours of photographing the trees, flowers, and the beautiful architecture surrounding the park, my hands were steady and I felt peaceful in a way I hadn’t felt since the entire situation began.

 

**~LWP~**

 

Edward and I had dinner with my parents that night and then they headed back to Forks.  It made me smile to see Edward hug my mother goodbye, and shake hands with my father.  When my father clapped him on the back and praised him for all he’d done, I felt proud.  It was a wonderful feeling to know that they respected and liked the man I was with.

 

We went to bed early that night.  We talked more and fell asleep in each other’s arms.  The next day it felt good to settle into our usual morning routine of showering, dressing, and having breakfast together.  Although Edward’s goodbye kisses were no less heated, it was easier to go our separate ways for the day. 

 

“It feels good to be able to stop worrying about your safety,” Edward said.  “But I know it might be a difficult day for you, so don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything; even if it’s just to talk.”

 

“I will,” I reassured him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Shutterbug.”

 

It was difficult going back to the studio, and I was glad when Angela and I arrived at the same time.  She hugged me tightly.  “I’m so glad you’re okay.  I feel so awful that I left you alone here.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” I reassured her.  “I was really dumb for going back in alone to snoop.”

 

Angela linked arms with me. “I’m just glad you’re safe.  That’s so terrible about Bree, though.”

 

“It is sad.  I’m having a hard time keeping myself from feeling guilty about it _.”_

 

Victoria was already there when Angela and I walked inside.  It was strange being back in the place where it had all happened.  Bree’s desk was bare and it was an odd feeling, knowing that she would never return. 

 

She sat the two of us down for an informal meeting, letting me know that she was looking for a new, full-time photographer for the studio.  Angela had classes and wasn’t able to take the position, but she was going to start assisting Victoria on a few shoots. 

 

After the meeting, Angela went to the front of the studio to answer calls and Victoria and I talked privately.  Victoria was struggling with guilt as well, blaming herself for not noticing Bree’s instability, or doing more to protect both me and the studio.  Her tearful, heartfelt apology and the long talk we had helped both of us. 

 

By the time we were done, I was feeling good enough to put the situation out of my mind and focus on editing photos.  The day flew by and I eagerly headed home to Edward, grateful to have someone like him to come home to. 

 

Occasionally I was hit with the memory of Bree’s tearful voice as she told me how lonely she was.  It made my heart clench to think of anyone being that alone, and it made me feel even luckier to have such a large group of people who cared about me.

 

It was difficult _not_ to feel guilty about Bree.  I felt like I should have seen what she was struggling with sooner and done more to help her. Victoria and I were _both_ working on that.  I knew I had a ways to go before I felt like things were back to normal, but every day it grew a little easier.  I struggled to not let guilt overwhelm me, and day by day, I was slowly able to come to grips with it. 

 

To my surprise, a week after Bree’s arrest, Victoria asked me if I would be willing to speak to James. 

 

I turned in my chair to get a better look at her.  “To James?  Why?”

 

She hesitated.  “Well, I know that something he said a few weeks ago made you uncomfortable and he really wanted to apologize for that.”

 

“Oh,” I said, startled.  “Um, sure.”  Victoria and James found out that he had briefly been considered a suspect, and I felt incredibly guilty now that I knew he had nothing to all to do with what had happened. 

 

Victoria and Angela disappeared into the front of the studio and a few moments later, James poked his head into the office.  He smiled tentatively at me, an envelope clutched in his fingers.  He looked nervous and uncomfortable, but I smiled reassuringly at him.  “Do you have a moment?” He asked.

 

“Of course, James.”

 

He walked over and gingerly took a seat in Victoria’s chair and turned to face me.  “I … I just want you to know how sorry I am for making you uncomfortable.”  He swallowed nervously and looked down.  “I’m not really very good with people. I always say the wrong thing, and I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, James,” I said softly.  “I’m sorry I misinterpreted what you said.  I was so scared that everyone and everything was making me paranoid.  Please try not to take it personally.”

 

He shrugged, looking uncomfortable.  “I know I seem … odd sometimes.  I just … sometimes the things I think don’t come out right when I say them.  I never mean to make people uncomfortable, but I know sometimes I do.  I just hope you can forgive me, and know that I never wanted any harm to come to you.  Victoria’s success and that of … of the studio and the people who work here are important to me.  I love my wife more than anything in the world.”

 

“Thank you,” I said sincerely.  “I know that you wouldn’t want me to be harmed, I just wasn’t thinking very straight then.”

 

“Um”—He looked down at the envelope in his hands—“I just want you to know how sorry I am, and I hope you’ll accept this.”

 

He thrust the envelope toward me and I took it from him.   It was a little mangled from where he’d been clutching it, but I slid my finger under the flap and opened it.  There was a letter, and a gift card to Tango restaurant. 

 

James gave me another tentative smile.  “I thought maybe you and Edward could go out to dinner.”

 

“That’s very thoughtful,” I said.  “But you didn’t have to.”

 

I looked down at the note and went to read it, but he cleared his throat.  “You … uh, you can read the letter later.  I am not as awkward when I write and I wanted to say I’m sorry again.”

 

I smiled at James reassuringly.  “It’s okay.  No hard feelings.”

 

He let out a sigh of relief and stood up to leave.  He paused in the doorway.  “Would you … um, would you tell me if I ever say anything that makes you uncomfortable again?  I really don’t mean to; like I said, sometimes it just comes out all wrong.”

 

“Of course.”

 

He gave me a relieved glance and disappeared out the back door.  I set the gift card aside and read his note.  He was right, he was much better at expressing himself through words, and I was touched by the sincere apology.  I wiped away a tear as I finished it, and Victoria came in.

 

She frowned worriedly.  “Is everything okay?”

 

I explained why I was crying and she nodded, sinking into the chair her husband had just vacated.  “I know not everyone gets James, but he really is a good man.”  She took a deep breath.  “He’s hard to relate to sometimes.  His IQ is unbelievably high, but it’s like there’s this disconnect between his brain and his mouth.  He’s very socially awkward and he struggles so much.  He always means well, but it’s very difficult for him to express it properly.  Sometimes he’s so intense and he isn’t always aware of how that comes across.  He’s been tested for a number of things, including Asperger’s but they’ve never found anything that really fits.  When it boils right down to it, he’s just not good at social interaction.  It can make things very awkward.  But I do deeply love my husband, flaws and all.”

 

I sighed.  “I feel awful that I suspected him.”

 

Victoria gave me a sad smile.  “It’s … understandable, although we both feel terrible about that.”

 

“The letter was very sweet, and so was his apology.  The gift card was very generous; you really didn’t have to—”

 

“It’s the least we could do.  I hope you won’t hold it against him.”

 

“Of course not,” I reassured her.  “And honestly, if I hadn’t been out of my mind panicking, I never would have thought it could be him.  I suspected you and Angela, too.”

 

Victoria gave me another sad smile.  “I wish I could have done more for you while that was going on.  Or seen what Bree was struggling with.”

 

“I know.”  I sighed.   “I do have a question for you though, Victoria.”

 

“Of course, you can ask me anything,” she reassured me. 

 

“Bree said something very odd about me taking over the studio, like you were retiring or something.  Is that true?”

 

Victoria gave me a puzzled look.  “No, of course not.  I feel like the studio is just hitting its stride.  I’m only thirty-seven, Bella.  I have no intention of leaving here.”

 

“I wonder what she meant then.” I said.  “I mean, I know she was out of her mind,  but it seems like an odd thing to say.”

 

Victoria picked up a pen on her desk and idly fiddled with it, a thoughtful expression on her face.  “That’s is odd.   I can’t imagine what would have made her think that.  Did she say that she was talking to me, or that she overheard me say something to someone else?”

 

“If I remember correctly, she said she overheard something.”

 

Her head snapped up and her startled gaze met mine.  “I think I know what it was then.”

 

I scooted forward in my chair and Victoria nodded as if she was confirming something with herself.  “I was talking on the phone to James one day and he asked if I could go on vacation for our upcoming anniversary.  I said that I couldn’t leave the studio yet; we were too busy with scheduled weddings.  But that soon—meaning when things calmed down—I’d be able to leave the studio in good hands.  I think I said your name, and then was about to say Bree’s when the other line rang.  I said goodbye to James and hung up, and didn’t think twice about it.”

 

“Bree must have taken that to mean that you were leaving the studio permanently and leaving it to me. That’s ridiculous.” 

 

“Bree was off about that, but she was right in some ways, Bella.  I _was_ favoring you.  Your talent as a photographer, your dedication to the studio, and your skills at interacting with clients had surpassed Bree’s.”

 

“I feel so guilty about that.”

 

“She was ill, Bella.  You can’t be held responsible for that.  If Angela’s skills surpassed yours, what would you do?”

 

“Work harder,” I said promptly.  “Do whatever it took to improve my work.”

 

“And would you resent Angela if she won awards?”

 

“No, of course not; I’d be happy for her and for the studio.”

 

“Bree wasn’t able to do that,” Victoria said softly.  “I know it’s hard.  I am struggling with this, too.  But it isn’t your fault, Bella.”

 

“I know.  It’s difficult, but I’m really working on believing that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I am sorry this isn’t a lighter chapter, but Bella needed to come to terms with what she had to deal with. 
> 
> There will be a few brief mentions of Bree in the remaining chapters, but from here on out, the rest of the story will focus on E&B and their life together.
> 
> Bree will get the help she needs as opposed to jail time, and with a really great psychotherapist/psychologist/psychiatrist I believe she’s someone who could eventually learn from what happened, come to terms with her past, and go on to live a good life. 
> 
> Unfortunately, Bree’s future is a best-case scenario. The mental health care and prison systems in the United States are nothing short of appalling. The vast majority of people who need help do not get it, and either end up homeless or in prison, only to get worse and re-offend. 
> 
> “A 2006 study by the Bureau of Justice Statistics found that over half of all jail and prison inmates have mental health issues; an estimated 1.25 million suffered from mental illness, over four times the number in 1998. Research suggests that people with mental illness are overrepresented in the criminal justice system by rates of two to four times the normal population. The severity of these illnesses vary, but advocates say that one factor remains steady: with proper treatment, many of these incarcerations could have been avoided.”
> 
> Personally I find it difficult to believe that treatment isn’t a better option than incarceration, and given the costs, it is worth it for everyone. Not only is it better for the person in question, but better for society as a whole. 
> 
> “According to a Bazelon Center report, the annual cost of case management for mentally ill people in Michigan is $2,165 per person. A more intensive program, the popular Assertive Community Treatment, costs the state $9,029 per person per year. In contrast, the average Michigan inmate cost the state over $34,000 last year.”
> 
> This article, where I got the quotes above gives a pretty decent run-down of some of those issues. 
> 
> http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/02/04/mental-illness-prisons-jails-inmates_n_2610062.html
> 
> I don’t claim to have the answers by any means, and it’s a very complex issue. But this is an issue that has really fascinated me for years and I found myself thinking long and hard about it as I considered what Bree’s future could be like. It’s an issue that affects everyone, and I hope you’ll at least take a moment or two to consider it. 
> 
> Now, enough heavy! Hope you have a lovely St. Patrick’s Day if you celebrate it, and I promise, happy times for E&B from here on out!


	27. Chapter 26 - Double Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! And special thanks to Alice’s White Rabbit, who filled in for AshesAshes when she wasn’t able to beta due to internet issues. I have some really amazing ladies on my team, don’t I?
> 
> We’re back to happy times for E&B, with some lemons, and a fun double date with Mike and Jessica. Enjoy!
> 
> I definitely pictured Anna Kendrick as Jessica. http://i47.tinypic.com/106zsjm.jpg 
> 
> Michael Welch wasn’t quite working as Mike Newton in this story. Oddly enough, it was ANOTHER actor named Mike who I ended up going with. Mike Vogel, and he is quite yummy! 
> 
> http://i50.tinypic.com/2n9hk7q.jpg and http://i46.tinypic.com/34yoegp.jpg

**Chapter 26: Double Dating**

**EPOV**

 

In the weeks following Bree’s arrest, life slowly returned to normal.  Bella was busy at the studio, I was playing catch-up at the newspaper, and we settled into a routine of living together.  Although Bella was quiet and emotional at first, she slowly returned to her normal self as she was able to come to terms with everything that had happened.  The district attorney had readily agreed to pursue mental health treatment rather than incarceration, and Bree and her lawyer had agreed to the deal.  She was being treated at the West Seattle Psychiatric Hospital, and Bella and I were both hopeful that she’d get the help she so desperately needed. 

 

The entire situation had been rough for both of us, but at least we both knew we could make it through anything.  _Together_.  This morning when I woke up without any covers on me, and Bella wrapped up tightly in them, sleeping so deeply a marching band going through the bedroom wouldn’t have woken her, I finally felt like I could relax. 

 

The lingering guilt in her expression was gone when she woke up half an hour after I did.   So were the dark circles under her eyes, and the nervous, fiddly way she’d played with the jade elephant necklace was, too. 

 

My girl was back. 

 

It felt good to joke around and tease her and have her give it right back to me.  When we were curled up on the couch watching movies that afternoon, she wiggled against me, pressing her ass right up against my cock.  The emotional roller coaster that Bella had been on had dampened her desire for sex a bit, and I had no desire to push her.  We hadn’t gone completely without sex for the last few weeks, but it happened less often.  It was more about reassurance and re-connecting than anything else.  I wasn’t concerned, knowing that things would return to normal once Bella was feeling better, but I couldn’t deny that I had been looking forward to it very much. 

 

“Are you trying to tell me something?” I asked huskily. 

 

“I want you, Edward.”  She ground back against me and I groaned, my cock hardening so fast I thought my head would spin.  I gripped her hip and nipped at the back of her bare neck with my teeth. 

 

“I want you, too.”

 

She sat up and I groaned in frustration.  “Where are you going?”

 

She grinned at me and pushed me into a sitting position on the couch, dropping gracefully to her knees in front of me on the floor.  “I think it’s about time that I took care of you.”

 

“Huh?”  Her hands made quick work of my pajama pants, and they were down around my thighs before I could blink.  “Take care of me?” I asked hoarsely.

 

“Mmmhmm.”  Her hand wrapped around my cock and stroked firmly.  I was already leaking at the tip and I felt my breath catch in my throat at the sight of her tongue darting out to lap at it before kissing her way down the shaft.  “You’ve been such a good boyfriend to me while I’ve been dealing with all of this. I thought you might appreciate a little … repayment.”

 

I gently grabbed her and stopped her.  I cradled her jaw in my hand and she looked up at me with surprised eyes.  “You don’t owe me anything, Bella.  I did that because I love you.”

 

“I know.”  She nodded and turned her head to kiss my hand.  When she looked up at me, her eyes were sparkling. “But what if I _wanted_ to?”

 

I grinned down at her, relieved.  “Well, that would be a totally different story, wouldn’t it?”

 

She laughed and something in my chest clenched at the sound.  There had been too little laughter lately, too many tears.  I vowed to change that.  I was just about to say something to Bella about it when she dropped her head to my cock and swallowed it down.  Her mouth was so warm and the wet suction made me moan, rendering me unable to even think straight.

 

I took both hands, gathering her thick heavy hair up off her face so I could see her better as I relaxed back against the sofa.  “You’re so fucking beautiful,” I murmured as she slid her mouth up my shaft, swirling her tongue around the head before sliding all the way back down to where her hand was gripping the base.

 

She did it again, increasing the pressure this time. My breath hitched when her left hand touched my balls, lightly toying with them.  “Fuck,” I whispered, and she kept both movements up.

 

My stomach tightened as she slid up and down my cock with her mouth; faster and faster, the warm, wet pressure making me crazy. 

 

“I can’t take much more,” I gasped.  She hummed, like she always did when she wanted me to come in her mouth, and I felt my thighs shake as I closed my eyes, throwing my head back against the cushions of the couch.  Everything in my body went rigid as I felt the orgasm rush through me, my muscles clenching tightly as I fought to keep from thrusting too hard into her mouth.

 

Her tongue rubbed against the underside of my cock as she swallowed, and I let out a hoarse groan.  I was trembling from head to toe when she finally let up on the pressure and slid up my cock so that only the head was in her mouth.  She lapped at it softly, and the small shocks of pleasure were so good they were almost painful. 

 

I gently pulled her off me, and she looked up at me through her lashes, licking her lips unconsciously in a way that was so arousing it made me feel like I was going to lose my mind if I didn’t get inside her.   “C’mere,” I whispered, tugging her to stand.  “I want to feel you on me.”

 

She let go of my hand and teasingly worked her shirt up and off her.  It was a tight, clinging tank top and I watched her tits bounce freely when it sailed to the ground.  I licked my lips at the sight of them, wanting to reach out and touch them so badly.  I was about to when I saw her thumbs hook in the waistband of her shorts and wiggle them down her hips.  She kicked them aside when they fell to the ground. 

 

I just looked at her for a moment, my mouth dry with want and need.  It was overlaid with awe at the fact that the woman standing in front of me was mine.   I couldn’t believe I got to come home to her every night. 

 

I grabbed her, making her gasp with surprise as I pulled her onto my lap.  She moved eagerly, straddling my thighs and burying her hands in my hair as she kissed me.  My fingers moved to toy with her nipples, and her gasp was muffled by my mouth.  I felt her hips begin to rock against me, my still partially-hard cock trapped between our bodies.  Her warm fingers slid from my hair down over my chest and stomach and wrapped around my cock.  I groaned and tore my mouth from hers, moving it down her neck to lick and nip at the soft skin there.  She slid her hands under my shirt and pulled it off of me as I awkwardly kicked off my pajama pants.  She lifted her hips just a little, but rather than sliding me inside of her, she shifted so my cock was flat against her pussy, nestled against her lips. 

 

She was so wet, and when she began to slide slowly over me, I groaned appreciatively against her shoulder.  Fuck that felt good.  My hands curved around her backside, helping her move more easily.  Together we found a rhythm that felt good, and I lost myself in kissing her, my hands running over her body to pull her more tightly to me.  As much as I wanted to be inside her, this was so good—so perfect—just the way it was.  It wasn’t until she shifted and the head of my cock grazed her clit that we grew desperate. 

 

Without another word, she lifted up, allowing me to slip my cock inside her.  She groaned as she sank down over me, her little gasping shudders sending warm puffs of air against my shoulder. 

We both stilled, frozen in that position for a moment, as I tried not to let the feel of her tight, wet heat send me toppling over the edge.  “Fuck, Bella,” I gasped in her ear, and she teasingly bit at my shoulder.

 

I wrapped my arms around her more tightly and lifted my hips to thrust into her more deeply.  A throaty moan left her mouth, and she began to move.  Once again, we found the perfect rhythm, and I felt my stomach clench at the pleasure that ripped through me. 

 

With my hands supporting her back and her fingers clutching my shoulders, she leaned away from me just a little.  She whimpered, her inner walls clenching tightly around me as we continued to rock together. 

 

“Edward,” she cried out in a soft, needy voice.

 

I gritted my teeth, the muscles in my thighs and stomach clenching as I continued to meet her thrusts.  I shifted a little to distribute more of her weight onto my hands where they were braced on the middle of her back, and she dropped one hand from my shoulder to her thigh. I groaned when I realized what she was about to do.  Her head fell back and her eyes closed as I looked down.  Her fingers slid to where we were joined, so they rested on either side of my cock.   Every brush of her fingers was torture enough, but to _see_ the way she touched herself drove me crazy.

 

“I’m gonna come, Bella,” I said through gritted teeth.  She pressed the heel of her palm against her clit and tilted her hips forward on the next thrust.  The orgasm hit her hard, making her clench around me, her body tight and shaking for a moment until she went limp and soft in my arms.  I pulled her close, and she slumped against my chest, her head on my shoulder as she panted.  My hands gripped her hips again so I could get just a little deeper, and I threw my head back against the cushions as I came inside her.  The sound I made was almost feral, and I heard Bella giggle against my shoulder. 

 

I let out one last, low, shuddering groan and used the remaining ounce of energy in my body to pivot so I was lying flat out on the couch with Bella draped over me.  “Never moving again,” I muttered against her hair, and she giggled and kissed the side of my neck. 

 

“Okay,” she said dazedly as I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

 

“I love you so much, Shutterbug.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

**~LWP~**

 

After the feeling returned to our limbs, we showered together and spent the rest of the afternoon lounging.  We had plans that night to finally go on our double date with Mike and Jessica, and a part of me was actually looking forward to it.

 

Earlier that week, he and I had gone to her work with a bouquet of flowers and the letter he’d written clutched in his hand.  He had me read it a few days before, nervously fidgeting as he stood by my desk, and I was surprised at how eloquent and heartfelt it was; the man actually had a way with words.  I’d noticed, too, that in the last few weeks he didn’t really even see the other women around him.  Not the flirty bartender when we went out for drinks or the boss’s assistant who’d always kind of had a thing for him.  Nope, Mike had set his eyes on Jessica, and the poor man was so far gone that I would have thought it was pathetic, if I hadn’t realized that I was twice as bad about Bella. 

 

Honestly, I was happy for him.  I was also happy for Eric, who had a major crush on Bella’s co-worker Angela.  I’d had enough of his moping and regretful whining that he hadn’t gotten her number the night they met when we all went out for drinks.  Fed up with him, I got Angela’s number from Bella, handed it to him, and told him to man-up and call her.  He’d chickened out on calling, but he had texted her, and the texts had been flying back and forth between them.  They had a date for this weekend, actually.  

 

I was starting to feel like I was turning into some sort of dating guru, a slightly less-cool version of Will Smith’s _Hitch_.  But, if I could help a few friends sort out their love lives and be as happy as I was with Bella, well, it was a small price to pay.

 

I was on the couch wasting time on the internet, when Bella walked into the living room.  She looked fucking amazing in a little blue and green halter sundress that showed off her legs and her shoulders.  She had on strappy sandals with a sweater draped over her arm.  She wore the jade elephant pendant, too.  It worried me at first, wondering if she still associated it with Bree and the terrible things that had happened, but she seemed to find it comforting.  She hardly took it off—except to sleep and shower—and I’d gotten used to seeing it against the pale, smooth skin below her collarbone. 

 

“Ready to go?” I asked her, and she grinned.

 

“Ready!  I think this going to be fun.”

 

“I hope so.”  I stood up, smoothing down the light blue button-up I was wearing with a pair of khaki shorts. 

 

“How did Jessica seem to take the flowers and note?” Bella asked as we left the apartment, locking up behind us.  It gave me a little thrill to see the keys to _our_ place on her keychain. 

 

“Pretty well,” I said.  “She was certainly surprised and a little skeptical at first, I think, but she liked them.   Mike asked her to read the note and then call him after, and she did.  I don’t think she’s totally won over, but she’s giving him a chance tonight, and that’s huge.”

 

“I hope it goes well.”

 

“Yeah, me, too,” I agreed. 

 

We were meeting Jessica and Mike at a Japanese teppanyaki restaurant called Mikado.  It was in the International District and close enough for us to walk to.  Knowing that tonight would probably be awkward, I figured the show that came along with dinner at a hibachi place would help break the ice for all of us. 

 

Bella and I walked hand in hand to the restaurant, talking about how things were going at the studio.  It had been rough for all of them, trying to catch up on work without Bree there anymore, but apparently a young woman named Charlotte had joined the team and seemed to be fitting in well. 

 

“Oh, so my boss still wants to meet you,” I told Bella as we approached the restaurant.

 

She gave me a startled look.  “He does?”

 

“Yep.  Said it’s the least I can do since I was out so many days.”

 

“I’m sorry.”  She looked at me guiltily, and I chuckled and squeezed her hand.

 

“He’s kidding; he just wants to meet you.  You’ll like John, I promise.  Maybe one day next week, you can meet me for lunch at my work.  You already know Mike and Eric, so what’s one more newspaper idiot?”

 

Bella laughed.  “Sure, sounds good.”

 

We had a reservation, but we were a little early.  We let the hostess know we had arrived and waited in the crowded lobby for Mike and Jessica.  I snaked my arms around Bella’s waist and held her close.  The lobby was packed, but more than anything, I just wanted to touch her. 

 

I caught sight of Mike as the door opened and waved him over.  The hostess immediately took us to a table, and it wasn’t until we were seated that we had a chance to introduce ourselves.  Mike and I took seats on either side of the girls, and they sat perpendicular to each other at the large square table.  I smiled to myself when I saw Mike pull Jessica’s chair out for her. 

 

I introduced Bella to Jessica and noticed that poor Mike looked nervous enough to throw up.  Jessica seemed a little nervous, too.  She was very pretty.  She wasn’t Bella, but I could absolutely see why Mike was so into her.  With light brown hair, blue eyes, and a curvy, fit body, she was definitely the kind of girl who turned heads. 

 

The waitress came around to take our drink orders while we looked at the menu, and everyone went for sake.  We made slightly awkward conversation until we placed our dinner orders. With a flourish of knives and some spectacular displays of fire, the show at the table began. 

 

Conversation flowed more easily as we sipped our sake, and in between lulls in the show, we all got to know each other.  “Where do you work?” Jessica asked Bella.

 

“I’m a photographer,” Bella said, smiling at her.  “I work for Victoria Winter’s Photography, and I go to UDub.  I’ll graduate next spring.  You?”

 

“I work at the Italian Family Pizza on First Street, and I’m getting my nursing degree at Seattle Central Community College.”

 

“I’ve heard great things about that school,” Bella said.

 

Jessica nodded.  “It’s a really good program, and I’ve been able to do it while working and taking care of my son, so that’s nice.”

 

“That is nice.”  Bella smiled encouragingly at her.  “Tell me more about your son.”

 

“Oh, uh, his name is Adam, and he’s six.  He’s kind of a quiet kid, really smart though.”  Jessica smiled proudly.  “I can never make enough trips to the library, he really loves his books.”

 

“Do you have a picture?” Mike asked, and Jessica shot him a surprised look.

 

“Sure.”  She pulled out her phone and passed it to Mike once she brought up the photos.  Bella leaned in to talk to me while Jessica showed off her son to Mike. 

 

“I think it’s going pretty well,” she whispered to me, and I nodded. 

 

“Yeah, not bad at all.”  I brushed her cheek with my lips and saw Jessica glance at us out of the corner of her eye, looking a little wistful.

 

“Did you know Mike coaches his nephew’s Little League team?” I asked her.  She blinked in surprise and turned back to him.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “for a couple of years now.  He’s nine, and I started when he was about Adam’s age.  My sister’s husband is in the Army and was stationed in Afghanistan.   It was hard on him having his dad gone, and my sister was working full-time and raising him and their little girl.  I just thought it would help them both out.”

 

“That’s … really sweet,” Jessica said, looking at him with all new eyes.  Bella nudged me with her elbow, and we grinned at each other. 

 

As the meal went on, Mike relaxed, and Jessica grew more talkative.  Unlike some of the women Mike had been into in the past, she was smart and had a dry wit that had us all in stitches. 

 

Bella and Jessica seemed to get along well, and Mike’s grin grew as Jessica teased him gently.  His face absolutely lit up whenever he looked at her, and by the time our entrees were on our plates and the bulk of the knife tossing and spectacular fire displays were over, we were all actually having fun. 

 

“So,” Bella said teasingly when they brought out our green tea ice cream.  “Do you think you might give Mike a chance to take you out on another date?”

 

Jessica grinned at him and put her hand on his forearm.  “Yeah, I think he’s proved he’s pretty sincere.  I’ll go out on another date with him, and he won’t even have to take his wingman.”  She gestured toward me.

 

“Um, I was actually thinking I’d take you and Adam out somewhere.  Like the zoo, or maybe a kid’s show or something,” Mike offered. 

 

Jessica’s spoon clanked in her bowl when she lowered it and turned to look at him.  “Really?  You’d be willing to do that?”

 

He flushed. “Jess, I’d be willing to do just about anything for you.”  He ducked his head, a little embarrassed by his confession.

 

She just stared at him for a moment, and I spoke up.  “Seriously, he let half a dozen people give him advice about how to win you over.”

 

She glanced over at me, and I could see a sheen of tears in her eyes before she turned back to Mike.  She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and brushed her lips across his cheek before whispering something in his ear.  The tips of his ears turned red, and I saw him swallow hard when she sat back, and I was really curious about what she’d said to him.

 

Bella giggled softly, and I grinned over at Mike.  It looked like our plan had been a success.  We finished up dinner and paid.  Jessica left the restaurant with her arm hooked through Mike’s, and they were both grinning. 

 

Outside on the sidewalk, we said our goodbyes for the evening.  “It was really nice to meet you,” Bella said warmly, giving Jessica a hug.  “We’ll have to hang out again sometime soon.”

 

“I’d like that,” Jessica said.  “I have a feeling I’m going to be spending a lot more time with this guy.”  She gestured to Mike, and I grinned.

 

“Thanks for giving him a chance,” I said when I hugged her goodbye.  “He might have made some mistakes in the past, but at heart, he’s a good guy.”

 

“Yeah.”  She nodded.  “I can see that.  And if he doesn’t behave, I’ll kick his ass.”

 

I grinned.  I had a feeling Jessica could hold her own with him just fine.  Mike and I weren’t really the hugging kind of friends, but he patted me on the back and shook hands with me firmly. 

“I owe you, man,” he said quietly.

 

“Nah.” I shook my head.  “You helped me with research on Bree.  This is the least I can do.”

 

He nodded and we went our separate ways: Mike and Jessica toward his car, and Bella and I in the direction of our apartment.  It was lightly drizzling, and Bella shrugged on her sweater before we headed out.  We talked about how well dinner had gone on the walk home.  We both agreed that Jessica seemed pretty smitten with Mike, and that assuming he didn’t do something monumentally stupid, they were off to a good start.

 

“I’m happy for them,” Bella said, and I agreed.

 

“Yeah, me, too.”

 

“Is it really sappy of me to say that I want everyone to be as happy as we are?” she asked.

 

I stopped and turned to face her.  She tilted her head to look up at me, her face illuminated by the streetlight above us.  “I don’t think anyone has ever been as happy as we are.”

 

“Talk about being sappy.” She chuckled a little and tucked herself against me.  “But I know what you mean.  I never imagined it could be like this.”

 

“Yeah, me either.”  I kissed her forehead.  “If I had known that I’d meet the love of my life at Tanya and Riley’s wedding, I would have begged them to get married years earlier.”

 

“Think about it though, if Tanya and Riley hadn’t had to move up the wedding date because of her immigration issues, if the photographer they had hadn’t been booked, if my mom hadn’t asked Mrs. Brandon about finding a photographer … we might not have met.”

 

“True.  Although, I somehow believe that we were meant to meet, and we would have, one way or another.”

 

“That’s a nice thought.”  She stretched up to kiss me.  “Meant for each other.”

 

I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and kissed her more deeply. 

 

Yeah, meant for each other sounded just about right.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: What do you think? Wasn’t that a nice chapter after all of the heaviness from the previous chapters. Life is getting back to normal for these two. Hope you enjoyed the lemons!
> 
> And how did Mike do? Did he do a good job winning over Jessica? I told you he wasn’t such a bad guy at heart!
> 
>  
> 
> I recently started a Facebook group called Discordia’s Library. If you’d like to join, add me as a friend on FB, and let me know you’d like to be added to the group.
> 
> Please stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Facebook Group: Discordia's Library
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	28. Chapter 27 - Fortunate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! 
> 
> I am so sorry I couldn’t post on Sunday like I intended. I ran into a horrible traffic back up on my way home last night and what should have taken 45 minutes took two and a half hours. I was exhausted and cranky when I got home and just wasn’t able to get the chapter posted. Thanks for your patience.

**Chapter 27: Fortunate**

**BPOV**

 

“You guys made it!” Esme called out, wrapping me in a hug before I was even in the door.  I hugged her back and laughed. 

 

“Did you think we wouldn’t?” I asked, disentangling myself.  She stepped back just long enough to let me in the house, and Edward was stopped in his tracks by a hug from her as well.

 

“Well, no, I’m just excited to see you both!”

 

“Let us get in the door, Mom,” Edward said, feigning exasperation. 

 

“Oh, fine, fine.” 

 

She let us in the door and then hugged each of us again.  “You’re smothering them, Esme,” Carlisle said dryly. 

 

“I know,” she admitted.  “But that’s my prerogative as a mother.”

 

I smiled at the way she treated me just like she did Rose, Riley, or any other person who’d been brought into the family.  We were at the Cullen house for a Labor Day party, and as usual, the house was packed with family.

 

We finally made it inside, followed by Alice and Jasper, who were warmly greeted by Esme, as well.  Alice deposited the food she’d brought in the kitchen, and we all grabbed drinks and gathered outside on the patio.  By the time we made the rounds of greeting people, I was exhausted.  Everyone was there, from Grandma Myrtle all the way down to Lucy, who was napping upstairs.  Edward plopped down into an empty chair, and I ended up on his lap.  We sat next to Tanya and she grinned at us both.

 

“I cannot tell you how happy it makes me that my wedding brought you two together,” she said, her voice lilting with the faint trace of her Russian accent.

 

I smiled warmly at her.  “Us, too.  How are you both?”

 

“Never been happier.”  She turned to Riley and gave him a loving look.  He returned the look and I had to wonder if Edward and I gazed at each other like that.   Edward’s thumb slipped under the shirt I wore to caress my skin.  His touch was distracting, and it wasn’t until Tanya said my name that I realized she had asked me a direct question. 

 

“What did you say?” I asked her, and I felt Edward chuckle against my back. 

 

“I asked when Edward was going to propose.”

 

I nearly choked on my drink.  “Uhm, we’re not in any hurry.  I don’t know?  When life settles down.”

 

Tanya frowned.  “Yes, Esme told me about what happened.  That’s so sad.”

 

I noticed that everyone else had quieted down to listen to me speak.  Edward rubbed my back soothingly, and I realized they were all curious about how I was doing. I nodded and took a sip of my drink.  “Yes, it was.  But, she’s getting help, and Edward and I are moving forward with our lives.  Classes just started and I’m still working at the studio, so right now I’m just happy to be living with Edward.”

 

Tanya nodded.   “You will marry him someday though, right?”

 

I grinned at her and half-turned so I could ruffle his hair.  “Yeah, I couldn’t imagine my life without him, and without all of you.”

 

There was a collective ‘aww’ from the group and Tanya leaned forward to hug me before I settled back against Edward’s chest.

 

I turned to Grandma Myrtle when she spoke.  “I think I like this trend of living together.  Maybe I should move in with Bob.”

 

Edward let out a choked sounding laugh and explained.  “Bob is her neighbor.  My grandpa died years and years ago, and she and Bob have been dating for a while.”

 

She continued.  “It just seems ridiculous to spend twice as much on maintaining two homes, and at my age, what’s the point in getting married?  Besides, being the scandal of the neighborhood might be fun.”  She rubbed her hands together gleefully and the entire group burst out in laughter. 

 

Individual conversations resumed after that, and I turned in Edward’s lap so I could press a quick kiss to his cheek. 

 

“I fucking love your family.”

 

He grinned.  “Trust me; the feeling is mutual.”

 

After a little while, Edward and I got up to mingle, and I was in the middle of a conversation with a very-pregnant Rosalie when I heard my mother’s voice.  I excused myself and went to greet my parents, hugging them both enthusiastically. 

 

“You came!” I said excitedly. 

 

“We are really looking forward to meeting Edward’s family,” my mom said, as Edward came up behind me.

 

“They’re really looking forward to meeting you as well.  Good to see you Charlie and Renee.”

 

“You, too,” my father said.  “You’re both looking much better than that last time I saw you.”

 

I nodded.  “Life is finally back to normal.  It’s good.”

 

“Glad to hear it,” my father said.  “I don’t want anything to keep you from being happy.” 

 

I hugged him tightly and then stepped back to slip my hand into Edward’s.  “I am happy, and I’ve found some peace about the situation.”

 

My mother’s blue eyes twinkled warmly as she looked at me.  “I can tell.  I’m so glad you’ve been able to do that.”

 

“Me, too,” I said with a sigh of relief.  “It’s been nice to just enjoy life with Edward and get back to worrying about nothing more serious than how my photos are going to turn out, or if we’re out of milk.”

 

“Why don’t I introduce you to everyone,” Edward suggested after a few moments of small talk, and I followed behind them as we want around the party.  Edward’s family was as welcoming as always, and I wasn’t surprised to see that they all got along well. 

 

The look on my mother’s face when Lucy woke up from her nap, came downstairs, and launched herself at Edward made me laugh.  My mother shook her head as Edward tipped Lucy upside down and she nearly fell out of his arms wiggling from laughter.  “I didn’t think it was possible for your boyfriend to get more attractive, but a man who is good with kids … Bella, you may have hit the jackpot.”

 

I giggled and took a sip of my drink.  “This isn’t news to me.  I seriously don’t know how I got so lucky.”

 

She squeezed my arm.  “You’re a good person, Bella; you deserve good things in your life.”

 

A little humbled by her praise, I felt my cheeks flush.  “Thanks, Mom.”

 

I caught up with my parents and mingled at the party.  Many of the people there pulled me aside for a quiet word to tell me how sorry they were to hear about what I’d been through, and how glad they were that I was doing well.  Rather than letting the sadness of the situation with Bree drag me down, I let their love and care prop me up.  My mother was right, I deserved this happiness, and I wasn’t going to waste a single moment of it dwelling on the past.

 

The afternoon passed quickly; filled with food, drinks, and a lot of laughter.  I went upstairs to use the restroom, and on my way back to the party, I stopped at the window at the top of the stairs and looked outside at everyone spread over the lawn.  Edward was teaching Lucy horseshoes, Grandma Myrtle was kicking my dad’s ass at croquet, Emmett and Rosalie were tucked in a quiet corner of the yard kissing, and my mother and Esme were arm and arm strolling through the gardens. 

 

I pressed my hand against my chest, feeling the warm rush of love flow through me.  Not everyone was lucky enough to be a part of a family like this, and I vowed right then to never take it for granted. 

 

I scurried down the stairs and burst out the door, startling Kate, and threw myself into Edward’s arms. 

 

He let out a soft grunt of surprise, but didn’t hesitate when I pressed my lips to his.  He kissed me back before pulling away with a sweet, puzzled smile.  “What was that for?”

 

“I just … really love you,” I said.

 

He brushed his nose against mine gently and kissed my forehead.  “I really love you, too.”

 

I felt a small hand tug at the edge of my shirt.  “Eww, gross.  Quit being mushy Aunt Bella. Come on Uncle Edward, I want to _play_ ,” Lucy demanded.

 

I laughed and let go of Edward.  “Okay, Lucy. We’ll behave.”

 

The rest of the day was spent playing, from the oldest to the youngest.  There were lawn games and board games, catching fireflies in jars as it grew later, and we eventually ended up in a big circle around the fire pit. 

 

Garrett brought out a guitar—I didn’t even know he played—and to my surprise he had a great singing voice.  Jasper was eventually coaxed to get his guitar from the car and they both played and sang.  It leant a relaxing mood to the rest of the evening, even with Lucy running around the circle hopped up on sugar from all the S’moresshe’d eaten.

 

I was snuggled up against Edward, on a blanket at his feet while he sat on chair behind me, idly playing with my hair in a way that nearly made me purr in content.

 

Kate grabbed Lucy on her umpteenth trip around the circle of chairs and scooped her up onto her lap.  “Time for bed soon, kid.”

 

“Mooooom,” Lucy whined, and I chuckled at how much more grown up she was sounding than even a few months before.

 

“Don’t Mooooom me.  You are going to be exhausted otherwise,” Kate gently scolded her.  Lucy pouted and I heard Edward chuckle.

 

 “Can Uncle Edward read me a story before bed?”

 

“If you ask him nicely and he says yes,” she agreed, giving Edward an apologetic look.

 

Lucy walked over to us and batted her eyelashes at him.  “Please, Uncle Edward.”

 

“Sure, Lucy-girl,” he agreed. 

 

She squealed in excitement and launched herself at her mother who scooped her up and carted her off toward the house.  “Come up in about twenty, Edward,” Kate called over her shoulder and Lucy piped up.

 

“You should come, too, Aunt Bella.”

 

“Okay,” I agreed and turned to look at Edward.

 

“Sorry,” he said, and I shook my head. 

 

“Nah, it’s fine.  I used to babysit a lot when I was younger so I have plenty of experience with this.”  I smiled reassuringly up at him.  “And besides, I love Lucy.”

 

We walked hand in hand up to the house once we figured Kate was about done getting Lucy ready for bed.  We were all staying at his parents’ house or the hotel in Forks and there were more plans for the rest of the weekend. 

 

Lucy had just finished brushing her teeth and was busy picking out a book when we went up to the guest room.  I heard Kate say, “Just one book, Lucy,” and I smiled to myself.

 

She finally settled on one, and Kate kissed her goodnight and left the room. 

 

“Into bed,” Edward said, and she hopped up onto the bed and snuggled in while Edward and I took a seat on either side of her.  I was just as spellbound as Lucy once he began reading; his voice was soft and soothing as he read the words of _Where Do Balloons Go_.  Despite the sugar and excitement of the day, Lucy drifted off about halfway through the book, her eyes growing heavy even though I could see her trying to fight it. 

 

As I watched the man I loved read to his niece, I felt myself absolutely aching for it to be our child.  Realistically I knew it made sense for us to wait at least a few more years, but in that moment, I wanted it so much I could feel it in my bones.  I laughed softly to myself when I realized my hand was resting on my stomach, cradling it as if there was already something there. 

 

Lucy was deep asleep by the time Edward finished, and he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  I did the same, and he set the book on the table beside the bed.  We left the room hand in hand and he closed the door quietly behind us.  Everyone else was still outside and the house was dark and quiet.  We went down the stairs, cutting through the living room to go out the back door into the yard.  Edward paused before we reached the door and tugged me down onto the couch so we were facing each other.  I gave him a puzzled look and he smiled reassuringly at me, his fingers reaching up to touch my face softly.

 

“Can you picture what it’ll be like when we have a child?” he asked, his voice quiet.

 

I reached for his free hand and wound my fingers through his, squeezing gently.  “I _was_ picturing that, Edward.”

 

He smiled at me and nodded, pulling me onto his lap.  “I couldn’t help but think about it while I was reading to Lucy.  You know I don’t want to rush things, but I have to admit, a part of me is really eager for that.”

 

“I love that you are,” I said.  “You are going to make an amazing father. I feel so lucky to be the one you want those things with.”

 

Edward kissed my neck softly, nuzzling the skin with his lips.  “I can’t imagine sharing it with anyone but you.”

 

I grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips to mine, kissing him deeply.  “It doesn’t have to be too long.  I don’t need a long engagement or anything.  We could get married once I’m done with school and have kids a year or two after that.  It could be just a few more years.  I want to marry you and start a family, Edward.”

 

He laughed softly, his hands gripping my body more tightly.  “It really shouldn’t be that much of a turn on for me to hear that, but it is.”

 

I kissed along his jaw and down his throat, smiling softly.  “It does me, too.  Just knowing that someday we’ll make love and create a child … it’s incredible.  What we dealt with this summer taught me so much, Edward.  I don’t want to waste a single moment of our lives together.  I’m not saying we should be reckless, but I want to jump into life head first. I don’t want to live it according to some arbitrary timeline.  When we’re ready to start a family, we will; whether it’s two months from now or two years.  We love each other, and we’ll make it work.”

 

Edward didn’t answer verbally, but throughout every deep and desperate kiss he gave me, I could feel the sweetness of his love.  

 

**~LWP~**

 

A few months after that Labor Day weekend, on a Saturday in mid-October, Edward and I spent the afternoon wandering around the International District.  It was adrizzly day—we did live in Seattle, after all—but the sun kept trying to peek out from the clouds and the air wasn’t too cool yet.  We were wandering aimlessly, stopping in shops to browse and soaking in what was probably one of the last decent days of the season.  With school and work at the studio eating up my time; it was the first Saturday in a long time we’d had a chance to just relax and be together.

 

As the day wound down and we started to think about dinner, we came close to Hing Loon restaurant.  Edward nodded toward it and smiled at me.  “Want to stop and have dinner with Mei?  It’s been a while since we’ve eaten in.”

 

“Sure, sounds like fun.”

 

Mei greeted us with hugs and a huge smile, even more exuberant than ever.  The restaurant was about half-full, and she seated us at the semi-private table tucked in an alcove next to the aquarium.  I found myself entranced by the fish, enjoying the soothing movement as Edward ordered our meal. 

 

“This was a nice idea,” I said, when Mei left.  I wrapped my hands around the steaming cup of jasmine tea that she’d left and Edward nodded.  He looked especially good that day, wearing a pair of dark, distressed jeans and a black sweater with the sleeves tugged up. 

 

He grinned at me, a smirk playing at his lips when he realized I was checking him out.  I still found myself a little amazed that the gorgeous man I was living with was _mine_.  One evening when Jasper and Alice were hanging out with us, I told her I thought he was getting even hotter, if that was even possible.  Alice had laughed, but after taking a closer look at him, she agreed.  “He’s really happy,” she said, “maybe that’s it.  Hell, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look as good, either.  You guys bring out the best in each other; it’s easy to see in both of you.” I was inclined to agree with her.

 

Living with Edward was fantastic, my classes were going well, and things at the studio were, too.  Edward’s thumb rubbed over my hand as his smirk turned into a soft smile. “What’s got you so lost in thought?”

 

 

I shrugged.  “The usual. I’m just thinking how lucky I am and how happy you make me.”

 

He leaned forward, briefly pressing his lips to mine.  “Yeah, me, too.”

 

As we ate, we talked about work and our plans for the Halloween party that Alice and Jasper were hosting in a few weeks.  I noticed that Edward seemed keyed-up.  Not anxious or nervous, just more enthusiastic than usual.  I didn’t think twice about it until we finished our meal and Mei walked over to the table. 

 

I felt his knee jiggle beside mine under the table, and I pressed mine against his to make him stop.  I opened my mouth to say something to him but I was cut off, distracted by the plate Mei sat in front of me.  Instead of the two cellophane wrapped fortune cookies we usually got, there was a single, unwrapped one.  I glanced at Mei, puzzled, but all she did was smile enigmatically, her dark eyes twinkling.

 

“This is different,” I commented.

 

“I made them myself,” she said, her softly accented voice a blend of pride and shyness. 

 

I smiled warmly at her, and picked up the cookie, cracking it open.  I lifted half of it to my mouth, biting down on the crunchy cookie.  It had much more flavor than the usual fortune cookie, and I looked over at Mei with a grin.  “This is great!  You should make them all the time.  I think they might be even better than the almond cookies you make.  I don’t know, Edward, what do you think?”  I looked over, about to hand Edward the rest of the cookie so he could try it, but the seat across from me was empty.  My heart stuttered when I saw Edward kneeling beside the table. 

 

I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth.   My heart sped up in my chest as Edward gave me a dazzling smile. 

 

“Read your fortune,” he coaxed me, his green eyes shining. 

 

I glanced down to the small strip of paper in my hand, on it were written two simple words. 

 

_Marry Me_

 

My already racing heart began to beat even faster, and I felt shaky with excitement.  I glanced back over at Edward and swallowed, blinking back the tears.

 

He spoke quietly, his voice sure and steady.  “It didn’t take me long to realize that you were perfect for me, Bella. To know you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.  The last five months have been a whirlwind, but I’ve never been happier.  Whatever life brings us in the future, I know Iwant you by my side.  Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes,” I whispered, my voice was thick with tears.   “Of course I will, Edward.”

 

His smile was brilliant as he took my left hand, sliding a ring onto my finger.  I leaned forward, cradling his face in my hands.  I kissed him deeply, trying to show him how happy and eager I was to marry him, how amazed I was at his surprise proposal, and how much I loved him.   “I love you,” I whispered against his lips and he murmured it back before I kissed him again. 

 

We kissed until a sound finally caught my attention.  I lifted my head and turned to look around the room, realizing that it was the sound of people clapping.  I laughed and grinned at a very pleased looking Edward. 

 

Realizing I hadn’t even looked at the ring, I glanced down at my left hand, tilting it back and forth.  It was so beautiful; a simple, round cut diamond surrounded in tiny diamond chips, with small diamonds trailing down the white gold band. It was the perfect size, and while it was dazzling to look at, it wasn’t so extravagant that I would feel uncomfortable wearing on a daily basis. 

 

“I love it,” I said quietly, and Edward gave me a pleased smile. 

 

“I thought you would.”

 

He stood up, and took my hand, helping me to stand.  The applause died down as we both gave small waves to acknowledge the people who were celebrating our engagement.  My attention was caught by the click of the shutter.  My head whipped around and I saw Angela lower her camera.  “Surprise!” she said, and I laughed in delight.

 

“You got the proposal on camera?” I asked, as she walked toward us. 

 

“Yep!  I got some great shots … the look on your face is priceless, Bella.”  She giggled and hugged me.  “Oh, and congratulations! I am so happy for you both.”

 

 “Thanks, Ang. I can’t wait to see the pictures.” I shook my head in amazement that Edward had set this all up, and that everything had played out so perfectly.  I squeezed his hand and felt his fingers play with the brand-new ring on my finger.  Mei hugged us, too, as did her grandson Lo.  They were so excited to have been able to play a part in our engagement, and I loved that Edward had chosen Mei’s place to do it.  It was so much better than some fancy restaurant that held no meaning to us.  Hing Loon’s was perfect.

 

I remembered the tiny slip of paper from the fortune cookie and I grabbed it off the table, tucking it in my wallet.  I wanted to save it as a memento.  I fed the remaining piece of cookie to Edward and he ate it, agreeing that it was the best one he’d ever had.  He grinned at me as he pulled out his own wallet. 

 

“I still have the fortune from the first time we ate here together,” he explained.

 

_A person travels the world over in search of what he needs, and returns home to find it._

I looked up at Edward after I read it.  “That’s true for us in a way, isn’t it?  We both moved to Seattle for school and work, and bigger things.  But we had to go back home to Forks to find each other.”

 

“Yes.  That’s true.”  He leaned in to kiss me, brushing his lips against mine.  “Every day I am grateful that I met you at that wedding, Shutterbug.”

 

“Me, too, Edward.  Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: How did Edward do? That was a pretty adorable proposal I think, and just right for the two of them.
> 
> Here is Bella’s ring, top view http://i45.tinypic.com/sx19ci.jpg and side view http://i45.tinypic.com/2z4wcnm.jpg I thought it was perfect for this Bella. 
> 
> Hope you liked the proposal and the rest of the chapter. 
> 
> This story IS winding down, with an EPOV chapter next, the epilogue which will include their wedding, and an outtake of when Alice and Jasper met and began dating.
> 
> I started a Facebook group called Discordia’s Library. If you’d like to join, add me as a friend on FB, and let me know you’d like to be added to the group.
> 
> Please stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Facebook Group: Discordia's Library
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	29. Chapter 28 - Coming Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks to Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating! 
> 
> So, this will be the final EPOV chapter. It skips forward through time a little bit and shows three different scenes between their engagement and their wedding.

**Chapter 28: Coming Together**

**EPOV**

 

Weddings are a lot of work. 

 

If Bella and I hadn’t been so busy between school _and_ work, it might not have been so bad. But between the two of us, we had too much to do and not enough time in which to do it. 

 

Our families were a great help, as were our friends, but we still found ourselves scrambling to find enough time just to be together.  We got engaged in mid-October, and by March, we were up to our ears in wedding planning.  The wedding date was set for May, just a few weeks after Bella’s graduation, and we were both feeling the pressure.

 

Most days, I was happy to help, putting in my two cents on menus and invitations and all of the other things that went along with weddings.  Today, I was feeling grumpy about it.  It had been a long week for both of us, and we’d hardly had any alone time.  Bella was on the floor in the living room with color swatches, her laptop, and a binder spread around her.  She was deciding on the final color scheme, narrowing it down between several different shades.  Frankly, they all looked the same to me, but apparently deciding took a lot of effort. 

 

Of the two of us, Bella had the artistic eye so I wasn’t about to argue.  Sometimes, I thought being a wedding photographer made it that much worse.  She’d seen so many other weddings and really wanted ours to be unique.  She wasn’t hung up on impressing anyone; she just wanted it to be unlike every other wedding she’d seen.  I agreed, but tonight, I just couldn’t muster up the ambition to care. 

 

We’d already eaten dinner, and I was relaxing on the couch watching a movie.  What I really wanted was Bella curled up with me, but she was busy.  I huffed and punched the pillow under my head, frustrated.  She didn’t seem to be doing much better; she was scowling at two fabric swatches.

 

“Bella?”

 

 She muttered to herself, but didn’t lift her head, totally lost in her own little world.  She let out frustrated sigh and I tried again. 

 

“Shutterbug?”

 

“Huh?” She lifted her head, her puzzled gaze meeting mine. 

 

“You should take a break,” I said gently.  “You’re over-thinking this.”

 

She gave me a half-hearted sigh.  “I know.”

 

Deciding that the color swatches could wait a bit longer, I stood up and walked over to Bella, holding my hand out to her.  “Come on,” I coaxed.  “Take a break with me.  It’s been a long week, and I just want to enjoy being with you.”

 

“I don’t have time, Edward,” she said regretfully.

 

I rolled my eyes, grabbed her hand and tugged.  She let out a startled yelp as I tossed her over my shoulder.  “You are driving yourself nuts over this.  The wedding is important, yes. But our sanity is more important than what color napkins are on the table.”

 

She went limp against my shoulder, and I patted her thigh.  It was just a short walk to the bedroom, and I gently deposited her on our bed.  Bella reached up immediately, tugging me down to her. 

 

“I’m sorry, Edward.”  I got comfortable on the bed beside her, wrapping my arm around her waist.  She cuddled up to me and I squeezed her tightly.  “You’re right; I’ve been so focused on the details that I’m missing the big picture.”

 

I saw the small smile lurk at the corner of her lips at the photography pun, and I chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead.  “It’s okay.  I understand.  I just really need some time with you right now.”

 

“That sounds nice.  No more wedding stuff tonight, I promise; just you and me.”

 

“Mmm, I like that idea.”  I leaned in to kiss her, coaxing her lips apart with my tongue to deepen the kiss.  She moaned quietly against my mouth, and I reluctantly drew back.  “What did you have in mind?”

 

She threaded her hands through my hair and gave me an incredulous look.  “We’re in bed together, what do you think is going to happen?”

 

“Cuddling?” I joked.

 

Bella grinned.  “Definitely some of that, but keep trying.”

 

“Sleep?”

 

She giggled.  “Yeah, some of that too, but not until later.  Muuuuuch later.”

 

“Hmm, I don’t know; maybe you’ll have to show me.”

 

She gently rolled me over onto my back and straddled me, her arms braced beside my ears so her hair formed a long, dark curtain around us.  “You want me to show you, huh?”

 

My hands came up to grip her hips as she started to rock over me.  I groaned and stretched up to nip at her neck, feeling my cock harden.  Even through two layers of denim I could feel her heat pressed against me, and my head fell back onto the bed.  “Un-huh.”

 

She gave me a serious look, as if she was contemplating something.  “Do you have any fantasies, Edward?”

 

I stilled, staring up at her in confusion. “Uh, you are my fantasy.”

 

She giggled.  “That’s nice to hear, but I mean it.  Is there anything you fantasize about doing with me?”

 

I wracked my brain, but nothing in particular came to mind.  In the ten months we’d been together, we’d tried just about every position we could think of.  Neither of us were shy about mentioning something that turned us on, so if we both agreed we liked the idea, we usually tried it.  We’d definitely tried out every flat surface of the apartment that was for sure. 

 

I shook my head.  “No, not really, but I’m open to ideas.”

 

Bella grinned down at me.  “Do you remember the conversation we had about watching porn together?”

 

I gulped, remembering exactly what she was referring to.  “Yeah.”  My voice came out rough and strained. 

 

She giggled, knowing how turned on I was just thinking about it.  “So, how do you feel about doing that now?”

 

I gripped her hips harder and rocked her over my cock.  “What do you think?”

 

She giggled again when I shifted her to the bed beside me, and scrambled to grab my laptop from the desk across the room.  “What do you want to watch?”

 

“Show me your favorite.”  She sat up and tugged her shirt off, tossing it on the floor beside the bed. 

 

Bella was naked by the time I had my laptop running.  I set it on the foot of the bed and hastily clicked through my porn folder for something I liked. I didn’t really have a favorite, but there were a few I liked a lot.  I stripped out of my clothing as Bella settled onto the bed, lying on her stomach so she could see the computer screen.

 

I settled down beside her, running my hand up and down her spine.  I loved the curve of it, the way it dipped down before meeting her ass, and I found myself staring at her body and watching her reactions more than I watched the video.  The sight of her engrossed in porn and lying naked beside me had me so hard I had to grit my teeth.

 

I loved the fact that she enjoyed this as much as I did.  That she was squirming restlessly on the bed at the sight of the couple on the screen.  I let my hand drag down over her ass and she shifted and let her legs fall apart.  I dipped my hand between them, feeling the slick wetness there.  She let out this needy little whimper and I parted her lips with my fingers, sliding two into her body.  She gasped and turned her head to look at me, but I shook my head and nodded at the computer. 

 

“Keep watching,” I said huskily.  I watched the screen for a moment as I slowly fingered her, feeling her body grip my fingers as I pushed in and out.  The woman in the video was straddling the man, riding him so hard her tits were bouncing.  I grinned when I realized that she had dark hair and pale skin like Bella.  I had a type; that was for sure.  I shifted so I was hovering over her body, and pressed kisses to her shoulder, turning my focus to her. 

 

“Does that turn you on, Bella?  Watching them fuck?” I asked roughly. We’d had so many sweet, wonderful nights making love, but tonight I was desperate for her, wanting to touch her everywhere and drive her crazy.

 

“Yes,” she said breathlessly.  “I keep imagining it’s us.”

 

“Mmm,” I hummed against her neck, gently nipping at it with my teeth and letting the heat from my breath ghost of her skin.  She shuddered and her ass brushed against my cock.  I let myself press against her, not resting all of my weight on her, but gently pushing my dick against her.  “Do you like being on top of me like that?”

 

“Unhuh.” 

 

She moved like she was going to turn over and I chuckled and stopped her.  “No, I want you to keep watching.”

 

“Edward,” she whined, shifting her hips against mine.  “I need you. God, watching this is so hot.”

 

I moved so I was kneeling behind her and grabbed her hips, lifting them up and back until she was on her hands and knees.  She moved easily and turned her head to give me a broad grin before facing the screen again. 

 

“Watch them while I slide into you,” I instructed as I aligned myself at her entrance and put my hands on my hips, pressing forward.  I slid into her easily—she was so wet—and began to move.  It was slow and steady at first, both of our gazes locked on the scene in front of us.

 

“You have quite the porn collection, Edward,” she said breathlessly, and I laughed, loving that she could tease me even in the middle of such a charged moment. 

 

“Glad you like it.”  I skimmed a hand over her back, feeling her laughter dissolve into a moan as I began to move again.

 

We moaned in unison when the couple on the screen moved from having the woman on top to her on her hands and knees.  It was very similar to the position we were in and I found myself gripping Bella’s hips tighter and thrusting harder and faster when they did.  The sounds of their pleasure mingled with ours and it didn’t take long for Bella to tighten around me.  I watched her as her head came back for a moment before it dropped between her braced arm.  I could feel her shaking against me.  “Oh my God, Edward … fuck,” she gasped, gripping the sheets in her fist.  “ _Fuck_.”

 

I came with a hoarse groan before I bent over her and my head dropped to her upper back.  I rested my head against her shoulder blades as I panted harshly, feeling like my body was turning inside out with the force of the orgasm.  “Holy shit.”

 

She giggled breathlessly, her arms giving out and her knees sliding on the sheets.  We collapsed into a messy, laughing heap on the bed with her back against my chest and her fingers threaded through mine against her stomach.  “I love you,” she said dreamily.

 

I kissed her shoulder.  “I love you, too, Shutterbug.”

 

“That was _fun_.”

 

I laughed and hugged her close.  “Yeah, it was.”

 

Bella let go of my hand and rolled over, kissing my jaw.  “I want to do it again.”

 

“Now?  Can I at least have two minutes to recover?”

 

She giggled.  “Not right this second.  I’m starving, actually.  But I mean in general.”

 

“Of course.”  I smiled at her.  “What do you want for dinner?”

 

 “I dunno.” She shrugged.  “Leftovers are fine.  My legs have to work first, though.”

 

“Legs are overrated.”  I disentangled our bodies and stood on my own shaky legs, tugging on a pair of boxers.  I handed her a t-shirt of mine and once she sat up and put it on, I grabbed her, tossing her over my shoulder again. 

 

She squealed and laughed as I carried her toward the kitchen, her protests half-hearted.  “Wait, wait,” she finally said, sounding more urgent and I paused by the entrance to the living room.  I let her slide down my body and she gave me a peck on the lips and wandered toward the pile of wedding stuff by her laptop on the floor. 

 

“Damn it, I thought we said no wedding crap tonight,” I groused. 

 

She stuck her tongue out at me and picked up a color swatch, waving it at me.  “This one; we’re going with this one,” she said decisively.  She set it on top of her laptop and turned to face me.  “I promise that’s the only thing tonight.”

 

“Okay,” I agreed, a little baffled by her sudden decision, but not arguing.  If sex had helped her figure out what color we were going with, I was happy to oblige any time. 

 

“I’ll clean up; you go forage some food and we’ll meet in the bedroom,” she said.  I nodded my agreement.  

 

“And then you’re going to find another video to watch,” she teased, walking past me with a saunter that made her hips sway and my dick twitch. 

 

I was _so_ on board for her plan for the night.

 

**~LWP~**

 

I jogged up the steps to the apartment, juggling bags from Hing Loon; eager to get home and have dinner with Bella.  We’d made progress on the wedding and things had settled down a little. We had two days ahead of us with nothing to do but enjoy our time together.  I couldn’t wait. 

 

Juggling my laptop bag and the food, I managed to get the key in the door and let myself in.  I put the takeout on the kitchen counter, calling out for Bella as I headed into the living room.  “I’m home, Shutterbug.  How was your day?”

 

She was standing by the window looking down at something and my steps slowed when she turned to face me and I saw tear tracks on her cheek.  Her smile was a little sad and wistful and I frowned at her, puzzled and wondering what had caused her to look that way.

 

“What is it, baby?”

 

She took a deep breath and handed me a letter.  Her voice was soft and a little raspy.  “I got a letter at work today.  Bree sent it”

 

I wrapped my arm around her and took the letter, unsure if it was something good or bad as I began to read.

 

_Bella,_

_I don’t know if you’ll read this.  Maybe you want nothing to do with me, and I wouldn’t blame you for that.  But, you were so sweet to me, even when I’d done such awful things to you that I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind if I wrote you a letter._

_It’s part of my therapy to write this, but I had the option of sending it or not.  I’ve been hanging on to it for weeks and finally got brave enough to put it in the mail.  I’m so nervous, but it feels good to get this all out._

_First of all, I’m sorry.  I am so, so sorry for what I did.  I wish I could explain to you what it was like being in my head at that time.  It was a mess.  I couldn’t even think rationally.  I’ve cried so many times after realizing how terrified you must have been.  How awful it was to have your possessions damaged and your home vandalized.  At the time, my reasoning seemed so sound.  It made perfect sense that if I just scared you off, you’d go away and things could go back to normal._

_Admitting I have a mental illness—saying those words—has been very difficult for me.  I wasn’t raised to talk about my feelings or admit when I needed help.  I was taught to be quiet, to make sure no one noticed me.  The quieter I was, the less I was bothered.  You probably know my history by now, and while it’s true that it isn’t a pretty one, it’s no excuse.  What I did to you is inexcusable.  And I’m sorry.  Oh, Bella I am so, so sorry._

_The weeks I spent at the in-patient treatment facility were frightening.  The one thing that kept me going was the fact that you had asked for me to get help.  The fact that I had done such awful things to you made me feel even less worthy of help.  It was hard to believe that anyone cared about what happened to me, much less someone I’d treated so horribly.  It was humbling, and it really shook me up. It made me determined to get better._

_After my stay in the hospital, I was released to a group home, kind of a halfway house.  We’re all part of this study that’s being done on residential treatment facilities. We are all monitored very closely and the vast majority of what we do is therapy.  Group therapy, individual therapy … sometimes I feel like all I do is talk.  I know I need to, but it’s difficult sometimes. I see progress though, and so do my therapists.  It feels good to know that I’m not beyond hope.  It feels good to know that people care enough about me to want to help me get better._

_It feels strange to be making plans for my life.  Right after I was arrested and sent to the hospital, I thought I had no future.   I thought there was no chance of someone like me ever having anything good in my life.  But, I’ve made a few friends here, and there’s a guy.  I mean, he lives here, too, so we can’t date.  And I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize my chance of getting better.  But he knows what I am, and what I did, and he still likes me.  He gives me sweet smiles sometimes, and I catch him looking at me when he thinks I don’t notice.  It’s just nice, you know?  To know that maybe someday I could have someone in my life.  That maybe someone could love me, even knowing the truth._

_Even if I could get hired at a studio, I’ve decided not to even try to work as a photographer again.  There are too many bad things that happened; it’s not a good place for me to be.  But I’ve been working with this art therapist, and she’s amazing.  Did you know I can draw and paint, too?  I’m pretty good at it, and sometimes it’s easier than talking.  Anyway, she saw how excited I was about it and suggested that maybe art therapy was something I should think about down the road.  Something I could do as a career.  Doesn’t that seem odd? The crazy helping the crazies … but maybe I could. Maybe someone could learn something from me and that would make me feel really good if I could help someone that way._

_I can never say anything to make up for what I did to you, it just isn’t possible.  But I want you to know that I am doing everything I can to make sure I never do anything like this again.  I’m horrified when I think about what I’ve done, and looking back and admitting it is difficult.  But I’m committed to getting better.  I’ll never be cured, that isn’t really how mental illness works, but I’m learning to cope.  I’m purging all the bad things and finding new ways to deal.  It’s slow and painful, but I want to do that.  I want to be well._

_I hope that sending you this letter didn’t frighten you in any way and I don’t expect a reply.  I won’t contact you again; I just thought you might want to know what happened after that day.  Just know that I am sorry, and that there will never be a day that goes by where I won’t remember that you gave me a chance when I didn’t deserve it.  I shudder to think how close I came to harming myself, and I know I would have tried if I’d gone to jail.   Your kindness kept me from that and I will always be grateful and try my hardest to appreciate what I have.  I will try to see what you saw in me, and believe I deserve to be happy._

_I thank you from the bottom of my heart,_

_-Bree_

My throat was tight with tears by the time I finished reading the letter and Bella was sobbing openly.  I pulled her into my arms and let her cry, murmuring soothing nonsense against her hair.  My voice was a little hoarse when she stopped crying and I finally spoke. “You okay?”

 

She nodded and sat back, wiping at her eyes with the sleeves of her sweatshirt.  “Yeah.  It’s just … it was a lot to take in.”

 

“How are you feeling about it?” I asked, pulling her down with me onto the couch.

 

“I … I don’t know.  Honestly, pretty good.  I’m glad she sent it. I think I needed the closure.”

 

I squeezed her knee and rubbed my thumb over the denim. 

 

“She sounds like she’s doing well.”

 

Bella nodded.  “I thought so, too.  I hope so.  I’d really love it if she could get better and have a good life.”

 

“I think she will,” I said quietly.  “She has hope, and a lot of people trying to help her find ways to cope. That can go a long way.  I can’t pretend to know what it would be like, or how hard it must be for her, but I think you gave her the best possible chance to turn her life around.”

 

Bella tucked her hair behind her ear, and looked down at the letter for a moment. “What do you think about me writing back to her?”

 

“I think if that’s something you want to do, you should.  Not for her sake, but for yours.”

 

“Yeah, I’d like to, I think.  I don’t know; I’ll give it a few days before I decide.  I just think a little bit of encouragement could go a long way for her.”

 

I pulled Bella into my arms and held her tightly.  “You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met, and I don’t mean that as your fiancé, or the man who loves you.  Even if I weren’t in love with you, I’d see it.  You’re really incredible.”

 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

 

We stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other before we finally got up and had dinner.  The letter had given us both a lot to talk about, and although it made for an emotionally draining night, it felt good, too.  If nothing else, the letter gave me the peace of mind to know that she thought so highly of Bella.  A small part of me had been afraid that perhaps someday in the future, when she was released, that she might come after Bella again, blaming her for being arrested.  But I believed that she was sincerely appreciative, and I wished her nothing but the best. 

 

Whatever she’d done, Bree deserved a chance to start over and to try to rebuild her life.  I only hoped she would be able to achieve that. 

 

**~LWP~**

 

“Are you ready, Shutterbug?” I asked, peering around the corner of the bedroom.  I stopped in my tracks as I caught sight of Bella, shimmying into a dress.  My jaw was practically on the floor as I watched her hips sway.  She was facing away from me, and had on rather non-existent pair of lacey underwear and a bra.  She finished pulling the dress over her hips and zipped up the side. 

 

She startled me when she spoke.  “You’re being creepy.”

 

“Huh?”  My head whipped up as she turned around and gave me an amused smile. 

 

“I can see you in the mirror, staring at me.”

 

I chuckled and walked into the room.  “I came in to see if you were ready and got distracted by your ass.  What are you _wearing_?”

 

She smoothed the black fabric over her thighs. 

 

“A dress.”

 

“No, _under_.  Whatever it is, if I have to go up and accept an award with a hard-on, I blame you.”

 

She giggled and went over to the mirror, slipping on a pair of earrings and straightening the ever-present, jade elephant necklace.  “You’re supposed to imagine the rest of the crowd in their underwear, not me.”

 

Tonight we were attending an awards banquet for the Northwest Excellence in Journalism contest.  It was held annually by the Society of Professional Journalists to honor exceptional journalism.  To my surprise, I had been nominated for the work I’d done on the scandal in the mayor’s office.  It was a huge honor, and I was still in shock. 

 

It took every ounce of self-control within me to not lift Bella’s dress up and slide into her, but we needed to leave for the banquet and we had just had sex in the shower an hour prior.  I could wait until we got home. 

 

Maybe.

 

The banquet was being held in one of the larger downtown hotels and it didn’t take long to get there.  We checked in, got our table assignment, and found our seats.  The table was filled with my friends and colleagues and as I glanced around, I grinned as I helped Bella into her chair.  My boss Jon and his wife were there, along with Eric and Mike, their respective dates of Angela and Jessica, and some staff photographers and their dates or spouses. 

  
I introduced Bella to the people she didn’t already know and then ran to the bar to get drinks for both of us.  By the time I returned, Bella was happily chatting with everyone, and I kissed the top of her head as I set her glass of white wine in front of her.  I loved how friendly she was, and how she always managed to charm everyone who met her.  My boss loved her, and so did my friends. I barely got a word in edgewise as she chatted with the photographers at the table.  They animatedly discussed shoots and camera gear and by the time dinner was served, I had a feeling they were completely smitten with her. 

 

Mike and Jessica were going strong, and her son, Adam, and Mike were getting along great.  Angela and Eric were doing well, too, and I chuckled to myself that I was as much of a matchmaker as my mother, and apparently as successful.  I put my arm up on the back of Bella’s chair, relaxed back in my seat, and let the easy banter and celebratory mood wash over me.  It wasn’t until the award portion of the night actually started, that I began to feel nervous.  I was up against some other really incredible writers at other papers in the region and I had to admit, I really wanted to win.  I wouldn’t be devastated if I didn’t, even being nominated was hugely flattering, but I couldn’t deny that I wanted it. 

 

I took a gulp of my drink and nervously smoothed down my tie as the announcer moved to the large size daily newspaper category, in which the Seattle Times fell.  Sensing my nerves, Bella put her hand on my thigh and rubbed soothingly.  She leaned in and whispered in my ear.  “I love you, Edward.  No matter what happens, we’re going to go home tonight, you’re going to take this dress off of me, and we aren’t going to stop touching each other until the sun is coming up.”

 

I gulped at her words, my nerves disappearing as arousal washed over me.  I had just pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead when they announced several wins for the paper.  As they progressed through each sub-category I did my best to focus on the woman beside me.  I turned to the side, taking her left hand in mind and rubbing my thumb across her engagement ring.  She turned and smiled at me and I took a moment, just breathing in her scent and thinking about the fact that no matter what happened tonight, I had Bella.  Winning the award would be nice, but nothing beat having Bella’s love and support.

 

“I love you, Shutterbug,” I whispered.

 

She squeezed my hand and I faced forward when they announced the investigative reporting category that I was nominated in.  “First place goes to Edward Cullen of the Seattle Times for his article, “David Adams: The Fall of a Mayor”.

 

Bella giggled when I froze in shock and it wasn’t until her urgent whisper of “go” that I found myself on my feet and walking up to accept the award.  I thanked the presenter with a hearty handshake and posed for a quick photo. 

 

But my eyes never left the brown haired girl at the table who was clapping enthusiastically.  Her eyes were shining, her grin was wide and her pride and excitement lit up the whole room. 

 

Forget the heavy glass award I held in my hand, _she_ was all the reward I could ask for.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Let’s see, they had some lemony times, the final bit of resolution with Bree, and Edward won an award! What did you think? These were all things I wanted to wrap up before the end of the story and I thought you would like the little glimpses into their life as they got ready to get married.
> 
> I’ve had several people ask if I plan to do a sequel to this. The answer is definitely not. They’re on their way to a HEA, so it would all be fluff. Sure, they’ll have normal life issues to deal with, but overall, these two are going to be happy and content. Their story is told, and there are other characters and plots clambering for my attention.
> 
>  
> 
> I have a Facebook group called Discordia’s Library. If you’d like to join, add me as a friend on FB, and let me know you’d like to be added to the group.
> 
> Please stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Facebook Group: Discordia's Library
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	30. Epilogue - Full Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I can’t thank Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating enough. They have done such a wonderful job on this story and I never could have managed weekly updates without them. 
> 
> Here’s a little wedding message from E&B! http://i45.tinypic.com/2mpbcp2.jpg
> 
> The majority of this chapter is BPOV of their wedding. But there’s a little Esme POV future take to end the story. Hope you enjoy.

**Epilogue – Full Circle**

**BPOV**

I pushed aside the sheer curtains and peered out the window into the yard.  People were bustling around, taking care of last minute details.  It reminded me so much of Tanya and Riley’s wedding, and I couldn’t believe it had been just over a year since that day.  So much had happened to Edward and me in that time, and our relationship was so solid that it seemed like much more time had passed. 

 

“Ready for your portraits?” a familiar voice asked.  I turned from the window to see Victoria standing in the doorway.

 

I grinned at her.  “It’s going to be so weird being on the other side of the camera.”

 

Victoria laughed, her blue eyes sparkling, as she came forward to hug me.  “I’m so happy you asked me to photograph your wedding.”

 

“I couldn’t imagine trusting anyone else to capture this day,” I said, hugging her back. 

 

It really was odd, being in front of the camera rather than behind, but I grew more comfortable as Victoria directed me to pose.  I threw in a few suggestions of my own and loved the way our creativity flowed without effort, as it always did when we worked together. I was so grateful to have Victoria in charge of the photography and knew I wouldn’t have been comfortable with anyone but her.  Angela was here as one of my bridesmaids, and Charlotte was second shooter.

 

All the time spent planning had paid off, and the wedding had come together beautifully.  The warm coral color I’d chosen for the bridal party looked gorgeous on Alice, Angela, and Jessica.  All of their dresses were the same shade, but they wore different styles to best flatter each of their figures.  Lucy was our flower girl, and Jessica’s son, Adam, was the ring bearer. 

 

Emmett was Edward’s best man, and Mike, Jasper, and Eric were groomsmen.  It left our wedding party slightly lopsided, but neither of us cared.  I could have asked Rosalie—we had become quite close—but she was so busy wrangling their seven-month old Liam. She graciously offered to do a reading during the ceremony instead, and it worked out well for us both.   And really, what difference did it make if the people who stood beside us were unevenly paired off?  The wedding party and their dates or spouses would be sitting at a long table with us during the reception, and it seemed silly to worry about something so trivial.

 

Victoria and I ventured downstairs to get some portraits in the rest of the house, and then headed out into the yard.  The wedding was being held at the Cullens’ house, of course; neither Edward nor I could imagine it being anywhere else.  It was a beautiful, sunny day in May.  It had rained that morning, but the skies had cleared and everything looked green and fresh.  The varying shades of coral, orange, and white popped against the intense greenery of the Olympic Peninsula, and I was thrilled with the way everything had come together.

 

Victoria had just finished my portraits when my bridesmaids came around the corner.  “Everything is all set!” Alice said.  “We went through the checklist and we’re ready to go.”

 

I felt a thrill of excitement run through me and I hugged her tightly.  “Thank you for everything, Alice. I couldn’t have pulled this off without you.”

 

“Pfftt,” Alice said.  “That’s my job as maid of honor.  Now, pictures of all of us together, yes?”

 

“Yes,” I agreed.

 

We posed for photos, and once all of the shots of the bridal party were done, Alice fussed with my veil and straightened my dress.  The sleeveless dress was a heavy Dupioni silk with a V-neck bodice.  It was sleek and fitted to my body, flaring out a little at the bottom with a short train.  It fit me beautifully, and the moment I tried it on, I knew it was the one I wanted.  My hair was pulled into a low side-bun, and I had fresh white orchids tucked into it.  The veil was simple, just a length of fine, un-edged tulle, and my flowers were vibrant orange. 

 

Edward and I decided to do our photos before the ceremony, and Victoria and Charlotte planned to photograph Edward’s expression when he was saw me for the first time.  I was waiting at the end of the garden path in the backyard as he came around the corner.  My breath caught in my throat and my heart seemed to stop mid-beat when I saw him.  He was so _beautiful_.  Rather than go with the traditional black tuxedo, we’d gone with linen suits, white shirts, and ties that coordinated with the bridesmaid’s dresses.  The look was light and summery and did a lot to set off his green eyes and auburn hair. 

 

He stopped right in front of me, and I looked into his eyes, completely dazzled.  Despite being surrounded by our wedding party, as well as Victoria and Charlotte snapping away at us, the rest of the world faded away, and it was just me and Edward.  “You look so beautiful,” he said reverently, his hands closing around my waist.

 

I smoothed one hand over his lapel and skimmed my fingertips along his jaw, just needing to touch him.  “So do you.”

 

“I love you, Shutterbug.” He leaned in and kissed me softly, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against mine for a moment.  I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the quiet moment together in the midst of the busy day.

 

“I love you, too,” I whispered back.

 

“Guess what?” he said quietly. 

 

“What?”

 

“We’re getting married today.” 

 

I grinned, loving the excitement and wonder in his voice.  “Yeah, I heard.  I can’t wait.”

 

When we finally broke apart, we both realized that half of our friends and family had been watching us. We both laughed quietly, not really minding that they were privy to our sappy moment.  Amusement made Edward’s eyes crinkle and his face light up.  I looked up at him, absolutely overwhelmed by my feelings for him.  Right then, less than an hour before our wedding, I fell a little more in love with him.  The best part was I knew that every day from here on out, I was going to love him a little bit more.

 

**~LWP~**

 

I felt calm and sure of myself as I walked down the aisle toward Edward; my eyes locked on his.  There was no sight in the world more beautiful than that of the man I was about to marry.  My parents were on either side of me, and I hugged and kissed them both before they took their seats.  Edward held his hand out to me, and I took it eagerly as I took my place next to him. 

 

The ceremony went quickly as we both spoke our vows and exchanged rings.  I tried to hold on to every single moment and burn it into my memory.  I didn’t want to forget a single second, but before I knew it, it was over and we were walking back down the aisle as husband and wife. 

 

I allowed everyone’s joy and happiness washed over me as I gripped Edward’s arm tightly, loving him, loving every single person who was there to wish us well in our life together. 

 

The reception was beautiful, the food delicious, and the music wonderful.  The party lasted long into the night as people ate, drank, and danced under the stars.   When a misty rain eventually forced everyone inside the tent, it didn’t dampen the celebratory mood.  Instead, people packed in closer and lit more candles.  It was cozy and comfortable under the twinkling lights that hung from the canopy. As Edward and I made our umpteenth trip around the dance floor, I buried my head against his neck and sighed with happiness. 

 

“I love you so much, Edward,” I said and he brushed his lips against the top of my head. 

 

“I love you, too.  I’ve never been happier.”

 

“Me, either.”

 

He held me tighter as we swayed to the slow music.  It wasn’t until a small hand tugged at Edward’s shirt-sleeve that we were startled out of the bubble we were in.  We pulled apart a little and looked down to see Lucy staring at us expectantly.  She crossed her arms, looking extremely put out.  “You haven’t danced with me yet, Uncle Edward.”

 

He laughed and gave me an apologetic grin.  I shrugged and let go of him, more than willing to share him for one dance with Lucy.  He grabbed her and pulled her up into his arms, pressing his nose against hers.  “I am very sorry, Lucy-girl. I shouldn’t have neglected you like that,” he said seriously.

 

“Thanks, Aunt Bella!” Lucy turned and grinned at me, leaning toward me to kiss my cheek.

 

I laughed and patted her back, kissing her forehead.  “You’re welcome, sweetie.”

 

I let the two of them have their dance and went to sit at the head table where most of our friends were seated.  They had been dancing up a storm and were taking a break to have a drink and relax for a few minutes.  Alice was sitting on Jasper’s lap, her hand wound in his golden-brown curls, talking quietly.  At the end of the summer, it would be my turn to be Alice’s maid of honor. Jasper had popped the question, and they were knee-deep in planning a September wedding.   

 

Mike had his arm around Jessica as Adam sat on his knee, quietly playing with a small toy.  Angela and Eric were laughing together, their slightly-awkward flirtation incredibly endearing.  Emmett was holding a sleeping baby Liam, and Rosalie leaned in to talk to me.

 

“Congratulations, Bella.”

 

I smiled at her.  “Thanks.”

 

“And welcome to the family.  I’m so happy to call you my sister.”

 

My eyes welled up at the sweet welcome, and I leaned in to hug her.  “I’m happy to call you that, too,” I said honestly. 

 

Emmett smiled at both of us and leaned down to kiss his son’s head.  “We both feel that way, Bella.  The minute I talked to my brother about you last year, I knew he was smitten.  When we Cullen men fall, we fall hard; and the women we love are like no other.”

 

I smiled at him, touched by his compliment.  “Well,” I finally said softly.  “There aren’t many men in the world like you Cullens.”

 

Once the song was over, Edward handed Lucy over to her father, Garrett, and joined us at the table.   Both Kate and Tanya were pregnant, and there were going to be so many little ones running around in the near future.  Esme was over the moon with excitement.

 

Edward kissed the top of my head, resting his hands on my shoulders.  I reached up and threaded my fingers through his as we talked to our friends for a little while.

 

At a lull in the conversation, he leaned down and whispered in my ear.  The warm air from his breath on my bare skin made me shiver.  “Ready to head to the bed and breakfast?”

 

I nodded eagerly, and he helped me stand.  It was at least an hour before we finally left the reception.  There were people to say goodbye to, hugs to give, and we had to grab our things.  We thanked our friends and families one last time for being there and for helping us put the wedding together.  Both sets of parents escorted us to the car, and Edward loaded our suitcases into the trunk. 

 

I watched my father hug Edward and clap him on the shoulder.  He said, “I’d tell you to keep taking good care of my daughter, but I already know you will.  Welcome to the family, son.”

 

I hugged my mother tightly, and we were both a little misty-eyed at the men in our lives.  “Have fun on your honeymoon,” my mother said excitedly once we blinked back the tears. 

 

“How could I not?” I said excitedly.  “Nine days in Fiji sounds heavenly.”

 

We’d decided to splurge a little on our honeymoon.  We would be spending part of the trip in a beachside bungalow, and then several more days in bungalows built out over the water.  Other than a few things like snorkeling and a sunset cruise, we planned to keep it low-key; we really just wanted to relax and revel in being together.  Warm tropical breezes, blue water, and Edward were what I was looking forward to.

 

Edward hugged my mother goodbye, and I moved on to Carlisle.  He gave me a warm hug and beamed down at me.  “Thank you for making my son so happy.”

 

“Thank you,” I said.  “He makes me happy, too.”

 

Carlisle’s pale blue eyes twinkled down at me warmly.  “I’m happy to have you as a daughter.  I couldn’t ask for a better wife for my son.””

 

Too choked up to answer; I just hugged him again and he passed me off to Esme.  She was openly crying, and I had to wipe away a few tears of my own.  “Thank you for setting us up,” I said sincerely and she laughed through her tears. 

 

“You don’t have to thank me.  You two did all the work; I just gave you both a nudge in the right direction.”

 

I shrugged.  “Whatever it was, I’m grateful.”

 

“We’re grateful to have you, too.”

 

Eventually, I extricated myself from her warm embrace, and Edward hugged both of his parents goodbye.  He led me to the car and we gave everyone a final wave.  I saw Victoria snap one final shot before she began disassembling her gear.  She grinned at me and waved, and I saw James behind her waving timidly.  It wasn’t typical to invite the spouse of your photographer to a wedding, but I was glad to have him there.  He was no less awkward than he’d ever been, but I’d begun to find it endearing.  His shy congratulations earlier had been sincere and heartfelt. 

 

The remaining guests watched and waved as we drove off toward the bed and breakfast we were staying at for our wedding night.  We would drive back to Seattle and fly out late the following evening. 

 

Edward threaded his fingers through mine, and I turned to look at him.  “Can you believe it?  We’re married!”

 

He chuckled.  “Happiest day of my life.  So far, anyway.”

 

“I’m pretty confident we’ll have even better ones to come, but you’re right.  It was an amazing day.”

 

“Worth all of the work?” he asked, and I laughed.

 

“I think so.  You?”

 

He squeezed my hand.  “Yeah, definitely.”

 

He pulled off into an overgrown driveway.  I knew it led to a house that had been abandoned for years.  “What are you doing?” I asked, puzzled.

 

He grinned and drove around the next bend in the long driveway before he slowed to a stop.  He put the car in park and turned to me.  The headlights were still on and I could see his face faintly in the dim car.  He brushed his thumb across my cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss.  “Well, it occurs to me that although I am very much looking forward to making love to my new wife in a nice, soft bed, if you were feeling up to it, I wouldn’t mind re-creating our first night together.”

 

“Really?” I giggled, surprised, but a little intrigued by the idea.

 

He shrugged and gave me a lopsided smile.  “Only if you want.  I know it isn’t exactly romantic.”

 

I twisted in my seat to face him better.  “Oh, I don’t know.  There’s something romantic about the idea of re-creating the first time we slept together, even if it was in a car.”

 

He chuckled and leaned forward and captured my lips with his in a soft, sweet kiss.  I felt a thrill of excitement run through me at the idea.  I kissed him more deeply, eager to touch my husband.

 

“I want to, Edward,” I said softly when he pulled away. 

 

“You sure?” he asked.

 

“Very.”

 

He eagerly shrugged out of the linen jacket he was wearing; he’d ditched his tie halfway through the reception. 

 

I frowned down at my wedding dress. It was beautiful, but it would be cumbersome to try to clamber into the backseat and straddle Edward while I was wearing it.  Not to mention the fact that I didn’t want to ruin it.  He held up a finger to me and hurriedly got out of the car, coming around to my side.  He opened my door and helped me out. I tilted my head at him, puzzled, and he gave me a crooked smile.

 

He gently grasped my shoulders and turned me away from him.  His warm lips caressed the top of my shoulder, and I moaned quietly.  “Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course,” I said simply. 

 

Slowly, deliberately, he drew the zipper of my dress down and brushed the straps off my shoulders.  I relaxed, allowing the bodice of the dress to fall forward, and he helped me step out of it.  I was left standing in my shoes, a white lace corset, and matching thong. I turned to face Edward and he was staring at me slack-jawed. 

 

In the dim light, I could see his wanton expression, and he gently traced a finger between my breasts before leaning in for a kiss.  I shivered at the contrasts of his warm skin and the cooler air around us.  Thankfully, the rain had stopped.

 

The kiss was deep and hungry; needy, but with an underlying sweetness that let me know how much Edward loved me.  He leaned over, gently placing my dress on the passenger’s seat and opened the door to the backseat, his hand tugging me to follow.

 

“Come here,” he said huskily. 

 

Once we were settled on the seat and I was straddling his thighs, he drew me close, molding my body to his.  I threaded my hands through his hair and leaned in for another kiss. 

 

The way his hands roamed over me and the sounds he made spurred me on.  Soon we were rocking together.  I lifted up enough for Edward to unfasten his pants and slip inside me, moaning as he filled me completely.  This was so much more than sex, more than two people wanting the thrill of making love in the outdoors.  This was joining and merging, two people coming together and showing just how much they meant to each other.

 

Neither of us spoke, soft moans and whispered sounds were all we needed as we rocked together.  My orgasm was deep and intense, fueled by the overwhelming emotion of the day.  My cry of pleasure was muffled by Edward’s lips and he came just a few moments after, cradling my face in his hands as his lips tenderly caressed mine.

 

I relaxed against him and he pulled me against his chest, his arms wrapping around me in a tight embrace. 

 

“I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. 

 

“Me either,” I murmured in a daze.

 

“I love you, Shutterbug,” he said, nuzzling my cheek.  “More than I can ever possibly put into words.”

 

“You know how much I love you, too,” I told him.  “More than I ever thought possible.”

 

We held each other close for a long time, kissing and caressing each other.  Eventually, Edward shifted and chuckled softly.  “I still can’t believe I told you that this would be a really great story to tell our grandkids after our first time together.”

 

I laughed softly at his words.  “It was a pretty bold statement, but I have to admit, it got my attention.”

 

He chuckled and brushed my cheek with his lips.  “I was already falling for you.”

 

“That soon?”

 

“As soon as I saw you, I knew I had to talk to you.   I really do want our future grandkids to know what it was like when we met.”

 

“I think maybe we better edit a few things out.”

 

He laughed.  “This was fate, Bella, meant to be.  _That’s_ the part we’ll tell them; the story of the beautiful, wedding photographer and the best man who fell in love with her.”

 

“That’s a good story,” I admitted. 

 

He hugged me close before we finally disentangled ourselves.  We helped each other re-dress, and he zipped me into my wedding dress, placing one more kiss on my shoulder.

 

We held hands as we drove to the bed and breakfast.  After checking in and getting settled in our room, Edward made love to me in the huge soft bed.  It was sweet and tender and passionate; everything a wedding night should be.  And yet, those stolen moments in the car were just as precious to me. 

 

They were the perfect moments with the silly, romantic man I’d married.  He was a little bit of everything; a cocky model, a sweet, romantic boyfriend, a committed husband, and an occasionally vulnerable human being.  He was everything to me, and whether it was his mother’s matchmaking or fate that brought us together, I knew that I’d spend the rest of my life appreciating the fact that I had found him.

 

**~LWP~**

**Esme POV: Five Years Later**

 

I surveyed the dining room, making sure everything was absolutely perfect.  It was the first Thanksgiving in years that everyone was going to be over, and I wanted to get it just right. 

 

Warm arms slid around my waist and I sank back against my husband’s body.  “You’re fussing again,” he said, his tone teasing.

 

“I know,” I admitted.  I turned in his arms, seeing the face of the man I’d been married to for so many wonderful years.  “I just want it to be perfect.”

 

He looked down at me, the love in his eyes so clear that I forgot all about table settings, and appetizers and the fact that our family was about to invade our house.  I stretched up and kissed him, feeling that same little jolt I’d felt the first time he pressed his lips to mine in his father’s office. 

 

The sound of the bell startled us apart, and I hurried to the door smoothing down my shirt, and taking once last glance at the dining room table.  Ready or not, they had arrived.  Emmett and Rosalie were first, their son Liam tearing into the house and heading straight for the train set we kept in Carlisle’s study.   Rosalie kissed me hello and handed over their second son, Peter, over to Carlisle.  Emmett followed her lead, carrying their youngest, Alistair.  The eldest two boys looked just like their father, but the youngest was blond and blue eyed just like his mother.  I took a moment to tickle his feet and he gurgled happily, smiling up at me.

 

I glanced out the door to see others pulling up.  Alice and Jasper, along with her mother, Cynthia.  Kate, Garrett, Lucy, and Lucy’s brother Jamie had arrived as well.  I greeted them, and by the time they were all inside the house, Tanya and Riley had pulled up.  Heartbreakingly, Tanya had miscarried several times.  Thankfully, because of her dual U.S. and Russian citizenship, they were able to adopt two beautiful girls from Russia who desperately needed homes.  The girls were sisters, now eight and six years old, and were flourishing under Tanya and Riley’s care. 

 

Although their English was rapidly improving, sometimes it was still a struggle and they tended to be shy.  They murmured, “Hello Grandma Esme,” to me quietly as they walked in the house and my heart nearly burst.  They were such sweet girls, and I was so happy they had joined our family.

 

I greeted my mother, and her live-in boyfriend, Bob.  They had indeed scandalized their neighborhood when they moved in together, and both of them appeared to be incredibly proud of themselves for it.  No one could deny that they were deeply in love though.  It might have found them in their old age, but it didn’t mean they were any less smitten with each other.  My father had been a wonderful husband and father, but I was happy that my mother had found another man to love. 

 

Family and friends continued to trickle in and everyone heartily drank and ate appetizers.  Nearly everyone was here already, laughing and mingling, but I hurried to the door when I heard Carlisle greet Edward and Bella.  “Sorry we’re late,” Bella said breathlessly.  “I wasn’t feeling well.”

 

Edward shifted their three-year-old son on his hip, and I shook my head at the sight of them.  Toby was the spitting image of Edward, with red-brown hair and impossibly bright green eyes.  His personality was similar; too, although he took in everything around him just like his mother did, and had a penchant for her cameras.  I suspected there was a budding photographer in there just waiting to follow in Bella’s footsteps.

 

I looked at Bella, seeing her bright cheeks, and glowing smile.  “You look remarkably healthy for not feeling well,” I commented, leaning in for a hug and a kiss.  She shrugged, and I glanced at my son who gave me a sheepish smile.  Maybe it wasn’t exactly illness that had made them late. 

 

“How far along are you?” I asked bluntly, and both of their eyes widened.

 

“We … we just found out for sure today, Mom,” Edward sputtered.  “How on earth did you figure it out?”

 

I shrugged and smiled at my son enigmatically.  Bella grinned and nodded, acknowledging that I was right.  “We are pregnant again, yes.  I think it might be a girl this time, although it’s way too early to tell.  We’re thinking Sophie, if it is a girl.”

 

“I like that name,” I said, thrilled for both of them.   I glanced over my shoulder at Cynthia, who was standing in the hallway.  “Pay up.  I was right.”

 

“Damn it, Esme,” she said, digging money out of her pocket and slapping it into my hand.  “Are you always right?”

 

“Always,” I said, ushering my best matching making attempt yet, into the house. 

 

There was another Cullen on the way, which made my heart soar. 

 

As far as I was concerned, you could never have too much family, or too much love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I hope you liked it! I’ve always seen this story ending with their wedding, but I hoped you like the little glimpse into the future, too. Since the prologue started with Esme, I thought it would be fun to finish up with her as well. 
> 
> I can’t thank you enough for all of your wonderful support and reviews. I loved your feedback on the story. I am going to miss this E&B very much. I hope you’ve enjoyed their journey as much as I have.
> 
> The only thing left to post is the Alice and Jasper outtake from when they first met each other. It will post next Sunday.
> 
> I have a Facebook group called Discordia’s Library. If you’d like to join, add me as a friend on FB, and let me know you’d like to be added to the group.
> 
> Please stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Facebook Group: Discordia's Library
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/


	31. A&J Outtake - Nipples of the Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I can’t thank Sunflower3759 and Ashes Ashes for beta-ing and Content1 for validating enough. This story wouldn’t have been the same without them and I owe them a huge debt of gratitude for their hard work. 
> 
> Here’s the final installment of LWP, I hope you enjoy Alice and Jasper’s first meeting and how they got together. I ended up doing a split POV, so you could see how both of them felt.

**Alice and Jasper Outtake – Nipples of the Virgin**

**JPOV**

 

I shoved another book on the shelf, huffing in frustration at the idiots who couldn’t fucking manage to get a damn book on the right shelf.  How difficult was it to just file things in the proper place?  There were tags everywhere with course numbers, and everything was arranged according to course code.  The problem was, half of the students who came into the bookstore I worked at were selfish assholes.      

 

They hadn’t worked a day in their lives, and they didn’t care who they dicked over as long as they got what they wanted.  Those of us who had to scrape by, struggling to make ends meet as we paid for school, didn’t even register to them.  The rich kids left piles of books lying around, or worse, shoved onto the wrong shelves.  They messed up displays and trashed the stores through their carelessness, never realizing there were people who had to scramble to pick up after them.  I hated them all.

 

I shoved the last book in place and glanced over at the register, making sure a line hadn’t formed while I was away.  A clear, sweet voice to my right spoke, startling me. 

 

“Excuse me. Do you carry the book "In the Devil's Garden: A Sinful History of Forbidden Food?"

 

I whipped around, my eyes dropping to land on a pretty girl beside me.  “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I’m looking for the book, “In the Devil's Garden: A Sinful History of Forbidden Food.”  She blinked her long lashes, her mouth curving up at the corner.  “I want to make nipples of the virgin.”

 

I choked on the air in my lungs, my eyes widening in shock.  The tiny girl in front of me was batting her eyelashes as she talked about virgin’s nipples, and I barely managed to sputter out a response.  “I … I don’t know anything about virgin’s nipples.”

 

Her mouth quirked up at the corner again before she spoke, “well, that’s a shame; I was hoping you’d be the man to help me out.”

 

I felt like my brain had just been delivered a jolt of electricity as I struggled to answer her. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

 

Her voice was patient, like she was dealing with someone feeble-minded, and by this point, I pretty much was.  “I want to make _Minni di Virgini_.  They’re an Italian pastry filled with custard and topped with a cherry.”  She winked at me.  “And that book has the best recipe.  I need to know if you carry it.”

 

“Virgin’s nipples,” I exhaled. “Right … um, the book.”  She nodded, staring at me expectantly.  “Fuck, um, yes.  Let me go look that up for you.”

 

I gestured her toward the counter and she walked ahead of me, shooting a teasing little glance over her shoulder.  She was incredibly cute; probably no more than 5’2” or so, with a curvy little body and short dark hair.  She was dressed casually, in jeans and a sweater, looking nothing like the rest of the girls on campus.  Most of them were either horribly over-dressed and caked with makeup, or dressed down in sweats and those hideously ugly boots that were so trendy.  This girl looked cute and comfortable, not high-maintenance at all.  I flushed when she looked back again and caught me staring at her ass.  For her small frame, it was surprisingly full, and I could picture my hands on it. 

 

Her grey-blue eyes danced with amusement as she stopped at the counter labeled “Returns,” and I nearly slammed into her.  “Sorry,” I muttered, side-stepping my way around the corner so I could get to the computer.  What was wrong with me?  Why the fuck was I so flustered by this girl?

 

It had been way too long since I’d gone on a date, I decided.  With school and work, I hardly had the time.  Plus, I avoided most of the girls on campus.  I never had the money to take them to the places they wanted to go.   I’d been called a loser more times than I could count by girls who had never worked at anything but maxing out their father’s credit cards. 

 

“So … Jasper,” the girl said and my eyes widened again. 

 

“You know my name?” I asked hoarsely. 

 

She giggled, but it sounded friendly and teasing, not cruel.  She leaned forward and tapped the nametag pinned to my blue work polo.  “I do now.”

 

“Shit.  Right.  Um, so what was the name of the book you need again?”

 

“In the Devil's Garden: A Sinful History of Forbidden Food,” she repeated.  “Virgin’s nipples, remember.”

 

I typed the book title in on the computer and nodded dumbly.  “Yeah, I got that part.”  I muttered under my breath. “Probably never going to forget it.”

 

She smiled at me, and I wondered if maybe she’d heard me.  I looked at the screen and clicked through the list before I found the book she was looking for.  “Um, it looks like we do carry that book,” I said, surprised.  It seemed very obscure.

 

“Oh, excellent.  I’ve been absolutely craving that pastry.”  She licked her lips.  “The custard and the cherry are just delicious.”

 

I gulped and pictured her breasts, covered in custard and topped with bright red cherries.  “Yeah, I bet.”

 

My dick pushed against the fly of my khakis, and I was suddenly grateful that I was behind the counter.  I cleared my throat and looked away from her.  “Let me see what shelf it’s on, and I’ll help you find it.”

 

“You’re a lifesaver.”

 

“A pastry-saver, maybe,” I said, clicking on the book title to bring up the shelf location.  My heart sank when I realized we were out of stock.  We did carry it, but we were all out of copies.  “Shit, maybe not.”

 

She pouted prettily.  “Is there a problem?”

 

“Yeah, I spoke too soon.”  I looked over at her.  “We did carry it, but we only had one copy and it was bought yesterday.”

 

“Damn it, I should have come over after class yesterday,” she muttered, a look of disappointment crossing her face.  “It looks like someone else from class got to it first.”

 

“I can order it for you,” I offered, eager to make her pretty little smile come back.  I was rewarded when it spread across her face. 

 

“I would be eternally grateful if you did.” She fluttered her lashes at me.  “I might even let you sample my nipples.”

 

I choked on air again, my face flaming as my dick twitched.  It took an inordinate amount of time for me to realize that she was talking about the pastries, and not her own body.   I turned away from her, trying to settle the thumping of my heart with a few deep breaths.  “Let me put that order in,” I said, my voice coming out high and strained.  “What’s your name?

 

She smiled at me. “Alice.  Alice Brandon.”

 

“Can I have your number?” I blurted out.  She raised an eyebrow at me.  “For the book order!  I just need your number for the order.”

 

She smiled at me, but I wondered if I was just imagining the look of disappointment behind her eyes.  She rattled it off and I was a complete wreck by the time I finished placing her order.  My hands were shaking and I had to re-enter half of the information because I kept hitting the wrong keys.   I told her I’d call her when her book arrived and she batted her eyelashes at me one more time. 

 

“I look forward to hearing from you.”

 

Her fingertips grazed over my hand as she turned to leave, and I stood staring after her until an irate customer finally snapped me out of my stupor. 

 

Nipples of the Virgin.  Christ, I was fucked.

 

**~NV~**

 

Three days later, I was cleaning the store windows when my manager walked up to me.  “Hey, Jasper, can you come in my office for a sec?  I need to talk to you.”

 

I gulped as I put down the cleaner and paper towels, following him numbly into the back of the store where his office was located.  I was just praying I wasn’t going to get fired.  If I only ate PB&J for the rest of the week, I’d have enough to pay this semester’s tuition.  If I got fired, I was SOL.

 

Peter, my manager, took a seat as his desk and shoved an invoice across it towards me.  I looked at it, and my eyes widened when I realized what he was showing me.  Alice’s book was in, but instead of ordering one copy, I’d accidentally ordered seventeen. 

 

“Shit,” I muttered, and he cracked a smile. 

 

“Yeah, I didn’t think you ordered that many on purpose.”

 

“No, I’m sorry, I got flustered.”

 

Peter shook his head.  “How hot was she?”

 

“Hot,” I answered promptly.  “And just … ugh, I can’t even describe it.”  I scrubbed my hands across my face and sighed.  “Please tell me I’m not getting fired for this.”

 

Peter shook his head.  “I’m not happy about it; I have to find some way to get rid of sixteen copies of the most obscure cookbook ever, but you’re not fired.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” I said with an exhale of relief. 

 

“Just don’t do it again,” he warned me sternly.  “And call this Alice Brandon and let her know her book is in.”

 

“Will do!” I said, bolting out of my chair.  My boss’s laugh followed me out the door.

 

My palms were sweaty when I dialed her number, and I wiped them on my khakis.  When she answered with a cheerful hello, I stuttered out a reply.  “Hi … um, hello.  Is this Alice Brandon?”

 

She laughed softly.  “It is.  Who are you?”

 

“Jasper Whitlock, ma’am.  I mean, miss.  I mean … It’s Jasper from Gibson’s bookstore.”

 

“Oh! Jasper.  Hi.”

 

“Hi.”  I paused for a moment, and then realized I hadn’t told her the reason for my call.  I blurted it out like a moron.  “Your book is in.”

 

“Oh! Wonderful!  I am so excited.”  She giggled.  “You caught me at a bad time though, Jasper; I was just about to get in the shower.”

 

“You were?”  I bit my lip to keep from groaning as I imagined her wet and naked. 

 

“Mmhmm.”  She sighed.  “Once I take care of that and get dressed, I’ll come pick the book up.”

 

“Um, well, have fun in the shower.”

 

“Oh trust me, I will,” she said flirtatiously.  “I’ll see you later, Jasper.”

 

“Oh … oh, okay,” I stammered. 

 

I stared at the phone for a couple of minutes before I finally hung up.  Thankfully, a line of impatient customers finally made their presence known and I stayed busy until she arrived. 

 

She finally emerged from the end of the line, leaning on the counter and looking up at me through those damn eyelashes.  “Hey, Jasper.”

 

“Um, hey, Alice, what are you doing here?”  The moment the words slipped out of my mouth, I winced, realizing how idiotic it was.

 

She merely grinned.  “To see you of course!  And, you know, pick up the book I ordered.”

 

“Right.”  I cleared my throat and bent down to look under the counter at the stacks of orders waiting to be picked up.  I found her book and set it on the counter between us.  “Is that the correct one?” 

 

“Oh, yes.”  She smiled happily and began thumbing through it.  “It is.  See, nipples of the virgin.”

 

She thrust the book out toward me and showed me the picture.  It was a very suggestive pastry especially with the red cherries on top.  I gulped, once again picturing Alice’s breasts instead. 

 

“Yep, I see.”

 

She licked her lips.  “I can’t wait to try them!”

 

“Me either,” I groaned.  Someone behind her cleared their throat, and I hurried to ring up her order.   “That will be thirteen sixty-two,” I said, trying to at least pretend to be somewhat professional around her. 

 

She slipped a credit card out of her wallet and handed it to me, but the minute her soft fingers brushed mine, I dropped it.  We both fumbled for it, and it fell onto the counter several more times before I finally grasped it.  I swiped the card and dropped it two more times before I got it back to her. I awkwardly thrust the receipt toward her to sign and she handed it back, letting her fingers graze across mine again. 

 

To my surprise, rather than leave immediately, she just stepped aside and let me help the next few customers.  When the line cleared, she sidled back up to me and batted her lashes again.  “Thanks a million, Jasper.  You really are a lifesaver.”

 

I cleared my throat.  “Oh, it was no problem.  I’m happy to help.”

 

She asked me a few questions about how long I’d worked at the store, and we talked for a little while. I helped customers in between, and was so flustered by her that I made far more errors than I’d ever made before. 

 

She seemed to take pity on me after a while, and toned things down.  When she wasn’t making deliberately suggestive comments, I found it a little easier to have a conversation with her without stammering or saying something stupid. 

 

I was disappointed when she finally left that afternoon, but happy that she continued to come in every few days.  She always bought something, but it was small and inconsequential, like a notebook or a pack of pens. 

 

I thought maybe she liked me—I couldn’t imagine why she kept coming back, unless it was to see me.  I even managed to stop getting so flustered by her that I was able to flirt back a little.  But I still didn’t have the balls to ask her out.  And every time she left, I stood there staring after her, wondering how I was going to ever survive knowing Alice Brandon.

 

One afternoon, I finally mustered up the courage to ask her out on a date.  I’d been scrimping and saving, and had enough money to take her to a decent restaurant and a movie.  We were mid-conversation when I blurted it out.  “Do you want to go out with me sometime?”

 

She abruptly stopped talking about her class and looked at me, wide-eyed. 

 

“On a date?”

 

“Uhm, yeah.”  I tugged at my hair, nervous about her response.  My hair was getting long, curling around my ears, and I really needed a trim but couldn’t afford it. 

 

Her expression was strange, and I couldn’t quite place it.  All I knew was that my heart plummeted when she shook her head no. 

 

“You’re a nice guy, Jasper.  But it’s taken you months to ask me out.  I think I need a guy who is a little bit bolder.”  Her tone was teasing, and there was nothing malicious in what she said, but I was crushed at the rejection, and I nodded once, tersely. 

 

“Right, missed my window,” I muttered, and turned away.  It stung, and I couldn’t quite stand to look her in the face right then. 

 

I hurried toward the employee break room in the back of the store and I heard her call out, “Sorry, Jasper,” as I disappeared through the door. 

 

 

**~APOV~**

 

 

“Damn it, damn it, damn it,” I muttered to myself as I left the bookstore.  I was such a coward.  Jasper had finally worked up the nerve to ask me out, and I’d turned him down.  I liked Jasper, I really did. But he scared me.  I’d been crushing on him since the moment I saw him stacking books at Gibson’s.  When his biceps flexed in that blue polo, it made me a little weak in the knees. 

 

His light brown hair was a little curly, and when he turned his blue, blue eyes on me, I thought I’d keel over.  He was so sweet, so shy, and so flustered around me. I couldn’t help but tease him a little.  The nipples of the virgin bit just kept growing, and I always knew exactly when he was picturing my nipples instead.  He would stare directly at my chest and his eyes would glaze over.  One time he even licked his lips.  He had deliciously soft-looking, full lips, and I had a feeling they would taste much better than any of the pastries in that book.

 

His earnest sweetness was disarming; he made me feel completely out of my element.  I looked at Jasper and saw marriage and babies and all of my dreams of someday opening a bed and breakfast slip away; the idea of tying myself down to _one_ person while I was still in college seemed crazy. But that’s what I saw when I looked at Jasper.

 

I loved my mom, but she’d settled down at a young age, and it had ended up with a broken marriage and with her having to go back to school and start a career in her forties.  She had a respectable job at the chamber of commerce in our small town but never did realize her dream of owning a business. 

 

I feared that if I let Jasper in, I’d wind up just like my mom.  But the look on his face when I turned him down just about broke my heart. I kind of hated myself right then.

 

It took me two weeks to show my face at the bookstore again, and I expected the worst from Jasper.  I thought he’d never talk to me again, but he did.  And, although I knew it was cruel, I kept flirting.  He doggedly kept asking me out, and I still said no every time.  But as the weeks passed, I found myself weakening a little.

 

We got to know each other better, and I learned that he was studying business and accounting.  I told him about my dream to open up a bed and breakfast here in Seattle and his eyes lit up.  Suddenly, I could see us owning one together—Jasper handling the business side of things while I took care of the hospitality. I was still scared, but I finally realized how little it had to do with my dreams of the future and how much it had to do with the fact that I didn’t think I deserved a guy like him.

 

He was the sweetest, shyest guy I’d ever met.  I was afraid I’d break his heart, and then mine in the process. 

 

**~NV~**

 

On my way out of my Principles of Tourism class one afternoon, I stumbled across him.  He was sitting on a bench just outside the building, softly strumming a guitar.  I stopped dead in my tracks, just watching him.  His eyes flicked up to meet mine and he held my gaze, his cheeks filling with color.  Even so, he didn’t stop playing the beautiful song. 

 

I sank onto the low cement wedge across the sidewalk from him with his eyes boring into mine.  He played a couple more songs, one flowing into the next, and it felt as if he were revealing a part of his soul to me. Before I realized he’d even finished, Jasper stood up, kissed the top of my head, and walked away.   I stared after him, simply too stunned to move. 

 

He repeated the gesture a number of times over the next few weeks.  Sometimes singing, and sometimes bringing me little bouquets of flowers.  He didn’t always leave right after; often times he stayed and talked, or we would have lunch together.

 

I knew Jasper was a struggling student. When I noticed him bringing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch day after day, it made my heart hurt.  He was working so hard to better himself, fighting to just get by and pay the bills while he went to school.  I admired him for that.

 

Every wall I’d tried so hard to build began to disintegrate, and his kisses moved from the top of my head, to my forehead, to my cheek, and finally to the corner of my mouth. 

 

I didn’t stop the kiss at the corner of my mouth, or push him away.  When he pulled back, I swallowed hard, really wanting to feel his soft lips on mine.  His eyes were as blue as the sky as they looked into mine.

 

“Go out with me, Alice,” he asked quietly.

 

“I can’t.” My voice broke and he sighed.  I licked my lips, tasting the nuttiness of the peanut butter and the sweetness of the grape jelly at the corner of my mouth. 

 

He nodded and turned away to go.  I wondered how many more times I could say no to Jasper before he stopped asking.  That night, I poured my heart out to my roommate and best friend, Bella.  A couple hours later, I finally admitted to myself that I _did_ care about Jasper, and she coaxed me to take the plunge. 

 

The next day, I packed a huge lunch and offered some of it to Jasper.  He was hesitant at first, but he eventually caved when I lied and told him I needed him to test food I was making for one of my classes.  The groans of appreciation he made as he tasted the food drove me half-crazy. Afterwards, he sprawled out on the grass and his shirt slid up to reveal his flat stomach, which had a dusting of fine, golden brown hairs. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted with one arm flung over his head. I couldn’t take it anymore.   

 

I climbed on top of him, and his eyes flew open. He stared up at me, bewildered.  “What are you doing, Alice?”

 

“I’m going to kiss you.”

 

His hands landed lightly on my hips, wariness lurking in his otherwise hopeful expression.  “I can’t just do some casual thing, Alice.  I’m … I’m falling really hard for you.”

 

I swallowed past the lump in my throat.  “I think I’ve already fallen for you.”

 

I leaned down and brushed my lips against his.   He was hesitant at first, but as the kiss grew deeper, his hand moved to the back of my head.  I moaned against his mouth and he sat up abruptly … panting.  “I’ve gotta stop,” he groaned. 

 

“Can we just change the location?” I asked breathlessly.  “My apartment’s just a few blocks away.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed, his cheeks flushing.

 

I scrambled off him, hastily throwing the remnants of our lunch in my bag and grabbing his hand.  I couldn’t tell what Jasper was thinking as we walked quickly to my apartment.  I didn’t even know what _I_ was thinking.  I only knew one thing for sure; I was already half in love with this man, and I was tired of running in the opposite direction of something that felt so right.

 

Thankful that Bella was gone for the day, I dragged Jasper into my bedroom and locked the door.  His kisses were tender at first, and his fingers trembled as he lifted my shirt and discarded it behind him.  The intensity grew quickly, and by the time we were half naked and making out on the bed, his cheeks were flushed and he was panting.  Breathless, I paused and touched his face softly as a thought crossed my mind.  All the jokes we’d made about virgin’s nipples, and I was starting to wonder if maybe he was one.

 

“Jasper?” I asked.  “Are you a virgin?”

 

He laughed and shook his head, looking down at me with a surprised look.  “What on earth would make you say that?”

 

“You just seem so … nervous,” I said.

 

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me.  “It’s ‘cause I can’t believe this is really happening.  Actually, it’s funny you say that. It’s been a really long time for me, and for all intents and purposes, I do kind of feel like a virgin all over again.  I’m nervous I won’t last more than three seconds.”

 

I shrugged and reached for his boxers, sliding them down his hips and gently pushing him onto the bed.  “I can take care of that.”

 

He groaned when I kissed my way over his chest and down his stomach.  I took his cock in my mouth, licking and sucking at it.  True to his word, he didn’t last long, but I didn’t mind.  He reciprocated, using his mouth to drive me wild.  After we were finished, I begged him to stay in bed while I ran to get something.  I slipped on his shirt and saw his eyes soften.  He snagged my hand and tugged me to him for another kiss.

 

“Thanks for saying yes this time,” he said softly.

 

I grinned.  “Well, technically I didn’t.”

 

He rolled his eyes at me.  “Will you go out with me, Alice Brandon?”

 

“I’d love to,” I replied cheekily.

 

I left the bedroom and went into the kitchen, filching a bowl of custard and some cherries from the fridge.  I hummed to myself as I turned to head back to the bedroom and called out “you better still be naked, Jasper.”

 

I was met with the wide-eyed stare of my roommate as I rounded the corner.  “Shit!” I yelped.  “I didn’t think you were home.”

 

“I forgot a book.”  Bella shook her head and said teasingly, “I guess you got over your fear of commitment.”

 

I grinned.  “Yeah, you could say that.”

 

“That’s my cue to leave. You two can get back to whatever it is you were doing.”

 

“Thanks!” I leaned forward and spoke more quietly.  “And thanks for kicking my butt and telling me to go for it.”

 

“You’re welcome.  Have fun.”

 

“Oh, we will,” I assured her.

 

I walked back to the bedroom and heard the slam of the front door closing just a few moments later.  I looked at Jasper lying comfortably on my bed and smiled at him.  “You look pretty good there, you know?”

 

He flushed.  “I do?”

 

“Yeah, I like having you here,” I admitted. 

 

“Your place is nicer than mine,” he said with a frown.  “I have no money, Alice.  We aren’t going to be able to go on a lot of dates.”

 

I shrugged.  “I like watching movies at home, and I’d rather cook at home than eat out anyway.”

 

“My apartment is really shitty and I share it with three other guys,” he said apologetically. 

 

“Why are you trying to talk me out of dating you?” I asked, setting the custard and cherries down on the dresser.

 

“I’m not, I just want you to know what you’re getting into, Alice.  You deserve so much … I just want to be honest with you.”

 

“Well, how’s this for honest?  I don’t give a shit how much money is in your bank account, or what your apartment’s like.  You’re the sweetest, most hard-working guy I’ve ever met.”  I looked down at the floor for a moment.  “I’ve been a real bitch to you, and I’m sorry.  I want to be honest, too, and _honestly_ , I’m fucking terrified of being in a relationship. I have no idea what I’m doing, but I like you, Jasper.”

 

“I like you, too.” He smiled and tugged me toward him.  “Now, what’s that you have there?”

 

I glanced at the custard and cherries.  “Ingredients for _Minni di Virgini_. You can taste my virgin’s nipples.”

  
He chuckled.  “You’re a weird girl, you know that?”

 

“Yeah, but you have to admit, we have a great story about how we met.”

 

Jasper pinned me to the bed and smiled down at me.  “I’m just glad you didn’t ask any of the other guys at the bookstore about nipple pastries.”

 

I shook my head, pushing the wild mop of hair away of his face.  “Nah, it was only you, Jasper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I hope you enjoyed hearing from A&J. I really had fun writing their story. Thank you all for being a part of “The Life of a Wedding Photographer”. I was really nervous about continuing an o/s that so many people loved, but your reviews have all been so sweet and supportive.
> 
> So thank you to my team of pre-readers, betas, and validation betas, they have been fabulous. And thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, and recs, and love. I am going to miss this story, and all of you reviewers.
> 
> I have more stories coming though, so please put me on alert if you’d like to read more. I promise, there is a lot more to come!
> 
> I have a Facebook group called Discordia’s Library. If you’d like to join, add me as a friend on FB, and let me know you’d like to be added to the group.
> 
> Please stop by to chat or look for teasers in the following places:
> 
> Facebook: www.facebook.com/DiscordiaWriter
> 
> Facebook Group: Discordia's Library
> 
> Twitter: @DiscordiaWrites
> 
> Tumblr: http://discordiawriter.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I have no set posting schedule for this yet. I am juggling quite a few stories right now. Other than a few chapters at the end of the story, this one is basically done.
> 
> My collaboration with Kherisma, called "Lose the One You Love", will post every Thursday.
> 
> I am also going to be posting a story called "Beyond the Break Room" soon.
> 
> I will be alternating posting chapters of "Life of a Wedding Photographer" with "Beyond the Break Room". You will get a new chapter of one story or the other every week as it's validated on Twilighted. Make sense?


End file.
